Twisted Fate
by Sayaka M
Summary: Sequel to Kagome's Trial. The eight Adepts who lit the Lighthouse have returned, but not everyone's happy to see them. Signs appear that remind Kagome of things that have happened in the past, and tragedy strikes her family, one that drastically changes c
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, peoples, it took me long enough, but here's one chapter. Unlike Kagome's Trial, this one isn't finished. I'm posting everything I've written so far. Yeah, it's taken me this long to write this much. I have excuses, but there's too many to name them all. I don't plan on it being very angsty, but I'll try to put something in there. So, here's the Sequel.**

**Full Summary: Sequel to Kagome's Trial. The eight Adepts who lit the Lighthouse have returned, but not everyone's happy to see them. Signs appear that remind Kagome of things that have happened in the past, and tragedy strikes her family, one that drastically changes certain people's lives.**

Twisted Fate

Weed the garden. Tend to the graves. Prepare the meals. For eighteen years that had been Kagome and Kikyo's lives. They only had to look out for each other and no one else. Sure, there was the occasional lost person, and the more common sick person, but other than those random guests, it was just the two of them. Then Kikyo's ancestors had to come back. They destroyed the balance that dictated their lives. They moved into Inuyasha's Forest with them, and one of them, Felix, even moved into the same house as them! He was Kagome's husband, but it seemed like he was invading their space.

"Kikyo, where are you?"

Her head turned towards the house, where Aunt Kagome was calling for her. "I'm weeding the garden," she answered.

Her aunt opened the door and walked out. "So this is where you are. I don't know if this garden has ever been as weed-free. You've really been at them for the past two weeks."

_Two weeks? It feels like forever since I found out who those travelers were, and yet it feels like yesterday at the same time._ "Well, it needed to be weeded, so I did it."

"I see." Her aunt knelt by her, pulling up a small weed that Kikyo had overlooked. "You know, our clothes are just about worn out. Would you like to come with me to Vale and get some more cloth?"

"Um, who else would be going?"

"Just us. The others are still trying to get their households in order. Which reminds me, we need to pick up some extra things for Piers and Hamma. Last time Piers was here, he didn't have a wife or a child, so he'll need a few extra things."

"Okay." She followed her aunt back into the house and out the other side. "Are we getting the same cloth?" she asked.

Aunt Kagome nodded. "You've never worn anything else, so I don't expect you to change. Unless you want to try something new." She looked at her inquiringly.

"No, I was just thinking that you were going to dress differently."

"No. I've worn this since before you were born. Before their first children were born. Maybe I'll get something other cloth this time, but for now, I will still wear this."

Kikyo felt comforted by this. Her aunt wasn't ready to completely change just because some strangers came into their lives. _They haven't changed her that much. Not yet._

When they arrived at the gate of Vale, Kikyo followed Kagome into the village. According to her aunt, it hadn't changed much since the day they rebuilt it when the Lighthouses were first lit. The people here knew her, but she could hardly remember them half the time. These people knew her when she was a baby, when she and her parents lived here. Then the plague came and decimated the village, killing her parents. Aunt Kagome took her in and raised her in the forest, so she rarely left its boundaries. She let her mind wander as Aunt Kagome haggled with the woman at the counter over the price of what she was buying. Her attention was brought back when she heard her name mentioned.

"What was that?" she asked.

The woman turned to her. "Apparently some cousins of yours just arrived today. They're at the inn right now, but I'm sure you'll be able to see them."

"I think we will," Aunt Kagome said speculatively. She paid the woman, and she and Kikyo took their things and exited into the sunshine.

"I think we can see them now since we're already here," said Aunt Kagome. "What do you think?"

"Um, okay," Kikyo said hesitantly. _Great, more strangers. Just what I need._

&&


	2. Chapter 2

**You lucky people, I was inspired this past week, so I got more written. I now know where this is going, so I think I'll write faster.**

**Link/Sesshoumaru/Felix fan and epobbp: I'm glad you two are happy that I've written a sequel. No one else has reviewed for me as of yet. You two are the first ones this time! Hopefully I haven't ruined the first one by starting this one.**

&&

_I didn't know that any of their other descendents survived the plague eighteen years ago,_ Kagome mused as she and Kikyo navigated their way to the inn. _Maybe it's one of Ivan's siblings or cousins. There were too many of them; I can't keep them all straight._ She walked up to the counter and said, "Kari said that some of Kikyo's cousins are visiting."

"Indeed they are," the innkeeper said, smiling. "They're upstairs right now." Her smile disappeared. "From the look of them, they didn't come on just a social visit. I only let them stay because I knew they were related to Kikyo here."

"What's wrong with them?"

"One of them, a little girl, is near death. She wheezes instead of breathes, and her folks are all worried. From what they said, their village was destroyed, so they came here."

"Where did the rest of the villagers go? They couldn't have been the only ones to live in the village."

"The rest of them are split between here and Vault. From what they're saying, they're thinking about just staying here since you're family and all."

"I haven't seen any family other than Kikyo since the plague. But that doesn't matter. If the child is as sick as you say, I'll go up and see if I can do something to help."

"I'll take you to the room." The innkeeper walked around the counter and down one of the corridors. Stopping in front of one of the first ones, she knocked on the door. "Lady Kagome, the healer, is here to see you," she called through the door.

It opened, revealing a worried-looking woman. "Thank goodness," she said, looking relieved. "Please come in."

On the bed was a small child. Kagome immediately noted how pale she looked, and how she gasped for air. "How long has this been going on?" she asked.

The mother answered, "Since our village was destroyed. We were on our way here, and she just started having a hard time breathing. It's not the plague, is it?"

_This woman must have been young at the time of the plague. Maybe four or five._ "No, this is something different. Kikyo, come here. What do you think of this?"

Kikyo moved obediently to her side. "It looks like something on the inside is putting pressure on her lungs," she said.

"What else?"

She looked harder. "What is this?" Her hand moved over the child and stopped over her heart. "There's a darkness here." She tapped the girl's heart lightly. "What is this, Aunt Kagome?" she repeated.

_It looks like demons are trying to call this child to the netherworld with them. Very well. It looks like I will have to step in._ "Move your hand," she ordered. Kikyo withdrew her hand. Kagome made a swiping motion with her hand, cutting right through the darkness and purifying the demonic aura that had been eating the child's soul away. "Don't worry, your child will be fine," she assured the child's mother. "She just needs to drink medicine and she'll be fine. I need to go home to get some, but I'll be right back." _She just needs to recover her strength. I wonder if giving her fruit will help?_

"Thank you so much, Aunt Kagome," the mother said, her eyes shining.

Both Kagome and Kikyo started at this. "I'm sorry, dear, but I can't keep everyone straight in my head. You were related to Ivan, weren't you?"

She nodded. "I was his cousin, Rina."

"I see. Well, Rina, it's good to see you. This is Ivan's daughter, Kikyo." She gestured to Kikyo, who bowed her head in response.

"It's good to meet you," Rina said. "I have a feeling that we'll be seeing more of each other in times to come."

"So do I," Kagome said. "Anyway, Kikyo and I need to get back to my home to make the medicine. We'll be right back."

"Aunt Kagome, what was that?" Kikyo asked Kagome on their way back to the forest path. "I've never seen anything like that."

"A demonic aura," Kagome answered absently. "I haven't seen them here in a long time. Death was calling to that girl, and she wasn't ready to go."

"What did you do to it?"

"I purified the aura. Once the aura is purified, the demons die. Did I not tell you this before?"

"There was no reason to know before. Anyway, what kind of medicine does she need? You already got rid of the problem."

"Yes, but they'll never believe that. Something tried to take her soul away from her body, so probably some peppermint tea, along with some other herbs that promote healing. Nothing major."

"Will the villagers be staying in…our forest?" Kikyo's voice got small.

"No. Why would they?" laughed Kagome. "They'll probably stay in Vault or Vale since there's so much room there now. No, there's no reason for them to stay in the forest. And now that we're home, let's drop this stuff off by the door and make the tea."

They set their burdens by the door, just as Kagome said to do, and went to the pantry. "What sort of herbs should go in it?" Kikyo asked.

"Nothing very potent. Just peppermint and two rosehips, maybe a bit of lavender and one leaf of antidote."

"Antidote?" Kikyo stuck her head out of the pantry and looked at her aunt, who was by the counter, preparing a bag for the teas.

"Yes, antidote." Kagome didn't even look up.

"But she wasn't poisoned."

"A demonic aura is like a poisonous miasma. Some of that poison may linger inside her, and I don't want to take any chances. One leaf isn't going to do her any damage if there's nothing left of it, but better to be safe than sorry."

Once the tea was mixed and put into the bags, they hurried back to the inn and gave it to Rina. "Thank you so much," she said gratefully. "She is my first child."

"Good luck in finding a house wherever you choose to live," Kagome said. "If you need us, we'll come by."

"Will Uncle Felix be home?" Kikyo asked neutrally as they walked back.

"He should be. Why?"

"Oh, no reason. It's just that you two seem almost nervous around each other."

"We haven't seen each other in a long time. I think that being a little nervous is understandable."

"Okay." She didn't sound like she believed her, but didn't pursue it.

_She's right_, Kagome thought to herself. _We are nervous around each other. We all are. Felix and I can't even sleep in the same room anymore, much less the same bed. It's like we're trying to put on an act of being glad to see each other. It wasn't supposed to be like this._

"Felix, we're home," she called when they entered the house again.

"I see you came home before now, too," he said, emerging from the main room, book in hand.

"Yes, well, we found out that Kikyo's cousin was sick, so we had to heal her."

"I thought that she was the only one that survived."

"So did I. Apparently there were some that lived in a different village and survived the plague. The village recently got destroyed, so they came here. I have a feeling that they're here to stay."

"Well, what's more neighbors?" he asked jokingly.

"This is true," she agreed. "Now, I need to get the stuff put away." She turned around, but there were not extra bags by the door. "Where did the bags go?" she asked.

"I found them when I came home, so I put them away. I knew you left them there for a reason, so I put them away for you."

"Thank you, Felix," she said.

"Anything I can do to help."

"So, what are we doing tonight? Are we staying home or visiting someone?"

"Ivan and Sheba wanted to know if we'd eat with them, but I said I'd ask you first. Do you have any plans?"

"No. Kikyo, do you" she turned around and stopped. Kikyo wasn't there. "Where did she go?" she asked.

"Probably out back pulling weeds again," Felix answered. "That's what she does when I'm around."

"I'll go see if she wants to go." They both already knew the answer, but it was only polite. "Kikyo, Felix and I are going to Ivan and Sheba's for dinner. Do you want to come?" she asked once she had located her niece.

"No, I'll stay here," she answered. "I know where the food is, so I can take care of myself."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Aunt Kagome, I'm sure."

"She's staying here," Kagome told Felix. "I'm ready to go whenever you are."

"Let's go, then."

&&


	3. Chapter 3

**Just to let everyone know, while these aren't exactly "hot off the press", I haven't had a chance to go back and edit some of this, so I'll probably be doing some severe editing once it's all done. It just shows how much I love you people that I'll put this up for you to read so soon.**

**Epobbp: I've updated! Are you happy with me?**

**Sara: It makes me happy when someone tells me they like my stories. I make ****you happy, you make me happy, we're all happy. Hopefully my writing won't become boring and drive you and everyone else away.**

&&

Kikyo heard Aunt Kagome and Uncle Felix leave, but she didn't stop weeding. _Once again, I'm alone. I find that I'm almost getting used to being alone. I don't think I'll be able to stay here much longer. Hang on, I have other family I can visit. I can go see how my cousin is doing in Vale._ So thinking, she picked herself up and set her feet toward Vale. To her surprise, she didn't run into any demons on her way out of Inuyasha's Forest.

A child greeted her when she returned to Vale. "Kikyo, I didn't know you'd be back so early," he said, bouncing around her.

"I just thought I'd visit my family while they're here," she replied. "I haven't seen them before, so I thought I'd get to know them a little. You wouldn't happen to know where they are right now, would you?"

"I do, I do," he said excitedly. "Follow me."

He led her to the inn's dining area. "They're right over there," he said, pointing at a table. She thanked him and walked over. Unsure of how to introduce herself, she hesitated. Fortunately, the young mother, Rina, saved her from doing anything.

"Aunt Kagome, I didn't know you were coming back," she said, standing up. The rest of the table followed suit.

"Aunt Kagome isn't here," Kikyo corrected her. "I'm Kikyo, your cousin."

"Oh, Kikyo, welcome." Rina turned to her table companions. "This is my cousin, Kikyo. She's been living with Aunt Kagome her entire life."

"Why is that?" someone asked as they made room for Kikyo at the table.

"Well, the plague killed my parents, and she happened to be in Vale at the time. Once the plague was gone, I had no family left there, so she took me into Inuyasha's Forest, and that's where I've stayed since then," Kikyo answered.

"There've been rumors going around that other people live there now, too," the same person said.

"Yes," Kikyo said shortly. "Her husband, Uncle Felix, and the rest of the Adepts that lit the Lighthouses returned. They live there now, too."

"Wow," someone said softly. Kikyo could tell that they were all awed; those Adepts were legendary, so it wasn't very surprising, now that she thought about it.

"So, you're living with legends," the same person who first spoke said. "I'm Jeremy, by the way."

"You already know my name, and yes, I suppose you could say I'm living with legends."

"You don't sound too happy about that," a middle-aged man said.

"I love my aunt, but I'm not sure about the rest of them. They came here two weeks ago, and it seems like they're taking over our lives." _Why am I so free with them? I've never spoken like this to strangers before. What's wrong with me?_

"I'm sure you'll get used to them," the man said. "So, what brings you here to Vale? From what the other villagers say, you and your Aunt Kagome rarely come."

"She and Uncle Felix are going to Ivan and Sheba's, so I was left to fend for myself. I remembered that I had family here in Vale now, so I thought I'd come and visit for a while."

"That's it?" the man sounded surprised.

"Forben, you don't have to question her," Rina scolded. "Forgive him," she said to Kikyo. "He's used to knowing everything about everyone."

"Well, when you're the mayor, you have to," he defended himself.

"But you're not mayor anymore," said the woman sitting next to him, presumably his wife.

"This is true," Forben said sadly, looking down. "At least the Valeans are letting us stay here."

"All of you?" Kikyo asked.

Forben nodded. "The rest of the village in Vault will be notified tomorrow, and no doubt some of them will decide to stay there, but I'm pretty sure some of them will be willing to come to Vale."

_Even more neighbors. Still, if they're all like Forben, then I guess that won't be so bad._ "How did your village get destroyed?"

All faces at the table grew sad. "A terrible storm came out of nowhere," Forben said quietly. "None of us were prepared, and many lives were lost. When it was over, we all packed what we could and left that day. We didn't have a choice; no buildings were left standing."

"What continent are you from?"

"Hesperia."

"That's on the other side of the world! How did you get here? Why didn't you stay in Contigo?"

Forben's wife took up the tale. "We rented ships from Contigo, then sailed here. Rina here and her family knew that Kagome lived near Vale, and they were just going to go there because she isn't known to turn away strangers, much less family. There were so few of us left that we just went with them."

_That doesn't make a whole lot of sense to me, but I'm not from Hesperia. Maybe that's the way they all think._ "I'm sorry," Kikyo said awkwardly, not sure what else to say.

"Oh, it's all right," Forben said. "We're survivors. We'll pull through this somehow. Now that we're here, we can all make a fresh start. We'll miss those that are gone, but death is a natural process, one that we all face sooner or later."

_Except for Aunt Kagome and the other Adepts._ But she didn't say that out loud. "I'm glad you have such a positive outlook on this. I hope you like it here in Vale."

"We should," Rina replied. "Oh, while you're here, thank you for helping Hanna. My daughter," she added at Kikyo's blank look. "She's doing much better. My husband's with her right now."

"I'm glad she's feeling better. She was in pretty bad shape when we saw her this morning."

"Aunt Kagome and Kikyo came by this afternoon and cured Hanna with a special tea," Rina told the rest of the table. "I don't know how, but she's doing much better."

"Thank goodness," Forben's wife said. "It looked like she was going to give out any time when we were on the road."

"Yes, she had us all worried," said Forben. "She was so sick, and now she's fully recovered?"

"Well, not quite, but she's much better."

"That's amazing." He turned to Kikyo. "You wouldn't happen to have any extras of whatever you gave her, would you?"

Kikyo shook her head. "I'm sorry. My aunt and I made it when we found out what was wrong with her. We made just enough to get her through."

"Well, if we're living here, then you're within calling distance, and it doesn't matter," he said cheerfully.

A person came by and delivered food to the table. Kikyo was about to leave, but Forben stopped her. "Stay and eat with us," he said. "We don't bite. Not much, anyway."

"Um, okay." She sat back down, and food appeared before her. "What? No, I won't take your food," she protested.

"Nonsense," Forben's wife said. "We all share. We're basically family, and families share what they have."

Giving in, she shared what everyone else had and listened to them talk. _Is this what it's like to be a family? It's like what Aunt Kagome and I used to do, yet at the same time, not. Here one can just listen._

"Hey, you okay?"

Kikyo looked over and saw Jeremy looking at her, friendly yet concerned at the same time. "Yes, I'm fine," she assured him. "I'm not used to being around so many other people. That's all."

"I guess it could be a bit intimidating for someone who basically lives alone in the forest, if what the Valeans say is true."

"Quite true." She raised her voice. "Thank you for letting me stay and eat with you. I'm afraid if I stay much longer my aunt won't be happy with me."

"Feel free to stop by any time," Forben said. "We'd be glad to see you."

"I might. Good-bye." She walked quickly out of the inn to just outside the gate, where she picked up the pace to a run. _The sun's been down for some time, and I didn't bring a torch with me. I am so stupid. If something attacks me tonight, I won't be able to see it until it's already on me. And I forgot my bow and arrows. What is wrong with me? I didn't even have anything to ward off demons on my way out. I've never done that before. How could years of habit be forgotten in one careless second?_

As she berated herself for forgetting what had been drilled into her ever since before she could talk, she didn't notice glowing eyes staring at her, watching her every move. The owner of the eyes waited another few seconds, then leaped forward. Sensing something behind her, Kikyo whirled around, bringing her hands up in front of her. The wolf about to rip her throat off howled and sizzled as it was purified by her miko power. "Whew, that was close," she said out loud, wiping her sweaty palms on her clothes.

A growl to her right told her that another wolf was getting ready to charge. Forewarned, she put her palm in front of her and purified the other wolf, but was knocked down by a different one. Pinned, she had a front-row seat of razor-sharp teeth. Its hot breath blew in her face, making her feel dizzy. _This is what I get for getting so worked up that I ignore years of habit and come out unprepared._ She closed her eyes and waited for the wolf to finish its work.

Instead of feeling pain, then nothing, she felt a great weight get shoved off her. Squinting one eye, she saw the body of the wolf dissolving into dust, a spear stuck through its middle.

"Are you all right, Kikyo?"

She turned her head the other way and saw Jeremy looking at her in concern, holding a torch in one hand. "Jeremy? What are you doing here?"

"I saw you leave without a light, so I thought I'd give you this one, but you were too fast. I almost didn't make it in time." He leaned down and offered her a hand. She took it, and he pulled her up. "I'd think since you've lived here for so long, you'd know what was safe and what isn't. I guess I was wrong."

"I just wasn't thinking when I left, that's all," she huffed. "I was upset when I left and forgot to bring my bow and arrows with me."

"That doesn't explain why you didn't have a light with you," he pointed out.

"I didn't know I would be gone so long. I was only going to visit Rina and leave."

"I see." He looked around. "Well, looks like either you're coming back to Vale with me or I'm going to your home. Me, being the stupid person I am, only brought one torch. So, what's it to be?"

_This would happen to me._ "Take the torch and return to Vale. I'll be fine."

He shook his head. "Like you were when I found you? I'm not letting you go on without a light. I don't care if you know this place like the back of your hand; it's not safe to go around in places like this without some sort of light."

"Very well, you can come to Aunt Kagome's home. We'll find some place to put you."

"It'd be much appreciated."

He handed over the torch and followed where she led. When she came near where the memory boundary started, she took his hand and led him that way. He didn't say a word. Seeing lights up ahead, she slowed down and released his hand. "We're almost there," she said. "See those lights up ahead? That's where she lives."

She strode up the steps and almost opened the door when she noticed that Jeremy was no longer behind her. Looking back, she saw that he was staring at the house. "What?" she asked irritably. "It just a house."

"I've never seen a house like this," he answered, still staring.

She walked back over to him, grabbed his hand, and pulled him along. "I know it's unusual, but it's just a house. Aunt Kagome says that they built houses like this where she's from." She opened the door. "Aunt Kagome, I'm home," she called. "We have company, too."

Aunt Kagome walked into the hall. "Where did you go?" she asked before seeing Jeremy. "And who is this?"

"This is Jeremy. He's from Rina's village, and I went to Vale to see how Rina and Hanna, her daughter, were doing. I somehow ended up eating with them, and Jeremy followed me home."

"That's unusual," Aunt Kagome said, frowning.

"She forgot a torch, ma'am," said Jeremy respectfully. "I was going to give her this one, but I couldn't catch up until she was attacked by wolves."

"Wolves? Kikyo, where were your bow and arrows?" she asked while dragging her niece into the sickroom for a quick examination.

"I left without them," Kikyo answered, looking down at her feet. "I was preoccupied when I left, and it completely slipped my mind. I'm sorry."

"I don't want you to be sorry, I want you to remember your weapons. Now you know why I kept drilling that into you. I don't see anything wrong except a few scrapes, and those will heal on their own. You were very lucky this evening."

"Yes, I know," she replied as she pushed herself off the bed. "I don't plan on doing that again."

Aunt Kagome looked at Jeremy now. "Where are we going to put you?" she mused, studying him. "I guess we could always put you in here, but this is the sickroom."

"If it's all right with you, this place is just fine," Jeremy said. "I don't need anything fancy. I'm a simple man with simple needs. Just a roof over my head is a blessing compared to what we went through on our way here."

"If you're sure, then you can stay here," Aunt Kagome said. "The sheets are clean, and there's a bathroom over there." She pointed to a door on the left. "The red handle is hot water, and the blue one is cold. If you need anything, just call and one of us will be with you."

"You are very kind, ma'am," he said.

Aunt Kagome shepherded Kikyo out of the room and closed the door. "Very interesting man," she observed. "Not many would follow a woman into a dark forest just to give her a torch."

"He's friends with Rina. He probably didn't want to let her cousin get herself killed because she was stupid."

"He has an innocent look about him," Aunt Kagome murmured, looking at the closed door.

"What makes you say that?"

"Hm? Oh, it's nothing."

"How can you tell if someone's innocent just by looking at them?"

Aunt Kagome smiled. "It comes with age and knowing where to look."

"Will he go back to Vale tomorrow?"

"I suppose. I doubt his family will know that he stayed the night with us, so someone will have to explain things to them. I think that you would be the best one to do that."

"Why me?"

"Well, dear, you're the reason he's here right now," Aunt Kagome said mildly. "I think it's only right that you accompany him back home. I highly doubt that he'll be able to find his way out of here without some sort of guide."

"Fine, I'll take him. I'm sorry, Aunt Kagome."

"I don't care that he's here, but I do care about why. You know better. Now do you understand why I made you keep your weapons close to you?"

"Yes."

She hugged her. "I don't want to lose you, Kikyo," said Aunt Kagome. "Try to be more careful in the future."

"I will."

&&


	4. Chapter 4

**I've been a busy person and haven't updated in a while. I've been trying to work more on this story so most changes would take place before I posted anymore. Unfortunately, I'm not anywhere close to being finished, but I figured that y'all would want the next chapter. I'll just change it later if it needs it.**

**Link/Sesshoumaru/Felix Fan: I don't know what might have happened. Did you give them the right e-mail address? Just try again. So glad to have you review again. Yes, someone does have a crush. :)**

**DarK Shad0w: Nice to meet ya! You left a really nice review; I love nice reviews! I'm glad you like the stories. I hope I don't let you down.**

&&

"Felix, a friend of Kikyo's is staying with us tonight," Kagome said, entering the main room, where Felix was reading. "He'll be staying in the sickroom."

"Very well, I'll find a different place to sleep," he said. "It's fine," he said at his wife's guilty expression. "I can stay out here. I don't mind, really."

Kagome very carefully hid her sadness and relief, not letting either show on her face. "If you're sure. I can always stay out here, and you can take the bedroom," she said, but he was already shaking his head.

"No, that's been your room since before we were married. I'll stay out here. It's fine."

"Goodnight, then." She turned and went to her room. Closing the door behind her, she sighed, leaning against the wooden barrier separating her from the rest of the house. "Kikyo's right. We can barely talk to each other anymore." She shrugged out of her clothes and into her pajamas. "Maybe tomorrow will be better."

She rose early, as was her habit. Almost absently going through the motions of getting ready for the day, she stepped out of her room and into the main room. Once there she stopped, seeing Felix still asleep on the couch. Making sure to be quiet, she tiptoed over and looked down at him. _He still looks the same as he did when we first got married. If only our feelings were the same as they were back then._

Shaking herself out of her reverie, she left her sleeping husband and entered the kitchen. She hummed under her breath as she got out food for breakfast. A few minutes after she had started, Kikyo entered, yawning and looking like she'd had a rough night. "Did you sleep at all?" Kagome whispered.

Kikyo looked at her blankly, and Kagome nodded toward the main room. The lightbulb went off in Kikyo's head, and she nodded. "I slept a little," Kikyo whispered back. "When do you think he'll get up?"

"Which one?"

"Both."

"Felix'll probably be up soon since we're bound to make some noise; we're in a kitchen, after all. Jeremy, I don't know."

Kikyo sighed. "I was so stupid yesterday."

"I won't argue with you there."

She glared at her aunt. "You don't have to agree with me. Anyway, should I take more tea to Rina?"

"No. What she has right now should be fine."

"What are our plans for today?"

"Well, since you've kept the garden weed-free, I think that just a once-over should be enough. We'll need more firewood, and we'll have to do that; Felix can't be around for that. He's a Venus Adept, so he'll feel every blow."

"I didn't know Venus Adepts were that affected by it."

"All of them are to some degree. Some just feel a small twinge, and others feel like someone's cutting them in half. As long as we choose a tree that's dead or no longer green, then we should be okay."

"What happens if we choose a green tree, but Uncle Felix isn't around?"

"He'll know as soon as we put it in the fire. I've seen it before; he says it feels like he's the one in the fire."

"I didn't know Venus Adepts had it that bad," Kikyo murmured.

Kagome nodded. "We're lucky; we're not full Venus Adepts."

"What are we?"

"We're mikos. My Psynergy isn't natural, so I'm not affected by the elements like the rest are, and you have spiritual power, not true Psynergy that the others in this world would understand."

"I thought I heard voices in here," someone said. The two women looked up and saw Felix looking sleepily at them.

"Well, you're finally up," Kagome said, smiling at him.

"I could hear you two in here."

"Oh, I'm sorry," apologized Kagome. "I didn't think we were that loud."

"I heard every word," he said, grinning.

"So did I," Jeremy said, entering the kitchen.

"Good morning," Kagome greeted him. "We're just about to eat. If you and Felix over there would sit at the table, Kikyo and I will get everything down to you."

They obeyed, and soon all four of them were sitting down to eat. "So, why did you come here?" Felix asked.

"Kikyo forgot a light, so I lent her mine. Of course, being me, I forgot to bring an extra one, so I had to go with her," Jeremy answered.

"I see."

Their guest turned to Kagome. "I overheard you and Kikyo talking earlier, and I would like to help with the firewood," he said. "I'm not a Venus Adept, so it wouldn't affect me."

"You really don't have to," Kagome started, but Jeremy was already shaking his head.

"You gave me a room and food. I owe it to you to help when I can. Please let me repay you." He sounded quite serious.

"If you're bent on going, then who am I to say no. We'll leave right after we finish eating. Is that acceptable to everyone?" No one objected, so they finished eating, grabbed the axes, and headed out the door.

"You work fast," Kikyo commented as Jeremy dragged more logs over.

"I'm used to hard labor," he answered, going back.

"Don't overdo it," called Kagome after him. "We'll have to keep an eye on him, or else he might get heatstroke," she said to Kikyo once Jeremy disappeared.

"Yes, Aunt Kagome," Kikyo said, her attention on her swinging axe. "How much more do we need?"

Looking over at their growing pile, Kagome mentally counted and smiled. "I think we're just about done. Finish up what you're working on right now, and when Jeremy comes back, we can leave."

Slowly dragging her last log to the pile, Kikyo huffed as she dropped it. "I'm surprised it went by so fast. Usually it takes all day to get this done."

"We had help this time, dear," Kagome said, looking into the woods where she could see Jeremy approaching. "Jeremy, when you're done, we can leave," she called.

He appeared a few seconds later. "That's it?" he asked incredulously. "We just started."

"Dear, we've been working for five hours already. I think that's quite long enough. If you and Kikyo want to continue working, that's fine by me, but I'm packing up and leaving."

"I'm good," Kikyo quickly assured her aunt. "We just need to bring the logs to the house and we'll be done."

"Once the logs are in the house, you can show Jeremy where the hot springs are. I'm sure you'll both want to use them."

"Yes, Aunt Kagome."

It took about fifteen minutes for the logs to be brought to the house. Kagome shooed them off and took them back into the house by herself. "I need to shower," she said aloud, glancing down at herself.

Quickly jumping in the shower and scrubbing herself, she tied her hair up so it wouldn't drip water onto her clothes and walked downstairs. Since no one else was at home, she decided that today would be a good time to visit someone. Taking herself to the path, she took the side branch that led to Jenna's home. "Jenna, Garet, is anyone home?" she called when she caught sight of the house.

"Kagome!" Jenna shouted, opening the door. "I didn't know you were coming."

"Do I need an invitation before seeing you?" she teased the Mars Adept.

"Of course not! Come on in." She stepped back and let her friend inside. "So, what's going on?"

"Felix is gone, so I thought I'd come by and visit."

"I just made some lemonade. Would you like some?"

"Sure."

The two women got their drinks and sat down in the living room. "So, anything in particular you wanted to talk about?"

Kagome sighed. "Actually, there is."

"Is it about Kikyo?"

"No. She and Felix are getting along tolerably well, so I'm not too worried about that right now. No, it's Felix."

"What about him?" Jenna leaned forward.

"He…he seems so distant. Don't get me wrong, he's courteous and polite, but he's not like he was before. We can't even sleep in the same room anymore, much less the same bed. He's not the same man I married."

Jenna's face grew sad. "I know," she said quietly.

"What happened? He's changed. I still love him; he is my husband, but something's wrong."

"It happened while we were away."

"What happened?" Kagome asked, her voice barely audible.

"I can hardly describe what happened. It was like we were alive, but we existed outside of everything. We could see what was happening, but we couldn't interact at all with our surroundings. We were ghosts, except we weren't dead; we weren't even born yet."

"So you're saying you traveled back into the past?"

Jenna nodded. "That's right. We saw amazing things. We were there when Babi and Lunpa first arrived in Lemuria, and we saw the Lighthouses being built. We saw the first discovery of Psynergy, and the wars that it caused. But that's not all. We went back farther, before Psynergy was even a thought. There was technology like we'd never even dreamed existed. And we saw you."

Kagome's head snapped up. "What?"

"We saw you and your family. None of us ever guessed that you were from the past, that you weren't even from Weyard. Things didn't stop there. We saw you again, in the even farther past. It was hard for us to keep track of time, but there was a significant difference in the surroundings."

"I see," Kagome said weakly. "How long did you stay in these places?"

Jenna shrugged. "Like I said, it was hard to tell time. Some places we stayed in longer than others. We stayed in your time for a while."

"How long was that?"

"The entire time. We saw how you met Inuyasha, then the rest of your friends. That time ended when Inuyasha died. The last I remember is seeing you sobbing into his chest." She sighed. "None of us had any idea how attached you were to them, especially Inuyasha. I think that Felix thinks that you're still in love with him. He's confused and not sure what to do."

"Inuyasha is dead, and Felix is my husband. Yes, I did love Inuyasha, but he's dead." She shivered. "It's still hard for me to believe that they're dead, even after all these years, but they are, and there's no changing that. Felix is my husband, and I love him."

"I think Felix needs to hear that," Jenna said, putting a hand over Kagome's clenched one. "I have a feeling that he doesn't think you do love him, not after the way he saw you with Inuyasha. He wouldn't talk to anyone for a long time after we saw that."

"Thank you for telling me," Kagome said, standing up.

"Not a problem. I don't like seeing my brother like this, and if I didn't think it would help, then I wouldn't have told you."

"Well, thank you for talking to me. I'd better get back, or Kikyo will have a fit. I'll see you later."

"Bye. I'll come visit sometime."

_Why didn't he tell me?_ Kagome asked herself as she walked briskly back to her home. _I could've straightened him out. How could he not have told me? We're supposed to tell each other this sort of thing so it can be settled._

"Kikyo, Jeremy, I'm home," she called, closing the door behind her.

"Where have you been?" Kikyo asked, not looking up from the vegetables she was cutting. Jeremy was watching Kikyo work.

"I was visiting Jenna. Why? Was I needed?"

"No, I just wanted to know where you were, that's all."

"Have either of you seen Felix?"

Jeremy answered her this time. "He came by earlier and said to tell you that the mayor of Vale enlisted his help to helping the new villagers move into their new homes. It turns out that they're all going to stay in Vale. He said not to worry, he was going to stay in Vale until everyone's moved in."

"I see." _I guess what Jenna said is true; he either doesn't love me anymore or thinks that I don't love him._ "Kikyo, now would be a good time to escort Jeremy back to Vale and explain to his family where he's been."

"There's no need," Jeremy said. "I've been living on my own for a while now, so I only have to answer to myself and the other villagers."

"That's right, I keep forgetting that children leave the house at a young age. Still, I think Forbenwas that his name?would like to know where you'd gone."

"You won't win against her," Kikyo told him, putting her cut vegetables into a pan. "We might as well go now."

"Be careful," Kagome called after them. "Now what was Kikyo going to do with these vegetables?"

&&


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I've been busy, but now I can post the next chapter. I'm in the middle of revising what's already written, so the chapters already posted might change. I'll let everyone know if that happens.**

**Epobbp: I'm glad you liked that. It makes things a little awkward for them, but hey.**

**DarK Shad0w: I have finally continued this chapter. Yay me! Unfortunately, something is going to happen that separates Felix and Kagome even more. Read, and you'll see what I mean.**

**Savinglifelessness: You're back! I missed you! I thought maybe you didn't like the story, so you didn't read it, or something along those lines. No, Kikyo and Kagome aren't going to fight about Felix. Kikyo would lose.**

&&

"Did I do something wrong?" Jeremy asked as he and Kikyo walked down the path through Inuyasha's Forest.

"No, she just wants to make sure you get home safely. She doesn't like making people worry."

"I see. You know, it was very nice of your uncle to offer to help our villagers move in."

"Yes, he is kindness incarnate."

Jeremy missed the sarcasm in her voice. "I suppose I'd better find a house myself once we get back to Vale."

"If want a place to live, then yes, I think that would be a very good idea."

Vale didn't look any different than usual except there were more people. A lot more people. "Are these all from your village?" she asked Jeremy.

"Yep," he replied. "There's not that many of us, though I think we'll probably double Vale's population."

"At least it won't feel like a ghost town anymore," Kikyo said, pushing down her apprehension. "Look, there's Forben. Let's go see him."

The former mayor saw them coming and went to greet them. "Well, if it isn't Kikyo and Jeremy," he said, smiling broadly at them. "I see you found each other okay last night."

"Yes, we did," Jeremy said. "I spent the night at her aunt's house, and Kikyo kindly brought me home today."

"Just in time to get a house, I see."

"Well, I do need a place to live."

"Excuse me, Forben," Kikyo said politely. "Have you seen my uncle, Felix?"

"Felix? He's your uncle? He looks so young."

"He's married to my aunt."

"I see. Well, I did see him over there." He pointed north. "He might still be there."

"Thank you. Well, now that I brought Jeremy back, I'll return home and finish dinner."

"Thank you for bringing me back," Jeremy said, smiling at her.

"Yes, we appreciate it," said Forben.

"Anytime. Good-bye." She turned and was almost through the gate when she heard someone calling her name.

"Kikyo, wait!"

She turned around and saw Felix running after her. "Yes?" she asked when he caught up with her.

"Can you tell Kagome that I won't be home for a while? The villagers asked me to go with them back to their village and see if there are any survivors."

"Jeremy said there wasn't," Kikyo said.

"Some people are convinced that there are, so I'm going with them. It'll take some time, so I won't be home anytime soon."

"Very well. I wish you luck on your journey."

He smiled and left. "You're breaking Aunt Kagome's heart," she said softly at his retreating back.

Running back home, she relayed the message to Aunt Kagome. Just as she predicted, her aunt was crushed, but she tried to hide it. "If they need him, then he needs to go," Aunt Kagome said, her voice shaking slightly. "There's nothing else for it. Now let's make dinner."

&&

In the following months, Kikyo seemed to find every excuse to go into Vale as much as possible. Kagome noticed but didn't say anything, knowing what was happening. She had tried to get Kikyo to find a husband earlier but had no luck. Now she was having the opposite problem; Kikyo had to be forced to stay at home.

Felix still had to make his way back home, and Kagome worried. _What if he finds someone else? If he thinks that I don't love him, then that's all too probable. He left before I could talk to him; what if it's too late when he does come home?_ Time marched on, and still Felix and the villagers didn't return. Her talk with Jenna faded from her memory, and the knowledge that came with it was forgotten.

While in the process of hanging up clothes to dry, Kagome pushed aside a sheet and revealed Kikyo, looking troubled. "Is something wrong, dear?" she asked.

"I have something I need to tell you," Kikyo said to her shoes.

"What's wrong?" she asked, pulling her niece into the house and sitting her in a chair.

"I know you think I've been with Jeremy whenever I leave for Vale."

_Uh-oh._ "You haven't?"

Kikyo shook her head. "A while ago, I was on my way to Vale when I heard a voice in a cave I was passing. I thought someone had gotten lost, so I went inside. There was a person, but he was badly burned. I couldn't leave him, but when I tried to move him, he was in too much pain. I wrapped him in bandages and started taking care of him. That's what I've been doing."

"Has anything else happened?"

"No. He's dying, Aunt Kagome, and I want to ease his passing as much as possible."

"Why the sudden need to tell me?"

"Jeremy found out. He said that if I didn't tell you today, then he would. I figured that it would be better if you heard it from me."

"You figured right."

"It's not like it's any of his business," Kikyo burst out. "The man can't even feed himself! I'm the only reason he's still alive. I don't see how what I've done is wrong."

"Jeremy is just worried about you. How about this; you leave him to me. I won't be able to save him, but I can ease his passing just like you."

"And what do you suggest I do?"

"Spend the extra time with Jeremy."

"No! He had no right to tell me what to do."

"Kikyo, I don't think"

"If he was so worried about me, then he should've helped me, not order me about. Now that I've told you, he needs to be fed and his bandages changed."

"Kikyo! Tell me where he is and I'll take care of him. I don't want you going near there again."

Kikyo looked at her sullenly. "Yes, Aunt Kagome."

Kagome forced her to give her the directions to the cave and sent her niece out to finish hanging up the laundry. _I don't like the sound of this. I know I'm just being paranoid, but this is too much of a coincidence for me to just ignore it._

Arriving at the cave, she stepped in and let her eyes adjust to the gloom. "Kikyo, is that you?" a voice called weakly.

She stepped forward and knelt by what looked like a mummy. "Kikyo isn't able to take care of you anymore," she said, leaning over him. "My name is Kagome."

"You look exactly like her," the mummy said.

"So we've been told. She neglected to tell me your name."

"I am Evan," he answered.

"So, tell me, Evan, how did you come to get by these burns?"

"The inn I was staying in burned down, and the man who set the fire threw me in here."

"I see. Well, Kikyo said it's time to feed you, then change your bandages."

It turned out That Kikyo hadn't been exaggerating at all; Kagome had to feed him every bite. When she had discarded the old bandages, she was rewrapping him when a sudden impulse overcame her. She shifted until she could see his back and bit back a gasp of horror. A large black spider mark was branded onto his back. "Did the fire do this to you?" she asked, masking the horror she felt.

"I suppose. What was it supposed to have done to me?"

"You have a spider mark on your back?"

"Do I? Then yes, the fire did that. I don't recall having it before the fire."

With shaking hands she bandaged the rest of him. "When do you need me back here?" she asked.

"Whenever you can get here," he replied.

"I need to go home, then I'll come back. I'll tell Kikyo that I'm staying here."

"You don't need to do that," Evan protested, but Kagome shushed him.

"I've made my choice. I'll stay."

"You waste your time on a dying man. Why?"

"I want to ease your pain as much as possible." _And this time I want to make sure that you actually die and don't come back to haunt us._

She bid him good-bye and left quickly. _Why is this happening? It's Onigumo, only with a different name. I couldn't tell him the real reason I'm staying is to make sure demons won't eat his soul and create another Naraku._

"Kikyo, are you here?" she called when she got home.

Her niece appeared in the hall. "Yes?"

"I'm going to stay with OniI mean, Evan, until he moves on."

Kikyo looked like she was going to explode. "Why is it that you forbid me to even see him, yet you stay with him?"

"Because I know what I'm doing."

"So do I!"

"Kikyo, this man is dying. You've never worked with a patient knowing that no matter what you do, he'll die anyway. I have. You need to make up with Jeremy and enjoy life. I've had more than my fill of it, and can move on after this is over. If anyone asks after me, just say that I had to leave for a while."

Kikyo didn't say anything, just nodded curtly and left. Moving fast, Kagome gathered what painkillers she could find and put them in a bag along with food, clothes, and extra bandages.

Evan was waiting for her when she returned. "You came back faster than I expected," he commented as he watched her make the cave more comfortable.

"I had to get back here," Kagome responded. "Here, eat these. They'll take away some of you pain."

A week passed, then another, and in the fifth week, Onigumo-Evan passed on. Those long weeks took exhausted Kagome; she could feel demons trying to get near the cave, near to Evan. She solved the problem by putting up a barrier that purified all demons that came too close. However, keeping up a barrier that powerful took its toll on her, and she was mentally and physically drained by the time she was released from her self-imposed confinement. Still, she thought it was worth it, to keep another Naraku from being born.

Knowing it wasn't safe to stay in the cave anymore, she forced herself to pack up and dragged her drained body through the woods to her home. She could sense the demons trying to get near her, but a small barrier deflected them.

"Is anyone home?" she croaked once in the safety of her home.

"Aunt Kagome!" Kikyo ran to her and hugged her. "It's been so long!"

"How have things been for you? Have you seen Jeremy recently?"

Her face clouded. "No."

"What happened?"

"We haven't really talked since you left."

"Why is that?"

"I chose not to go to Vale. There was no need, and if Uncle Felix came home and there was no one to tell him where you were, then that would have been bad."

"Is Felix home, then?" Hope flared in her.

"No, not yet." Hope died.

"He's been gone for so long now."

"Don't worry, Aunt Kagome," Kikyo said. "He'll come back. It may take another two thousand years, but I'm sure he'll come back."

"I hope you're right. I need to go to Vale."

"How come? You just got here, and you look exhausted."

"I used up our supply of bandages. We'll be needing more."

"Send one of your friends to get it for you. I'm sure they'll do it."

"You know, that's a good idea. I'll ask one of them to help me." She headed back out the door, dropping her pack and ignoring Kikyo cries of dismay. She randomly chose a side path and stumbled down to Ivan's house. "Is anyone there?" she called.

"Kagome, you're back!" Sheba cried, running to her. "You look terrible!"

"Thank you," said Kagome dryly. "Could I ask for your help getting to Vale? I need to pick up some bandages and talk to Jeremy."

"Of course, but shouldn't you rest first?"

"No, this is too important to wait."

Sheba helped her friend through the forest and to the gates of Vale. Kagome stopped her in front of the item shop. "If you could pick up some bandages and herbs for me, I'd appreciate it," she said, handing the Jupiter Adept some coins. "I'll come back when I'm done. It shouldn't take too long."

As soon as Sheba entered the shop, Kagome scanned the area for her quarry. Not seeing him, she asked around until she came to a house. Dragging herself up the steps, she knocked on the door and waited. Jeremy answered the door. "Kikyo?" he said, looking shocked.

"Sorry, it's Kagome."

"What happened? You look overworked," he said, stepping back and letting her inside.

"I've been working, but that's not what I'm here for. Why haven't you tried to see Kikyo?"

He sighed, sinking down next to her. "I have tried," he said, his head on the same level as his knees. "I've gone into the forest, but I can't find the way to her. I've spent days out there, but she never came. She won't come to Vale, and I can't go to her. I don't know what to do."

"Come with me," Kagome said, taking one of his hands. "I'll take you to her. She probably won't see reason at first, but give her time."

"I'll give her as much time as it takes."

"If you'll just help me get up, we can be on our way." Taking his hand, she allowed him to help her up and support her as they walked back to the item shop.

"Hi, Jeremy," Sheba greeted him when she caught sight of them. "Are you coming with us?"

He nodded. "Let's go," Kagome said. "Just follow Sheba, and you won't get lost."

Jeremy stuck to Sheba like a shadow as they traveled through the forest. When he would have wandered away, Kagome would point him the right direction. Finally, they arrived at Kagome's home. "Jeremy, I want you to go to the garden," Kagome instructed. "I'll send Kikyo out there."

"She won't go if she knows I'm out there," he said.

"I know. I just won't tell her you're there." When he left, she turned to Sheba. "Thank you for your help," she said to her friend.

"I didn't do anything," she protested.

"You bought what I needed, which meant I didn't have to do it."

"Oh, anytime. It's the least I could do after you took in my children, and the children who came after them."

"Well, I might as well go get Kikyo. Here, just hand me those." She took the items from Sheba and entered the house. "Kikyo, I need you."

"Yes, Aunt Kagome?" Kikyo appeared beside her.

"I'm going to put these away. Do you think you could get me some vegetables from the garden? I'll need some carrots for dinner."

Kikyo left, and Kagome could tell the exact moment that she spotted Jeremy by the yelp of surprise that came through the open window in the kitchen. _I hope I didn't make a mistake,_ she thought, taking the bandages to the sickroom and putting them in the closet. Going out to the front, she found the laundry, which was now dry, and put them in the basket so she could fold them. There was no noise heard from the back. Once inside, she set the basket on the couch and proceeded to fold and put away the laundry. Still no noise. Wondering if she'd been wrong to force Kikyo to see Jeremy, she slinked to the back door and peeked out.

Kikyo and Jeremy were holding each other like they were each other's lifelines. Kikyo had tearstains on her face, and Jeremy was rocking her and running his hands gently through her now unbound hair. There was no doubt that whatever had been between them had been forgiven, and they would pick up wherever they had left off.

Kagome smiled and closed the door.

&&


	6. Chapter 6

**This time last week, I was looking at my watch, waiting for band practice to end. Now it's all over, and I have free time again. I'll miss band, but I can update my stories a little more often. It depends on if my sisters are willing to give up the computer.**

**Epobbp: Yes, another Naraku would have been boring. I don't particularly like writing about that kind of thing; all my stories, posted and not, start after he's been defeated.**

**DarK Shad0w: Nope, it's not going to be another two thousand years. He'll be back soon, don't worry.**

**Savinglifelessness: I didn't kill Felix, I didn't kill Felix, I didn't kill Felix. And, I'm glad you didn't abandon me. That makes me happy!**

&&

If it had been hard to make Kikyo stay in the house before, now it was almost a lost cause. She was always leaving for Vale, and discreet inquiries revealed that she had, indeed, been with Jeremy every time. Not that Kagome didn't trust her niece; it was more of a precaution, especially after what had almost happened last time.

That wasn't the only good news. Now that her friends were back home, they were starting to have families again. Jenna and Mia were expecting soon, and Sheba claimed she was trying, but she and Ivan weren't having much luck.

Jeremy, with a little guidance from Kikyo and Kagome, could now navigate his way to their home, and he visited quite often. He came around almost every day and helped Kagome and Kikyo take care of their domestic chores. They always protested, saying that he didn't have to, but he would just smile and continue doing whatever it was that needed doing. After the first few times, Kagome gave up and accepted his help. Having him around wasn't a bad thing; on the contrary, he lit up the house with his friendly smiles and gentle manner. He was a good listener, and not a bad cook. No, Kagome didn't think that having him around was a bad thing. Neither did her niece.

Kagome was kneeling by her friends' graves, just spending some quiet time with them, when she felt a presence coming up that path. _I guess Kikyo's back from visiting Vale again,_ she thought, pushing herself up. _I'm surprised she's back so early._

Sure enough, Kikyo appeared on the path, looking both excited and anxious. "Aunt Kagome, I need to talk to you," she said.

"Is something wrong, dear?" she asked.

Kikyo shook her head. "No, nothing's wrong. I just need your advice, that's all."

"And what can I give advice about?"

"It's about Jeremy."

Kagome nodded. "Go on."

"A few minutes ago, he--" She stopped.

"He what?"

"He--­­­­he asked me to marry him." Kikyo looked down, blushing.

Excited for her niece, Kagome hugged her. "That's great! You said yes, didn't you?"

"I told him I'd have to talk to you about it first."

"Well, I think it's a good idea, but I have a feeling that you aren't as keen about it as I am."

"He wants me to go live with him in Vale. I've always lived here in Inuyasha's Forest, and I don't know if I want to leave."

"You knew you'd have to eventually, dear."

"But I don't know if I _can_ leave! This is my home."

"Yes, dear, and you are welcome to come back at any time. However, I don't think that Jeremy would like living in Inuyasha's Forest. From what I understand, he's more used to open areas. I have a feeling that if you tried to make him live here, you would lose him. Can you take that risk?"

Kikyo looked down. "No," she admitted. "I love him."

"I can see that. That's why I pointed that out to you. If you want to stay with him, then it will have to be in Vale. That doesn't mean that you can't come back and visit. Come back as much as you want. But if you want to marry Jeremy, you'll have to call Vale your home."

"It's a hard choice," Kikyo sighed. "I love the forest, but I also want to stay with Jeremy."

"You both have to make some sacrifices," Kagome said. "He's stayed with you for a long time now, and has tried to look out for you the best that he can. What will you do?"

Sighing, Kikyo looked her aunt in the eye. "I will live in Vale if I have to."

"That's my girl. Now, you didn't give him an answer yet, correct?" At Kikyo's nod, she continued, "Well then, go on. Tell him." She pushed her niece in the direction of the path and watched her run back to her soon-to-be husband. "My baby's grown up." Shaking her head, she went inside, humming to herself.

Just as she'd expected, Kikyo didn't come home for dinner. It didn't bother her, though. She was just about to go to the living room to read for a bit when a knock came at her door. _I wonder if it's one of the boys again, wanting their wives to have another check-up._ She slid back the door and was about to say something along those lines when she saw who it was, and the words died on her tongue.

"Felix," she whispered, then flung herself into his arms. "Felix, you finally came back," she said into his jacket.

"Yes, I did," he said, picking her up and taking her into the house. "Did you expect me to never come back?"

_Actually, you're not too far from the truth._ "Why did you stay away for so long? It's been months since you left Vale."

"We went back to the village where Forben used to live," he explained. "We were looking for survivors. None of us expected to be gone for as long as we were. If I had known, then I never would have agreed to go."

"Were there any survivors?"

"In a way."

Something in his voice made her look at him. "What do you mean, in a way?"

"There were bodies. We looked for anyone still alive, but we didn't find any. Forben didn't want to stick around, so we went off a ways to make camp. That night, we were attacked by what looked like those same bodies we found earlier."

"Were they brought back by necromancers?" She had run into some of those around the time Kimi, Jenna's youngest, had her first child. The necromancers weren't very skilled, however, and their own zombies had turned on them. In the end, it was Kagome who had to send the zombies back to their graves.

He shook his head. "They didn't have that decayed look about them. They moved like regular people, except they were dead, and when someone thought to run a spear through them, it only slowed them down a little bit. In the end, we're still not quite sure why, they ran. After that, we got out of there as fast as we could. I think that everyone else there has convinced himself that that was only a dream. I've seen things like that, so I know it really happened."

Kagome hugged him closer to her. "I'm glad you got out of there all right," she said, shivering. _I'm just paranoid, that's all. Evan was just a coincidence. But why can't I get the image of Kagura summoning the dead out of my head? Kagura doesn't exist here; she can't control the dead._

"I didn't think you would be so worried," Felix commented, sitting down on the couch and withdrawing his arms from her. "I was gone for two thousand years and I came back. This time I was only gone for a few months."

Kagome refused to let go. "I missed you. Even when you're gone for a day, I miss you. You aren't planning on leaving on another extended trip soon, are you?"

"I hadn't planned on it. Should I?"

"No!" Kagome buried her head in his neck. "Don't ever leave that long again!"

She could feel him smile, and he hugged her again. "I've missed you, dear heart."

"You have no idea how much I've missed you. Oh, I have news since you've been gone. Jenna and Mia are expecting again, and Kikyo is getting married soon!"

"That's great news." He smiled, and this time she could see the bags under his eyes.

"Felix, you're tired. Have you been getting enough sleep?"

He laughed without humor. "After that zombie attack? I've been keeping watch at night to make sure that didn't happen again."

"You need to go to bed." She got up and pushed him in front of her.

"Kagome, I'm fine," he protested.

"You need sleep."

One look at her face told him to give up. "Have it your way, then. I can tell this is one argument that I'm not going to win. Here, the sickroom will do." He turned into the doorway and faced her. "Good night, my dearest," he said.

"Good night," she answered, walking back into the living room. _Stupid! Did you think that after being gone a few months he would want to sleep in your bed? He's probably even farther from that than he was when he first came here._ Before she could drown in her sorrow, she randomly chose a book and started reading. Luck was with her; she was caught in its spell and promptly forgot that she was upset.

Kikyo wasn't thrilled when she heard that Felix was home again, but all she said was, "So he's finally home with you, Aunt Kagome." There was no need to say any more.


	7. Chapter 7

**The people running this site just made a rule that I can't give review responses in here anymore, so I apologize. Anyway, since this person asked :cough "epobbp" cough: I play the flute in the Timber Creek Regiment. Yeah, I'm a band geek, but it's all good. Okay, here's the next chapter.**

&&

The day of Kikyo's wedding was bright and almost unbearably hot. Kagome shuddered at the thought of wearing Kikyo's wedding dress, but her niece didn't seem to mind it. She was more anxious about the ceremony and that she was leaving Inuyasha's Forest for good after she agreed to be Jeremy's wife. Kagome and her friends kept assuring her that everything would be fine, she just needed to relax. Kagome didn't think she heard a word they said.

All too soon, she and her friends were sitting with the rest of the Valeans, watching Kikyo walk down the aisle with Forben to be handed off to Jeremy, who had eyes only for Kikyo. The actual ceremony was very quick. The Healer acted as the priest and married them. There was the usual cheering, then eating and dancing. It progressed late into the night, but the two newlyweds had made their escape much earlier; not that anyone noticed. The drinks had been brought out early, so most of the people weren't sober enough to notice much of anything. Kagome stayed as long as she could force herself, then she, Felix, and the rest of the group made their way back to the forest.

"That was beautiful," Mia said to the group in general.

"It was," Jenna agreed. "It was quick, but most weddings are."

"Now I need to wait for the next generation," Kagome said.

"What do you mean?" asked Garet.

"For the past generations, the firstborns have come to live with me in Inuyasha's Forest until they get married. It usually doesn't take very long, but they provide company. I suppose that I'll have to make them stay in Vale now that Felix is back."

"That's not necessary," he said. "I don't mind having guests."

She sighed. "Now I'll have to get used to being without Kikyo. She was born in my home, and then she lived with me for eighteen years, so it's almost hard to remember what life was like without her."

"You aren't completely cut off from her," Mia reminded her. "She's just in Vale, and it's not like you'll be lonely now that she's gone. You have us."

"This is true. I do have you guys."

At the point where the side paths met the main one, they all said their good-byes and went on their merry way, leaving Kagome with Felix. They went the rest of the way home in silence. Once inside the safety of her home, Kagome opened her mouth to say something, but Felix beat her to it. "It's been a long day. Good night, Kagome."

She watched him leave and go into the sickroom, shutting the door behind him. Sadness, anger, and no small amount of resentment rose in her, but she pushed those feelings down. _This is Kikyo's wedding day,_ she reminded herself. _I won't ruin it by letting my emotions get the better of me. I have been blind, truly blind. Deep down I had been hoping that he stayed in there out of consideration of Kikyo, and that he still wanted to be with me. Have I lost him already, so soon? No, I can't think about this. I'll deal with it tomorrow._

Felix was already gone when she woke up and didn't come back until late that night. "Where were you today?" she asked when he walked in the door.

"A wagon broke down in Vale, so I offered to help. The wagon's in pretty bad shape; it'll need two new wheels, and the framework will need to be strengthened."

"Oh. I wish you'd sent a message or something to me."

"Did you worry?"

She nodded. "Whenever you're gone for a long time I worry."

"I'm sorry. I'll try to let you know next time."

"Thank you."

He continued to work on the wagon for the remainder of the month, and even after that, he still spent most of his days in Vale. The only time Kagome ever saw him was when he walked in the door late at night, and sometimes not even then. Her friends tried to comfort her, but she didn't find their words very convincing. Isaac knew something more than the others, but he wasn't letting on to what he knew. She tried to corner him, but he proved to be as evasive as Naraku. She asked Mia where he went, but Mia would say he had gone out for one thing or another, and Kagome would leave feeling frustrated.

Finally, she had a stroke of luck. Isaac was passing right by her house, and she dropped the towel she had been folding and ran out the door. She cornered the Venus Adept under the Goshinboku and got right in his face.

"Why does Felix not stay at home?" she demanded.

Isaac looked around quickly for some means of escaping her, but it was just the two of them. "I can't say," he lied, backing up.

Her eyes narrowed. "Yes, Isaac, you can. You're his best friend; why does he avoid me?"

"Kagome, he's not avoiding you. He's just been helping out around Vale, that's all." His eyes were darting from her face to the space around them, but still no luck.

"In the middle of winter? There is snow on the ground almost knee-deep, and he insists on walking through it to Vale. How many jobs are there that desperately need his attention?" Isaac stopped searching for an escape route and looked down at his snow-covered boots, silent. "Isaac, my marriage is in danger of falling apart; I'm doing my best to save it. Why won't he stay with me?"

He sighed. "He doesn't think you love him, that's why."

"What do you mean?" This had a horribly familiar ring to it.

She could see his resolve to stay silent crumble into dust. "He talks to me. He says that he thinks you just felt sorry for him; that's why you married him. That and you were trying to find someone to replace that other fellow. I forget his name."

"Inuyasha?" she whispered. _I can't think of anyone else it could be._

"Yes, I think that was the name. But he said that you didn't really love him."

"Why did no one tell me this?" she asked softly, more to herself than Isaac, but he answered anyway.

"Because we weren't so sure he was wrong." He spun around and walked quickly in a different direction.


	8. Chapter 8

**Yes, it's a short chapter, but at least it's something, right? If I can get the computer tomorrow and finish my Huck Finn assignment, I'll post another chapter. Happy Thanksgiving, y'all!**

&&

Kagome was so shocked that she didn't even try to follow him. _They all knew? And they didn't tell me? Do they still think that? II can't think right now._ She sat down in the snow, not caring that she was being soaked and bound to get sick. Unable to summon a single coherent thought, she just sat there under the Goshinboku, staring at the gravestones of her friends. The snow started falling again, but she didn't move. By this time, her clothes were completely wet, and she was shivering, but it didn't register in her mind.

This was how Felix found her when he came home. A blizzard in the making had come, and he was rushing to get home. He almost went right by her; the wind was blowing the snow right in his face, blinding him. By pure chance he glanced at the Goshinboku and saw his wife, almost entirely blue and beyond caring.

She felt hands grab her and try to make her stand, but her legs wouldn't cooperate. After she had almost fallen, she was picked up and carried into the house. She almost protested how hot it was in here, and she'd rather be back outside, thank you very much, but her mouth refused to work.

"Kagome, Kagome, why did you stay outside like this?"

She recognized her husband's voice. She tried to speak, but again, her voice failed. He seemed to know she couldn't talk, and answered her unspoken query. "They didn't need me for so long today, and it looks like that was a good thing. What possessed you to do that? If I hadn't come home when I did, then what would have become of you?"

Fear and anger were making him rough. She could feel him squeezing her arm and knew that it would leave a bruise, but she was too numb to feel it at the moment. He went straight to the fire, sitting as close as he could without being burned, and rubbed her arms and legs, trying to get her frozen blood moving again. A few minutes in the heat and his harsh ministrations was enough for her to get a noise out of her throat. "Blankets," she croaked.

He nodded and, carefully setting her down near the fire, ran to the closet and got down as many blankets as he could carry. Running back, he put them around her and went back for more. By the time he was done, there were no spare blankets in the house, and the living room was almost smothered in them. While he was rushing around getting the blankets, she slowly got out of her wet clothes and put them next to the fire to dry. She herself was wrapped in one of the blankets and was laying on some other ones.

"You didn't need to get so many," she said, her voice still low and crackly.

Now that she could somewhat speak, Felix unleashed his temper on her. "What were you thinking? You could have died out there, and no one would have ever known until this all thawed out."

Her own anger flared, but it choked up her throat, so she couldn't say anything. Instead, she opted to glare at him. He continued with his ranting. "You're a healer! You're supposed to know about this sort of thing. Even Garet has more sense."

Unable to defend herself, Kagome turned away from him, angry tears threatening to spill over. He stopped shouting, and she felt him walk over. When he put a hand on her shoulder, she unconsciously flinched. The hand immediately withdrew, and he retreated. He was still close by, she could feel that, but now he was keeping his distance.


	9. Chapter 9

**Like I said, I'm posting the next chapter. I haven't finished my Huck Finn project, but I was going through my reviews, and Sieg15 inspired me to post anyway. If anyone feels like dropping him a line, feel free to thank him for pushing me to post early.**

&&

The blizzard didn't let up, and Felix stayed inside, helping Kagome recover. While she was awake, he tended to her every need, though he still kept his distance. The only time he would come near was when he thought she was asleep. She would be at the border, and she would feel him walk across the blankets to her side. He would always hesitate before whispering her name. She never answered, and he would very slowly lay down behind her and pull her into his arms. Of course, he only did this when he thought she was asleep, so she kept quiet. There was no reason to complain; he was extra warmth, and she was able to be with her husband.

During the day, though, he was almost cold toward her. As the days marched on, and the blizzard didn't abate, he would get restless. When he wasn't tending to her, he would gaze out the window, longing to be gone clearly written on his face. Kagome couldn't help but feel that while he would stay near her at night, it wasn't entirely because he loved her. It was cold, and he probably needed the extra heat to not freeze. She couldn't hide it from herself anymore; she had lost him. Her sorrow kept building, and she knew it wouldn't be long until she either exploded or died from a broken heart.

Finally, after another longing look outside, she snapped. She faced him on shaky legs; her strength wasn't completely back yet, but she could stand and talk on her own just fine. "If you're that desperate to be rid of me, then I'll just leave."

She was out the door and in the snow before Felix could register what she said. Then he charged after her, picking her up after she fell into the deep snow. "Foolish woman," he shouted over the wind, dragging them both into the house. "You're not recovered yet, and now your clothes are wet again." He set her by the fire. "Don't move," he hissed through clenched teeth. He left.

Tears still falling, she crawled out of her clothes and wrapped herself in a blanket. Not wanting to see him when he returned, she faced the fire, hunching over as the cold seeped into her bones through the blanket. _I could still get out there. In my condition, it wouldn't take long for my blood to freeze, and then I wouldn't have to watch my husband grow more distant from me. I don't think I could stand it if he asks for a divorce. Wait, he doesn't know what a divorce is. But by now there's bound to be something like that. I can't live without him. I've already lost Inuyasha; I can't lose Felix._

Before she could make up her mind about getting up and going out into the snow again, Felix came back. He was dressed in a dark bathrobe; apparently the snow had soaked his clothes, too, though he had only been out there for a few seconds. He stalked over and knelt down so he was still slightly taller than her. "Put this on," he said, shoving a bathrobe in her face.

She didn't even blink. "Kagome, put this on!" he said, sounding louder and more angry.

Slowly turning her head, she looked him straight in the eye. "No."

He was almost growling now. "You'll freeze if you don't put on something other than that blanket."

"What's the point?" She turned back to the fire.

"Kagome!" He forcibly spun her around. If she had had the strength, she would have fought him, but she couldn't even struggle. "What are you doing? You can't just throw your life away!"

She looked down, tears making tracks down her face. Her ears heard him hiss out his air, and she felt him let go of her. Because of his recent behavior, his next act took her completely by surprise. He grabbed her arms and pulled her into his own. "Kagome, Kagome, what's happened to you?" he asked softly, his face in her hair, his hands rubbing her back in slow circles.

Her voice failed. He continued talking, though in a different tone. "Have I made you so unhappy that you want to kill yourself?" She could barely hear his quiet voice. "What made you think that I would want to be rid of you?"

She found her voice. "Then why are you never home anymore? This is probably the first time you've actually held me like this since you came back. How could I think that you still loved me when I never see you? Have I done something so horrible that you can't stand to be near me?"

"It's not that," he denied, but he didn't go on. Instead, he let go of her and turned away.

"It's about Inuyasha, isn't it?" Her conversation with Jenna came flooding back.

His head snapped around. "What?"

"It's Inuyasha. That's why you've been avoiding me."

His mouth opened and closed, but nothing came out. "Felix, Inuyasha is dead. He's not coming back."

Felix finally found his voice. "You know? Who told you?"

"More than one person. You don't need to be threatened by a ghost. There's no way he can come back."

"Kagome…"

"I love you. I never would have married you if I didn't. However, I'm not so sure you love me anymore."

"How can I be sure? We all saw how you were with him, and how upset you were when he died. We don't have anything like that."

"I didn't wait two thousand years for you because I didn't love you. Even if Inuyasha were to miraculously come back to life, that doesn't change the fact that you are my husband. But that doesn't tell me if you still love me."

"I do love you. I just wasn't sure about your feelings, and I didn't want to force you to stay with me."

"Are your fears put to rest now?"

He didn't answer. She sighed. "I guess I'll just have to show you, then." Before he could move, she leaned forward, hooked her hands behind his neck, and kissed him, putting all her love into it. Felix was caught by surprise, but after a moment, he responded to her, showing his true feelings. Unfortunately, when Kagome leaned over, her balance was precarious at best, and when Felix responded to her, she lost her balance completely and fell on top of him. Neither of them minded. The blanket that was wrapped around Kagome got left behind when she fell, so she was not wearing a stitch. Neither of them minded that, either.

The bathrobe on Felix was very quick to join its fellow bathrobe on the floor, and both lay forgotten for some time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay! Kagome and Felix are back together! Did anyone really think I'd tear them apart? If one of you said yes, then…I don't know. I could've, I suppose, but I happen to like that pairing.**

&&

The atmosphere in the house was much lighter after that. Felix was almost always with Kagome now and took every opportunity to touch her, like brushing back her hair, or helping her cook. It felt like they were newlyweds again; they couldn't get enough of each other. Kagome was happy about all of it, but what she loved best was he would hold her again. There's not a whole lot to do when there's a blizzard raging outside, so sometimes they would watch it, and he would hold her close. At those times, she would feel safe and content, happy in the knowledge that he loved her still.

"I can't believe I doubted you," Felix said, holding her while she read.

"That was quite silly of you," she replied absently, reading.

He nuzzled her neck. "Yes, that was silly of me."

"I'm glad you're aware of that. Is there some reason that you've decided to tell me this yet again?"

"No. I just felt like telling you how foolish I was."

"If that's what makes you happy, dear."

Kagome was still sick, but was well on her way to recovery, though her wild run back into the snow had been a major setback. Felix always kept the fire going and made her dress in the warmest clothes she owned. Sometimes it got to be a bit much, and she would feel like it was summer, not winter.

The blizzard ended far to quickly for Kagome's liking. While it lasted, she had her husband all to herself, but now that it was over, would he still stay with her, or would he continue going to Vale to help repair the damaged homes?

She could tell that same question was on his mind, too. The more the snow melted, the more he would talk about seeing if anyone in Vale needed assistance. "Their houses aren't built like ours," he said. "Some of them probably fell in, and whoever's in them will need help if they aren't already beyond it."

Finally, the snow melted enough so they could walk through it. It was still hip high, but if they were careful, they could make their way out. "I'm going to Vale," Felix said to Kagome. "I know you don't want me to, but they need help."

"I won't stop you," Kagome said. "I'm going, too."

"Kagome, I don't want you to get sick again. Stay here."

"Nonsense. You're as likely to get sick as me, and like you said, people need help. I'm a Healer, so I can help where you can't. Besides, I want to see how Kikyo and Jeremy are doing."

Felix clearly didn't like her idea, but he couldn't dissuade her from going, so he stayed right by her side the entire time. Felix's prediction was right; some of the houses caved in under the weight of all the snow, and a lot of the people had hypothermia. Kagome did what she could for them, giving them hot drinks and taking them to the Sanctum, but some of them didn't make it. A lot of children and old men and women whose houses collapsed were dead before Kagome and Felix arrived. One of the houses belonged to Rina and her family. When their roof collapsed, one of the beams fell on her husband, killing him, and the cold killed Hanna, the baby. Needless to say, Rina was incoherent. "I don't have my family anymore," she said, her blank eyes staring into nothing.

"Felix, please take her to the Sanctum," Kagome said quietly. "She needs help fast if her mind is to be saved."

"Will you be okay?"

"Yes, yes, I'll be fine, but she won't if you don't move quickly. Stay at the Sanctum; I'll come by when I'm finished." She pushed him towards the Sanctum with Rina before he could say anything else. Alone, she set her feet in the direction of Kikyo and Jeremy's home.

To her relief, it was still standing. Carefully balancing her weight, she crossed the snow and made it to the top half of their front door. She leaned over and knocked. However, in changing where her weight was balanced, she put too much on one side, and the snow couldn't hold that much weight. It fell in, taking Kagome with it.

Kikyo answered the door and saw her Aunt Kagome, soaked to the skin. "Aunt Kagome," she cried, pulling her aunt inside. "I didn't know anyone could go outside yet."

"Well, Felix decided that he should help the villagers in case they needed it, and I came along."

"Yes, he's here almost every day. Well, he was before the blizzard." Kikyo's tone was blank, but bordering on anger.

"He has a kind heart."

"But he's breaking yours!"

Kagome could tell by Kikyo's face that she hadn't meant to let that slip. "Yes, dear, he was, but we fixed things during the blizzard. Now we're fine."

Jeremy joined them. "Aunt Kagome, I didn't know you were coming," he said, a grin lighting up his features.

Smiling, she hugged him. "I came to see how you were doing, along with the rest of Vale."

"We haven't been able to get out. How is everyone else?"

Her smile disappeared. "Not very good. These homes aren't built for storms like that, and many of them collapsed. The old and a lot of the young died. Rina's husband and her daughter are both dead. Felix took her to the Sanctum to see if they can keep her from going insane."

Kikyo and Jeremy's faces showed shock, then worry. They were both very close to Rina. She had looked out for Kikyo when she first came to live with Jeremy in Vale, and she and Jeremy had lived in the same village before moving here. They both felt her loss keenly. "I'll go to her," Kikyo said, grabbing a coat from the rack near the door. "She needs me."

"I'll go with you," Jeremy said, a second behind her. "Thank you for telling us."

"I thought you ought to know," answered Kagome, watching them leave. "I'll just leave this here," she put down a small bag on the counter of their kitchen, "and follow them."

They were hovering around Rina, who was being healed by one of the Healers. Felix was off to one side, watching the trio. Kagome joined him. "How is she?" she asked quietly.

"Not good. The Healer says he doesn't know if he can pull her mind back. Even if he can, she may never be fully recovered."

"She's so young."

"For her to have this happen so early in life…I don't know if I can fathom something like that."

Kagome didn't answer. She had been left alone for two thousand years, yet she never gave up hope that Felix would return to her. Rina had just seen her husband and child die; there was no chance of them coming back.

The Healer stopped glowing and walked over to Felix. "I've called her mind back," he said. He was so young, yet now he looked almost like an old man. "This experience has deeply scarred her. It will take a lot of work to get her functioning again."

"Thank you," Felix said. "We'll see what we can do. What _can_ we do?" he asked once the Healer went to see a different patient.

"Getting her remarried is probably the best thing for her," Kagome said, her eyes on the young woman. "She'll need a husband who will take care of her and be gentle with her. The slightest thing can push her over the edge right now. I think it would be best if she stayed with either us or Kikyo and Jeremy."

"She doesn't really know us."

"That's true. I'll talk to Kikyo about it."

Kikyo was more than willing to take Rina in, as was Jeremy. "She looked out for me. Now it's my turn to look out for her," Kikyo declared.

Rina slowly got better as she stayed with them. Her pale cheeks got color into them again, and by spring she even smiled. She was never seen without Jeremy or Kikyo with her, and she never went near where her old house once stood. It had been completely destroyed in the storm, and she didn't even try to fix it.

When Kagome went into Vale, she saw Kikyo and asked about Rina. "How is Rina today?"

"She's doing as well as can be expected," Kikyo sighed. "She won't go near her old home, and she will hardly acknowledge us, but she's still alive."

"That's something to be thankful for, I suppose," Kagome said. "Do you think I can go see her?"

"Yes, but I don't know if she'll recognize you or react if you talk to her."

She hardly recognized Kagome. "Rina, it's Aunt Kagome," said Kikyo. Rina didn't answer. Turning to Kagome, Kikyo shrugged helplessly. "I don't know what to do," she admitted. "Jeremy and I just can't reach her."

A few minutes later, Jeremy joined them. "Oh, Aunt Kagome! It's good to see you again," he said, smiling when he saw her.

"I came to see how Rina is doing."

"We're trying. I don't see much difference, but I'm sure that if we keep reaching for her, she'll eventually reach back to us."

"That's a positive outlook."

"Right now it's the best I can do."

After a few weeks, she began to respond to them. They both did their best to help her recover, but she reacted better with Jeremy. Kikyo understood; she knew Jeremy long before she knew Kikyo, so she was closer to him than her. It was trying on both of them, having to keep an eye on Rina, but Jeremy kept smiling, and his humor never soured. Kagome was very thankful for him; he kept Kikyo sane when she wanted to give up.

Rina made very little progress in her recovery. Then she met someone, a man from Lalivero who was just passing through. It was summer, and he was going to trade in Bilibin, but he and his caravan stopped at Vale first. He knew Jeremy because he used to pass by their old village, so he knew what had happened to Rina.

The first time Kagome saw him she liked him. He was like Jeremy, very easy-going and calm. When he saw Rina, he was very polite and respectful, even though he was her senior by five years. While he was in Vale, he spent every day with her, then left after a few days to continue on to Bilibin. After he left, Rina seemed to sink into herself a little more, though she wasn't nearly as bad as she had been before she met him. When Kagome asked about it, Jeremy didn't think it was bad. "She's doing a lot better since Ulvan came to town," he assured her. "She'll be fine."

Kagome raised her eyebrows. "She's not going to see him again, yet you say that's a good thing?"

"Ulvan's a traveling man. He's bound to be back some time."

To Kagome's surprise, Jeremy's prediction came true. A few weeks later, Ulvan came back to Vale. He had to move on to the next village, and he took Rina with him. "I need a change in scenery," Rina explained when Kagome asked about her sudden decision. "Maybe I'll get better faster if I'm not constantly reminded of them."


	11. Chapter 11

**No messages today.**

&&

Rina's health wasn't the only thing that bloomed. After she left, Kikyo's abdomen swelled like a watermelon. She was afflicted with the curse of morning sickness but otherwise was very happy and excited. Jeremy couldn't seem to keep his feet on the ground. He was always smiling and almost floated in the air when he told Kagome about it.

"He's so excited about this," Felix commented after he left.

"Of course he is. This is his first child. Besides, he seems like a family man, and Kikyo is very excited about their child. He loves Kikyo so much; anything she loves, he will, too."

"They are close, aren't they?"

"Their kind of love is very rare. If his village hadn't been destroyed, I doubt that either of them would have found a love like they have right now."

Jeremy was very supportive of Kikyo, almost too supportive. He was constantly by her side and wouldn't let her walk anywhere without him. Even when she scolded him about acting like a mother hen, he just laughed and continued hovering over her. Although she still had her spells of irritability and nothing would appease her, his easy-going manner helped keep Kikyo in a tolerably good mood.

When it got closer to the time Kikyo would give birth, they moved in with Kagome. Something seemed off with Kikyo, enough that Kagome worried, but she acted fine, so she didn't think very much of it. Felix raised his eyebrows when Kikyo and Jeremy moved in with them, but he didn't complain. He did ask her why, though. "I've always delivered the children in her family," she explained. "Most of the family knew to come here to deliver their children. Sometimes they didn't because the family was spread out all over the world, but most of them remembered to come."

"Do they not anymore?"

"I think most of them are dead now. I was surprised when Rina came here because I thought the plague had killed off everyone except Kikyo's family."

Her friends also came to visit. Kikyo still wasn't very fond of them, but they mostly stayed and talked with Kagome, so they didn't bother her.

"When is the baby due?" Jenna asked, holding her one-year-old son on her lap.

"Sometime this month," answered Kagome, folding a blanket.

"Kiara, don't touch that!" Mia scooped up her daughter who was about to grab a pair of scissors. "Will Jeremy's family be coming?"

"He doesn't have any family outside of us."

"That's right. I forgot. He'll let us see the baby, won't he?"

"I think it'll be harder to convince him not to show it off. He's very excited about this."

"I can imagine," Jenna said. "He's had no family, and now he can start his own. I remember when I thought I didn't have family anymore."

"It happened so long ago I doubt that he feels bad when he thinks about it."

"Where is he, by the way?"

Kagome waved her hand outside. "I had him get me some pine cones. They burn nicely and give off a nice scent. Hopefully they'll help with Kikyo's delivery if she isn't as tense. I've found that they really help."

"Is it that close?"

"It'll happen any day now, and I don't want him here when it does happen. Kikyo will be in a lot of pain, and he'll probably panic; most men do. If either of you come up with something for him to do, I would be in your debt."

They shook their heads. "Not off the top of my head, no," Mia said. "Sorry."

The men came home. "I guess it's time for us to head back," said Jenna. She and Mia stood up. "We need to get these little ones in bed. We'll see you later, Kagome."

"Did you enjoy talking to them?" Felix asked once they were gone.

"I did. I hardly ever get to see them anymore."

He walked over to her and pulled her into his lap. "I missed you," he said, burrowing his face in her hair.

_It's been a little over a year since we sorted out what was going on, yet it feels like yesterday at the same time. I didn't realize how much I missed having him like this until he actually started doing it again. I wish I could stay like this, but I need to see how Kikyo's doing._ Reluctantly, she removed his hands from her waist, ignoring his looks of longing, and stood up. "I need to check on Kikyo," she explained.

She ran into Kikyo right outside the sickroom. "My water just broke," Kikyo said, looking very panicked.

"That's supposed to happen," Kagome assured her as she pushed her back into the room and onto the bed. "Just lie here and we'll see what we can do. First, let's get you changed out of that miko attire and into this."

She helped her niece get out of her clothes and into the gown. Just in time, too. The contractions started, and Kikyo wasn't quite prepared for how painful they'd be. When the first one hit, she arched her back in agony, screaming fit to wake the dead.

"Kikyo, squeeze this." Kagome handed her the same sand-filled ball she had given to Karen, Kikyo's mother. Of course, Kikyo didn't know that, nor did she care at this time.

Taking hold of the ball, Kikyo squeezed it as the contractions hit again, and again. She didn't scream, and she didn't arch back. However, her eyes held worlds of pain in them, and her hissed breaths told what screams couldn't.

The contractions kept hitting long into the night. Jeremy had come by with the pinecones and wanted to see his wife. Kagome couldn't let him, so she told Felix through a closed door to tell Jeremy that she needed more firewood. He had to chop it and bring them back her in one-foot logs, exactly one foot. Felix relayed the message, and Kagome continued to keep her attention on Kikyo.

Judging by the clock Kagome had made a long time ago, it was two in the morning when Kikyo gave birth to her daughter. Kagome methodically brought out the towels and wiped down her daughter. Once she was finished, however, Kikyo was still bleeding. _This doesn't look good._ Using some of the spare towels, she tried to stop her niece's blood from flowing. "Should I call in Jeremy?" she asked.

Kikyo weakly nodded. Upon entering the living room, Jeremy leaped up and grabbed Kagome's arms. "Is she okay?" he demanded, wild in his worry for his wife.

"Yes, she bore you a daughter. You can go in and see her, but don't excite her. She needs to rest right now."

He ran into the room, and Kagome turned to Felix. "I'm worried about her," she confessed. "She didn't stop bleeding after the baby was born. In the summer, that's not a good thing, but in winter, that's deadly. She could get hypothermia. I don't think she's in any danger of dying, but I'd like to keep an eye on her."

He opened his mouth to say something when something burst through their front door. "Lady Kagome!" it shouted.

"Who calls?" she asked.

It turned out to be a young boy. He looked no older than fourteen. "Please, it's my grandmother," he said. "Something's wrong with her."

"What do you mean? You didn't come running through a demon-infested forest for something minor."

"She doesn't recognize me or my dad, and she keeps screaming. It's all he can do to keep her inside the house."

She looked at Felix. "I think it would be a good idea to look into this," she said. "I just need to talk to Jeremy for a second." She entered the dim room and saw Jeremy holding Kikyo's hand. It was very white against his tan hands. She was so pale; she had lost so much blood. "Jeremy, I need you to look after Kikyo for me. Can you do that?"

"Where are you going?" he asked, his bloodshot eyes looking up at her.

"There's an emergency in Vale. I just need you to stay awake for a little longer and see that she doesn't get cold. Can you do that?"

He nodded. "I can manage that. Please hurry. She's so white. Why is she like this?"

"She's lost a lot of blood, but if she doesn't get cold and we take care of her, she'll get better."

She followed the child, keeping her Hiraikotsu ready. There were a few problems, but they were dealt with quickly. When they arrived in Vale, the child went straight for one of the houses nearer to the gate. He opened the door and hurried inside. "Dad," the child called. "I brought Lady Kagome."

"In here," a deep voice said. They followed it to the living room, where the child's father held the grandmother down on the couch. "She's delirious," he said. "She doesn't know us."

Kagome went to them. "Let's see," she murmured, looking for something wrong. Her miko sight revealed a blackness around the grandmother's soul, completely encompassing it. She let her hand hover over it, purifying it. Unfortunately, once the blackness disappeared, the grandmother's soul wasn't purified; there was nothing underneath the darkness. As it disappeared, though, the old woman screamed in pain. Kagome immediately withdrew her hand. "I don't know if there's anything I can do," she admitted.

"Please try," the child begged.

Kagome tried to make the woman swallow some tea that had some purifying qualities, but the woman only spat it back out. She put garlic near the woman, but she had violent spasms and almost threw off the man holding her down. In the end, there was nothing Kagome could do. "I'm sorry," she apologized, "but I can't save her. I can put her out of her misery quickly, but that's all I can offer."

The man looked down at the old woman. "If she gets out, then she'll kill people. She already tried to kill us. Please, just make it quick." His son started crying.

Kagome nodded. Putting her hand over the grandmother's heart again, she focused her miko power into one beam and purified the darkness all at once. The woman convulsed violently, screamed almost as loud as Kikyo had, and collapsed.

The man released the woman and took his son out of the room. Kagome followed them. "I'm sorry I couldn't save her," she said.

"At least you tried," the man said, tears in his eyes. "My mother was old; she was going to die soon anyway. Thank you for coming. Here, please take this as payment." He handed her a bag of coins.

"I can't take this," she protested, but the man shoved it into her hands.

"Take it," he said.

There was no arguing with him, so she took it and left him and his son to grieve for their mother and grandmother.

She trekked through the woods with Hiraikotsu slung over her back. Instead of bothering with fighting them physically, she just blasted any demon in her way with her miko energy. She was bone-weary and only wanted to go to sleep. If she had to fight with a demon hand-to-hand, she wouldn't last.

The house came into view, and her clock inside said it was four in the morning. Stumbling to the weapon room, she put Hiraikotsu in its spot and entered the main house. It was late, and Felix was probably already asleep. All she wanted to do was join him, but first she had to check on Kikyo.

The room was dark when she got there. _Jeremy let the lights go out,_ she thought irritably; she was tired, so she wasn't in the mood to be charitable. Going back into the kitchen, she lit a candle and took it with her to the sickroom. She lit the candles in the room and looked over at the bed. Kikyo was sleeping quietly, her child in her arms, and Jeremy was also asleep, his head on the bed. _I can't blame him. He's been chopping wood and doing all sorts of things that are physically draining. I guess he deserves his rest._

She sat next to Kikyo; she was still so pale, and it was chilly in here. She looked down at her niece, brushing back her bangs. Her skin was so cold. Frowning, Kagome picked up one of her hands and put two fingers to her pulse. There was none. Kikyo was dead.

"No." Kagome dropped her hand and put a hand over her heart, using her miko power to try and sense any life in her niece. It was no use; her soul had already fled. "Kikyo!" she cried, sobbing into her niece's soulless body.

Her cries woke the baby, and she added her wails to Kagome's. This cacophony woke Jeremy. His sleepy eyes took in the scene, but he didn't comprehend for a second. "What happened?" he demanded hoarsely.

"K-Ki-Kikyo's dead," Kagome sobbed.

"What?" He reached for her cold, pale hand for a pulse. "Kikyo…Kikyo, you can't do this. Please, baby, come back to me." He started to call for her in a broken voice and wouldn't stop. It was a pitiful sight to see, him calling for his wife, but she would never answer.

After the initial pain had somewhat dulled, Kagome pulled herself together and picked up the squalling baby. She immediately quieted, but her father did not. "Kikyo, Kikyo, don't go," he was pleading with her.

"Jeremy," Kagome said, her voice hoarse from her tears. "Jeremy, I know how much this hurts you."

He ignored her. "Kikyo, wait for me. If you won't come to me, then I'll go to you."

He made a move to get up, but Kagome pushed him back down. "Jeremy, you can't follow her," she told him.

Glaring at her, he said nothing. "Jeremy, Kikyo would not want you to die. She would want you to live and care for your baby." She held out the silent child.

Jeremy took the baby to his chest and crumpled. "No, please no. Kikyo…my Kikyo." He held the baby to his chest and sobbed.


	12. Chapter 12

**I got a part in the spring play! This'll be the first time for me to be in a play, but I don't have any speaking lines, so it shouldn't be that bad. All I have to do is dance, so I'm happy. **

&&

Kikyo was buried in the town cemetery. The entire town attended, though not everyone knew her. The townspeople respectfully bid her good-bye and wished her well in the afterlife. Throughout the whole ceremony, Jeremy remained stony-faced, holding his daughter, who he named after her mother. After his wife died, he couldn't be left alone in his house. Kagome, after checking with Felix, told him to stay with them so they could help take care of the baby. That wasn't the only reason, though; they were going to keep an eye on him, too.

Right after the ceremony was over, Felix led him back to their home, Kagome carrying the baby. Their pace was slow; Jeremy couldn't even think for himself, so Felix had to make sure there weren't any obstacles for his feet to get caught on. About halfway back to the forest, they stopped. "Ivan, can you see if you can make him conscience of things in his path?" Isaac asked.

Ivan walked over to him and put a hand on his arm. After a few seconds, he removed his hand and shook his head. "His mind is in chaos right now," he said. "All he's seeing right now is Kikyo in the bed, dead. He can't get past that image."

"I'll lead him for a ways," Garet offered. "You've done enough, Felix."

Felix handed over Jeremy to the redheaded giant, and they went on their way again. They split ways, but Garet walked Jeremy all the way to Kagome's house and sat him in one of the chairs in the living room. "Thank you, Garet," she said to him while Felix went to the pantry to get some food.

"It was nothing," Garet said. "I was just trying to do my part. She was so young." His brown eyes were sad. "How soon do you think he'll recover?"

"He might not."

"What do you mean?" Apparently it never crossed Garet's mind that Jeremy might not get over his wife's death.

"He might not recover from this. Their kind of love is rare, and without her, he may not have the will to go on. However, I'm not giving him a choice." Her eyes hardened. "He has a daughter that needs him, and I'm not going to let him neglect her while there's still breath in me."

"Good luck. If you need any assistance, please don't hesitate to ask. I'll do what I can to help you, and I know everyone else feels the same."

"Thank you, Garet. You're such a good friend. I have a feeling that I'll be needing all of your help."

She was right. Jeremy couldn't do anything for himself. He would stare right in front of him, but not register what was there. Ivan and Sheba had to force him to eat by breaking into his mental prison and make him remember what food was. In the end, the two Jupiter Adepts ended up staying with Kagome and Felix, and while one tried to make Jeremy aware of his surroundings again, the other one helped Kagome or Felix, or watched Kikyo and their daughter, Riana, play.

Their other friends constantly were over at their house with their children to help in what ways they could. When Ivan and Sheba were worn out, Hamma would take over. She could make more progress than the other two, but even she had a hard time penetrating the inner turmoil in his mind. Her daughter, Kagome, had to be kept away when Hamma was working because she was two years old, and old enough to probe into other people's minds. If she tried to touch Hamma's mind when she was focused on Jeremy, it could distract Hamma and push Jeremy's mind beyond saving.

The others couldn't help salvage Jeremy's mind because they weren't Jupiter Adepts, but they did look out for Kagome, Felix, and the children. Jenna and Mia would bring food when Kagome couldn't cook, and the men chopped wood and did other necessary things. Kagome was grateful to her friends for looking out for her when a short time ago they weren't sure that she wasn't going to hurt their friend and brother.

"Kagome!"

Looking up at the sound of her name, she saw Ivan running towards her. She got off her knees in the garden and waited for him to stop in front of her. "Did something happen?"

He nodded. "He's come to."

They ran into the house and stopped in front of Jeremy, who was looking around in confusion. "Jeremy, do you know where you are?" Kagome asked.

He twisted his head slowly to look at her. "We're at your house," he said, his voice hoarse from six months' disuse.

"Are you okay?"

"Will I ever be okay?" he said softly. "How can I ever be okay again?"

"He's slipping back," Sheba warned, holding his arm.

"Stop him," ordered Kagome. "Jeremy, you listen to me. We need to you stay with us. You have a daughter you need to take care of."

"I need to be with Kikyo," he muttered, his eyes becoming unfocused again.

"Kikyo wants you to look after her daughter." She ran out of the room to where the children were playing, supervised by Jenna and Mia. Picking up Kikyo and ignoring the other women's bewildered looks, she ran back to the living room and bent down so she was face-to-face with Jeremy. "Jeremy, this little girl needs you," she said, holding Kikyo out in front of her.

He stared blankly at her. "What does she need me for?"

"This is your daughter. She needs you to be there for her."

He finally seemed to recognize his daughter. With trembling arms, he took her from Kagome and held her on his lap. Kikyo calmly met his gaze with her own and smiled. "She knows you and loves you," Kagome said. "She doesn't care that you haven't been around for the past six months, but she needs you now."

"She's Kikyo's daughter," he whispered.

"Yes, and yours. She needs you to care for her. Can you?"

He nodded, holding Kikyo close, tears forming in his eyes, but not falling.

Now that he was aware of his surroundings and able to function without assistance again, he was very protective of his daughter. _Very _protective. Whenever they went somewhere, she always had to be close by him. He would relax his constant vigilance only when they were in the forest, and she was with one of her aunts or uncles. Kikyo didn't seem to mind, and Kagome always kept an eye on her.

Jeremy rarely smiled. It was a startling contrast to the young innocent man who had followed Kikyo into the woods just to give her a torch to light her way. He blamed himself for letting her die, and he never forgave himself. With her resemblance to Kikyo, Kagome found that he could hardly stand to look at her. He had very little to do with the outside world. The only pleasure he got was watching Kikyo grow.

With Jeremy and Kikyo living with them, Kagome had to leave her home more and more often to get supplies. She grew more familiar with the villagers in Vale, and they opened up to her more than they had in the past. Then, she had been something of an enigma, and while they had respected her, they had been very wary. Now, she could carry on a conversation with them.

Nine years passed, and she was on one of her trips for supplies when she felt a dark aura emanating from somewhere nearby. Right before she pushed open the door of the item shop, she decided that investigating the source wouldn't be a bad idea. She followed the aura to the Sanctum. Pushing open the door, she slipped inside. Two Healers were kneeling next to each other, and the older one seemed to be looking at the palm of the younger. The younger Healer's face was twisted with pain, and the elder Healer's showed horror and worry. "I'm afraid I can't do anything about this," the elder Healer said.

Kagome drew closer until she could recognize the younger one. He was Malek, the priest that had come to Vale with Jeremy. "Is something wrong?" she inquired.

They both looked up. "Lady Kagome," the elder Healer said. "My poor brother has been afflicted by something I have never seen before. I have heard of your healing abilities. Will you look at him?"

She nodded, and the old man stepped back. "What seems to be the problem, Malek?" she asked, kneeling down next to him.

"It's my hand, Lady Kagome," he said, sweat glistening on his face. "A hole appeared in the center of my palm, and I don't know why."

"Let me see it," she demanded sharply, fear making her harsh.

Trembling, he extended his right hand for her to see. Sure enough, in the center of his palm was a black hole five centimeters in diameter. It wasn't possible to see the ground through it; it was a chasm, a gateway into a dark abyss. "Is there no wind? Does it not suck in all in its path?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No, nothing of the sort. It's just a hole. It is painful, but there is no wind."


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm babysitting later tonight, so I'll just get to the point.**

&&

_Is it a curse?_ Kagome put her hand on top of his and let her purifying power probe this wound. Yes, it was a curse, one she could not remove, but it wouldn't kill him, like Miroku and his Wind Tunnel. "I have good news, Malek," she said, still looking at the hole. "This won't kill you. However, I am not the one who cursed you, so I can't remove the curse."

"What do you mean?" His voice was very small.

"Someone laid a curse on you, and only that person can remove it."

"So there's no hope of getting rid of this, then." He looked so downcast that Kagome's heart went out to him.

"Not necessarily. If the person dies, then the curse will go away. I can make you some beads that will keep the pain at bay until that time comes."

"Thank you." The gratitude in his eyes was plain for her to see.

"I will bring them tomorrow. Can you wait that long?"

"Do I have a choice?"

She left him, troubled. _Why is this happening? Several years ago it was Naraku, and then Felix told me about the dead coming back to life. Please don't let them come back. I don't know if I can stand seeing that part of history repeat itself._

She ran into Mia and Kiara on her way back to Vale. "Hello," she greeted them.

"Hi, Aunt Kagome," Kiara greeted her, jumping up and down.

"I didn't expect to see you, Kagome," Mia said, smiling warmly at her.

"Nor did I. When I was in Vale just now, I saw young Malek, a Healer friend of Jeremy's, and he's been cursed."

"Did you get rid of it?"

Kagome shook her head. "I couldn't. I've only seen a curse like that one other time, and that was before I met you. This curse is different in that it won't kill Malek, and it doesn't create a destructive wind when it's left uncovered. I promised him I'd give him some beads to keep the pain away."

"Why won't you make it go away?" Kiara wanted to know. "You can do anything."

"I'm glad you have such faith in me, dear," Kagome said, smiling fondly at her ten-year-old niece. "Unfortunately, this is something that I am unable to do at the present time."

"Oh. Okay."

"Have you seen Jeremy recently?" she asked Mia.

The cerulean-eyed woman shook her head. "No, I haven't. Isaac is usually the one who takes Kiara over to play with Kikyo while I stay at home and look after the other three."

"Well, I would stay and chat, but I need to make a rosary for Malek's hand, so I'll say good-bye." She continued on her way. When she got home, she stopped, wondering what she could use for beads. _I've never made anything like this before. Could I use these for beads?_ She held up a small obsidian pebble. _Yes, if I can drill a hole into it. I have rope to string it with, so I guess the drilling is all I need to do. But how can I do that?_

As she puzzled over how to get something to make a circular hole in the pebbles, Felix, Kikyo, and Jeremy came in. "Kagome, what are you doing?" Felix asked when he saw her glaring at the obsidian stones in her hand.

"I need to find a way to get a hold in these so I can string them together," she replied, not looking up from the stone.

Felix sighed. "Here, give them to me." He took the stone from her and turned it over. "Here." He handed it back to her, and when she examined it, she found a small hole directly in the center of the pebble. Wordlessly she pushed the rest of them over, and he repeated whatever it was he did until all of them had holes in them.

"Daddy, what did Uncle Felix do?" Kikyo asked, tugging Jeremy's sleeve.

"I don't know," he replied. "Why don't you ask him?"

"Okay." She skipped over to Felix. "What did you do to those stones, Uncle Felix?"

He looked down at her and smiled. "I put a hole in the middle of them for Aunt Kagome, though why she wanted a hole in them, I don't know."

"I need to make a rosary for Malek," she replied absently, threading the obsidian stones together and fusing the ends together. "It'll stop the hole from hurting him."

"What's wrong with Malek?" Jeremy asked.

"There's a hole in his right palm. Someone cursed him, so now I'm making beads that will negate some of its effects." She held up her finished rosary. _I just need to put a little purifying energy into it, and it'll be good to go, but I can do that while walking._ "I'm going to give this to him now, so I guess I'll see you in a little while."

"Can I come, Aunt Kagome?" Kikyo asked, her brown eyes hopeful.

"I don't see why not. Just stay close to me."

"I'll go with you," Jeremy said. "I need to see how Malek is doing."

Kagome smiled. "Very well. Felix, we'll be back in a little while."

Malek was surprised when he put the rosary around his hand. "I don't feel it anymore," he said, relief and shock in his voice.

"I would hope you didn't feel the pain anymore," Kagome said. "Did you doubt me?"

"No, not at all." He flexed his gloved hand. "This is incredible. How did you do this?"

"I would show you, but it's not something you would be able to copy. It requires a special type of Psynergy, and I don't think anyone here has it. It's not like you'll need another one of these anytime soon. That rosary should last, but if it breaks or something happens to it, just come see me, and I'll make another one. But don't go and be careless with this one."

"I won't," he assured her. He turned to Jeremy. "I'm surprised to see you."

"It's been awhile," Jeremy agreed.

"Um, Jeremy, why don't I take Kikyo home while you talk with Malek? You haven't spoken in a long time, and I'm sure you have a lot to catch up on."

"We're going home now?" Kikyo asked as Kagome took her hand and walked with her out of Vale. "Why isn't Daddy coming with us?"

"He hasn't seen Malek in a long time, so they're going to talk for a while," she answered. "You would've been bored, so I'm taking you back home so we can do other things."

"Will I learn what's written on those stones?" she asked, referring to the graves under the Goshinboku.

Kagome nodded. "Yes, we can do that." She had taught Kikyo how to speak Japanese at Jeremy's request. He'd wanted Kikyo's daughter to be able to speak like her mother, so Kagome obliged him. Young Kikyo was a student who loved learning Japanese and kanji, so Kagome didn't have a problem teaching it.

When they got back home, Kagome saw Felix in the living room with Piers, Hamma, and Kagome. "Kikyo!" Young Kagome squealed and ran to her cousin.

"Kagome!" Kikyo squealed back. "Can we go play, Aunt Kagome?" she asked.

"Yes, go ahead." She shooed them away and joined the other three. "I wasn't expecting you here, but I'm glad you are," she said to Piers and Hamma.

"Well, it's been some time since we've seen you, so we thought we'd come and visit," Piers said. "Is everything okay?"

She nodded. "One of the men in Vale was cursed, so I made him a rosary to take away the pain. So, how's life in your home?"

They talked for a while, then they left before it got too dark to see. Kagome sighed and flopped down on the couch. "I feel so tired right now," she said. "I haven't done a whole lot today, but I feel so drained."

"You aren't sick, are you?" Felix asked, walking over and kneeling by her head.

She shook her head. "No, I don't feel sick. Just tired."

Kikyo walked over and mimicked Felix's position. "Can I get you anything?" she asked, her face earnest.

Kagome smiled and shook her head again. "No, dear, I don't need anything. Is your father back yet?"

"No," answered Kikyo.

Kagome frowned. "Maybe he's staying in Vale tonight. I didn't see that coming, but it's possible. I think it'll be good for him if he does." She yawned. "I need to go to bed. I really don't know why I'm so tired, though."

"You've been busy," Felix said. "You deserve to go to bed early. Kikyo, let's leave Aunt Kagome alone. I need some help picking more berries from the bushes. Can you help me with that?"

Kikyo's eyes lit up and she nodded vigorously. Kagome smiled as she watched them leave. _Thank you, Felix. He knew that she'd drop anything to go pick berries. Of course, only about one in every four or five makes it into the basket, and the rest into her mouth._ Slowly, she drifted off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, I finished another chapter. Yay me! I almost didn't have anything to put up today, but I know you would all be disappointed, so here it is.**

&&

It was still dark when she woke. Sitting up, she swung her legs over the edge and stood up. Autumn was on the verge of turning into winter, and she could feel it in the air. Shivering, she put a blanket around her shoulders and lit a candle. When she held it up to the clock, she groaned. _It's only three in the morning? No wonder it's so cold. But what am I doing up this early, and why don't I feel tired?_

Something caused her to walk through the kitchen to the front hall. From there she stared at the door. Yes, she could hear a strong breeze blowing outside, but that wasn't why she just walked over the cold wooden floor to stare at her front door. It felt like something was compelling her to do this. Stepping through the open door, she closed it behind her and was hit by the gale-force winds. She clung to her blanket and tried to see through her watering eyes. At first, it looked like there was a round blob rising from the ground, but she blinked, and she saw it was a circular thing, but it was not touching the ground at all. For an instant, the wind abated, and she saw the thing clearly. It wasn't something she thought she'd ever see again. "Wise One!"

The Wise One gazed calmly at her. "It has been a long time, Kagome."

Around them, Kagome was vaguely aware of the wind still howling, but a barrier of quiet surrounded her and the Wise One. "So our paths did cross again."

"Yes, it has. I believe you are aware of the increase in monster activity around here."

She nodded. "They have been more aggressive lately, but as far as I know there haven't been any deaths because of them. Is that why you came to me after all these years?"

"In a way. There is a gate that they are coming from, and it needs to be shut."

"A gate?"

"Yes, a gate that leads to the underworld. That gate connects the two, and since it has been opened, the demons have been escaping to this world. So far only relatively weak demons have escaped, but soon the stronger ones will come, and this world will be overrun."

"So I have to close this gate?"

"Your assistance is needed, but you are unable to close the gate. That job belongs to someone else."

"So I'll meet this other person and then we're supposed to close the gate? What about Felix and my friends? I'm not just going to leave them."

"They are allowed to come."

"I take it that you want me to leave immediately?"

"It will be easier the sooner it is done."

"Okay then. Wait, what will I do with Jeremy and Kikyo? I can't leave them on their own."

"Why is that?"

"Jeremy hasn't gotten over his wife's death, and Kikyo's only nine years old."

"This is not a place where children will be safe. If you are that worried about them, ask one of your friends to look after them. They have children of their own, do they not?"

_They won't be able to come, either. I forgot about that. I guess I could ask one of them to look after Jeremy and Kikyo. They do like them, so it wouldn't be an unreasonable thing to ask._ "Okay, I'll ask. Where will I meet this other person?"

"She will meet you at the base of Venus Lighthouse." The Wise One faded.

"Well, that was sudden. I don't even know where I'm going after that, or what I'm supposed to do. It would've been nice if it'd given me more information, but no, that would've made this whole thing less confusing, and it couldn't have that now, could it?" Muttering under her breath, she went back inside, and as soon as she closed the door behind her, the wind started beating at it again.

When the others were up, Kagome still didn't know how to approach this. They ate breakfast, and Kagome mulled over how to tell them, but nothing was coming to her mind. After breakfast, Jeremy and Kikyo left to go visit one of Kikyo's cousins, which left Kagome alone with Felix. "Um, Felix?" He looked up from his book. She swallowed and continued. "This morning I saw the Wise One."

He froze. "Continue," he said. His voice was calm, but his body was tense.

"Apparently he isn't done with me. Have you noticed how the demons around here have been getting more aggressive?"

"Yes," he said slowly. "Why?"

"It said there's a gate that is allowing them to cross over into Weyard, and if it isn't closed, then even stronger demons will come."

"And you are the one that needs to close it."

She shook her head. "Actually, I'm not sure why I'm needed. It said that I'm not the one that needs to close the gate; someone else is. I'm supposed to meet her at the base of Venus Lighthouse."

"You won't be going by yourself," he said. "If you're going, then so am I."

Smiling, she sat down next to him. "I'm glad of that," she said. "Now we just need to find someone who will take care of Jeremy and Kikyo while we're gone."

"When were we supposed to leave?"

"I think today."

"That's very short notice, don't you think?"

"Yes, but it did say the sooner the better. Where are they right now?"

"I think they're over at Isaac's."

"Then let's go." They talked about what the Wise One might want them to do while they walked through Inuyasha's Forest to Isaac's home. When the house came into view, they saw Kikyo running around with Kiara and Kyle, and Jeremy was talking with Isaac and Mia, who was holding the three-year-old, Robin.

The three adults looked up as Kagome and Felix came into view. Felix walked over and engaged Jeremy in conversation, leaving Kagome free to talk to Isaac and Mia. Kagome took a deep breath. "Hey, guys," she said nervously. "Um, I have a big favor to ask of you."

Mia smiled at her. "Ask away," she said.

"Well, Felix and I are leaving for a little while, and we need someone to look after Jeremy and Kikyo. Could you do that for us?"

"You're leaving?" Isaac said, looking shocked. "I thought you refused to leave this place. You wouldn't even come see us when we still lived in Vale."

"I wasn't given a choice," she said. "It shouldn't take very long. Can you look after them for me?"

"Of course," Mia agreed. Isaac gazed at her as if he knew she wasn't telling them something, but he kept silent. "When are you leaving?" asked Mia, unaware of her husband's scrutiny of Kagome.

"Right as soon as we pack."

"That's pretty quick," Isaac said.

Kagome shrugged. "The decision was pretty quick, too. The sooner we leave, the sooner we can come back. Thank you for looking out for them. You don't know how much that means to us."

"Good luck with whatever you're doing," said Mia.

That taken care of, they packed quickly, said good-bye to Jeremy and Kikyo, and headed off to Lalivero. "Do you know when we have to be there?" Felix asked as they passed Vault.

Kagome shook her head. "It never said, but I get the feeling that it's supposed to be soon. I don't even know who we're supposed to be meeting."

"This will be interesting," Felix sighed.


	15. Chapter 15

**I would offer to post two chapters, but I don't have enough story to give that option. Sorry, guys, I promise I'll try to work on this one more. With exams last week, I didn't have a whole lot of time. I'll try to do better this week.**

&&

The farther from home Kagome went, the more she was anxious to get this over with. Her soul still called to the graves of her friends, and she longed to be near them again. Felix felt her anxiety and went as fast as he could without tiring her out. Still, it took a good two weeks to reach Kalay, and then they had to wait another four days for a boat to cross the Karagol Sea. From Tolbi, they walked to where the base of Venus Lighthouse once was.

"What happened here?" Kagome asked. "It looks like the Lighthouse is about to fall into the ocean."

"It is," Felix said, glancing down. "When we lit this Lighthouse, the foundations crumbled, though the fight is what probably caused it to collapse in the first place." His face took on a bitter cast.

"What fight? What happened, Felix?"

His bangs hid his eyes. "This is Saturos and Menardi's grave," he said neutrally. "Isaac and his group fought them, and in the end, they were too much for them. After the fight, they threw themselves into the Lighthouse opening. They were probably already dead before they hit the bottom. Their wounds were deep, and the fight weakened them too much." He stopped talking. Kagome wordlessly put an arm around his waist, and he slid his arm around her shoulders, both looking up at their friends and mentors' final resting place.

A low growl caused them to turn around. A pack of wolves was behind them, snarling at them. These weren't the wolves from their forest; these were much worse, and they were hungry. Their brown pelts allowed them to blend into the background until they announced their presence to their next meal. Their red eyes glowed in the light of the setting sun.

"Kagome, get behind me," Felix commanded, but she ignored him.

"I can get rid of them, too," she said, getting an arrow ready. "There're so many of them. I didn't think they traveled in packs this big."

"I didn't, either."

The pack was huge and apparently used to working together. They fanned out and surrounded their prey. Kagome shifted and put her back to Felix's. "I don't think this is good," she commented, watching the slavering wolves.

"I don't think so, either," he agreed, drawing his sword. "I do believe we're outnumbered. These aren't like the wolves at home; they're much stronger."

"You think I don't know that? I have been in these parts before, I'll have you know!"

The wolves charged, and there was no way they could stop all of them. Felix slashed through them, and Kagome purified those that she could, but there were too many. One of them bit Kagome's leg, causing her to fall. _This is it; I can't stop all of them. I'm going to die after over two thousand years, and by a pack of wolves._ The ones that took her down were sliced in halves by Felix, but more were coming. The closer ones dragged Felix down, and more leaped toward Kagome, jaws wide open, fangs gleaming red in the setting sun. Kagome's eyes involuntarily squeezed tight, tensing for the impact that never came. _What?_

Cracking one eye open, she saw a cloaked person standing in front of him, a saber in his right hand. The wolves were regrouping in front of her, snarling. They attacked the person, but a quick flick of the saber stopped them before they could get near enough to do any damage.

The alpha leaped forward, signaling the new attack, but the saber removed his head. With the death of their leader, the other wolves stopped. A few more tried to attack them, but the man with the saber discouraged others from repeating them. The wolves gave one last look at their fallen comrades, snarled at the trio, and fled.

The man didn't sheathe his saber once the wolves were out of sight. Instead, he kept it out and knelt by Felix. He said something, but Kagome couldn't hear what he said to her husband. He helped Felix to his feet, and the two of them walked and stumbled to her. When the man knelt by her, she started. It wasn't a man; it was a woman, and she was talking to her. "Can you stand?" she was asking.

"Yes, yes I can," Kagome answered, staring at her. _It's a woman!_

Felix helped her up, and the woman observed them. "You're the ones the Wise One sent?" she asked, more to herself than them.

"Who are you?" Felix asked, supporting Kagome.

"I am Kokoro," she answered.

When she said her name, Kagome started. _That's a Japanese name! I thought the old languages all disappeared before I came to Weyard the first time._ "Where are you from?" she asked. "I recognize your name, but it's from a long-dead culture."

Kokoro laughed. "The Wise One said you would recognize it. I hail from a small island near the edge of Gaia Falls." Noting Felix's confused expression, she turned to him. "In the old language, Kokoro means 'heart'. I was told that your wife speaks this language."

"I do," answered Kagome. "I would love to continue this conversation, but I need to hurry and finish. Where are we going?"

"Right now, nowhere. Neither of you are in a condition to travel where we need to go, so we'll stay in Lalivero for a few days so you two can recover. After that, we need to head across the Occidental Sea to the west edge of Gaia Falls."

"What!" Kagome and Felix cried simultaneously. "The west edge?" Felix continued. "That's almost on the other side of Weyard. Do you mean the literal edge of Gaia Falls?"

She nodded. "My home is there on an island. It's a small village backed by mountains, and behind that is Gaia Falls."

"That'll take a long time," Kagome said softly. "If we're going that far, we need to go right now."

Kokoro shook her head. "You were just attacked by wolves; you're in no condition to go anywhere right now. I can get you to Lalivero, but we won't move on until you're recovered."

"You don't understand; we have a family that we need to get back to."

Her golden eyes hardened. "So do I. I may not be your mother, but I am a mother, and I know better than to let you push yourself over the edge."

"We don't have a choice," Felix said. "Let's go to Lalivero and recover as fast as we can. Then we can go back."

_I can't win against both of them._ Defeated, Kagome nodded and allowed Felix to help her walk. Kokoro led the way, looking for danger. Since Venus Lighthouse blocked the usual route, Kokoro led them around it and got them to Lalivero in one piece. Kagome looked around at the town. _This place hasn't changed, either. Everywhere I look, it's all the same as it was two thousand years ago. You'd think that one place would have advanced, even just a little._

Stopping in front of the inn, Kokoro led them to the rooms she was borrowing. "You'll stay here," she said, opening the side door to the adjoining room. "I wasn't told how many were coming, so I just got this one. Is this acceptable?"

"It is," Felix assured her. "Thank you."

"If you're hungry, then we can go down for dinner. If you're up to it, of course," she added, removing her cloak. A cascade of cornflower-blue hair fell to her waist. She saw Kagome staring and laughed. "Yes, my hair is an unusual color, though that's not the only unusual thing about me." She turned slightly, revealing large, golden wings attached to her back.

"What are you?" Felix asked, studying her wings from where he was.

"One of the last of a dying race," she answered. "The Dragon Clan. We lived in the mountains and rarely came down from them, but when Mount Aleph erupted about two thousand years ago, it wasn't safe to stay there anymore. The demons became more aggressive, so we took refuge with the people living nearer to the ground. Unfortunately, there were only a few of us that made it out of the mountains. The first ones the demons attacked were our children. They were too young to know how to defend themselves, and after them, the old died. In the end, only the strongest survived, and even then, they were greatly weakened. Since then our numbers have dwindled. I know of only two more of my clan that still exist, but I know there must be more somewhere out there."

"Why aren't the other two here with you?" Felix asked.

"They are my children, and they are too young. I will not risk them, and their father needs them still. It wouldn't have been fair for me to take them." She shook her head. "That's enough about me. You two need to be fed. Just let me change and we can go down." She turned and closed the door behind her.

Kagome turned to Felix. "Did you know of a Dragon Clan?"

He shook his head. "If one of us had, it would've been you. I know the Proxians can join together to form one dragon, but they called themselves the Fire Clan. I guess there's a difference."

Looking down at her clothes, she shuddered. "I need to change." Unsteadily walking to the bed, she opened her bag and took out a dress; she wasn't in the mood to try and fiddle with pants. She and Felix changed as fast as their injuries would allow, then knocked on Kokoro's door.

When she answered, Kagome noted that her cloak was back on, hiding her telltale wings from view. "Are we ready?" Kokoro asked.

"We are if you are," Felix answered.

"Then let's go." Kokoro led them to the dining area, and they sat down. "Once we get there, we'll pass through the village and go to the mountains," she said as they ate. "The more time that goes by, the stronger the demons get."

"How are we going to get there?" Felix asked.

"We'll have to buy a boat. I won't let us drown or anything like that."

"I wish we had Piers with us," he muttered.

"Piers has a family now," Kagome reminded him. "I doubt that he would've left them." A headache began to make itself known to her. "Not now," she moaned softly.

"What's wrong?" Both Felix and Kokoro looked at her in concern.

"I just have a headache, probably from the loss of so much blood. I'll just drink some more water and go to bed." She drained the glass and stood up.

"Do you need help?" Felix asked, also rising.

"No, I'm fine," she reassured him. "I can get up there by myself."

&&


	16. Chapter 16

**This chapter is probably considered slow, but I'm not done writing the next part, so it'll have to do. Unless, of course, the audience would rather wait until tomorrow or the day after that for an update. I won't be here next week, so I need to get all my updates done this week because I won't be back until probably the day before school starts again.**

&&

Felix watched his wife worriedly as she staggered away from the table. "I'm sure she'll be fine," he heard Kokoro say. "She's a strong one."

"That she is," Felix agreed, turning back to his table partner once Kagome was out of sight. "She waited over two thousand years for me."

"I've heard stories about that. They say that you are one of the eight Adepts that relit the Lighthouses. Is this true?" She leaned forward, her eyes afire with curiosity.

He nodded. "Yes, that would be me. The others have children, so they couldn't come with us. I didn't know we were still legends."

"I doubt that you'll ever not be legends. You unleashed Psynergy back into the world. I don't think anyone will forget that. You did us all a favor, and you'll be remembered for it." She smiled. "I'm sitting next to a living legend. How are you still alive, by the way? You lit the Lighthouses more than two thousand years ago."

Felix shrugged. "I don't know," he answered. "We disappeared, all of us, except for Kagome." Remembering that time, he fought down the emotions that leaped up. "When we came back, two thousand years had passed, but Kagome and the rest of us were still alive. None of us know what happened, but it's over." A glint of something shiny caused him to stop talking and look at it. The shine was coming from a pendent Kokoro wore around her neck. "What's that?" he asked, pointing to it.

Glancing down, she took it off and held it out to him. "It's a necklace my mother gave me. I have a feeling she named me after it. See, it's shaped like a heart, and that's what my name means in the old language. My mother's name was Maya, and she called this 'Maya no Kokoro', so I guess now it's called 'Kokoro no Kokoro'. Heart's heart," she explained.

He studied it, and right before his eyes, the heart-shaped gem changed color from green to orange. He looked up and saw that she saw the color change, too. "Yes, it does that," she said. "This jewel can see into a person's soul, and it changes color to reflect that person's soul."

"What is orange?" _Do I really want to know?_

"You're humble and loyal, a good friend. A natural leader, but you look to the well-being of those who travel with you. Am I right?" She looked at him, a twinkle in her eyes.

"I suppose that comes close," he admitted. _I wasn't a good friend when I treated Kagome like that, though. It's been ten years, but I haven't forgotten it. At times I find it hard to believe she could have forgiven me._

The heart changed to indigo. "What is this?" Kokoro leaned closer. "You're sad about something. I'm sorry; did I say something wrong?"

"No, it wasn't you," he said, shaking off his melancholy. "I was just remembering something, that's all." He started to ask a question, but a yawn stopped him, catching him off-guard. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I guess I'm more tired than I thought."

Rising from the table, Kokoro and Felix walked to their rooms. "Recover quickly," Kokoro said. "The more time passes, the harder our task will be."

Felix deemed himself fully recovered once a week had passed, but Kokoro thought otherwise. She said neither of them was ready, and nothing could change her mind. Even though this slight woman didn't look very intimidating, she had an iron will and refused to budge from the town until she thought they were both ready to tackle the task the Wise One had set for them. Felix thought that was a bit hypocritical of her; after all, she was the one who said that the way would be more dangerous the more time passed, yet here she was, refusing to leave Lalivero until he and Kagome were in prime condition.

During their extended stay in Lalivero, Felix learned more about Kokoro. She had left her village on some sort of mission and found herself on the island where they were supposed to go and met her husband, Nicolas. She completed her mission and returned home, but when she arrived, nothing remained of her village except its smoky remains. Not knowing what else to do, she returned to the island and married Nicolas. She bore him two children, a daughter and a son, and she missed them dearly. Then she got the summons from the Wise One. It told her what her task was, and she left that night to meet Kagome and him. Her face grew sad when she told him the last part, but she brushed it aside when he asked what was wrong.

When she finally thought that they were ready to go, she bought a ship from one of the shipmakers in Lalivero while Felix and Kagome bought supplies, and they set off. As they sailed south between Gondowan and Indra, he reminisced his journey with the other Adepts when they were still seeking to light the Lighthouses. He closed his eyes, letting the salt spray of the ocean wash over him. _It's been so long since I've been to sea. I've missed this, and the best part is Kagome's with me._ He glanced over at the two women at the helm and felt a smile cross his face. _I never would have thought it possible for her to leave that forest of hers._

Kagome looked his way and saw him looking at her and Kokoro. "Is there something you needed?" she shouted over the wind.

Now grinning, he shook his head, his hair flying free of its low ponytail and into his face. "No, not at the moment," he shouted back, pulling his unruly hair back. _Maybe once this is done, she won't be as adverse about leaving. I'd like to do this again some time. If only the others were here, too._

As much as Felix was enjoying himself, he also kept track of how much time was passing. Their time wasn't as good as it could have been due to unfavorable winds when they reached the Occidental Sea. A couple scattered storms also slowed their way, but they blew over fairly quickly. By the time they reached Naribwe, they had already been gone for four months. Kokoro and Kagome were fairly dancing in their impatience to get to their destination, though for different reasons. Kokoro didn't want to run into strong demons, and Kagome wanted to go home, back to those graves under that giant tree. There were times Felix resented her devotion to those graves, but then he remembered that she waited for him, and he pushed aside his jealousy.

"How much longer?" Kagome asked Kokoro as the three of them purchased more supplies for the rest of their trip. "We've been gone for four months, and you said that we need to get there soon."

"Yes, I know I said we needed to get there fast," Kokoro said absently as she added another bag of salt to their growing pile. "We do, but we can only get there so fast with the wind against us. I don't happen to be a Mercury Adept or a Jupiter Adept, so I can't control the tide or the wind. Felix is a Venus Adept, and you're not an Adept at all, so there's nothing any of us can do."

"I wasn't born an Adept, but I can do something about our slow pace," Kagome contradicted her.

That interested Felix as well as Kokoro. "I didn't think you had any Psynergetic abilities," Felix remarked. "How can you speed us up?"

"The Wise One granted me certain abilities. I might be able to make this go faster." _They don't need to know that it was when the Lighthouses were first lit._

"And you didn't mention this sooner because…" Kokoro left the end of her sentence hanging for Kagome to finish.

"I may not be strong enough. Since I wasn't born with Psynergy, I can't use it like a natural. I can cause an earthquake, but I can't feel plants die like Felix. The Wise One gave me a small dose of the four elements, but it was small, so I can't use do anything big with it. I'm not sure what would happen if I tried."

"We won't risk it, then," Kokoro said before Felix could say anything. "If it tires you out, then you won't be able to do what we need you to. We'll just get there when we get there, and not a minute sooner. Since we have to make a choice, I'd rather you were healthy and we get there a little later, and I think Felix agrees with me."

With that being said, they were plagued by bad weather that slowed their pace to a snail's crawl. Because of the strength of the wind, they had to bind the sails, and the current pushed them back towards Gondowan, so they had to loose the anchor and stay put until the line of storms passed. Unfortunately, the storms didn't stop showering them with rain and heavy winds for what felt like eternity, but was in actuality only one month. In Felix's opinion, the storms lined themselves up because they somehow knew they were going to be crossing the Occidental Sea at this time and wanted to slow them down in any way they could. He wouldn't have put it past the Wise One to do this, but since it was one that assigned them this task, he assumed it wouldn't want to hinder their progress. The quarters belowdecks were cramped, and they got on each other's nerves at least once every day they were in there. Often it ended up that he was fighting against Kagome and Kokoro.

At the first sign of the weather letting up, all three of them rushed out to take advantage of the lull. The dark clouds weren't gone, but there was a healthy wind that wouldn't break their mast, so they unfurled the sails and sailed to Atteka to get more supplies. Kokoro said they were close, but they needed more supplies or they'd run out of drinking water and food.

Once the buying of fresh supplies was finished, they sailed up the west coast of Atteka. Felix and Kagome anxiously kept watch for some sign of land on the port side of the ship, but Kokoro kept her course steady, not betraying any sign of anxiety. However, Felix had been with her long enough that he picked up the minute signs of worry in the lines around her mouth and eyes. He knew she was just as anxious to get there as they were.

At last, Kagome spotted land. "Is that it?" she cried, pointing to a dark shape rising over the water.

Kokoro shielded her eyes against the sun with her hand and nodded. "Yes, that's it. Home."

She guided the boat to the beach, and the three of them threw themselves off the boat onto solid ground. "It feels good to be back on something that doesn't move," Kagome sighed from her position on the ground. The other two laughed at her. "What?" she asked, glaring at them.

"Nothing," they said, still chuckling.

Kagome got up and brushed the sand from out of her clothes. Glory, did she look beautiful! Of course, in Felix's eyes, she was always beautiful, but the wind was blowing just so, and the setting sun was hitting her at a certain angle to give her an extra radiance, like a fallen angel who was too good to be on Weyard. Time seemed to freeze, and he was more than happy to let it. She saw him staring at her, and she looked at him questioningly. "What? Do I have sand in my hair still?" she asked, brushing her lovely, long locks with her pale hands.

Taking her free hand in his own, he shook his head. "No, love," he assured her. "You got it all."

Kokoro coughed, bringing Felix back to the present. "If you children are ready," she said, walking away.


	17. Chapter 17

**I wrote this last night and this morning, so I'm sorry if there's some spelling errors or other stuff that's not good.**

&&

They followed her to a village near the base of the mountains. _This reminds me of how Vale was before Mount Aleph erupted. It's almost exactly identical to it._

Kokoro noticed that Felix had stopped and turned around. "Is something the matter?" she asked, a hint of impatience finally entering her voice.

"It's nothing," he said. "It's just that this place looks an awful lot like Vale did back when it was still by Mount Aleph."

"You're right," Kagome agreed quietly. "It's scary how alike they look."

"It's this way," said Kokoro. "I'm sure that this place has a few differences to how Vale was two thousand years ago."

She was right. When they passed the gate marking the village's border, she didn't take the stairs leading up. Instead, she bypassed it and walked to the base of the rocky cliff that the village was built on. Brushing aside a few vines, she uncovered a doorway leading into the cliff itself. She turned back and saw them still standing outside the opening. "It won't fall on us," she assured them. "This is the way to the top. We'll emerge somewhere around the houses closer to the middle of the cliff, and then we'll just take the stairs from there."

"I don't see why we couldn't have just taken the stairs in the first place," Kagome muttered as she followed Kokoro. Felix smiled but didn't say anything, letting the vines fall back into place.

The cave wasn't very large, and it didn't take them all that long to find the exit. When Felix looked down, he saw that Kokoro was right; not that he'd doubted her when she said that they would come out somewhere near the middle of the cliff. Now that they were near houses, Kokoro didn't say anything, keeping her eyes ahead and her mouth shut in a firm line. Felix and Kagome took their cues from her and stayed silent and vigilant.

This went on until the houses became more scarce. "Okay, we'll need to watch out for demons now," she said, unsheathing her saber.

Felix drew his Sol Blade, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kagome reach for her bow and arrows, but stiffened in the act of putting them together. "What's wrong?" he whispered, looking at her white face.

"There's a demonic presence here," she said, "and it's coming from below us."

"What!" Kokoro looked over the edge and hissed. "How did they get into the village without any warning?" She looked at them, worry and anger warring in her eyes. "I can't leave them unprotected," she said.

"I understand," Kagome said. "Felix, we need to help, too."

"We'll have to make this quick. We still need to close the gate." He looked at Kokoro. "Which way do you want to go? The way we came up, or do we take the stairs?"

She didn't choose either. With a wild shout, she jumped over the edge, running down and gaining speed. Felix and Kagome looked at each other. Kagome shrugged. "Well, shall we?" Together they copied the crazy Dragon woman, shouting the entire way down.

By now the villagers were out with weapons and lights. On every level they were fighting off the demons. The two Valeans joined Kokoro on the third level and started hacking away at any demon that was in their path. At least, Felix did; Kagome shot at them with her arrows, purifying them.

Stepping backwards, he almost fell over something small. When he looked behind him, he saw a small child, around Kikyo's age, holding a long sickle and using very efficiently. His brown head only came up to Felix's bicep. _Why is a child out here fighting demons?_ he asked himself. _He'll get himself killed._

The boy turned around and saw Kokoro fighting one of the demons. Letting out a shout, he threw his sickle at the demon, slicing in right in half. Kokoro turned, saw the boy, and embraced him as he ran to her. "What are you doing here?" she demanded, drawing away. "You're not supposed to fight."

"I'm ten years old, Mom," he said. "Dad said that we all have to help push back the demons."

"I'll need to have a few words with him," she murmured, pushing back a stray lock. "Be careful. I have to do something now, so take care of you father and sister. Will you do that for me?"

"Yes, Mom," he said, backing up.

Kokoro turned to face Felix and Kagome. Her eyes were strangely haunted. "We need to seal up the gate. Now." She turned and ran up the steps. Felix looked at Kagome, shrugged, and followed her.

Now it was different from Vale. The houses just ended, and the mountain began. There was no gate separating the two, and there were no guards stopping people from crossing into the mountains. The demons probably discouraged most visitors. There didn't seem to be a reason the houses just stopped at a certain point; they just did.

"There are demons, strong demons, all around us," Kagome said quietly by him.

He nodded. "I kind of expected they would be here. I mean, they're coming out of this thing that lets demons through. It'll probably have some of the stronger demons standing guard over it. I don't want you to get close to the fighting."

She glared at him. "Felix, who do you think you're talking to? I've been fighting for longer than you have, and we'll need all the help we can get. If I need to, I'll purify the demons in our way."

He was about to insist, but Kokoro suddenly stopped, and he crashed into one of her large wings. "Sorry about that," she said. "We've arrived at our destination."

Freeing himself from her wings, Felix craned his neck around her and saw gargoyle-like figures hanging around a large, dark hole in the mountain. As he watched, an armored rat crawled out, but it was three times as big as a regular armored rat. Following it, a gryphon flew out and swooped towards the trio watching it. Felix could only watch as it drew closer and closer, unable to move, but Kagome didn't seem to have his paralysis problem. An arrow flew past his ear and pierced the gryphon's chest. It shrieked and fell to the ground, clawing at the arrow.

The gargoyles around the opening and the rest of the demons flew into action when the gryphon fell. Felix felt his paralysis leave him, and he swung his Sol Blade to cleave the demons in two, and Kagome shot her arrows through the horde, purifying whole rows of them. Kokoro was whacking her way through the demons like she was harvesting corn in a cornfield. _She's getting too far from us._ "Kagome, let's stick to Kokoro," he said over his shoulder, slicing through another demon.

"Okay," she said. They started following the woman, cutting through any demon foolish enough to get in their way. Though the demons present were stronger than the ones in Inuyasha's Forest, there weren't that many of them, and as soon as Kagome purified the last gargoyle, Felix sank to his knees. "I guess I need to start fighting stronger demons," Kagome wheezed, flopping next to him.

Kokoro was staring at the opening. "Kokoro, there aren't any more demons out here," Felix called to her. "You should rest."

Slowly, she shook her head. "There are still demons in the village," she murmured. "And more will come soon. It needs to be stopped now." She turned to them, and Felix was surprised to see tears glistening in her eyes. "I guess it's time for me to finish my task. I thank you for your company."

"Kokoro? I don't understand."

She smiled sadly. "I know, Kagome. My task is to seal the gate."

"Yes, the Wise One told me that you were going to do that. I don't see why that's sad, though."

"You don't know how it has to be sealed, do you? Very well; I'll tell you. In order to seal the gate, I'll have to change into a dragon and guard the gate."

"I still don't see how that's sad."

Felix privately agreed with his wife. _Neither do I._

"I won't be able to leave this gate anymore. I'll have to stay as a dragon for the rest of my life. I won't be able to see my children grow up, or interact with them at all. They'll be close, and yet so far away that they're untouchable. This will be my life, and it starts now." She took a step toward the gaping hole in the mountainside.

"Surely there's something else that can be done," Kagome protested. "The Wise One wouldn't ask you to spend the rest of you life here. What about your husband? Your kids?"

She unclasped her necklace and held it out. "Please give this to my daughter," she said. "It's all I have, and she should have it."

Kagome took the Kokoro no Kokoro and held it to her heart. "Are you positive there's no other way?" she begged.

Kokoro nodded. "I'm sorry. If there was a way, I would've found it, but the Wise One told me there was no other way, and even if there was, there's no more time to find it. Please stand back." She turned her back to them and faced the hole again.

Taking hold of his unmoving wife, Felix backed up a few yards. Kokoro glowed, then changed. It wasn't drawn out at all. One second she was there, a blue-haired beauty with golden wings adorning her back, and the next second, a giant dragon was in her place. The dragon even looked like Kokoro, with golden wings and a blue body. She roared her sorrow to the uncaring skies, and her wings lifted her up. When she was high enough, she settled herself onto the peak of the mountain, her sinuous neck sinking down so her head covered the opening.

Kagome ran forward, tears flowing freely. She stopped by Kokoro's golden eye. Kokoro gazed at her, then closed her eyes and didn't open them again. "No," Kagome murmured over and over. "This can't be the only way. Why did she agree to this?"

Shocked as he was, Felix understood why while Kagome didn't. _Kokoro knew she didn't have time to find a different way, and if she didn't block the gate, then her children would have suffered for it, along with the rest of the villagers. If only she'd told us what she was supposed to do! Then we could've found a way to let her stay as a human._ "Kagome," he called. "I know you're upset by this; I am, too, but there are still demons in the village. Kokoro wouldn't want us to let them die."

"There has to be a way we can block the opening and return her to her family," Kagome said, ignoring him. "We just have to think about it, that's all."

"Kagome, we have to go," he repeated. "There are villagers that are dying needlessly while we're up here doing nothing."

"We can't just leave her," she cried. "Her family needs her!"

"Her family needs _us_ right now," he said firmly. "Kokoro is protecting her family by blocking the gate. She's trusting us to save her family from the other demons already down there."

Kagome's face hardened, and she brushed past him, nocking one of her arrows into place at the same time. "Then what are we waiting for? Those people need us."

The reason there weren't many demons up near the opening was because they were swarming all over the town. Everywhere they looked, demons were attacking people. Felix was brought back to when he was still on his quest to light the Lighthouses; there were always demons to fight, and very little time to rest. Now, though, he didn't have his friends with him. He was alone.

_No._ He shook his head. _Not alone. I have Kagome._ His little wife was firing arrow after arrow, her hands a blur as they rained death on the demons in her way. Her determined face promised retribution for what these demons forced Kokoro to do.

The level they were on cleared of demons, so they went down a level. There were still very few demons, and it looked like the villagers had those under control. The most demons were on the ground level. The two got to work, cleaving through the demons. Felix could tell that Kagome was getting tired, but he already knew it would be useless to ask he to rest. Her sorrow about what happened to Kokoro would sustain her. He heard a hiss, and a sharp pain made itself known on his back. He swung his sword around and brought down the Succubus that had clawed him. Once she had been taken care of, he fell to one knee, gasping. Looking down, he saw blood seeping through the front of his tunic. _She must have put her hand clean through me,_ he thought, struggling to keep breathing. With his failing sight, he looked for Kagome, but she wasn't there. _I guess she went on. I'm sorry, Kagome, but it looks like I'm leaving. Good-bye, my love._

&&


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm working on too many stories right now. Too many, I tell you! But that's okay. At least I have something to work on.**

&&

Frustrated, Kagome threw down her bow. _I won't be needing that since I don't have any arrows left._ She started purifying the demons with her hands. _I could've sworn I had more left._ She purified a gorilla demon and continued her inward ranting. _Kokoro didn't deserve this. I originally thought she had to die when she first started talking, but this is worse. It's dangerous up in the mountains, so her children won't be able to see her, and she won't have any company except for the demons she's holding back. What kind of life is that? Wise One, why did you do this to her? Death would have been kinder._

At last, she didn't sense any demons close to her. "Felix, I think we're done," she said. He didn't answer. Slightly vexed, she turned around to scold him. "Felix, what's wrong wi--" She stopped. "Felix?" He wasn't there. She turned around. "Felix? Felix, where are you?"_ Did I lose him?_ Retracing her steps, she called for him. "Felix, where are you? There aren't any more demons."

There were many injured villagers, and not many healers. She walked to one of the injured and healed his leg wound. It wasn't a major cut, so it didn't take all that much energy. "Excuse me, sir, but have you seen a young man with long brown hair? He isn't from this village, so I think you'd remember seeing someone different."

The man shook his head regretfully. "I'm sorry, but I haven't seen your man. Thank you for the healing, though. I am most grateful."

She nodded and went back, looking for her husband. "Felix?" _What if he's hurt? And I left him! I'd never forgive myself if I let him die._ She was lost in her thoughts and didn't notice a body lying across her path. She fell over him with an "Oof". She turned around, prepared to heal him when she saw his face. "Felix!"

His skin was pale, but his tunic and the ground under him was saturated with blood. His blood, from the look of it. The Sol Blade fell from his limp hand. "Felix, what happened to you?" she asked softly as she removed his tunic. A gaping hole where his stomach should have been glared at her. She could see the ground through it. "Don't leave me, Felix," she pleaded, putting her hands over his stomach. _I don't know if I can heal what isn't there. No! If I give up now, then he'll die. I know what's supposed to be there; I've repaired enough of them. I just need to replace his._

How long she stayed there willing him whole again she didn't know. Occasionally she felt hands pulling at her, trying to pull her away from her work, but she didn't heed them. When they became too bothersome, she erected a barrier and pushed them away. She couldn't get distracted; if she did, then Felix would die. Although she was using lots of healing miko energy, he wasn't responding. The hole remained in his stomach. _This isn't right. At the very least, the hole should've closed._

Using her miko sight, she saw darkness on the edges of the wound, sucking up her energy. _No wonder nothing worked. Now I know what I'm dealing with._ She aimed at the darkness in his wound and fired, searing it all away. When she tried to heal his wound again, the hole closed in on itself, but she could see that it wasn't enough. _He's lost too much blood. Like Kikyo…I won't lose him, too!_ She poured the last of her energy into him, willing him to live, just to breathe. Darkness crept into her side vision, and her conscious slipped away from her, but she knew that she hadn't healed Felix enough to make sure he lived. _NO! FELIX!_

&&

Kagome floated in a sea of darkness. There was no such thing as time; what was time, anyway? Here there was no pain, no suffering, no death. Then again, there wasn't anything else, either. But what did that matter? All that extra stuff; it was irrelevant. Deep down she knew that she would be in pain if she woke up. Something had happened, she couldn't remember what, but if she went back, she would be in pain and mourning, and she didn't want that. Unfortunately, something was bound and determined that she not stay in her happy corner of darkness. Something was shaking her and talking to her. Biting back a sharp remark, she instead resisted being brought back. _Leave me alone. Can't you see I'm happy here? Don't make me go back. Please?_

The thing wasn't listening to her. She sighed. _This thing must have flunked mind-reading class. People shouldn't be allowed to graduate until they have mastered the art of mind-reading._

The thing stopped shaking her, but it was replaced by something much worse: a thing that actually passed mind-reading class. "We need you to wake up," he said.

"Go away," she muttered, drawing away from the voice. "I don't want to leave."

"Please, we need you to wake up. We can only do so much to keep you alive. We've made you eat, but without your consciousness, you won't survive for much longer."

"I can survive without being conscious," she said. _I feel so childish, but this person doesn't seem to get that. Jeremy survived for six months without having a mind. Surely I haven't been gone for six months._

"No, you've been like this for two months, and we have only two Jupiter Adepts to keep you alive. We've been keeping you here, but we're exhausted. This is the first time we've been able to reach you, and we need you to wake up."

"I don't want to wake up." Her voice dropped. "It'll hurt."

"I know, but you'll get better," the voice assured her. "We'll help you. But you have to help us first by helping yourself. Wake up."

"I don't suppose you'll leave until I agree."

"True."

"Fine, I'm waking up. You promise you'll stop the pain?"

"I promise."

The voice vanished, and Kagome felt the darkness and unfeeling drain away. In came a rush of pain that made her falter and almost sent her rushing back to the safety of the darkness. Before she could try, though, the voice grabbed hold of her mind and held her to consciousness. _NO!_ she screamed. _Let me go! You promised it wouldn't hurt._

"It won't," the voice soothed, only this time it was a physical voice, one she heard with her ears. "It will go away soon."

"I don't want it to go away soon, I want it to go away now!" _Is that my voice? It sounds so different._

"You haven't used your voice in two months, so it needs to be warmed up again. Hey, can I get Riley over here?"

_I guess he's not talking to me anymore, and he didn't even take the pain away. He lied to me. I can't believe he lied to me. I can't believe that I believed him._

"Can you open your eyes?"

She growled inside. _You leave me in pain yet expect me to obey you?_ She would have continued to gripe and ignore the voice except she felt a cool wave wash over her, and when it passed, it had taken her pain with it. Surprised, she opened her eyes and gazed into the bright green eyes of the healer.

"She's awake," the healer said, looked to the left.

"Thank you, Riley," said the voice. The healer left, and a redhead walked to Kagome's side. "I see you decided to rejoin us."

"You promised it wouldn't hurt," she said, knowing she sounded childish, but she didn't care.

The redhead laughed. "I said that the pain would go away, not that it wouldn't hurt at first."

"You lied to me," she insisted.

"I did exactly as I said. The pain has gone away, hasn't it?" She slowly nodded. "Well, then, there's no reason to complain, is there?"

"I think there is," she huffed. "Where am I?"

"You're in the village of Yimbu on the island of Wana."

"I see." _Wana? I hope that doesn't symbolize anything. Why am I running into so many things and people who have Japanese names? What would possess someone to name an island "Wana"?_

The redhead's eyes clouded. "Is something the matter?" he asked.

"No." _Nothing bad has happened so far. Except for the pain, everything has been fine. Why did I not want to come back? What am I not remembering?_


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay, this is everything I have written so far, so I probably won't be posting anything tomorrow. I'll need that time to come up with something else. If I can get something written today, then I'll post, but if it's like only a couple paragraphs, then it won't be worth it. Just to give everyone a heads-up.**

&&

"We need you to eat something." The red-haired man put something on her lap. When she looked down, she saw a piece of bread with cheese on a tray. She looked back up at him, and he nodded encouragingly. "Yes, that's for you."

_If you say so._ She took a bite out of the half-sandwich and looked around. _Looks like I'm in a Sanctum. How curious. I don't remember going to a Sanctum. In fact, I don't remember why I'm on an island called Wana. Why on Earth would I want to go to a place named Wana?_

Something at the foot of her bed caught her attention. The food dropped back to the tray, but she didn't notice. _That's the Sol Blade. But that means…Felix!_ "Where's Felix?" she demanded, pushing the tray off her lap and startling the red-haired man.

"The brown-haired boy?" he asked, scrambling backward.

"Yes, where is he?" She remembered his wound, the hole in his stomach, the darkness, the loss of energy before she could heal him. _Please no._

The red-haired man's face was solemn. "He's in the other room," he said gently, "but he's on the verge of death. It's been all the Mercury Adepts have been able to do to keep him here. They're baffled as to why he's still hanging on to life. That's the only reason he is still alive; he refuses to give up. Unfortunately, our healers can't heal his wound."

"Let me see him!" She stood on wobbly legs and would have fallen back onto the bed if the read-haired man hadn't caught her. "Please, I can heal him."

"You just got out of bed. You aren't strong enough to heal him," the redhead tried to reason with her. "You'll just exhaust yourself trying to save a doomed man."

Her eyes flashed. "I will not give up on my husband," she hissed, struggling to walk.

"Your husband?" The red-haired man's eyes softened. "I see. Well then, shall we?"

His change of tune caught Kagome off-guard. "You'll let me see him?"

"I will. Try not to use all your strength on him. You have a chance of survival."

_So does he._ The red-haired man led her to an adjoining room where Felix lay on a bed. His skin wasn't as white as it was that night, but it wasn't quite a healthy color, either. His chest was barely moving, and that was the only indication that he was still alive, aside from the healers by his bedside. "Is there any change in his condition?" the red-haired man asked.

One of the healers looked up and shook his head. "He's the same as he has been for the past two months," he said. "He's barely alive. Are you sure that he can be brought back?"

"I'm not the healer. Why don't you tell us?"

The healer sighed. "It's my job to try to bring people back from the brink of death, but he's different. His will to live is incredible, but his body just isn't up to it. It's failing, and we can't keep replacing all the blood that he's lost."

"Let me see him," Kagome demanded. The red-haired man obediently took her closer to the bed. Now that she was closer, she used her miko sight to see what the problem was. _I didn't completely close his stomach, so he's been losing blood every day. I'd better fix that right now._

In the background, she could hear the healers arguing with the red-haired man. "She'll kill herself," one healer said. "She's just woken up, so she doesn't have enough strength to heal him. Even if she were at full strength, this is beyond her ability."

"He's her husband; who am I to stop her?"

"You're the mayor, Perry, that's who you are! I know you don't want either of them to die, but you'll lose both of them if you don't stop her. Look, she's put her hands on him, but she's not healing him. Does she have any Psynergetic abilities?"

"I'm not sure, but she put up quite a fuss when she found out he was in here and I tried to stop her."

Hands pulled her away from her work. "He's beyond your help," one of the healers said.

"Stop it," she said, but he ignored her. "Please, I'm not done yet."

"What do you mean?"

"The hole is gone, but he still doesn't have his organs in the right place. If you'll just give me more time, I can put them back." She strained towards Felix, but the healer still held her back.

A different healer pulled back the sheet covering him and gasped. "It's gone! The hole is gone!"

The rest of the people in the room crowded around him and the patient. "How did this happen?" the redhead, Perry, asked.

"I didn't think it was possible," the healer said, then turned to Kagome. "What did you do?"

"I got rid of the hole, but his organs aren't right. If you'll all please move, then I can fix him." _Why won't they just let me finish?_

"Let her finish," Perry commanded. The healers drew back. "You may continue."

Smiling briefly at him, Kagome turned back to her task. _It looks like he's missing a gallbladder and a kidney, and his intestines are all missing. I guess those had better be replaced, and then the rest of the organs need to be rearranged. Felix, what did you do?_

At length, she finished. The hardest thing to do was recreate the organs he needed, and she still wasn't sure how she did it, but when she finished, her husband was whole, if not healthy. She looked at the stunned healers and Perry. For some reason, they weren't quite coming into focus. "I'm finished," she said, then blacked out.

When she awoke again, she was on the same bed as earlier, and Perry was right next to her. "How is he?" she asked, barely finding the strength to talk.

"He's fine," he assured her, though his face looked like a thundercloud. "I thought I told you not to waste all your energy on him. We could have lost you both."

"I couldn't have borne living without him," she said. "If he died, then we both would have. Can I see him?" She tried to push herself into a sitting position, but her arms just wouldn't cooperate. Pushing harder, she got her shoulder bones off the bed before her arms gave out, and she fell back down. "Why can't I sit up?" she asked out loud.

"You used up all your energy to heal your husband. That put you back in bed for another week. Your husband still hasn't woken up, but he's still alive, thanks to you."

"Can I see him? Please?" Her soft brown eyes begged Perry to let her see how her husband was doing for herself. "I promise I won't waste my energy again. Please?"

Perry sighed and picked her up bridal-style. After carrying her into the adjoining room where Felix lay comatose, he set her down by the bedside. "I haven't been able to reach him," he said, putting a hand next to the pillow. "I've searched for his mind, but I haven't been able to find anything."

"It's there," Kagome assured him. "He might just not be ready to come out yet, like me."

"What is you name?" Perry asked.

"What?"

"Your name. I wasn't quite able to catch it."

"Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."

"Kagome Higurashi? That name fits with Wana perfectly."

_I hope not. Maybe he means they're both Japanese._ "Why do you ask for my name now?"

"He may respond to your name. I've tried just about everything else, so now I'll do something different. Perhaps you would like to help me?"

"How? I'm not a…what are you?"

"I'm a Jupiter Adept, and you would help me call back your husband's mind."

"I'm not a Jupiter Adept."

"You don't need to be. Here." He held out his hand to her. "I'll help you."

Hesitantly, she took his offered hand. Perry smiled at her and put his other hand on Felix's forehead. The room disappeared, and Kagome and Perry were surrounded by swirls of darkness. Occasional red streaks ran through dark colors in the funnel, but there was no sign of Felix. "Is this where Felix is?" Kagome asked quietly.

Perry nodded. "Somewhere. This is his mind. As you can see, it's a bit chaotic right now since he was supposed to have died, but instead he's still alive. We'll never be able to find him here; his mind's too vast. What we need to do is call him to us." He turned to her. "He won't answer me, so I need you to call him."

"I'll try, but I don't know if he'll come." She looked out over the shadowy plains of her husband's mind. "Felix? Felix, it's Kagome. I can't find you."

There was no answer. Helplessly, she looked at Perry. "Try again," Perry encouraged her. "He may not have heard you, or maybe he thinks that he's hearing things."

"Felix, please come here, or show some way to get to you. We need to talk to you."

"Ka-gome?"

They both turned around, and there was Felix, looking at her in disbelief. "Felix." _Thank goodness you're okay._

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again," he said.

"Now what gave you that idea? Did you think that I'd let you die on me? My dear, not even death could separate us. Will you come back with us?"

"Us?" He noticed Perry. "You're the one who keeps shouting at me."

"My apologies," Perry said. "We were trying to wake you up, only we couldn't find you."

Felix looked down and backed away. "I can't wake up," he said. "I have a hole in my stomach, and I'll only die if I go back."

"What kind of life is it here?" Kagome cried. "You're not living at all! Are you really going to leave me?"

"Kagome." He paused. "I can't be with you either way. If I stay here, I'll be alive, but you can't survive here, and if I go back, the hole in my stomach will finish me off. It's a lose-lose situation."

"I do believe that he needs an update on his physical condition," Perry told Kagome. "Why don't you tell him?"

Nodding at Perry, she turned to her husband. "Felix, I fixed the hole in your stomach. It'll take a long time for you to recover, but you'll eventually be fine. You won't die."

He didn't look like he believed her. "That wound went right through my stomach," he pointed out. "No human could have survived something like that."

"You survived this far, haven't you? I promise I won't leave you once you come back." She shuddered and fell to her knees. "What's wrong with me?" she asked, more to herself than either of the men.

Perry answered her anyway. "Your body has had enough," he said, helping her to her feet. "We have to go or else your body will collapse." He looked at Felix. "If you want to help your wife, wake up. She needs you in the physical world."

With a jolt, Kagome found herself back in her body. To her surprise, she felt herself slide off the bed and hit the floor. "Kagome!" She looked up and saw Perry leaning over her. "Come on, Kagome, you need to eat something." When he unceremoniously hauled her up and onto the bed, she almost protested, but all thoughts fled as soon as she saw the bread and cheese she had discarded earlier. She was starving, but biting that cheese was one of the hardest things she had ever done. After one bite, she gave up on the bread and focused her whole attention on the cheese.

While she ate, she kept an eye on Felix, who showed some signs of waking up. His eyes were twitching, and he slightly moved one of his hands. Slowly, his eyes opened, and the first thing they focused on was Kagome, looking down at him with love. "Is this real?" he asked, sounding just as hoarse as she did.

"Yes, you're alive."

Moving carefully, he pushed back the sheets that covered his bare torso and looked down. "It's gone," he said in disbelief, feeling his newly-patched stomach. "There was a hole here earlier."

"I know, dear," she said. "I fixed it. I told you that." She looked at Perry. "Does he need to eat, too?"

He nodded. "I'll go get something for him."

"We're going to be okay?"

Kagome looked down at her husband. "Yes, we're going to be okay."


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay, this is everything I came up with today. I'll have less time to work tomorrow, but I'll try to get something in.**

&&

Perry, while he wasn't a healer, was adamant about not letting them leave before he deemed they were ready. He was like Kokoro in that. It wasn't enough that they could walk and breathe. No, he had to make sure that they were completely recovered before letting them go. This irked Kagome because it kept her away from where her home was, and she had promised that she wouldn't be gone long. Now here she was, almost a year later, and she had to stay on an island called Wana in order to recover. In her mind, it was ironic that she was recovering in a placed someone named Wana, but that someone probably didn't know what he was talking about.

Staying here wasn't without perks. Once she was able two walk unassisted, Perry took her to a library and showed her some of the books there. Some she recognized, and others she didn't. Eagerly, she dove into these unknown books, and Perry was happy to indulge her. It kept her quiet, and she learned something new.

She was on her way to the library to get some new books when she saw Perry talking with some present-day scientists. The men seemed to be pretty excited about something, so she decided to grace them with her presence and see what the fuss was about. "Good afternoon, gentlemen," she greeted them. "What's with all the commotion?"

Perry turned his warm eyes to her. "Good afternoon, Kagome," he said. "These men say that they've just come from the mountains, and they found some sort of ancient writing. It just looks like a design to me." He handed it to her. "Why don't you take a look at it?"

Ignoring the protests of the scientists that such a young girl couldn't possible know how to read this, she took the paper. Curious, she looked down at the slightly burned paper in her hand and almost dropped it. "It's an sutra," she whispered. "One of Miroku's."

"You know what this is, then?" one of the scientists asked, putting her under his intense gaze.

_Whoa, back up! Too close!_ She smiled nervously and backed away a few steps. "This is an sutra," she explained. "It was made to ward off demons. A long time ago, these and ofudas were what people had instead of Psynergy to keep the demons away, and if I recall correctly, they actually worked quite well." She examined the blackened paper again. "This sutra's power has faded, and it couldn't prevent a strong demon from getting past it. That's why it's burned; it was trying to destroy itself, but I guess something prevented it from burning itself to a crisp."

"These small papers kept demons away?" the scientist asked, his eyes glittering.

"Yes, that's right, but if the sutra isn't strong enough, then the demon can pass, and the sutra will burn itself up."

"Still, if we could find out how to make them, then we could be free of demons." Perry looked speculative. "Kagome, do you know how to make these?"

"I do, but they will need to be renewed very once in a while. Over time, they lose their power, and I won't be able to renew them."

"Would you not consider staying here?" Perry pleaded. "We could use someone with your talents."

"So could the people of Vale. I have a family waiting for me at home. Which reminds me, before I leave, could you direct me to Kokoro's husband?"

"Kokoro?" Perry's eyes grew sad. "Yes, I can."

Kagome handed back the burned sutra and followed Perry up the mountainside. _Wow, she lived really far up here._ They were close to where the houses ended when Perry turned left and walked up to a house. There was nothing to distinguish between this house and a different one, even though three Dragon clansmen lived here.

Arriving at the door, Perry knocked, and a few seconds later, it was answered by a man with tired eyes. "Perry, I wasn't expecting you," the man said, stepping back.

"I'm sorry, Nicolas, but this woman wanted to find you." Turning his head over his shoulder, he asked Kagome, "Do you know how to find your way back to the Sanctum from here?"

She nodded. "Then I will leave you." Perry walked back the way they came, leaving her alone with the man.

Distinctly uncomfortable, Kagome shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "Um, hello," she said, unsure of what else to say.

Nicolas was just as uncomfortable. "Come in," he said, holding the door open for her.

"Thank you." She looked around the small house. "I have something to give your daughter. Is she in?"

"Yes, I am," she said, stepping out of one of the hallways. "Did you need me for something?"

When she saw Kokoro's daughter, she was startled. _She doesn't look anything like Kokoro. No wings, dark hair, brown eyes. She looks very familiar for some reason, but I can't put a name to her._ "I have something to deliver to you," she said gently.

The girl put out a hand, and Kagome put the Kokoro no Kokoro in her palm. The girl recognized it and looked at Kagome, tears filling her eyes. "Mom would never part with this," she whispered. "Where did you get it?"

"She gave it to me," she said, noting that Nicolas's face had gone sheet-white when he saw the pendant. "She wanted you to have it. I know she would've given it to you herself, but she couldn't, so she asked me."

"No. This can't be right. The only way Mom would part with this is if she was dead, and that's not possible. She can't be dead."

"She is protecting you now," Kagome said, hoping she would get the hint that her mother was a dragon now.

The child missed it completely. "That's not true," she sobbed, holding onto her father.

Nicolas looked at Kagome helplessly. _Do they not know about her being a dragon clansman? How did she explain her wings?_ "She is up at the top of the mountain," she said.

The child jerked away from her father. "Take me to her," she demanded.

"You're only twelve years old," Nicolas cried. "You're not going to the mountains. There are demons, strong demons, and I can't lose you, too!"

"The demons are gone," Kagome assured him. "The reason is at the top of the mountain." _I should probably tell him that's his wife up there. But then again, that would cause him more pain, knowing she's up there, but she'll never be with him again. Besides, if she didn't tell him that she could turn into a dragon after how many years of marriage, then she must have had reasons for not telling him or her children._

"Dad, I have to go up there. This woman just said that she's up there."

He sighed. "I see I'm on the losing side. Are you sure there aren't any demons left up there?" The look he directed at Kagome had fierce undertones in it.

_He doesn't want to put his daughter in danger._ "I can assure you, sir, that most of the demons are gone. If there are any left, then I can handle them."

Not looking convinced, he said, "You don't look like much of a fighter to me, girl. You're barely old enough to leave your parents' home, and you don't have the muscles for a demon fighter."

"Dad, I've been exterminating demons every since I was old enough to walk," the girl butted in. "How can you be sure that this person can't slay demons?"

"If you would accompany us, would that satisfy you?" Kagome asked, aware that another person entered the room. "I assume you are apt at the art of demon-slaying?"

Nicolas was not happy. "Yes, I have been slaying demons for some time, but the demons of the mountain are a challenge even to me. I do not want my children to be put in a dangerous situation."

_Then why are you still living here? Someone really needs to tell these people what this island's name means._ "Well, if you won't come, then I've done all the Kokoro asked of me." She bowed and started for the door, but a young boy's voice stopped her.

"Please, don't go. I'll go with you to the mountain."

"As will I," the girl quickly said.

Nicolas sighed. "I guess I don't have a choice. Very well; get your weapons and we'll go. Are you sure you can defend yourself against demons?" he asked Kagome.

"I am more than capable of defending myself," she assured him.

"What are we waiting for?" the two children demanded. They had their weapons ready and were looking at the two adults with impatience.

Leading them along the path Kokoro showed them, Kagome brought them to the peak. None of them had ever been this far up before due to self-preservation, but no demons bothered them, so they enjoyed the scenery. Little vegetation grew, but they seemed fascinated with the rocks. The children would ooh and aah over random rocks, and their father watched over them, alert for any danger, so it took a lot longer to reach the top than it did last time.

She saw the dragon before they did. _Kokoro, I brought your family to you since you can't go to them anymore. I know it's a poor substitute, and you can't see them, but it's the best I can do._

The family stopped at the sight of the huge dragon. "When did a dragon come here?" Nicolas asked in a hushed voice, as if afraid that Kokoro would wake up if he spoke too loud.

"She's guarding the gate the demons used to come here. Behind her head is where the demons come from." Kagome's voice caught, but she swallowed and continued. "She won't move from this spot until the day she dies."

"Why would she do that?" the girl asked, craning her neck to see past the dragon's head.

"To protect you. She knows who you are, and she wanted you to be safe, so she gave the rest of her life to make sure that you and the rest of the villagers lived."

The boy wandered over to the dragon's muzzle and placed one hand on her. "Mom," he murmured softly. "Why did you do this?"

"What are you talking about?" the girl asked. "This is a dragon. Mom was human; there's no way this could be Mom."

"Did you bring us up here to see this dragon?" Nicolas asked, his eyes shining oddly. Kagome recognized that look; he wanted to be strong for his children and not break down and cry. He was close to the breaking point, but he wouldn't reach it while a stranger was present, and certainly not in front of his children.

"Yes." She looked up at the dragon. "She wanted to see you. I think she's happy that you came to see her. It is a lonely job she has taken, and any company she gets she would welcome."

"Then I will be sure to tell Perry about this, and he'll see to it that she isn't lonely. Will demons come here anymore?"

Glancing at the sleeping dragon, she shook her head. "Not with her around. If any, they will be weak and not worth your notice."

The journey back wasn't happy, but it wasn't depressingly sad, either. The children were glad to have seen a real dragon, and their father was deep in thought about something, but he didn't share with the rest of the group. They ran into Perry, who was astonished that a dragon was now roosting at the top of the mountain that they called home, but once he was assured that she wasn't dangerous, he started making plans to go up and see her for himself.

Felix was waiting for her at the Sanctum when she returned. "Did you give her the Kokoro?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes, I did. That was the last thing I had to do, and now I feel like I need to get away from this place. You know, they found sutras today, and now Perry wants me to stay and make some for them." She chuckled. "Of course, they won't last, and they'll need to be renewed every few years, and I'm not about to spend my life here. I feel cooped up on this small island. Felix, I want to leave. If you're up for it, that is."

Laughing, Felix pulled her into his arms. "I'm fine, love. If you want to leave, then we'll leave. Before we do, though, I'd like to thank Perry and the healers for what they've done for us, and I think that a few sutras won't kill you."

"I don't see you making them," she huffed, but she complied anyway, knowing how much they did for them.

The men were grateful for the sutras and put them up immediately after she showed them how it was done. Perry was sad to see them go, and he made them offers, but Kagome's soul still called to the Goshinboku and what lay beneath them, so Perry had to give up. He was good-natured about it, though, saying that they could visit anytime they wished, and as often.

Kagome watched as Wana Island faded into the distance. "As nice as the people are, I'm glad to be off that island," she said.

"Why is that? I don't see why being on Wana was such a bad thing."

"It's the name."

"What about it? You've been avoiding answering that the entire time we were there, but now I think I deserve an answer. Why is Wana such a bad name."

"Wana Isle. It literally means 'Trap Island'. It just gives me the shivers to hear that. I've been in too many traps to willingly stay in one. We spent a lot of time there recovering, and that island is the perfect trap. But that's not my problem anymore." She closed her eyes and let the wind blow back her silky black hair from her face.

"Um, Kagome, I was thinking," Felix started, but then he stopped.

"Go on." _What is he so nervous about?_

"Well, since we're already out here, why don't we travel around a bit?" That last bit was rushed, so his words got a bit jumbled, but she understood all the same.

"Felix, we've been away from home for almost a year. Don't you think we should go see what's happened?"

"We don't have to be gone for all that long," he pleaded. "It's almost impossible to get you to leave our house, and then it would probably be with the others. Not that they're bad company, but I want to spend some time with you, too. Alone. It's been ten years since I've been with you and not Jeremy and Kikyo. Actually, it's been even longer; when Kikyo's mother was still unmarried. Can't we go and just lose ourselves somewhere for a few weeks? Please?"

_He's so adorable when he's begging. His eyes get big, and he'll probably do anything I want if I agree to this._ Making a pretense of thinking it over, she watched him, enjoying every moment. Finally, she decided to have pity on him. "If it means that much to you," she sighed. "A few weeks right?"

Grinning, he nodded and wrapped her in his arms, showering her with kisses. "Thank you so much. I promise you'll love it."

"If I'm with you, no matter where we are or what we do, I'll love it."


	21. Chapter 21

**Merry Christmas, everyone. This is my Christmas present to all of you: a new chapter! I probably won't update until next year, so this is it for a while. Again, Merry Christmas, and have a Happy New Year while you're at it.**

&&

They didn't have a set destination, so she let Felix choose where they went, which often meant that they didn't even to on land; they just stayed on the ship. Not that she minded. Out there, they were well and truly alone, and she enjoyed every minute of it. It was the beginning of summer, so they stayed out under the stars at night. They got very little sleep, but there was nothing pressing that either of them had to do, so it didn't matter. The days blended together, and Kagome found it extremely difficult to keep track of time. A week passed, then two, and before she knew it, another three months had passed her by. For some reason, she found it harder and harder to care that she had been gone for so long. She would ask Felix when they were going back, but he would plead to stay just a little longer, and each time, she resisted him just a little less until she just stopped asking. It made him happy, being out here on the sea, and she knew that once she returned to her home, it wasn't likely she would do this again for a long time.

It had been a whole month since she had asked him last, so she felt it was time to broach the subject again. "Felix," she said. "Don't you think we should start heading home?"

She felt him tense. "So soon?"

"Love, we've been away from home for over a year, and I said we wouldn't be gone long. Don't you miss everyone?"

"Once we go back, I won't be like this with you." He pulled her closer.

"I know that you'll miss this, but Jeremy and Kikyo need us. If it weren't for them, I wouldn't ask this of you. I'd be more than willing to spend more time out here, but we have to look after them."

Sighing, he let her go so she could look down at him. "Would it mean all that much to you?" he asked wistfully.

She smiled down at him. "Yes, it would. I hate to cut your fun short, but it's time we got back to reality."

The trip back to Inuyasha's Forest wasn't as long as the trip out, but Kagome wished it was the reverse. She was anxious to get back, but Felix wasn't quite done being free from their normal lives. While they were on the ship, he treated her the way he did when they were first married. Once they got home, he would have to put a stop to that because of the other houseguests.

Arriving in Champa, they sold their ship and bought a much smaller raft so they could just sail up the river and not travel through the Suhulla desert. It only took a few days, and once they came to Kalay, they sold to raft and traveled the rest of the way on foot. Kagome could almost smell the Goshinboku and the pines near it, and picked up her pace.

When the forest came into view, Kagome started to run. She knew that forest inside and out, so she knew where she was going, even after being away for a year and a half. The tall trees flashed by, welcoming her and Felix home. Stopping at the path, she waited impatiently for her slow husband to catch up. _Of all the days for him to be slow!_

He appeared by her side. "In a hurry, are we?" he asked mildly, continuing onward.

"Should we go home first, or should we see if they're at Isaac's?" she asked, close to skipping. "They could be at either place."

"Why don't we go home first," her husband suggested, holding the bags up for her to see and shaking them. "Maybe they don't weigh you down, but they're starting to drag me closer to the ground with each step."

"I guess that's a good idea." Now she started skipping, aware of her husband's tolerant gaze on her. The trees provided shade from the hot sun, and the breeze blowing by was cool, caressing her as she passed. The forest, already a mysterious place, became a fairly land. Gold patches stretched across the path where the sunlight made it through the emerald leaves of the forest. Sapphire-blue violets waved their petals as they passed. The whispering wind carried the sounds of young dryads and elves playing near the stream. Kagome let her eyes close and her imagination run away. _This is home._

When she reopened her eyes, she saw the glorious image of her house right in front of her. _It feels so good to be home. I missed this place so much._ Her gaze wandered over to the Goshinboku. _Now that I'm back, I should go pay my respects to the dead and say hello._

Walking over to the gigantic tree, she knelt by the gravestones. _I'm back, guys. Sorry I've been gone for so long. I had a problem I had to take care of, but now that it's done, I'm home. I'll try not to be away for so long again._

A hand put itself on her shoulder, and when she looked up, she saw Felix looking at Koga's grave, a small frown on his face. "Those symbols look like the ones on those sutras you made," he remarked. "Are these sutra markings on the stones?"

"No, love, they're grave markings. Sutras are something else." She pointed to Miroku's grave. "He used to make powerful sutras. Often he would just put them up and pretend there was a demon there so we would have a place to sleep. I can't say that I approved of what he did, but he did his part to get us comfortable quarters."

He squeezed her shoulder. "Now that you've said hello, should we go inside and find Jeremy and Kikyo?"

Rising and following Felix, she cast one last look behind her. _I won't leave for so long again. I promise._ He opened the door for her, and she stepped inside, removing her shoes and looking around. Not much had changed. The same pictures were on the walls of the hallway, the furniture was all in the same place. There were a couple more chairs in the kitchen, but she had been planning on adding more anyway, and continued on to her room, where she promptly dropped all her bags on the bed. _It really is good to be home,_ she said to herself again, looking at her familiar room, everything in its place.

"Kagome, I don't think they're here," Felix called from a different room. "Should we try Isaac's?"

"Sure, just give me a minute." She walked out to the front hall where Felix waited for her. Offering him her arm, she smiled. "Shall we?"

He linked arms with her. "We shall."

They walked arm-in-arm on the path and turned onto the branch leading to Isaac's home. Kagome admired the scenery around her, so she didn't pay much attention to what was in front of her. When Felix stopped walking, she tried to keep going, but was prevented by the arm he held. Looking in front, she saw Kikyo, looking just like her mother did at that age, staring at them. "Hi, Kikyo," she said. "We're home."

Kikyo dropped the bag she had been holding and ran to them with open arms. "I didn't know when you'd be back," she cried. "You said you weren't going to be gone long, but then you didn't come back."

"We were detained, but don't worry, we won't do that again without telling you," Felix assured her. "Now where's your father? I don't see him hovering around here like he usually does when it's just the two of you."

Her eyes shadowed, but then they brightened again. "Oh, he's with Lina and her baby."

"Who?" Kagome and Felix asked simultaneously.

"Lina. She's his wife, and Kaede, the baby, is my little sister."


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm back, and I've decided to update. I know you're all very happy about that, or else you wouldn't be reading this chapter. I have school tomorrow, so I won't be able to update until the weekend. It seemed like Christmas break went by way too fast, but that's just my opinion.**

&&

Kikyo bounced along the path, chattering away at the two adults, unaware of the turmoil that her answer caused them. _He's married?_ Kagome said incredulously to herself. _I would've thought that he'd at least wait for us before he got married. Then again, maybe he thought we weren't coming back. We were gone for a year and a half, but he already has a child. I thought I asked Isaac and Mia to look after him._

Wandering after Kikyo, she barely took in her surroundings, which lost their mystic feel after the startling news they had been given. The trees were just that. Trees. The flowers loosed their sweet scent, but it was now lost on her. She was stuck in her thoughts as they chased each other round and round, not getting anywhere. _I never would have thought that he would marry again. Not after Kikyo. How did this happen?_

"Hey, Isaac," Felix called, startling her out of her reverie. "We're back."

"Felix, Kagome!" Two figures ran to them. Kagome recognized them as Isaac and Mia; they still looked the same as ever. "What happened?" Isaac continued once they were close enough to talk without shouting. "I thought you said you weren't going to be gone all that long."

"We didn't expect to," Felix answered for them both. "Something came up that detained us. Sorry about the delay."

"Hey, don't worry about it," assured Isaac, slapping his back. "You're back now, so that's all that matters."

Kikyo had disappeared, so Kagome stepped up to Mia and said, "Kikyo told us some interesting news. Is Jeremy married again?"

Mia nodded. "He was in Vale visiting Malek, and he met Lina. After that, he started going into Vale more often to see her, and then they got married a few months later. We didn't see anything wrong with it, so we didn't do anything to stop him. She really is a good woman, and Kikyo is fond of her. Well, she was at first."

"What happened?"

"Jeremy and Lina still live in your home, but Lina wants them to move to Vale so she can be closer to her family. You know how hard it is to get back to this place if you don't know the way. Well, she asked Jeremy to move to Vale a few months after Kaede was born. When Kikyo found out, she threw a fit. She inherited her mother's love for this forest, and she doesn't want to leave. Jeremy still hasn't made a decision, but Kikyo will barely talk to Lina now."

"I see. Were they close before?"

"Lina wanted to make Kikyo happy. The only reason they named the baby Kaede was because Kikyo asked for that name. She said they would be just like the characters in your stories, those two priestess sisters."

"Oh, I hope not," Kagome murmured, remembering what happened to them.

"I think Lina wants her baby to be in a safer environment in addition to the closer relatives. Demons live here, and she's afraid that her baby will be attacked and become lunch for a wandering demon. We think it's pretty safe, and so does Kikyo, but Lina hasn't been here as long as we have, and right now Jeremy will do anything to make her happy. When he finds out you're back, he'll probably move out. He could barely make himself look at any pictures with either you or Kikyo in them."

"He still misses Kikyo."

"I don't think he recovered from her death, but he must have, or else why would he have married Lina?"

"I'm not sure."

Movement behind Mia caught Kagome's attention. Looking around her friend, she saw Jeremy, frozen in the doorway and staring at her in shock. Behind him was a younger woman holding a child. "Well, speak of the devil," she said, nodding slightly at them.

Mia turned around. "Jeremy, Kagome and Felix have returned. Kagome, that young lady behind Jeremy is Lina. Lina, this is Jeremy's Aunt Kagome."

Jeremy didn't move, so Lina moved around him and walked to Kagome, freeing one of her hands and extending it to her. "It's so good to meet you," she said. "Jeremy didn't say much about you two, but I've been told that we've stayed in your house for over a year. Thank you for letting us use it."

"It has been Jeremy's home for over ten years, so you had the right to stay there," Kagome said. "I must say I'm a bit surprised that you got married so quickly. And you even have a child."

She blushed. "Well, I didn't want to wait, and Jeremy was willing, so we got married and started our own family. Jeremy said he wanted a large family, so I felt that the sooner I got started, the better."

"Uh-huh. Well, it's been a pleasure meeting you, Lina."

"Oh, no, the pleasure's all mine. I never would have guessed that he was related to such prominent people."

"Yes, my husband did make quite an impact on Weyard. Didn't you, dear?"

"I suppose," Felix replied modestly. "Most people at the time thought I had done something evil, but I learned to live with it."

A weight seemed to hang on Kagome's shoulders for some reason. "I would love to stay and talk more, but I need to get home. I guess I'll see you there."

"I'll walk with you," Isaac volunteered. The threesome walked through the forest back towards Kagome's home.

"Isaac," she said. "Something doesn't seem quite right here. How old is she?"

He frowned. "I think she's about twenty. Why? Kagome?"

When he said her age, Kagome winced. "She's twenty? She's only twice Kikyo's age! Jeremy's thirty-five, so there's a fifteen-year age difference. Does anyone else find that wrong?"

The two men looked at each other. "Um, no?" the both said.

"Men!" she said, disgusted. "Kikyo was born when Lina was ten! Don't either of you find that a bit disturbing?"

Once again, they looked at each other. "Um, no?" they repeated.

"I give up." The rest of the walk she spent in silence, half-listening as the two men caught up on the goings-on in the area. _How could Jeremy do this? Does he know how old she is? Well, it's too late now; the damage is already done. She has a child, so there's nothing to be done._

Isaac left them at their door. "I'll tell the others that you're back, so expect a flood of visitors," he said as he left. "Be prepared for lots of children. Hama had triplet boys, so they'll be rowdy, and Jenna already has four. Ivan and Sheba only have two, so they should be okay."

"Thanks for the warning," Felix called after him. "If it's at all possible, can you wait a day before sending them over? I think Kagome needs to rest after traveling for so long."

Isaac mock-saluted him. "Sure thing. Oh, now that you're back, I wouldn't expect Jeremy or his family to come back tonight. They'll probably feel uncomfortable and spend the night with us. I'll send them over with the rest of the crowd tomorrow."

"You're the best, Isaac," Kagome said.

"Anything for you two."

"So, now that we're back, I think I'll go to bed," Kagome announced. "I can barely see what's in front of me, and I don't feel hungry, so sleep sounds good."

"I'll go with you, but it's a bit early for sleep."

"Felix, we just got back after _walking_ from Kalay. Maybe you're used to trekking that long, but not me. I need to rest my legs." To prove her point, her legs wobbled, and she fell into him. "See? I can barely walk as it is."

"You just need to sit down. Here." He picked her up, startling her, and carried her bridal-style into the bedroom and set her on the bed. "Happy now?"

"Almost. Can you get me a book? Please?"

He looked at her in disbelief. "You say you want sleep, and then you ask me for a book? Make up your mind. Are you tired or not?"

"My legs are tired, so I don't want to walk anywhere, but I think I can still read. Did you have something else in mind?"

"Perhaps."

She knew that look. "Felix! This is our first night home!"

"And probably one of our last nights alone if Jeremy decides to stay here."

Sighing, she put her book down. She found that she wasn't as out of energy as she originally thought. Quite the opposite.

Afterward, as she slept, she dreamed the Wise One came to her again. "Did Kokoro have to become a dragon for the rest of her life?" she asked.

"It was the only way to seal the gate. She knew what her task was before she met you, and she still accepted it. However, her part is not quite done. Nor is yours."

"What do you mean?" she demanded. "I've done everything you've asked. What else can I do?"

"I will tell you in time. For now, I just came to warn you that your task still is not complete. You have time left to spend with your family, but the time will come when you must leave again, this time without them. Enjoy your time with them while you still can."

"Wait!" she cried as it started to fade. "I can't do this alone! I'm not strong enough."

"I will provide protection for you. When the time to leave comes, I will tell you. There will be preparations that need to be made, so you will have advance warning."

"That's not fair!" she screamed at it as it disappeared. "Please, I'm begging you, find someone else to do this. I've helped you already; please let me be with my husband."

"Only you can do this," it replied, already transparent. "It involves your husband as well, but the two of you must be separate for it to succeed."

She awoke with a start. _No, please no,_ she begged. _Not again. Don't separate us again._

Movement beside her caused her to look down at her sleeping husband. Her violent waking hadn't woken him. Bringing up a hand, she brushed back a stray lock of hair that had fallen across his face. _How can I leave him again? The Wise One didn't even say how long I had until it's time to go. How do I know when I have to go? I need more warning than this. I guess I'll just have to assume that each day is my last and enjoy what time I have._


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay, before I'm swamped with work again, I'll update real quick. Just because I love you guys.**

&&

At first, she grew almost possessive of her husband. Everywhere he went, she shadowed him. From his behavior, she knew that he thought something was wrong, but when he asked, she just said nothing was wrong and continued to evade his questions. It didn't fool him; she knew it wouldn't, but she couldn't bring herself to tell him. She knew it bothered him that she was keeping something from him, and she overheard him talking about it with their friends, but she didn't say. If he knew the Wise One wanted something else from them, he'd most likely blow a fuse and a good part of the mountain range that backed their forest.

Jeremy and his new family moved back in that week. Kikyo hopped and skipped about the house in glee, her joy at being back obvious to any who saw her. Lina was less-glad to be back. Her smile was on every time she was around Kagome and Felix, but when she didn't know they were there, she had a distinctly unhappy look. When Kagome couldn't sleep at night, she could hear her argue with Jeremy about moving back to Vale. When the conversations got more lively, they almost shouted at each other, though their voices never reached that level out of consideration for the other residents inside, a.k.a. Kagome and Felix.

The tension between Lina and Kagome grew the longer they stayed under one roof. Lina could sense that while Kagome didn't mind her presence in the house, she didn't think much of her marrying someone as old as Jeremy. Of course, Lina didn't share this opinion and even though she never went against Kagome directly, their relationship became strained after just one week. Felix could see this, as could Kikyo, who sided with her Aunt Kagome. Jeremy didn't seem to notice, but that wasn't unusual.

Things came to a head between the two women three months after the family moved back in. Kagome was weeding the garden, and Kikyo came rushing out of the house, looking upset about something. "Aunt Kagome!" she cried, flinging herself onto her aunt, ignoring the dirt that got on her small miko robes.

"Kikyo! What's wrong?" asked Kagome, putting aside her shovel and gloves.

"Lina finally convinced my dad to move to Vale," her distraught niece continued to wail. "I don't want to leave. Please don't make me leave."

Before Kagome could respond, Lina and Jeremy appeared in the doorway. "I see you've already heard the news," Lina purred. "Jeremy and I have agreed that it's not fair for us to make you put up with us when we could go live in Vale. There are still many vacant houses, and you and Felix won't be crowded anymore."

"I see," Kagome replied, thinking hard. _Jeremy's finally moving out. I'm not surprised. Ever since we came back, he hasn't been able to look directly at me. He would want to get away from me because I remind him of Kikyo, his wife. If only he didn't make Kikyo, his daughter, suffer._ "Did you need help with anything?"

Lina shook her head, answering for both herself and Jeremy. "No, we'll look for a house, and when we find the one we want, we'll move everything by ourselves. Thank you for the offer, though."

Looking down, Kagome saw Kikyo staring at her in shock. Apparently she had thought that Kagome would stop them from leaving. She looked back at Kikyo's parents. "When are you going to look?"

"Today."

Kagome bit back an irritated remark. _Would it kill you to let Jeremy answer something?_ "Then you two look, and I'll keep Kikyo with me. Have fun." She could sense Kikyo silently seething as her father and his wife left. When the other two adults were gone, she turned her attention back to Kikyo. "There's nothing I could have done," she said.

Kikyo continued to glare at her. "Why couldn't you have stopped them?" she demanded.

Sighing, Kagome rose, and Kikyo followed suit. Together, they walked away from the house and into the wilder parts of the forest where no houses rested. _Even at ten, she thinks I can do anything._ "Kikyo, you love your father, don't you?"

Surprised at the question, Kikyo nodded. "Of course I do. He's all the family I have, except for you, and Uncle Felix, and everyone else."

"That's quite a lot, don't you say?" Kagome laughed.

"Well, I guess so," Kikyo conceded. "But what does loving my dad have to do with anything?"

"You know he isn't completely…well, right?" At Kikyo's nod, she continued. "I look exactly like your mother, or she looked exactly like me. In time, you will look like her, too. Even at this age, you look exactly like she did then. Anyway, your father can't stand to be in the same house as me because I remind him of her. I think the only way he can get better, if only slightly, is to move away from us. I know it will hurt you, but if you want your father to get better, then you'll have to do this for him."

"I have to, then. Will I be able to visit?"

"Of course you can. I'd be hurt if you didn't, and so would the rest of us. Visit as much as you want."

They arrived back at the house, and Kikyo, after the talk, was much calmer and more understanding. Her parents weren't back yet, so she helped Kagome harvest some of the vegetables for dinner. Her nose wrinkled as she picked the onions; she had an aversion to them like Inuyasha had had to spicy food. Luckily for her, Kagome planned on adding the onions to the kebabs for flavoring, and if Kikyo didn't like them, she could just slide them off.

Inside the kitchen, Felix was already at work, chopping up the bits of steak and chicken so they would fit on the stakes. He didn't look up when they entered with their baskets. "So, did you find everything you needed?" he asked, laying into the innocent steak with the razor-sharp butcher knife.

"We did. I have a feeling that this will be one of our last dinners with Jeremy, Kikyo, and the rest of their family."

He knew she wasn't on good terms with Lina, but they were both attached to Jeremy and Kagome. "I see. I was wondering when Lina would wear him down. They've been at it almost every night since we've been back."

"So you heard them, too."

He grinned. "Who couldn't?" Putting the knife on the table, he started getting out the stakes. "The meat's ready when you are."

When Lina and Jeremy returned to the house, Lina was ecstatic; Jeremy had on his usual neutral face. "We found it," Lina cried as soon as she walked into the kitchen. "The perfect house, and on our first day of looking!" Underneath her happy exterior, Kagome detected a hint of smugness.

All through dinner, Lina chattered about how the house was perfect, close to her family, and so on. No one else tried to say anything; she barely stopped talking to eat, and as soon as someone opened their mouth to say something, she started talking again, so they gave up trying. When Kikyo was about to cut her stepmother off, Kagome gently kicked her foot to let her know that now wasn't the time. For her efforts, she received a glare, but since Kikyo obeyed, Kagome thought she could live with it.

After everyone had finished eating, Kagome and Felix retired to their room. "I can't believe they're leaving," she said softly. "They've always been here. Kikyo's never known any other home."

Felix pulled his shirt over his head and hung it on a hanger. "You can't say that you haven't been wanting this," he reminded her. "Even I know how tense you are around Lina. I understand that you don't approve of her marrying someone fifteen years older than she is, but it's not a sin, and it was both of their choice." Seeing that she wasn't seeing things his way, he sat down and pulled her onto his lap. "Trust me, you'll be much easier to live with once they're gone. Their fighting at night has even got me on edge. Things won't be so bad, I promise."

_Don't promise what you can't deliver,_ Kagome said silently, thinking about the Wise One and what he wanted her to do. Out loud, she said, "I hope you're right."


	24. Chapter 24

**Since I'm updating today, I probably won't tomorrow. This is everything I have, and I don't know how much time I'll have tomorrow, or how much I can write. Sorry, guys.**

&&

Lina's family moved everything. Jeremy had never told her how to get back to the forest if she left, but there had never been any reason to. He had always been with her, and she just followed him, so when she asked her family to move their stuff, they followed Jeremy into the woods. Unfortunately, when they went back on their second trip, none of them could find the house. Kagome was tending her berry bushes and heard their panicked shouting, so she ended up leading them. It probably would have been easier if she had just told them how to find their way to her house, but she didn't want unwelcome visitors in the middle of the night. Once word got out on how to get to her home, they would visit by the dozen every time there was trouble. Sure, there was a legend of how to get there, but the people first had to find the path, which was very elusive when it wanted to be. The few who did find their way to her home did so on just dumb luck.

Kikyo stayed in her room as the men came and stared stonily at them as they towed away her belongings. After everything had been taken, even the chair she had been sitting in, she remained standing in the room, staring out her window at the orange trees just outside. Even though her family was ready to leave this place, she was not. Stepping into the room, Kagome saw that her face was set in a stubborn line. "If you don't go, your father won't get better," she said. "He needs you in order to keep going."

"He has Lina now," Kikyo said shortly.

"Lina isn't enough. He needs you."

"If what you said is true, then when I turn eighteen, I'll look exactly like you, and like Mother, and that'll only upset him."

"Oh, sweetie, he won't go cold on you," Kagome said, putting an arm around her shoulders. "He'll never turn on you; he's your father. You're the reason he's still in the land of the living and not with your mother. If you don't stay with him, nothing else in this world is strong enough to make him stay."

The fire left Kikyo's eyes. "I will miss this place," the forlorn-looking ten-year-old said. "I promise I'll visit every day."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," she chided her niece. "You're welcome back here anytime, but right now I think your family is getting ready to leave." She could still see the hesitation in her face, so she added one last comment. "You wouldn't want to leave Kaede to be corrupted by her mother, would you? She won't be like the story then."

That pushed Kikyo to join her parents and tiny sister on the wagon. Kagome made sure to stay outside and wave until the wagon passed out of sight. Letting her hand fall to her side, she sighed. "They won't be coming back," she said to Felix. "If we want to see them, we'll have to go to them."

"Kikyo will come, and Jeremy will follow her," Felix assured her. "I doubt that Lina will, and I'm not sure about the little one, but I know the other two will come."

He was right. Kikyo came every day that she was able, and Jeremy always followed to make sure that she made it safely. While it tore at Kagome's heart to see Jeremy grow older and more worn-looking, she rejoiced as Kikyo grew into the very image of her mother. When she was thirteen years old, and Kaede was three, she brought the baby with her to the forest. Kagome, who hadn't seen Kaede since she left, was surprised to see her, but she still loved her. From then on, Kaede refused to be left behind when Kikyo went to the forest, and Kikyo was more than willing to take her with her. In that way, she was different from her mother. Kikyo's mother had been jealous of sharing Kagome's attention and love, but her daughter had grown up with others around, both adults and her cousins, who visited whenever they could. As they grew older, Jeremy stopped following them. Kagome worried, but she didn't say anything.

Kagome junior, Piers' daughter, was as talented as her mother, and by the age of ten was able to link with any of her relatives, no matter how far away they were. Her brother took after both of their parents, but wasn't nearly as talented as she was. He could heal and control minor winds, but he couldn't read minds, or use Reveal. That didn't mean that he was any less loved. He just spent more time with his father, Mia, and Kagome, learning how to heal the injured that still made their way into the forest.

Kagome Junior was the one that found the body just inside the forest. Miko Kagome was on her way back from checking a sick patient in Vale when Kikyo, who was her traveling companion, stiffened and snapped her head to the left. "Kikyo?" Kagome asked, worried that her niece might be having some kind of seizure.

"Kagome's found something," she said softly, taking off in the direction of what Kagome presumed the call originated. Kagome picked up Kaede, who couldn't keep up, and ran after her.

When her niece slowed down, so did Kagome. Setting Kaede on the ground, she slowly approached Kikyo. She stopped beside Kikyo as soon as she saw why Kagome had called. The body of what once was a human being lay facedown on the ground, and Kagome knelt by the tree next to it, frozen in fear. The body looked like it had been attacked by demons, judging from the claw- and bite-marks all over it. Its clothes were it tatters, but there wasn't anything left to cover except bones. There wasn't enough flesh left for Kagome to tell if it was once a man or a woman.

Miko Kagome walked over to Kagome Junior and knelt by the frightened child, shielding her from the sight. "Kagome, let's leave," she said gently, offering her a hand. "Let's go home."

Kagome didn't move. Instead, she stared at her aunt, tears forming in her eyes. Her aunt sighed and picked her up, even though she was sixteen years old. _This is the first dead person she's seen,_ Kagome thought. "Kikyo, take Kaede's hand. We're going back."

Kikyo was quick to obey her. It wasn't that she wasn't any less disturbed by the body. It was probably Kagome's calm voice that made her move at all. Kaede was too young to understand what she seeing, so Kikyo didn't have any difficulty getting her to go with them. Once they were about a quarter of the way home, Kagome came to her senses and walked, though her aunt made sure to stay nearby in case she had another lapse.

Piers was outside with his son when they walked into view. When he saw the condition of his daughter, he immediately stood up and his Healer instinct took over. "Coll, take your sister and cousins inside," he commanded his son. Once the younger ones were gone, he turned to Kagome. "What happened?"

Piers was normally the last person to get angry or agitated about anything, but this time he was both, and he thought that Kagome had something to do with it. "She called to Kikyo when we were on the path. She had found a dead person a ways that way." She waved in the direction they had just come from. "It's been there for a while, and the demons got to it. I think she's suffering from shock right now, the same as Kikyo. Kaede's still too young to understand what's going on."

Looking slightly irritated, Piers started going back into the house. "I think I already knew that she was too young."

Kagome tried not to take his words to heart. _He's just worried about his daughter. I won't hold this against him._ She thought about following him into the house, but then decided against it. He probably wouldn't appreciate her presence at the moment. _I'll check on them later. He's got everything under control._

Felix was waiting for her when she came home. "I thought Kikyo and Kaede were with you," he commented when he saw that she was alone. "Did they go home?"

"No, I'm afraid it's more serious than that. Kagome found a body in the forest, and she called to Kikyo. They and Kaede are at Piers', being treated for shock. He's not very happy with me, and I can't really blame him."

"Piers? He's one of the most easy-going guys that ever lived."

"Yes, but this is the first time his daughter has been severely traumatized. It wasn't even this bad when Hama was giving birth to Coll."

"Are they okay?" He stood and crossed the floor to her. "Do they need to stay over there?"

"I don't know. At the time, I didn't think it would be wise to follow. Like I said, he wasn't very happy with me. He's probably still mad at me."

He frowned. "We can check on them later. Show me where the body is. I know it's getting dark, but I think that sort of thing should be taken care of right now before one of the other kids finds it."

She led him back down the path she had taken and stopped. "This is the place. It's right over there." Her finger pointed towards the end of the tree line.

Striding in the direction she indicated, he went through the trees and stopped. "Kagome, are you sure this is the right place?"

"What?" She ran to him and looked down. The only thing there was grass. "I don't understand. I know this is the right place. That's the tree where Kagome was." Walking over to the place where the body had lain earlier, she knelt down and looked closely at the ground. _Where is it? How could it have disappeared?_ "Felix, I don't know what to tell you. It was here."

"Maybe you just got the place wrong. Anyway, there's nothing here now, so let's head back and check on the little ones. They're not going home tonight."

As it turned out, they were fine, just a bit shaken. Piers had calmed down after he had made sure that his daughter and his nieces were in good physical condition and apologized to Kagome for his earlier behavior. "I know you were just worried about Kagome," she assured him. "I know that it's not personal. How are Kikyo and Kaede?"

"They need rest. If you just keep them with you, then I think they'll be okay. Someone will have to tell Jeremy, though, and Lina probably shouldn't be around when that happens. She's almost more overprotective of Kaede than Jeremy is of Kikyo."

"Then I'll go tell him tomorrow. For now, we'll just take them home."

Felix carried Kikyo, who was still partly in shock, and Kagome took Kaede. On the way, the two adults talked softly to the children, trying to put them at ease, when Felix stopped. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"I don't know." He put Kikyo down and walked off the path. "I'll be along shortly. These two need to go home, though, so I'll meet you there."

_That's odd. He's never done this before. He said it's nothing to worry about, but I think I'll still get these two home as quickly as possible._ She couldn't carry both of them, so she held Kikyo's hand and led her along. She kept her ears alert for any sound of demons, but for some reason, all was quiet. That led her to believe that all was not well in paradise, and she hurried her steps. If something was out there that even worried demons, she didn't want to run into it.

Felix caught up to them just as they got to the house. About to ask him what happened, Kagome turned around to face him, but stopped when he pushed her inside none to gently and shut the door behind him. He had a strange look on his face, which caused her reprimand to die on her tongue. "I'm sure you want to go to bed," he told the children, sounding like he always did, but Kagome knew him well enough to know that something was wrong.

"I don't know if I can sleep," Kikyo murmured. "I'll see that body."

"How about you sleep in the living room? Kaede, Aunt Kagome, and I will stay with you. Will that make things better?"

Both Kikyo and Kagome looked up at that. Kikyo nodded. "I guess that'll be okay."

She lay down, and Kaede curled up next to her. Seeing that sleep still eluded her, Kagome lay next to her and stroked her hair until her breathing deepened and evened out. Then she looked at her husband, who was looking down at the three of them. "So, we're all staying in here? It would have been nice to have had a little more warning than that." She looked at his face and saw something that troubled her. "What was out there, Felix?"

"A body," he said shortly, lying down next to her. "Probably the same one you saw earlier. I can't say I expected to see one here, though in a way I'm not that surprised. It's like when I went to Jeremy's old village." His serious eyes looked into her own. "It's not safe for people to wander around here anymore."

"It's just one body," she protested. "There aren't that many bodies in the forest."

"I have a feeling that won't be true soon." He leaned back and closed his eyes. "I'll talk with the others about it and warn them not to let their children wander too far from now on."


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay, I was going to look this part over and change some of it, but then I wouldn't be able to update. If I have time later, I'll fix it. For now, I'll just post, and y'all will get the gist of what's going on.**

&&

True to his word, Felix warned their neighbors about the body, and the men insisted on searching every inch of the forest for others. Jenna was very put out when Garet made her stay home, but she grudgingly did because he reminded her that the children wouldn't have anyone to look after them, plus she was expecting again, but he didn't mention that. He knew better.

Kagome convinced Ivan to tell the Valean mayor about the new menace while she helped Sheba watch the children. As far as she knew, no one outside of the five families was aware of the moving bodies crisis, and while someone had to tell the Valeans about it, she didn't want to be the one to do so. She wasn't particularly surprised when he came flying back to his home after a few hours. "Ivan, what's wrong?" Sheba asked, getting to her feet and moving toward him. "You look like you ran all the way from Vale."

"I did," he panted, doubled over to catch his breath. "He decided to announce the news before I left town, and Lina happened to see me after they knew of the danger. Well, I decided that if the expression on her face was any indication of what was going to happen to me if she caught me, then I'd better start running. I think I lost her somewhere before the forest started. She's expecting again, so she can't run very fast."

"I didn't know she was going to have another one," Kagome mused.

"She did say that she wanted a big family," said Sheba as she helped Ivan get upright again. "Aside from Kaede, there's two others. They're both boys."

"They never said anything about that." _Why didn't Kikyo or Kaede tell me? Why didn't Jeremy tell me? I know Lina isn't fond of us, but I would have thought Jeremy would have had us bring his children into this world, like Kikyo._

"Well, from the looks of things, she doesn't want them to associate with us any more than they have to. She knows that Jeremy is only related to us by his first marriage to Kikyo, so she doesn't see the need to have us included in her family. It's too late for Kaede because Kikyo took care of that, but we probably won't see the boys unless Jeremy brings them."

"And that's not likely to happen, either," Kagome murmured. "Well, thank you for telling them for me," she addressed Ivan. "I don't know if she would have given up the chase if it had been me in that village. She's probably worried sick about Kaede. She is only five years old, so it's understandable." Looking at the children playing not far away, she called, "Kikyo, Kaede, it's time to go. We still have to clean the house."

They mumbled and complained, but they obeyed. Kikyo stayed by Kagome's side, and the two of them watched Kaede frolic up ahead, but not too far. She had taken to wearing clothes like her older sister, who wore her mother's old miko clothes while she was in the forest. Watching her, Kagome was reminded of the Feudal Era, and Kaede was a small village girl leading them to her village so they could eradicate the demon terrorizing it. _Why have all these memories surfaced again? Over the past few years, I've been having flashbacks of the Feudal Era, and I don't know why. This didn't happen while everyone was gone._

"Aunt Kagome?"

She glanced over at Kikyo, who was watching her younger sister with wary eyes, alert for danger. "Do you want us to go back to Vale? It's dangerous to be in the forest, and Dad might try to come here for us. I know Lina's worried about Kaede."

"If you want to go back, then we'll take you. I just want you to be safe."

"I want to stay here, but I'm worried about her." Her eyes kept track of Kaede, even though she spoke to Kagome.

"And not your brothers?"

"My brothers? Lina takes care of them. How did you find out about them?"

"Two little birds named Ivan and Sheba told me. Is there some reason you didn't?"

"It never came up, that's all."

"I see. Kaede, don't wander so far ahead."

Her niece obediently came back into view, then darted ahead again. "She wants to run," Kikyo commented. "She doesn't like being constricted like this. Neither do I."

"But you know why we have to do this."

"Yes, but I don't like it."

Kaede continued to frolic around the house as Kagome and Kikyo cleaned. "When is Uncle Felix coming home?" Kaede asked in her child-like voice.

"I don't know," Kagome answered, blowing a stray lock of hair out of her face. "Sometime soon, I hope. He's helping Uncle Piers build a wagon so he can transport more firewood and save time. Come to think of it, I don't see why I haven't gotten one yet. Maybe I should ask if he'll build one for me."

"Okay." Kaede continued to bounce around the room, splashing the bucket of soapy water across the floor.

Both Kikyo and Kagome groaned. "Kaede, you need to be more careful," Kikyo scolded her while Kagome put the now empty bucket under the faucet and filled it again. "Aunt Kagome, I am terribly sorry. In order to save you from cleaning anything else like this, I think it would be best if we went home."

Kagome saw that Kikyo, while she didn't want to leave, was more worried about her father than she let on, and was using this excuse to stop him from worrying about her. _She's becoming more and more like her mother._ "I see. When we're finished, I'll take you home, then. We'll have to wait for Uncle Felix to come back because he'll want to say good-bye, too." She knelt by Kikyo as they started scrubbing the floor. "You did the right thing," she whispered.

"If only the right thing didn't hurt so much," she whispered back. Kagome just smiled and continued washing the dirt off her floor.

By the time they were done, Felix had returned. Kagome explained Kikyo's decision, and he was just as sorry to see them leave as Kikyo. He really did love children; he would have made a great father. That was one of Kagome's regrets, but she pushed it behind her. As long as she had Kikyo and her children and then their children, it didn't matter. The four of them set out for Vale; Felix was still wary about more bodies showing up, and he didn't want to be ambushed by them. Even though he knew Kagome could take care of them, he felt that it was his duty to oversee their safety, and Kagome didn't mind letting him come along.

They stopped at Vale's gate. "I don't want Lina to cause a scene," Kikyo said. "We'll be fine from here. Thank you for putting us up for so long."

"Anytime," Kagome assured her. "We love it when you come to visit us, and it doesn't matter how long. You're always welcome." She watched them disappear into the crowd of other villagers, then turned her back on Vale. "It's so hard letting them go," she sighed.

"I know," Felix said as they walked back. "They mean so much to you."

"Their names are a part of my past. I never Kikyo while she was alive, but Kaede was kind and looked out for me in every way she could. I can see them in those two, and it makes me both sad and happy."

When they were about halfway through the forest, Felix stopped. "Something's not right," he murmured, his eyes unfocused.

"What is it?"

"I don't know. It's coming from somewhere over that way." His feet carried him off the path, and Kagome, worried about him, followed. He walked towards the mountains and entered one of the caves riddling the rocky surface. "It's coming from here."

"Felix, I don't think it's safe to go in there," Kagome said, eyeing the cave from the outside. "I really don't think it's a good idea." She watched him go in deeper. "He's not even listening to me. That's just great." Sighing, she followed him inside.

The light from the outside couldn't reach very far into the cave, and soon Kagome had to stop and light a small torch in order to see. Whatever had Felix under its control had relinquished its hold on him, so he was waiting for her when she finished lighting her torch. "I still don't think this is a good idea," she said again.

"Well, we're already this far, so we should just keep going," he smiled. "It'll give us something to do."

It grew damper the farther in they walked, and much colder. Before too long, Kagome was shivering. _We should turn back. Neither of us is dressed for this cold._ The soil on the ground, walls, and ceiling was dark almost to the point of being black. Kagome could smell the richness of it, but she was more worried about remembering how to get back out. Felix was once more in whatever thrall had led him here, but that was probably because of the nourishments in the soil. He got like that, especially in the spring when everything was growing. Up ahead, Kagome could hear something dragging along the floor. _What could live in this except fungi and parasites?_

Felix stopped. "Kagome, there's something not alive up ahead. I think it's more bodies."

A cold hand clenched over her heart. "Let's go back," she pleaded. "Please?"

"It's too late. They know we're here, and now we're surrounded."

Glancing back, she still couldn't see anything, but she could hear sounds coming from behind him, too. Faintly, she could hear a rasping sound in addition to a heavy object dragging across the dirt. "How do we get rid of them?"

"Fire. Use the torch and burn them. That's the only effective method I've found."

"The torch? Don't you think it's a bit small?" The rasping sounds were coming closer.

"We don't have anything else, do we?"

"Um, yeah. I can summon fire."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

_Christmas. He forgot that part, but I guess he doesn't know about that. So many things have been lost through the years._ She looked out past her ring of light and summoned her fire to a spot not far from the edge. She caught a quick glimpse of rotting humanoid shapes before they caught on fire. Their screeches sounded human, making her want to cover her ears with her hands. Behind her, she heard Felix take out the Sol Blade and slash at something. A second later, two loud thumps reached her ears, and more slashings and thumps followed. Mindful of what Felix said, she turned around and set fire to the body parts littering the floor. The parts with mouths screamed like the whole ones. _I can't take this._ Kagome fell to her knees, retching as the stench of burning flesh reached her nose and permeated the surrounding air.

Her mind, horrified by what surrounded her, shut down, and when it stopped working, so did her body. Even if she was able to think and be capable of wanting to move, she couldn't have. After what seemed like eternity, she became vaguely aware of something still moving. It picked her up and carried her away from the stinking carcasses. _Oh, it must be Felix. How can he stand this stench? It's overpowering. I can barely think through it. Oh, please don't let me get sick again._

The sunlight hurt her eyes when the two of them finally hit the outside again. Felix took two steps, then his arms went limp, and Kagome found herself on the ground again. She lay on the grass, breathing in the sweet scent of greenery and life, trying to erase the scorched scent. Her husband soon joined her on the grass, inhaling the fresh scents of life. "Why did you have to go in there?" she panted, glaring at him.

Looking at her, he gave her the typical child answer. "I don't know."

"That's just great. Did we get all of them?"

"I think so, but now we'll have to be extra careful. No one knew they were in there, so now we'll have to search the other areas, too." He frowned. "Looks like we have some interesting times ahead of us."


	26. Chapter 26

**Okay, I promised savinglifelessness I'd update over the weekend, so here it is. I don't know if I'll be able to get another one out next week, but I will try my hardest.**

&&

Over the next two years, more and more bodies kept turning up. People all over the world learned that if they found a body, they had to burn it or else it would turn on them later. Fear radiated from everyone, fear that a body had been missed, and it would come for them. Because of the demons in Inuyasha's Forest, Kagome and her friends didn't need to worry about the bodies; the demons tore them up before they could do any damage. Of course, the demons tended to tear apart anything that moved, and they became even more aggressive.

Kagome could barely sleep at night anymore. People still wandered into the forest, even with the bodies and demons about. The idea that a person was out there looking for her help kept her awake, and not even Felix could persuade her to sleep at those times when she fancied she felt a person nearby. Dark circles formed under her eyes, and she lost weight, making her appear more like one of the bodies than a living human. She knew Felix worried enough that he had both Piers and Mia check on her, and while they both said that she was still healthy, he continued to worry.

Sitting at one of the windows, Kagome tried sewing a tear in one of her curtains. The sunlight fell on her work, making it easy to see, but her hands moved slowly, and her eyes were unfocused. Glancing outside, she saw Isaac talking to Felix and watching his children frolic among Kagome's thriving berry bushes. Even after all these years, she was the only one who had berry bushes, and the children seemed drawn to them like moths to a bonfire. Unfortunately, none of her children laughed and danced around them, but neither did Kikyo or Kaede. They stopped coming by the new orders in Vale. No young children were allowed to wander alone anymore in case bodies ambushed them, and if anyone had to leave after dark, they had to travel in groups.

As she watched, Felix turned around and caught her gaze. His warm eyes knew exactly what she was thinking, and he understood her pain. They occasionally did see the two eldest children of Jeremy, and sometimes Jeremy himself, when they went to Vale, but they only stayed for a few minutes. Lina was always absent, along with her twin boys and newest daughter. From what Jeremy told them, she was expecting again.

She turned back to her work again and willed her slow fingers to start sewing. Her mind, however, continued its thoughts. _It's close now. For some reason, I feel like the time the Wise One spoke about is coming nearer. The demons are more aggressive than before, and with the bodies roaming the earth at night, people are afraid to be away from their homes after dark. But the Wise One still hasn't come to me. It's been ten years since I last saw it; does it even need me anymore? Maybe I should stop worrying about it and just try to keep down the number of demons in the area. Of course, with my luck, it'll probably come just as soon as I start something. I'm not going to get any more sewing done today, am I?_

Setting aside her curtain, she wandered out into the garden and started pulling carrots out of the ground. More successful than her attempts to sew her curtain, she kept at it until she had several out of the ground, then moved on to the squash. For a while, she able to just focus on her task and not worry about what the Wise One wanted her to do. Once she had finished harvesting her vegetables, she brought them into the house, counted what she had, and sighed. Striding to her pantry, she grabbed a basket and walked out the door. "Felix, I need to get some things from the forest," she called as she passed them. "I shouldn't be gone long."

"Wait a minute," Felix and Isaac both protested. "You can't go by yourself," Felix continued. "It's dangerous. What if a demon attacks you, or a body?"

"Dear, look around you. The bodies only move during the night, and there's still plenty of light. As for the demons, you know I can defend myself from them. I'll be back soon. Don't worry about me." She flashed them a bright smile and continued on her way, silently laughing when she heard their groans. _They can't win against me._

She had a vague idea of where the herb she was looking for was located, but she wasn't certain. Still, that didn't bring her down. Instead, she was glad of the chance to get out of the house. Domestic chores were well and all, but she tired of doing them every day with no time to herself, and with Felix talking with Isaac, she could be on her own for a few hours. "If only Kikyo and Kaede could be with me," she sighed to the green canopy above her. "They would have loved this."

Just as she'd thought, Kikyo did look like her mother, and Kaede somewhat reminded her of the old Kaede she had known and loved. Kikyo's love for the forest hadn't diminished, but she stayed in Vale to protect Kaede, who would follow her if she tried to come. She never said that was why, but she didn't need to; Kagome knew anyway. Still, that didn't mean that she didn't miss their help when it came time to do things like this.

"There it is," she said out loud when she located what she was looking for—cilantro. For some reason, adding a tiny bit of cilantro always made the dish taste different. They'd been eating the same thing for a few days, and she wanted to have something extra tonight. Happily throwing herself into her work, she didn't notice the shadows growing longer.

A few hours ago, she felt the weight of someone's stare on her. However, since they didn't make any move to stop or harm her, she ignored it. When she finished gathering the cilantro leaves and the person was still there, she decided to say something. "It's rude to stare," she said, not looking behind her. "It's even more so when you don't introduce yourself after you have been acknowledged."

Now she turned, and three people stepped out of the bushes, grinning. "Sorry, Aunt Kagome," Kikyo and Kaede said sheepishly. "We were just watching you work."

"Forgive me, Lady Kagome," the young man with them said. "They said you wouldn't mind."

"Oh, Mike, I'm sorry. I just get tense when I feel unfamiliar eyes on me." _Mikealan, Malek's son._ Her eyes automatically went to his right hand, which didn't have the glove covering it. _So his father's curse still hasn't passed to him. I didn't think it would, but I don't know what age Miroku got his._ "What brings you to the forest at this time of night?" She finally noticed how it was almost dark. _I'd better get them home soon. There's no way they'll make it back to Vale in time._

"We just wanted to see you," Kikyo said. "You weren't at home, so Uncle Felix sent us to look for you. He's worried about you."

"Of course he is," she murmured. "Okay, you found me, and I have enough cilantro, so we can go home now."

"Yay! Cilantro!" Kaede cried, dancing back towards the path. The three older people smiled at her; she loved cilantro almost as much as Inuyasha had loved ramen. And, just like him, she hated curry.

"What's for dinner?" Kikyo asked as they trailed after Kaede.

"I was thinking of having just a salad, but since you're all here, I'll make oden. How's that?"

Now it was Kikyo's turn to cheer. Poor Mike had no idea what they were talking about. He rarely left Vale; his training to become a Healer took up most of his time, and now that he was a full-fledged acolyte, he did his part to help the people. This was why Kagome was confused as to his presence now. Kagome had always been aware of Malek's black-haired son, but she'd rarely seen him. His mother had died giving birth to him, but Malek never remarried, instead giving his life and the life of his son to the Healing order and dedicating their lives to helping others. What surprised Kagome was Mike didn't fight with his father about his choice of his son's vocation.

Night had truly fallen by the time they returned home, and an angry Felix waited for them at the door. "What took you so long?" he demanded.

"I had to find it first," she replied as the children prudently slipped past and into the kitchen. "We weren't attacked, and I got out of the house, which meant you didn't have to listen to me complain for a whole afternoon."

"The bodies walk at night. You could have been attacked!"

"Felix, the demons tear the bodies apart. I was fine. You knew I would be fine. Calm down; it's not healthy to be so worked up all the time." She brushed past him and rejoined the two children in the kitchen, where Kikyo and Kaede were already chopping her vegetables for the side of oden. Mike was being ordered around by the two younger girls, running around like a chicken with its head cut off. Kagome watched their antics for a second, then entered, taking the meat out of what served as a refrigerator. All three children watched her prepare the meat, then arrange it and the vegetables together. When she was done, she looked over her shoulder at the three behind her, who were hungrily eyeing the food she had just put down on the table. "If you want it that badly, then just eat it," she said.

They didn't need to be told twice. Before she could blink three times, they were seated and already had full plates in front of them. Felix, coming into the room just then, laughed at her surprised face. "They hadn't eaten when they came by earlier. I'm surprised they waited this long to start."

Kagome smiled. _He's not mad anymore._ "Well, if we want to eat, too, then we'd better get started, or there won't be any food left."

As they all ate, the three from Vale caught the other two up on the latest news. No new bodies had been found nearby, but that didn't mean they weren't there. Despite the attacks on the village, they and Vault were still doing well, and they'd received news from Kalay merchants that other people around the world were holding up fairly well against the threat. They still had no idea where the bodies came from, though, so they can't put a stop to them. When they were done, Felix told them about the goings-on in the forest, which wasn't much. Kikyo and Kaede both decided not to leave without saying hello to all of their cousins, aunts, and uncles, and they would introduce Mike to them all. "Won't you come with us, Aunt Kagome?" Kaede asked, looking up at her with innocent eyes.

"Yes, do come," Kikyo said. "I know it will be fun."

"Um…" Kagome looked at Felix, who looked right back at her.

"I think it's a good idea," her husband said. "You have been in the house for a long time now, and I know you've been wanting to get out."

"Sure, why not?" she conceded.

"Yay!" Even Mike smiled at the sisters' shout.

While Kikyo and Kaede introduced Mike to their cousins, Kagome and Felix, who decided to go with them, talked with their friends, sharing the news that the younger three had told them the night before. "I don't like this," Piers said. "They've always found bodies lying around. They wouldn't just disappear. They may have found more secure hiding places."

"Or they could have just been wiped out from these parts," Isaac contradicted, but they could all see he didn't believe that.

Felix, Isaac, Piers, Kagome, Mia, and Hamma all stood in front of Piers' home and watched the younger children frolic around the yard, and the elder children kept one eye on the younger ones, and another eye on the forest around them. It was pointless to look for the bodies within the forest because of the demons, but they helped look around the borders, and they had as much luck as the villagers at locating the bodies.

"We'll just have to stay vigilant," Hamma said. "We Jupiter Adepts can't sense their thoughts, but Felix and Isaac seem to know when they're around."

Isaac nodded. "They kill the plants around them, but we haven't been able to sense anything like that recently."

"You know, those things will eventually die out if we keep killing them," Kagome said.

"You can keep killing mosquitoes, but they always come back," Mia said. "I don't think they can be exterminated so easily. I'm inclined to agree with Piers."

A tug on her sleeve caused Kagome to look down. Kaede's happy, innocent face stared up at her. "Can we go see Aunt Sheba and Uncle Ivan now?" she asked.

She looked at the other adults. "I'll take them to see their other relatives," she said. "You guys keep talking, and you can catch me up later." She smiled at them and left with the other three. "So, what do you think of the family so far?" she asked Mike as Kaede darted ahead and Kikyo gave chase.

"They are all polite," he said.

"And?"

" 'And?' "

"You sounded like you had more to add."

He looked down, and his cheeks took on a slightly pinker color. "They are different than the people of Vale. I hardly know how to describe the difference, but it seems like they're more…free."

"Free? How so?"

"Everyone in Vale, even the children, are concerned about the bodies and they are afraid to wander far outside the gates of the village, but you people here…There is no fear. You all just keep doing what you have, and you ignore the danger. I must confess I find it a little disconcerting being around people who don't think about the dangers just around the corner."

Kagome laughed. "Oh, but we are afraid. All of us. However, we don't let it rule our lives. If we did, then nothing would ever get done. We don't live near a merchant stop, so if we were too scared to leave our homes, then we'd never eat during the winter except for the berries. Our clothes would become tattered, and we would have to wear blankets and the sheets on the beds. We would go barefoot because we don't have a way of making shoes, and our tools would go bad if we could keep them sharp. So you see, we don't have a choice. If we want to keep living, we have to be careful, but we also have to take some risks. I know some people don't see things that way, but those people can probably afford to be safer than some of the rest of us. You're a Healer; you should know this."

"What do you mean?"

"When people are sick, they go to you to be cured. Some of those people are contagious, and every time you come in contact with them, you run the risk of contracting whatever disease they have, and you might not be strong enough to fight it off."

"This is true," he conceded, "but I still don't have the freedom that you all have. I am bound to the people, whereas you have this whole forest to yourself, and you have the option of being alone."

"You know, maybe you should take a break now and then. It's not good to work all the time. If you do, then you'll work yourself to death, and then you won't be any good to anyone."

"That makes sense." He smiled. "You truly are wise."

Kagome shook her head. "I'm not that wise. I just listen to common sense, and I've seen people literally work themselves to death, so I know it's true."

They visited Ivan and Sheba, then moved on the Jenna and Garet. Kagome spoke with them while the younger ones mingled. She warned them about the missing bodies, and they promised to keep a lookout for any place that could possibly hide them. Now that the introductions to the relatives were over, Kagome decided it was time for them to let their parents know that they were still alive. "You didn't go home last night," she reminded them when Kaede and Kikyo wanted to know why. "I know your parents are worried. If you warn them next time that you'll be staying in the forest, then you can stay longer. You know I want you all to stay, but I don't want Jeremy or Malek worrying about you." She purposely didn't say Lina.

Mike backed her up when the other two still wanted to stay. "It would be wrong of us to cause them to worry needlessly. Perhaps we can come back at a later time?"

"I'll take you there," Kagome said when the girls nodded. "Thank you," she whispered as he passed her.

He grinned. "I knew they'd go if both of us said something."

Even though they were on the path, Kagome kept an ear out for demons, who sometimes risked the danger and tried to attack whoever was on it. She could feel them nearby, but they kept their distance. The sun began its descent behind the mountains, but if she hurried, she could make it back through Inuyasha's Forest before darkness truly fell.

The Valeans were already preparing for night. Even from a several kilometers away, they could see the busy men getting the torches ready to be lit as soon as true darkness fell. They passed the men with a nod at them, acknowledging them, and continued into the village. Kagome was about to leave when they passed safely through the gates, but found that Kaede had somehow made it back to her and, gripping her kimono, dragged her after her. Up ahead, the innkeeper came running towards them. "Oh, Lady Kagome," she cried, sprinting right between Kikyo and Mike, who were thrown to either side of her. "We have company, and they're asking to see you."

"Company? What kind of company?" She quickly followed the innkeeper, and the other three trailed along behind her.

"Two young children, about their age." She waved her hand at Kikyo and Mike. "They came early this afternoon, asking for you. When they found out that you didn't live here, they wanted to search the forest for you, but I told them that it was too dangerous, and they could just ask young Kikyo here when she returned. They weren't happy, but they did wait, and now that you're here, I thought I'd tell you."

_Two young children? That's odd; I didn't think anyone was brave enough to leave their own villages without a large armed escort, let alone let two children come on their own. Maybe their village was destroyed._ "Take me to them," she commanded.

The innkeeper bowed quickly and sped off in the direction of her inn, leaving Kagome and the other three in her wake. "This is their room," she said, stopping in front of a door. She knocked and called softly, "Ms. Hao?"

The door opened, and a pair of soft brown eyes gazed out. "Yes?"

"This is the Lady Kagome you seek." She bowed and left, leaving Kagome, Kikyo, Kaede, and Mike with this person.

"Um, please, come in." The girl stepped back, allowing the four of them to enter. "It's been a long time, Lady Kagome."

"I suppose it has. Forgive me, but I don't seem to remember where I saw you. Could you remind me?" _Her face is turned to the door, but I still don't recognize her. Where could I have seen her?_

"Of course." The girl turned and started picking up items scattered on the floor. "How could I have expected you to remember? It's been seven years. You helped my village fight back demons that threatened us." Standing, she dumped the items into a bag on one of the chairs. "Please excuse the mess. We tried sorting everything, but most of it ended up on the floor. I'll pick it up later. My poor brother is tired, so he's sleeping right now. Anyway, I still haven't told you my name." She turned around, and Kagome bit back a gasp. "My brother and I are Kohaku and Sango Hao."


	27. Chapter 27

**I got to the point where I wanted to stop the chapter, so I'm posting it today. Yay me! I have a feeling that this is a cliffhanger, so if it is, I'm sorry about that, but that's the way it is. I'll try to work on more for tomorrow/Monday/next week.**

&&

"Sango Hao?" _Sango's reincarnation? So now I'm having flashbacks of my friends as well. I wonder how long it will take before Inuyasha comes along._

Sango nodded. "You came to Yimbu with my mother."

The light flashed against something dangling from her neck. "The Kokoro no Kokoro," Kagome whispered. "So you're Kokoro's daughter."

"That I am." Her bright eyes became more serious. "My brother and I have become strong demon slayers since that attack on our village, but lately it isn't enough. We need more strong demons slayers; my brother and I can't deal with all the demons anymore. My father mentioned that our mother came to you for help, and you made the demons disappear for a time." She leaned forward. "Please help us get rid of the demons."

_I thought Kokoro stayed like that so the demons couldn't escape. Did they find a new way into Weyard, or are these from a different place?_ "I don't know if I can," Kagome said slowly. "Your mother was the one who actually sealed the demons away."

Tears glistened in Sango's expressive eyes. "Yes, I know. She gave her life to keep the demons away. I'm willing to do the same, but I don't know where to go. Will you help us?"

"Like I said, I don't know if I can. I'd like to, but you'll need more than just me if you want to get rid of all those demons. Let me talk it over with my husband, and I'll let you know. How long will you be staying here?"

"Probably for a while." She looked over her shoulder to the closed bedroom door. "The trip was rough on Kohaku, so I want to be sure he recovers before we try going home."

She stumbled, and Mike caught her before she hit the ground. "You need rest yourself," he reprimanded her gently. "Your body has been pushed to its limit, and if you're not careful, you'll burn yourself out."

"I had to get here and see Lady Kagome," Sango mumbled into his Healer robes.

"You rest, and I'll let you know what my answer is," Kagome said. "I have a feeling I'll be able to convince Felix to come along, but we won't go anywhere unless you and your brother are in top condition. It was nice meeting you, Sango." She choked on her name, but no one commented on it.

Sango smiled at them. "Thank you for coming," she said, using a wall as a support.

"So we're going to help?" Kikyo asked once they were down the stairs.

"There is no 'we'," Kagome corrected her, "but I'm going to help. I owe her that much, at least."

"I will go with you," Mike said, and the other two quickly seconded him.

"Oh, no. You two are too young, and you, Kaede, are way too young. The demons where she lives are much more dangerous than the ones in Inuyasha's Forest, and I'd never forgive myself if any of you died."

"Lady Kagome, if her village needs help, it's my job to give them what aid I can."

Crossing her arms in front of her chest, Kagome leaned against the wall and looked at him. "Are you a demon slayer?"

He stopped, the girls behind him. "No," he admitted.

"Have you ever seen someone torn apart by a demon?"

"No."

"What about a person torn in half, still alive and begging for help, but you know that no matter what you do, he'll die anyway?"

Now he had a slightly greenish tinge to his face. "No."

"Well, you'll be seeing both of that at Yimbu. Maybe you think that it's your job, and as long as you're in the right you'll be fine. Unfortunately, you're not immortal, and there is a very good chance that you will die, and an even better chance that those two will die." She nodded at Kikyo and Kaede.

"They don't have to go," he said, ignoring their protests. "I know that my chances of survival are very slim, but my father and the other Healers here have trained me to go where people need me, not where I know it's safe. I must insist that I go. If there are demons, then someone will eventually be injured, and I can cure them."

"And I can't?"

He seemed to realize then that he was talking to one of the greatest healers in Weyard and blushed. "I meant nothing of the kind, but if you are fighting off demons, then your energy will deplete much faster. Wouldn't it be better with more than one Healer with you?"

_I hate to admit this, but he's right. I will need another healer, but it won't be someone as young as him._ "I'll think about it. Right now, though, you three need to return home. Your parents are worried about you."

They walked out of the inn, and Mike split from the girls. Before Kagome could take another step, Kikyo stopped her. "We can go on from here," she said. "I don't want Lina to see you. Please don't leave me behind. I understand that it's too dangerous to take Kaede, but I can help you more than even Mike can." Taking Kaede by the hand, she left Kagome to look after them.

"You aren't trained to take on those demons," she said, low enough that only she herself could hear it. "None of you are." Glancing up at the sky, she sighed. _It's already dark. Well, I can either go back home and brave the darkness, bodies, and demons, or I could just stay here where it's safe._ She held up her hands as if she were physically weighing her options. _Why can't I take the easy way out, like I used to?_

"Lady Kagome, you're leaving?" a child asked as she headed for the gate. "It's dark out, and the monsters will get you."

"Don't worry about me," she reassured the child, smiling at him. "The monsters know better than to attack me. Won't your mother be worried about you, though? It's dark, and she needs you to protect her from the monsters."

The child's chest puffed out, and he ran towards the houses. When Kagome passed through the gate, one of the men guarding the border voiced the same question as the child, though in a different way. "Are you sure you should be going out, Lady Kagome? The monsters walk at night."

"Do you think that I am defenseless against them?"

"I am just worried about your safety. Those things don't die unless they burn or their heads are cut off. You are important to Vale, and I don't want something to happen to you."

"I will be fine. This isn't the first time I've walked abroad at night. I appreciate your concern, though."

"Be safe, Lady Kagome."

Things were fine while she was within sight of Vale and its brightly lit border. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case once she left those lights. Piers was right; the bodies had hidden themselves where living humans couldn't find them, and they decided that Kagome's small torch wasn't enough to scare them away. She saw them approach, smelled their decaying flesh though they looked alive enough. The stench was almost enough to bring her to her knees, but if she did, then it would be all over. _There's got to be an easier way of getting rid of these things. You can only chop heads and burn bodies for so long._

The first one attacked, and she dodged. This signaled the rest of the pack to flow forward, intent on bringing her down. Bringing her arm around, she swung her torch in a circle, using her borrowed Mars Psynergy to enlarge the flame and spread it to the attacking monsters. Their bone chillingly human screams still sent shivers down her spine, but she ignored them, as usual. "You must have a weakness," she muttered.

To her surprise, one of the monsters let out a raspy sound that could pass for the laugh of someone who'd smoked their lungs to pieces. "The answer is right in front of you, if you have the right sight," it wheezed, making Kagome think of nails on a chalkboard.

"It talks," she yelped, leaping backward into the waiting hands of the bodies.

The one that talked made the raspy sound again. "Very few can. I was one of the lucky ones that remember what a voice box is used for." It shuffled forward. "The ones with the gifted sight died out a long time ago. But don't worry; you'll join us soon enough, and it won't matter anymore."

_Gifted sight? Maybe he's talking about Ivan's Reveal, but that didn't die out. What other kind of sight is there? Normal sight isn't doing anything. What about the miko sight? Is that what he's talking about?_ She switched to miko sight, but all she saw was darkness surrounding the area where a human soul was normally located. _What's this?_ Even after two years, this is the first time she'd been near a body since that first one. When they'd attacked, she usually used the Hiraikotsu to cut off their heads, but she didn't have it with her today. "Let's see if you can be purified," she shouted, throwing her hands forward and sending her holy energy out at the bodies.

Their screams were horrible. They writhed on the ground, trying to pull out their own insides to get rid of her holy power. The miko sight revealed that as she purified the darkness, nothing replaced it. Her eyes widened as a buried memory resurfaced. _A young boy running into the house. An old woman, writhing, held down by her son. Purified darkness, then nothing. Death. Death. Kikyo. Jeremy slowly killing himself. Kikyo. Death._ "It was here even then," she whispered. "That woman…she was trying to become a monster."

"So, now you see the pattern started back then as well."

Spinning around, she saw that all the bodies were down, and a large, round thing was floating above them. "Wise One," she said. "What does this mean? Why are these people becoming monsters?"

"It has to do with the gate. Kokoro is guarding the main gate so the demons can't continue coming out of it, but the demonic energy has been leaking into this world for seventeen years, and the people are changing more rapidly. However, they need the help of other monsters in order to change. It's time for you to complete the rest of your task."

"Wise, One, I can't. I have to help Sango and Kohaku. I told them I would help, and I will."

"That is part of the job. However, you won't be going straight to Yimbu. These monsters take power from the Lighthouses, and you're the only one who can seal them. Kikyo, if she was strong enough, has the power to do it, but she could only seal one, and that would claim her life. You, though, have built up enough strength to last all four Lighthouses, and seal the demonic energy seeping into Weyard. You will leave as soon as the two demon slayers are recovered."

"Wise One, please, I need more time than this. And what about my family?"

"They will be going with you, though they will not know it's you."

"What do you mean?"

"What you are needed to do is dangerous, and they won't let you go, so their memory of you will temporarily be blocked."

"Can I at least have one more day to say good-bye?"

"They can't know."

"Why not?"

"In order for you to help, you will have to disappear." At her confused look, the Wise One continued. "To help them, you will have to die."


	28. Chapter 28

**I finished this section, so I'll just post it so I don't forget. Hopefully this will get rid of that cliffhanger anxiety I left y'all with. I'll try not to do it again, but I make no promises.**

&&

Kagome's legs gave out, and she fell on her rear. "What do you mean, I have to die?" she asked, numb. "I'm afraid I don't follow your logic."

The Wise One's rocky surface didn't change, but Kagome got the feeling that it was amused by her reaction. "I expected you to not understand," it said. "Your husband, Felix, won't let you do anything dangerous because you are his wife. However, if you become someone else, just a member of the team and willing to do the more dangerous tasks, he won't hold you back. In order to make this happen, you will need to disappear and come back as someone else, and the fastest and most efficient way of achieving this is to have you fake your own death. I will block their memories, and you can be a completely new person."

"What about the pictures? I think they'll be more than a little suspicious if someone who looks a lot like the person in those pictures suddenly turns up out of nowhere and wants to go with them."

"It will be taken care of. For now, you need to act as if you're dead, and then we can get to work."

"Can I have one last day to say good-bye?"

The Wise One considered her request. "You have tonight."

"But it's already so late," she protested. "It's too late to see anyone."

"You can see you husband that will have to be enough. Tomorrow morning, you will disappear into the woods. I will make sure that your body is found."

"I'll be buried alive?" The notion sent chills down her spine.

"In a way. Your body will appear to be dead, but I can pull your consciousness away from it if it will help."

"I don't think anything is worth being buried alive. There has to be a different way to do this. Buried alive…I can't."

"It must be done. You will have to dig your own way out, but I won't let you die in there. Once you are out, I will have helpers waiting for you at the base of Mt. Aleph. You know what your instructions are, so I will see you in the morning." It disappeared.

_How could it do this to me again? I knew it was coming, but I didn't think I'd have to die. Why is it sending me helpers? Maybe I'll be weak after being buried alive. That makes sense, but…buried alive? I don't know if I'll be able to get past that. _Shakily getting to her feet, she stumbled through the forest, her thoughts chasing themselves in circles. Bright lights ahead alerted her that she made it home in relatively good condition. A few more feet, and she saw her house waiting for her, and Felix's silhouette in one of the windows. "I'm home," she said, pushing the door open.

Felix shot out of his chair, his book flying in the air. "Why didn't you stay in Vale?" he asked, walking over to her. "You know it's dangerous to be outside when it's dark."

_The Wise One's right,_ she thought as he held her. _He won't let me do anything dangerous. So that explains why I have to disappear, but I still can't quite be happy about being buried alive._ "I needed to be here with you," she said. "Oh, and Piers is right; the bodies did find new places to hide. I was attacked on my way home, but I wasn't hurt or anything."

"But you could have been. What would have happened if you'd been too injured to defend yourself? I don't know if I could live without you."

"Nonsense," she said, a small twinge of guilt twisting in her stomach. "If I lived for two thousand years without you, then you can at least live that long without me. I would never forgive you if you just threw your life away."

"If you say so. By the way, what took so long?"

She explained about meeting Sango and her plea for help as they walked back into the main room. When she finished, Felix nodded. "Of course we'll help. I agree that Kikyo and Mike are too young, but we could go. Maybe I'll get Piers to come, too. Hamma's not expecting, and Kagome's old enough to help care for Coll."

"If you think Hamma can spare him, then I'm all for letting him come. Those demons have to be stopped. I don't want Kokoro's sacrifice to not do anything."

"I know."

Events caught up with Kagome. _This might be the last time I see him in a while. The Wise One didn't tell me how long this will last, and here I am, wasting my time when I could be doing something else._ Standing, she walked over to Felix and sat down in his lap. "Do you anything on the agenda for tomorrow, like early morning?"

"Um, no? Why?"

"Oh, no reason." Before he could ask her anything that she didn't want to answer, she kissed him. "I need to be closer to you," she murmured when they parted.

"You are sitting on me," he pointed out, kissing her cheek softly.

"I need to be closer," she repeated. _I'll need to stock up on memories for who knows how long._

"Are you sure? You worked a lot today. I don't want you to get too little rest."

"I'm fine. In fact, I have energy to burn. Now, will you help me get rid of it, or do I have to go elsewhere?"

Of course, he couldn't let that go.

Long after Felix fell asleep, Kagome stayed awake, listening to his steady heartbeat. _Should I take anything with me? No, the Wise One wants this death to look natural, but how natural? Is something going to attack me? Am I just going to keel over from a heart attack?_ Glancing outside, she saw that the stars had already disappeared. _It'll be light in a few hours. I guess I should just leave now._ Carefully maneuvering out of the protective circle of Felix's arms, she jumped in the shower, dressed, and headed out the door with her arrows on her back. "Okay, now where do I go?" she asked aloud. A squirrel chittered at her from its perch in a tree, then scampered down and ran off towards the mountains. "I guess this is a sign from above. Who am I to argue with that?"

The squirrel tended to zigzag across the forest floor, which didn't make things easier on Kagome. After ten minutes of chasing the squirrel, she had to stop and lean against a tree. "Felix, did you have to be so rough with me last night?" she asked the trees. "You did me no favors." The trees weren't sympathetic in the least, so she just groaned and pushed herself after the squirrel, who was laughing at her from one of the trees.

It stopped near the base of the mountains, but she didn't need it anymore; the Wise One was there waiting for her. "You are right on time," it stated.

"I didn't realize that there was a particular time you wanted me," she panted, sitting on a stump. "You just told me to show up. So, now what?"

It drifted closer. "Now you will die. It may hurt less if you are already on the ground."

"Um, okay." _This is not a good idea. This is really not a good idea. I don't want to be buried alive._

She found herself staring at…herself on the ground. "Yah!" she yelped, flailing her arms around. "What happened! Why am I looking at myself?"

"I took you away from your body," the Wise One said, floating beside her. "This way you look dead. Since your body no longer has a soul, in a way you are dead. When it's time to continue onward, I will return you to your body, and you will have to dig your way out."

"How long will that take?"

"I will need time to erase you from their memories, and then the two demon slayers need to recover. Do not fear; your body will be in the same condition you just left it. For now, you must stay near your body, or else the bond between you will weaken, and you may not be able to return to it."

She instinctively moved closer to her comatose form. "Can you give me an estimate of how long it will take?"

"A week to erase the memories, three or four for the children to recover."

"Okay, I think I got it. Once I dig myself out of my own grave in a week, I'll go to Mt. Aleph and meet with these people waiting for me. Then what? Do we just chill over there until it's time to go, then saunter up like nobody's business and announce that we're going with them?"

"You will go back to Vale once you meet with the helpers, and then you'll offer your help. Since they believe that you're dead, they will need the extra help, but be prepared to demonstrate that you can help."

"Right. So, I'll just sit here until it's time for someone to find me and bury me." _Grant me patience._

"Good luck. I know you will be tempted many times to let them know in some way who you are, but if you are to succeed, then you must fight the urge."

It disappeared, and Kagome floated closer to her body. "I really will need patience," she muttered. "Who knows when they'll miss me and try to find me? Maybe I should've waited and told someone so I'd be missed sooner. No, that wouldn't have worked; someone would've come with me, and then I couldn't have separated from my body. What am I going to do until they find me?"


	29. Chapter 29

**You lucky people, this is one the longer chapters. Somewhat sad, but I don't think I made it so sad that anyone'll be in tears at the end. This takes up most of what I have, which could be a bad thing, but since Spring Break starts this Friday for me, I'll be able to write a little more. Don't expect an update every day, but I'll try and have one for the weekend.**

&&

It didn't take long for her to get bored. When the occasional demon came too close, she scared it away, but other than that she had nothing to do. Cloud-watching quickly grew old, and she couldn't sleep to alleviate her boredom. Still, when someone finally did stumble upon her body, she wished that she had remained bored.

Kagome, Piers' daughter, pushed back the branches that shielded Kagome's body from view. Kagome saw her niece's eyes widen and the color vanish from her cheeks, leaving them a papery white. The young woman rushed to her aunt's body and screamed, mentally as well as physically. The spirit felt both screams rip through her, leaving her feeling disoriented. _I guess Jupiter Adepts' power goes through the spiritual plane,_ she thought dizzily, trying to regain her sense of up and down.

Everyone came running towards Kagome and her aunt's body. A cold shiver ran up spirit Kagome's nonexistent spine. _This isn't something for children to see. Get them away from here. Get them out!_

Either the Jupiter Adepts didn't hear her or they didn't bother to heed her advice. Everyone came, and everyone saw at exactly the same moment why young Kagome had shouted for them. Not a sound fell upon any ears. The spirit could see the disbelief in all eyes. Then Jenna broke the silence, letting out a strangled sound and throwing herself upon the deserted body. The other women followed a millisecond behind her while the men stayed where they were.

From her position, Kagome could see Felix. He looked…shocked. Not sad, not angry, just shocked. He didn't changed expression when Piers put an arm around his shoulder and started speaking in a low voice. Piers frowned, then powered up his Psynergy. "Ivan, can you help me?" he called to the shorter man.

After Piers whispered what he wanted him to do, Ivan nodded and used his Psynergy as well. Felix didn't have a chance; his eyes rolled up, and he collapsed onto Piers. "He was going into shock," he said to Ivan. "I had to stop him before he could go too far for me to bring back. To lose Kagome…" His own voice choked, and he swallowed. "He'll need someone to stay with him."

"I doubt he'll be lacking in company," Ivan murmured, tears forming in his eyes despite his efforts to keep them back. "No one thought she would be the first to leave."

"No one thought she would ever leave."

Garet and Isaac stumbled over to them. "We'll have to take her body back," Isaac said. Garet nodded; he couldn't speak.

"Someone will have to tell Kikyo about this," Piers said, shifting Felix over his shoulder. "I'll take him back to my place."

"I will tell Kikyo," Ivan mumbled, making his way slowly into the trees.

Isaac and Garet were going to take Kagome's body back, but the women refused to let her go, which touched spirit Kagome. That left the two men to round up the younger children, who were too young to know why their parents were crying. As much as Kagome wanted to stay, if she didn't follow her body, then her tie to it might be severed, and she didn't want to take that risk.

They took her body to the Goshinboku. "We'll have to bury her today," Jenna said, her voice cracking. "We can't wait like we usually do. We can't let Felix see her body; he'll go mad."

"What if she was attacked by one of those monsters?" Mia sobbed. "She'll come back as one of those things if she's buried. Maybe we should cremate her."

"We'll wait and see what the others think."

They didn't have very long to wait. Ivan came back, followed by what looked like all of Vale. "They wish to pay their respects," he said.

_Wow, I didn't know they would be this quick about burying me,_ Kagome thought. _Maybe it just seems quick because I'm the one they're burying._

When Piers arrived a few seconds later, he disapproved of what he saw. "Felix will need to be present for this," he said, "but he's in no condition right now."

"It has to be now," insisted Jenna. "He'll end up like Jeremy if we put it off."

Piers sighed. "I'll go get him. Hamma, can you come with me?" He and his still crying wife left to get Felix.

Busy watching them, Kagome didn't look at her body, so she was surprised to feel a weight on herself. Turning herself around, she saw Kikyo and Kaede had thrown their arms around her middle, sobbing hysterically. Her heart wrenched, but she could do nothing to comfort them. "Kikyo, Kaede, I'm sorry," she whispered out loud.

When someone told Kikyo that a body might have attacked her, she flew into a rage. "No demonic body could have killed her!" she cried. "She still feels pure, even though…even though…" She couldn't make herself finish. "There is absolutely no darkness in or around her," she said instead. Looking down at her aunt's body, she tried to the corners of her mouth up and failed. "She will be buried next to her friends. I think she would have wanted that."

It was quick. Hamma guided Felix, who now looked dazed in addition to shocked, and Piers followed them, bearing the shakujo and Hiraikotsu. Both weapons were laid down beside her body. The Great Healer said a few words, then Isaac and a few other Venus Adepts cast Earthquake near the base of the Goshinboku, creating her grave. Even without a body, Kagome felt shivers run through her. _This is it. I'm going to be buried. Why couldn't they have waited for a bit, let me get used to the idea first. I really need more considerate friends._

Piers and Garet threw in Hiraikotsu and the shakujo. A shudder rippled through Felix, but his face remained dazed. "I know it's sudden, but we need to put her to rest," the Great Healer said to Felix. "Will you put her in?"

Felix didn't even turn to him. "I'll do it," Piers said.

This whole ceremony was flying by, but Kagome understood. Ever since the bodies showed up, they had to bury or cremate their dead as they found them, or else they might come back as monsters. She was surprised that they were even having a ceremony for her. Very few had powerful or strong enough friends to ensure that they were buried properly.

Piers and Ivan lifted up her body, and she felt their hands through the link. As they approached the gaping chasm that they intended to throw her into, she started to shake. "No, don't throw me in," she whispered. The closer they got, the more she shook. "Please, don't throw me in. I'm begging you, please no. DON'T THROW ME IN!"

Right as they were about to put her to rest, Ivan stiffened. Piers noticed and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Aside from this?" He looked down at he still form of his friend. "I thought I heard something. Sorry, let's just get this over with."

Kagome felt her body hit the weapons and the dirt as it fell on her. The Venus Adepts used Earthquake again to save time on the burying process, but that piled dirt on top of her body a lot faster than she liked. She stopped breathing, but since she didn't have a physical body anymore, it didn't matter.

The Earthquake shook Felix a little. His eyes lost its glazed look, and he stared at the rapidly filling hole. A spark of realization lit a dull glow in his mind, but he was still too buried in shock for the spark to reach all the way to his brain.

The Great Healer glanced up at the sky and raised his hands. "Now we must bid farewell to one who has been with us for longer than most of us have been alive," he said. "However, the sun has already started its downward path, and we must make our good-byes quickly."

The farewells were hasty, but Kagome didn't mind. She just wanted them away from her body so she could get it out. She felt like she was being suffocated, but she didn't need to breathe, so it must be what her body was feeling through the link. While the sun sank lower and lower, the people kept stopping by her new grave to pay their respects. _Do they not know that it'll be dark soon?_ she thought impatiently. _Hurry up already. I need to get my body out of there. This feels really uncomfortable._

Finally, the multitude of people dropped to a few. One person that Kagome hadn't expected to be there was Lina. When she stepped forward to pay her respects, Kagome floated closer, curious to hear what Lina of all people had to say to her. "I hardly know where to start," she heard Lina say softly. "You've always been here, so it's hard to believe that you're gone. I know you disapproved of me marrying Jeremy, but I love him. I didn't care how much older he was; I still don't. I think that I can help him get over his first wife, and I will do my best to try and achieve that goal. We both wanted this, but we had our different methods of doing it, and they clashed. I'm sorry it worked out that way. May your soul rest in peace, and look kindly on my family."

_That was unexpected,_ Kagome thought as she watched Lina walk away, her twin boys in tow. Now the only people left were her friends, Kikyo, Kaede, and Jeremy. This peaked Kagome's curiosity._ Why hasn't he left with Lina?_ Upon a closer inspection, she saw something akin to the look of a person whose last lifeline has been swept out of reach. He started to speak.

"So even you are gone," he said softly. "Just like Kikyo. You insisted that I stay here, yet you follow her. Why? People need you more than they need me; why couldn't I have taken your place?" Tears fell from his hazel eyes to mingle with the shaken earth covering Kagome's body. "Why couldn't it have been me?"

Kikyo drew forward and stood by her father's side, her tears joining her father's. His tanned arm went around her shoulders, and the two stood with every intention of becoming living tombstones for their lost aunt, the last connection they had to their wife and mother. Darkness truly fell, and the only lights were from the moon, stars, and torches held by Piers, Jenna, and Garet. Little Kaede walked to Kikyo, tear tracks still fresh on her face. "It's dark," she said, her childish voice hoarse. "Aunt Kagome would be mad if she knew we were traveling in the dark."

Sniffing, Kikyo drew her younger sister close. "I know," she whispered. "She wouldn't want us to put ourselves in danger. Will Uncle Felix be okay?" she asked the nearest person, Jenna.

"I don't know," Jenna said. "He's in shock right now, so I don't think he realizes what has happened. He should be fine tonight, though. Here, I'll take you three home."

She, along with Isaac and Sheba, walked with the three Valeans away from the Goshinboku. Piers sighed and put a hand on Felix's arm. "He went into shock again," he said. "I'll take him with me and keep an eye on him."

They all separated, and not even the children's eyes were dry. As much as Kagome hated doing this to them, she was glad that they finally left. "Now how do I get back into my body?"

"It's not time yet," the Wise One said.

If she'd been on the ground, she would've jumped. As it was, she fell a few feet before regaining her composure. "When did you get here?" she demanded.

"Just now. You will have to wait a while before it's time to rejoin your body. It won't decay," it assured her when it saw her expression. "Your helpers aren't ready yet, and I will need time to erase you from their minds."

"You don't mean completely erasing me from their minds, do you? I mean, I'm not really dead."

"It will only be a memory block. Once this is all over, they will recognize you again."

She breathed a sigh of relief. "I was wondering how that was going to work. Anyway, you're saying that I have to let my body stay under that mound of dirt until you're done? When will I know when it's time?"

"You will know. Until then, you may do whatever you desire, though I recommend staying away from the Jupiter Adepts. You are not quite dead, so they will be able to hear you if you shout. Also, the boy Kohaku's health has taken a turn for the worse. They will be here longer to let him regain his strength. If you find yourself in need of something to do, watch over the forest. As long as you remain within its boundaries, your bond with your body will be stretched, but not severed."

"Understood."

It disappeared again. "I wish it wouldn't do that," she said out loud. _I have no idea how long it'll take it to do everything it needs to, and there's the whole business with helpers. Why couldn't he have just used Kokoro again? I know her, and I like her. Besides, I'm sure she'd want to see her kids again._

She looked down at her grave again and shuddered. _Since it looks like my reunion with myself will have to wait, I'll look after Felix._ She knew the way to Piers' home, so she flew in that direction and ran right into a tree. Or rather, through one. "Eep!" she yelped as a demon startled her off the path. The demon ignored her and continued on its way as Kagome tried to still her ghostly heart. Assured that nothing had been left behind, she looked at the tree. _Can I do it again?_ she wondered. Floating over to it, she stuck out her right hand, pressed it against the trunk, and pushed. It slid through. After a few more experiments with different trees, Kagome smiled and charged forward, passing through trees as if they weren't there. _Now this is something I can use._

It was not a happy household that she came upon. The two children were crying, and Hamma tried to comfort them while her own tears kept flowing. Piers sat next to Felix, the blue bands of Psynergy surrounding them. Only Felix had dry eyes, but his were vacant. As she looked closer, Kagome realized that she'd seen that same exact look on Jeremy right after Kikyo died. "We can't afford to wait six months," she whispered. "And he doesn't have a child to live for. Bring him back, Piers."

Even as she watched, she could see Felix slipping from Piers' grasp. "Don't you dare leave us too," she heard Piers growl. "I'm not going to give up on you. A long time ago, you wouldn't let me give up, so now I'm returning the favor."

It was then that she noticed the lines and circles around Piers' eyes, and the slight tremor in his hands. His shoulders bowed more than usual, and she berated herself for not noticing sooner that he was overworked, and now he was going to try to bring back someone on the brink of insanity. "He'll kill himself," Kagome said. "They'll both die. Piers doesn't have enough strength." Miko instinct took over, and she found herself by their side. She covered Piers' hand with her own, and switched over to miko sight to see what the problem was. It didn't turn out quite as she expected. She saw strands of light weaving their way around him, and one bright central one that led to his core, his soul. Curious, she followed it to its source.


	30. Chapter 30

**No school! That means I can update a day earlier! I still have to work today, which is a bummer, but I don't have to next week! Enjoy the chapter and tell me what you think.**

&&

His soul was made of pure light, but darker shades had made their way in and burrowed deep inside it. There wasn't a lot, but what already existed was growing right before her eyes and tainting his soul. "So this is the problem," she murmured, looking closer at the dark patches. "If I get rid of this, then he'll get better?"

As she gathered her power to her, she felt another presence. "So you're here," Hamma's voice said. "I'm not surprised."

"Hamma? How did you get here?"

The woman gave her a sad smile. "This is part of the power of a Jupiter Adept. Unfortunately, it allows us to see this." She gestured to the light. "Felix is somewhere in there, and we have to find him before he slips completely away from us."

"If we just get rid of those dark spots, will that make him better?"

"I'm afraid not. Those will be there for the rest of his life." She started heading for the light, and Kagome followed her.

"What are those spots?"

"His darker emotions. Normally I would try to get rid of them, but they would only return when he returned to consciousness. Right now the only thing I can hope to do is stop it from spreading."

"It's because of me, isn't it? Because I died."

Hamma stopped in her tracks. "What?"

"I died, and he went into shock, just like Jeremy. It's my fault he's like this, and I will fix it."

"Hm. Interesting." Hamma started moving again, and Kagome had to jog to catch her.

"What's interesting?"

"I thought you were just here to guide or hinder me while I tried to find him, but if you were, you wouldn't know that you were dead, and you wouldn't blame yourself. I've never heard of a soul coming into a body already in possession of its own soul, but I've never met another person quite like you. Maybe this will be easier than I thought."

"Where's Piers?"

"He's resting. I told him that I would call back his mind, and once that's back, Piers can start healing him. Without his mind, my husband can't do much."

The two women stopped right outside the light. "Felix is in there?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, that's where we'll find him. Are you coming?"

The miko nodded. Hamma walked into the light, and Kagome, after a second's hesitation, followed. A moment surrounded by light, and then she was back in that same dark that she had first discovered in Yimbu with Perry. "He's retreated back to his last defense," Hamma said, looking around. "If we can't find him here, then he's gone."

"Felix! Felix, where are you?" shouted Kagome. "I did this once before," she explained to Hamma. "A Jupiter Adept brought me into his mind, and I called him back." She turned around. "Felix! We need you. Where are you?"

"Kagome?"

Both women turned and saw a shadow of the Felix they knew. He was translucent, and deep circles were under his eyes. The once-tan skin had turned pale, as though it had never seen sunlight, and his formerly glossy locks hung lank and limp around his face. "Is that you, Felix?" she asked.

Hamma answered her. "That's the condition of his soul. It doesn't look good, but he's not past recovery if we can make him return to the living." Turning her attention to Felix, she said, "You need to come back with me, Felix."

The head slowly shook from side-to-side. "I can't," the mouth whispered. "I've lost her. Without her, there's no reason to go back."

"What about Jenna?" Kagome demanded. "She's your sister! Live for her if you can't find something else to live for."

His dead eyes turned to her. "Let me stay. Do you hate me so much that you would wish me to stay away from you?"

She walked forward and put one hand on his arm. "I don't hate you," she said softly. "However, you still have more life in you, and I'm not going to let you cut it short. You still have something to do, and I'm not going to let you die until you finish it."

Felix and Hamma both looked at her. "What do I have left?" he asked.

"Sango and Kohaku have asked for help, and since I can't go, you'll need to. Right now Kohaku's sick, so the first thing you need to do is make sure he gets better. Once that's out of the way, you need to go with them and get rid of those demons." _Hey, this is my chance to tell them I'll be joining them._ "Oh, and some people will be joining you that weren't originally going. They'll be replacing me, so you need to make sure that everyone else knows that, too."

"So I have to go back?"

"Yes, you do."

He sighed. "I will miss you," he murmured, stroking his thumb against her cheek.

"I know you will, but we'll be together again. For now, though, stay in Weyard. If you don't finish this job, I'll never forgive you. And look out for Kikyo."

He tried to smile, then vanished. "Where did he go?" Kagome asked Hamma, panicking. "You said that if he isn't here, then he won't make it."

"He'll be fine," Hamma assured her, "and now I think I know why you are here. You had one final task you had to complete, and now you can rest in peace." She bowed to Kagome. "I know you have just died, but you will be missed, and I doubt any of us will get over you quickly."

"I wouldn't mourn too much over it," said Kagome. "It's not that big a deal."

"You are not the one who is left behind. Please be happy in the afterlife." Hamma, too, disappeared.

_It's time for me to go too,_ she sighed. Abruptly, she found herself back on the outside, looking at Felix come to himself again. Piers rushed through her, and the world started to spin. _Whoa, I need to sit down,_ she thought, sinking to the floor while holding her head. _Why am I so dizzy? Was it because Piers walked through me?_

"He's waking up," she heard Piers say.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Hamma stand up by them. "Kagome brought him back," she said.

"Hamma, Kagome's dead. She couldn't have called him back."

"She had unfinished business, but now it's taken care of. She was supposed to go with two people named Sango and Kohaku, and Kohaku is sick. Felix has to make him better, and then he'll travel with them along with some people who will be replacing Kagome. It's very rare for a spirit to have enough strength to bring a message from the grave, but if anyone had a strong will, it was Kagome." Her eyes were oddly shiny.

A groan brought everyone's attention down. "Piers?" Felix said weakly.

"Felix! You're awake."

The shadows came into his eyes. "Kagome…"

Blue bands formed around him, and he sank back into unconsciousness. "He'll sleep now," Piers said, weariness evident in his voice. "I thought you took care of that when you went into his mind."

"Dear, do you honestly think that I can erase a person's negative emotions? His wife just died, and…and…" She stopped talking. The dam that had been holding her tears back broke, and she clung to Piers, who had a hard time keeping his own composure.

Kagome watched Piers get the two of them to their room, then looked down at Felix. In sleep he looked peaceful, but she couldn't get the image of his shadowed eyes out of her mind. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. One hand moved forward and caressed his cheek. "I'm so sorry."

&&

To say it was hard was one of the biggest understatements of the century. Everyone kept watch over Felix, even the children, and since Piers and Hamma wouldn't let him go home, he was always under someone's eye. He could barely work up enough energy to get out of bed, yet Piers seemed determined that he be kept busy. Because Piers was his friend, he tried to do what he wanted and remain in a neutral mood, but it was difficult. Everywhere, reminders of what he had lost jumped out at him. The house was her design, she had made those soup balls, her hand had made this ofuda to keep the demons away. The one thing he didn't let himself avoid was Kagome, Piers' daughter. The only thing she had in common with her aunt was her name, and Felix refused to be upset with her for something she had no control over.

After a trying week of acting like he was over his shock, Piers deemed him safe to return home. "Are you sure?" Hamma asked, glancing at him. "It's only been a week. No one's recovered from it yet."

Piers pulled his wife aside. "I haven't sensed anything wrong with him other than shock, which he has gotten over, and sorrow," he whispered, though his voice carried to Felix's ears. "If he goes back, someone will have to check on him every so often, but he won't do anything stupid like suicide."

"If you say so," Hamma said, though she didn't look convinced at all.

"So, do you think I'm well enough to leave yet?" he asked when they came back to him, pretending not to hear them. He didn't fool Hamma, but Piers nodded.

"Just be careful," his friend said. "If you need anything, you know we'll help out in any way we can. Feel free to stop by anytime."

"I appreciate what you've done for me." He shook hands with Piers and Hamma and tried to keep the dark of what used to hold his soul out of his eyes. "If I need something, I'll come here." He ate with them, then left for home.

Once on the path and away from human eyes, he dropped the sane guise, and his sadness washed over him. _Do I go home?_ he wondered as his feet shuffled down the trodden path. _I will. She's there. Her grave is there._

Other random thoughts ran through his head, but they were all about his wife. The scenery, bright with the colors of autumn, had no appeal to him. The ruby apples didn't draw his eye, nor did the yellow-orange pumpkins resting on the forest floor. His feet dragged through the multi-colored leaves, but he ignored them. The gold-dappled floor, which usually gave him some sort of pleasure to see, passed unnoticed. A lone wolf demon watched him pass and made to pounce on the unsuspecting human. Out the corner of his eye, Felix observed it lunge for him, then yelp and jerk away midair, but even that didn't hold much interest for him.

No other incidents like that occurred, and he found himself staring down at a freshly-raised mound of earth beneath that tree she loved. His dull eyes found a stone marker at its head, and artistic designs decorated the front. _Kikyo must have come. She knew she would have wanted her name written in her native language. If only I'd learned it; then I could have done it myself._

For a long time he stood staring down at the stone. The sun set, and still he stayed rooted to his spot. He had no intention of moving from that spot ever again. The air grew chilly, and the mosquitoes woke for their breakfast. Rain clouds rolled in to hide the moon and stars, which left Felix in utter darkness. He was blind, but he didn't move. This was his place. Right here, with his wife. The sky opened, and soon he was uncontrollably shivering from the torrential downpour, but he didn't go inside. He wouldn't leave his wife.

A whisper from the cold breeze brushed past his ear. _"Go,"_ it whispered. _"Go inside."_

"N-no," he stuttered, the cold making blue lips keep moving.

"_She wouldn't want you to get sick,"_ the wind persisted. A particularly strong gust brought his legs out from under him, and he collapsed in a shivering heap. _"She's disappointed in you."_

"What?" He jerked his head up. "Where is she?"

"_She's watching you, and you're breaking her heart. Go inside, she says."_

"Do you really mean that?" Felix whispered, but the wind didn't answer.

With some difficulty, he hauled himself to his feet with the aid of the tree. Taking slow, halting steps, he finally came to his front door and fell inside once he wrested the door open. He looked up and noted without much interest that the walls were bare; not a single one of his wife's pictures remained. "Someone must have come and taken them down," he muttered, crawling on his belly to the living room. The couch still stood against the wall, so he crawled over and heaved himself up. Within moments, he was asleep. It never occurred to him that he didn't once use his wife's name.

&&


	31. Chapter 31

**Surprise, surprise. I'm updating in the middle of the week. I'll need to type my fingers off if I'm going to have an update fore the weekend, but I'll do my best. In case I don't get to it, this is an extra-long chapter.**

&&

For two weeks Kagome watched as her friends gradually forgot about her. The only Kagome they knew was Piers' daughter, and only Kikyo knew how to read the gravestones, so she was the only one who had a chance of remembering her. However, she stayed in Vale to help Sango take care of Kohaku. They had a vague idea of who she had been, but no one remembered her name, and while she kept a careful eye on Felix, he didn't know her, either. Even though she had been told this would happen, it still broke her heart.

Some nights, Felix would stand outside and look down at her grave for hours, and Kagome watched him stand his vigil. Other times he would sit in his chair, a book in his hand, and stare off into space. The haunted look never left his eyes, though he hid it from their friends. They knew he wasn't over her, and Kagome knew they saw the shadows, but they didn't comment on it.

The first time Isaac and Mia came to visit since the death, they immediately noticed that all the pictures were gone. Felix did his best to entertain them, and they left after a short while so they wouldn't tire him. When they left, Kagome noticed the sad but puzzled look on Mia's face, so she followed them. "Where did all the pictures go?" Mia asked Isaac as they walked down the path.

"He probably took them down as soon as he got home," he answered. "I can't say I blame him, and I wouldn't be surprised if he burned all of them."

"I don't understand why he would do that, though. None of the rest of us have pictures of her, so we have no way of remembering her. I would've thought that he'd want something to remember her by."

"He has her grave. That's enough for him, I suppose."

"It's not healthy," Kagome overheard Mia murmur, but they started talking of other things, and she returned to her home.

The Wise One came halfway through the third week. "It's about time you showed up," she said, annoyance coloring her tone. "I was beginning to think you'd forgotten me."

"Everything is ready," it said. "Tonight you will return to your body. Don't be surprised if you have difficulty in moving. While you have been a spirit, you haven't needed to worry about any physical needs such as eating or breathing. Your helpers will assist you in what ways they can."

"I'm ready when you are."

The Wise One glowed with Psynergy, and Kagome found herself in swallowing darkness. Her lungs, to her surprise, burned with a need to fill with air, but a mound of earth separated it from what it needed. _I'm suffocating! Open up!_

The earth shook a little, and the dirt moved away from her enough to allow her to sit up, but then it stopped. _I'm too weak to shift all of this. I'll have to dig my way out._ She moved her hands closer so she could sit up, and they hit something round and hard. Glancing down out of reflex, she couldn't see anything, but as she ran her hand along the hard thing, she found the metallic top with its links. _That's right. They buried the shakujo and Hiraikotsu with me. I can use these to dig myself out of here._

To her surprise, she could barely find the strength to lift the staff. However, her lungs demanded more air than she had, so with an urgent edge, she used the metallic side to scrape away the dirt that covered her head. Once she had enough room she wormed her way into the strap of Hiraikotsu and used it to keep her standing. She could feel the wind calling to her, urging her to reach the surface before she suffocated. Her lungs demanded fresh air, and she dug with what strength her abandoned body still maintained.

When the head of the shakujo broke through to the surface, she gasped in the refreshing air. "They didn't bury me that deep," she croaked, weakly pushing away more dirt. _It's still too deep, though. How am I going to get myself out of here?_ She glared at the opening above her. _This is going to hurt._

She wasn't wrong. The shakujo acted as a support, but she couldn't use it to help her climb. She had to throw it out after she widened the opening, then she dug handholds in the sides of the grave. It took almost all her strength to climb out, and the Hiraikotsu on her back did nothing to aid her. She wanted to rush, but the fear of falling and starting over caused her to have more caution than was probably necessary. Topside again, she collapsed next to the grave, her strength spent. _And that rocky eye expects me to walk to Mt. Aleph?_ she growled.

"Get away from the opening," the Wise One commanded.

Struggling to raise her head, she glared at the rock. "I can't move," she wheezed. "How can you expect me to do anything except breathe?"

"Then I will move you." The rock's Psynergy pulsed, and her body started rolling away from the opening. When she was far enough away, the earth rumbled, and the hole she had made filled itself. Once it was done, the Wise One turned its eye towards her. "You will need to go to Mt. Aleph before the sun rises."

She stared at it. "I just came back to my body. I'm having a hard time breathing; how do you expect me to get there?"

"I thought you would be stronger than this. You'll need time to recover, which means you will be cutting your time very close. Do not take any unnecessary risks, but hurry. Eat this." Her large yellow bag appeared by her leg. "Inside are foods that will lend you strength. It should last you until you meet with your helpers. They will take care of you then."

"Will you be coming with me?"

"No. I still have tasks to finish, but I will be there to meet you at Mt. Aleph."

She turned her attention to the bag. _Would it have been so difficult to make the bag appear closer to my face?_ she grumbled as her shaking arm dragged it closer to her head. Looking up, she started to ask a question, but the Wise One was already gone. _That figures. I guess I can't be surprised; it's done this before. Now, what's in this bag?_

Inside was what she would find in her own kitchen. A few loaves of sliced bread, cheese, dried meat, a handful of soup balls, and more. Taking a pear from the top, she bit into the soft fruit and chewed. _When did I get so skinny?_ she wondered, examining the back of her hand. _I don't remember being able to see my bones before I was buried. No wonder I had such a hard time getting out._ She finished the pear and started to eat a slice of the bread, but the lightening in the sky made her pause. _I have to be gone from here by the time the sun comes up._ She looked at the calling bread. _I'll just eat this on the run._

Her feet seemed to come under her on their own and started walking before she registered that she could stand with Hiraikotsu on her back. The bag hung by her side, and the shakujo acted as her walking staff, as it did in the past. _Goodbye, Felix,_ she silently called over her shoulder, leaving her husband and friends behind for yet another journey that called for them to be separate.

Even with the rejuvenating food, the going was slow, and the sun was past its zenith and already poised to set when she came to Mt. Aleph's foothills. The sun had burned her fair skin to a crisp; its time under the earth had erased all trace of tan that she had had, and she could feel herself roasting as she staggered onward. The wind helped alleviate some of her pain, but the burning made itself known when it stopped blowing. No strategic place existed for resting, so when she tired, she had to sit under a lone tree or right out in the open. Glancing down at her cherry-red arm, she sighed. "This is going to hurt for the rest of the week," she moaned.

The Wise One waited for her a few yards away from the sunken remains of the first Vale. "I see you made it," it said in greeting.

"Would it have killed you to just teleport me here like you did when I had to go to the Lighthouses?" she demanded. Her burning had shortened her temper exponentially, and walking here was the reason she got burned. "I thought you said I'd have helpers. I'm looking, but I'm not seeing anyone."

"They are here, but not completely."

"What do you mean? I'm not in the mood for riddles."

"Follow." The Wise One led her to a small cave in one of the surrounding hills and stopped at the back. "They are in here." It glowed, and the back wall vanished, revealing a doorway. She followed the Wise One inside, but she couldn't see anything until it lit the torches. Once her eyes adjusted, her annoyance grew tenfold; the room was empty.

"What are you trying to pull?" she demanded. "I just walked for the first time in three weeks, to Mt. Aleph no less, and there's nothing here!"

"I want you to watch this. You will need to calm them down once their bodies appear."

"What do you mean?"

"They won't remember coming here and will be surprised."

"Okay, sounds easy enough."

The Wise One focused its eye on the center of the room, and its Psynergy pulsed bright blue, lighting up the room even more than the torches. Five small glows grew in the center of the room. At first they were small, pale lights, but they grew in brightness and size until they were almost as bright as the Wise One's Psynergy. It was too much for Kagome's eyes, and she had to turn away.

A pressure built up inside her body, and it grew until she almost collapsed, but she felt a small _pop!_, and the pressure left. Looking back towards the center of the room, the first thing she noticed was that the five lights were gone. "Wise One?" she asked.

"Your helpers," it said. Its voice had tired overtones.

_It must have exhausted its Psynergy to bring these people all the way here from wherever their homes were. I thought it would just summon them like it did Kokoro._ "I'm sorry about the abrupt way you were brought here," she said towards the center of the room, remembering that the Wise One said she needed to calm them down. "I'm Kagome."

Her eyes readjusted to the new darkness, and they widened when they saw who exactly were to be her new companions. One of them stood up and looked at her. The same shock she felt was mirrored on his face. "Kagome?"

"Inuyasha…"

"How…it's not possible," Kagome said, backing up until she ran into the solid wall behind her. "You died."

His beautiful golden eyes gazed into her own. "I know," he said. "I remember facing Naraku, then defeating him. Where is he?" He looked around, trying to find his nemesis.

"He's gone, Inuyasha. He's been gone for over two thousand years. And so have all of you."

"What? Humans don't live that long."

"I think it was the jewel."

"Kagome?"

She and Inuyasha turned to Sango and Miroku, who were both trying to stand, and Shippo and Kirara, who were already on their feet. "Are you guys okay?" she asked.

"Where are we?" Sango asked. "Where are all the demons?" Her hand went to her back and found empty air. "Where is Hiraikotsu?"

"Here." Kagome tried to sling Hiraikotsu around herself to give it to her friend, but her weakened body couldn't manage it, and she fell over. "I'm fine," she assured them as they rushed to her side. "I just had to be away from my body for three weeks, and I'm not used to being in it anymore. Here, Hiraikotsu." She gave the strap to Sango.

"How did this happen?" Sango asked. "It took months to train my body to carry Hiraikotsu. How could you carry it? And what do you mean you've been away from your body for three weeks? We were preparing for Naraku for the past three weeks. Where is he?" She took a defensive stance.

"Sango is right," Miroku agreed. "What happened? Is this another trap?"

"No, it's not a trap," Kagome assured him. "I'll explain." They sat down, and she told them what happened, how they had died, what happened to her in Weyard, and now they were to protect and help her on her quest.

"That must be why we were so confused," Miroku said. "The last memories we have are right before we died, and now many centuries have passed, and yet we didn't sense their passing as spirits."

"This is correct," the Wise One said, making itself known to them. "For you, no time has passed between now and the time of your death. Now you must hurry and to go Vale before they leave without you. There will be time for explanations later."

"You want us to go now?" Kagome asked. "It's dark outside. The bodies will be abroad."

"Look at your companions. They will protect you."

"But--"

"Do they look like they will lose?"

"Of course we won't!" Inuyasha cut in. "I'll protect Kagome with my life."

The Wise One looked at Kagome. "You see? You will be fine."

They followed the Wise One out of the cave, and it sealed the opening behind them. "Good luck on your journey," it said.

"That is a powerful being," Miroku said when it disappeared. "I've never seen anything with enough power to call back the dead. Even Naraku didn't have as much power as that."

Kagome opened her mouth to agree, but her body reached its limit, and she collapsed. "Kagome!" Inuyasha cried, catching her. "Are you all right? What's wrong?"

"I'm fine," she said. "My body just isn't up to this. We have to get to Vale soon. Look out for the bodies and demons."

"Bodies?" Sango asked as she got onto Kirara.

"When people die, sometimes their bodies become monsters. It's like the living dead, and these monsters used to be your neighbors. It's gotten bad in recent years, and no one in their right mind travels at night anymore. But it looks like we don't have a choice," she finished, glancing up at the moon. "Reviving all of you must have taken longer than I thought."

"Kagome, why don't you ride with me and Shippo on Kirara?" Sango suggested. "You're so weak right now, and I don't think any of us want to chance you getting injured."

"What about Miroku?"

"I will be fine," the monk answered her. "I can still run. The only thing you need to worry about is staying safe and directing us to where we need to go."

"Right." She nodded. "It's that way." She pointed in the direction she had come from earlier. "It took me a while to get here, but I think it'll be faster since I won't be walking on my own. Oh, here." She handed Miroku the shakujo. "It's been taken care of since it's been with me, but I think it should be with its rightful owner."

"Thank you, Kagome," he thanked her, bowing as he accepted his staff. "Now, let us find this place quickly so you can rest."

Kagome found it hard to remain awake. She wasn't used to being in her body, though she had only been separated for three weeks, and the shocks she had received did nothing to help her. She did her best to stay awake, but she must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew, she was being shaken. "Wha's wrong?" she asked.

"Is that the place we have to go?" Shippo asked, pointing at something in front of them.

Looking through bleary eyes, Kagome saw lights ahead. "Yup, that's the place," she confirmed. "Once we get a bit closer, we'll have to hide Kirara. The only things like her are the demons, and we'll have to do something about your clothes."

"What's wrong with our clothes?" Shippo asked.

"You'll stick out, and we don't want that. Shippo, you need to cast an illusion on you all. Hide your and Inuyasha's demonic features so you look human, and make the rest of you look like you're wearing pants and long-sleeved tunics. Sango will basically look like me."

"Um, Kagome? I mean no offence, but the clothes you're wearing would make me uncomfortable," Sango said. "It looks fine on you, but I'm not used to wearing things like that."

"What?" She looked down and nearly jumped out of her skin and off Kirara. Instead of her red-and-white miko uniform, she wore her high school uniform with the white fuku and green miniskirt. "What is this? Is this the Wise One's version of a joke?"

"Well, if you're dressed differently, then can we all just pretend we're from a faraway place?" Shippo asked. "Then I won't have to use an illusion. What do you say?"

She sighed. "You really don't want to use an illusion, do you?"

"Well, if we all look weird, then there really isn't any reason to expend that much energy."

"Thanks a lot," she muttered. "Fine, but Kirara will have to revert back, and you'll have to make yourself and Inuyasha look like humans."

"No sweat." He grinned. "That's a lot easier than a full illusion."

They traveled closer, and when they were close enough to see the individual sentries, Kagome called them to a halt. "Let's walk from here," she said. "Just act like you're tired from walking all day."

When they were close enough to be seen, the sentries visibly bristled with hostility. "Who goes?" one shouted, swinging his torch out so he could see farther.

"We're just wanderers," Kagome shouted. "We've been traveling all day, and we need a place to rest. Will you let us pass?"

"It sounds like a young girl," another sentry said. "The bodies can't talk like humans, so she should be okay."

"But what about the other ones?"

"Do you know of anyone helping those things?"

"I suppose not." The sentry raised his voice. "Very well, travelers, be welcome in our village. We're sorry about the delay, but you know there is no such thing as being too careful in this era."

"I know, and all is forgiven. My companions and I just want to see a soft bed, and if you'll allow us to use the ones in your village, we will forgive you anything."

The sentries eyed them apprehensively when they saw who they were letting into their village. "Maybe we made a mistake," one of them whispered.

"We're from far away, and our village doesn't trade very much with the outside, so our style of dress is different than yours," Kagome said to them. "I'm sorry if it offends you."

"Not at all," the sentry reassured her. "It just wasn't what I was expecting."

"Okay Kagome, where are we going?" Inuyasha asked, his ears twitching.

"This way." She led them through the town to the inn. "In here." Inuyasha grabbed the door and held it open as the rest of them walked inside. Kagome walked towards the innkeeper, but Miroku beat her. "Oh, no."

"Excuse me, but would you consider bearing my child?" he asked the nonplussed innkeeper.

"Miroku," Sango growled.

He knew he was in trouble. His head slowly turned around, and his frightened eyes met Sango's furious ones, and he knew what was going to happen next. Kagome watched as his unconscious body slid onto the floor with Sango posed in an offensive position, Hiraikotsu at the height of where his head had been a few moments before. Kagome sighed and stepped over his body. "Forgive him," she said. "My friend doesn't know what's good for him."

The woman still looked at her strangely. _Oh, she doesn't understand Japanese._ "I'm sorry for my friend's behavior," she said in the language of Weyard. "We've been traveling for a long time, and we need a room."

"How many?" the innkeeper asked.

"Just one. A big one with four beds."

"Right. Follow me." She carefully stepped over Miroku's comatose body and walked down a corridor with everyone following her, Inuyasha bringing up the rear after picking up Miroku. "Will this do?" She gestured into the room she just opened.

Kagome looked around and nodded. "Yes, this will be fine."

The innkeeper bowed and left. "Hey, this is a nice place," Shippo said, bouncing on the couch. "It's almost as nice as those places that Miroku gets with his fake exorcisms, and it's a lot nicer than sleeping on the ground outside."

Inuyasha dumped Miroku on one of the chairs and sniffed the air. "I can't sense any demonic auras nearby," he said. "Maybe we'll be able to relax."

"There should be a bath in here," Kagome said pushing back a door. "Does anyone want to go first?"

"I will," volunteered Sango.

Kagome showed her how to work the handles and rejoined the boys in the main room. "I am so tired," she moaned. _This feels so much like a dream. I feel like I'll wake up any second, and they'll be gone._ Something had been keeping her mind from overloading from the shock of seeing dead being come back to life, but whatever that something was, it fell apart. She fell onto a chair and started shaking uncontrollably. "This isn't real," she mumbled. "You aren't really here. I've been hallucinating."

"Kagome!" Inuyasha and Shippo ran to her side. "We're really here," Shippo assured her.

Inuyasha nodded. "Kagome, you can hear us. You rode on Kirara. We aren't illusions." His clawed hand held her own, and when she didn't answer, he sat on the floor and pulled her into his lap. "I know this has been a trying day," he said, stroking her hair. "You need sleep, that's all." He picked her up and put her on one of the beds, and he and Shippo looked down at her. "We'll still be here in the morning."

"What if you disappear?" she asked, not letting go of his hand.

He smiled. "We won't disappear. We won't leave you until the job is finished."

She accepted that and drifted off while he held her hand.


	32. Chapter 32

**I've been bad, I know. I'm sorry. The play finally ended on Saturday, and now I have time to do my homework again! It's so exciting; I just have half an English essay left to do, and I'll be done for the week. Yay! I'll try to get something else up, but I'm afraid I can't promise anything.**

&&

The first thing she noticed when she woke up was she wasn't at home. Even as a spirit, she watched over Felix in their home, and this most definitely wasn't home. She sat up, but the rush of vertigo made her lay back down again. "Where am I?" Her head pounded in response. "Did I die and go to the underworld?" she moaned. _I feel like I just spent the night drinking, and now I'm paying for it. What did I do? Can spirits get drunk?_

"Kagome, what's wrong?"

Behind her hands, her eyes widened. _That voice…I know that voice…Inuyasha! That's right. Yesterday I came back to my body, and Inuyasha and everyone else are my helpers. Why do I have such a headache?_ "Inuyasha, did we get drunk last night?"

"Um, no. Why? What's wrong?"

"I have the world's largest headache." A slice of light managed to reach her eyes through her hands, and she winced. "If you can make some tea, I will love you forever."

"Uh, sure thing." She felt every footstep, and each time he dropped something, it vibrated through her whole body. "Do you have to be so loud?" she whimpered.

"You're so picky," he said, slamming the kettle onto the stove with far too much force in Kagome's opinion. "So even after all these years you still haven't changed that much."

She resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at him. When the kettle screeched, reaching ultrasonic levels, she heard the water pour into a cup, then Inuyasha's footsteps pad towards her bed. "Here, this should help," he said, putting one hand under her back and lifting her into a sitting position. Since she didn't move her hands from her eyes, he pressed the rim of the cup to her lips. "Drink."

Obeying his command, she tasted one of her own homemade teas. It wasn't the one she wanted, but then again, she hadn't told him which one she wanted, and this one did take away the edge of her headache. At any rate, she felt it was safe to remove her hands from her face, and the first thing she saw was Inuyasha's beautiful face right in front of her own. His anxiety showed in his eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked.

She smiled and swung her legs over the side of the bed. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said. "I don't know why I feel like this."

"You need to re-nourish your body," Miroku said from his chair. Apparently he'd spent the whole night there. "If your body has been without food for three weeks, it will need to restock. Until you have eaten more, you are forbidden to move from the bed."

"What! Miroku, none of you can speak their language. How do you expect to get food, or anything for that matter?"

"We'll manage. None of us want you to be in any sort of danger, and moving around a lot right now in your condition is dangerous to your health. Am I right, Sango?"

The demon slayer nodded from her bed. "He's right, Kagome. You need to eat, sleep, and get better. We can't go anywhere without you, so get well soon."

"I feel like I'm surrounded by nursemaids whose sole purpose is to keep me in bed."

"You betcha!"

Confined to her bed, Kagome did her best to teach them a few words in the language native to Weyard, which she named Valean for a lack of a better word since no one had ever bothered to name their language. Of course, it was like teaching a praying mantis how to curl into a ball; both were impossible. Shippo picked up how to say "yes" and "no", but the other three were hopeless. Kagome had to stop because Inuyasha was getting frustrated, and any moment he would have started breaking furniture.

Once she gave up teaching them Valean, Shippo amused her with his fox illusions. They brought back memories of when she still traveled with them, and she felt like an eighteen-year-old again.

They kept her occupied for the next few days while stuffing her with foods from her backpack. Every morning and almost after every meal she got sick, but her body adjusted to accepting food, and her sick feeling reduced to only mornings. It worried her, but Miroku said it made sense since her body wasn't used to being used. By the time they felt that she had regained enough strength to get out of bed, Kagome was more than willing to leave the room. Possibly what contributed most to their decision was that the food in her backpack had run out, and since they couldn't speak the language, she had to buy their food. When she tried to walk out the door, though, they all followed her out. "What are you doing?" she asked. "You won't be able to understand what's going on."

"I would like to see how this is done in this era," Sango answered. "Besides, we've all been stuck inside with you, and I'm sure we all want to get some fresh air."

"Okay, if you insist. Shippo, I'll need you to keep the illusion on Inuyasha and you. Can you do that?"

"Sure thing."

Kagome knew the way, but she had to keep stopping to wait for stragglers. Miroku absolutely had to stop at the Sanctum and see what the Healers did. He was fascinated with the display of Psynergy, but because of the incense that continuously burned in there, Inuyasha had to back out right away. Even then, his sensitive nose was overwhelmed, and he had to wait until his sense of balance was restored before they could send Sango for Miroku. The monk wanted to stay longer, but one glare from Inuyasha convinced him that it would be better to just come back later. Then Sango saw the weapons' shop, and she wanted to see what sort of weapons this time had. Both she and Inuyasha got excited over the weapons, and it took Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo to drag them away. _I have quite a day ahead of me,_ she groaned when they finally arrived at the items' shop next door. "Hi," she said to the woman. "I'll need these." She handed her a list with the supplies they needed.

"Kikyo, you're dressed differently today," she said while she collected the items on the list.

Inuyasha's ears twitched at Kikyo's name. "She's still alive?" he asked, looking at the woman.

"I'm not Kikyo, I'm a visitor," Kagome corrected the woman. "My friend recognized the name, but I don't think it's the same person you're talking about."

"Amazing, you look so much like her. I think she resembled her aunt, too. Perhaps you are related?"

"It's possible." She looked at Inuyasha, who had understood none of what they had said. "Kikyo is my niece. She looks like me, but she isn't the one we knew."

His ears flattened, and he turned away to look at something else. The woman pushed the required items to Kagome and handed her the bill. She winced when she saw how much it added up to, but she wasn't used to buying so much at one time. "Thank you," she said, then had Miroku and Inuyasha get the bags while she, Sango, and Shippo led the way back to the room. As soon as the bags were piled on the closest bed, Sango dragged her back out to the weapons' shop. The rest of the day they spent sightseeing the sights of Vale. They acted like tourists, and Kagome thought more than once that this was a dream. She'd never imagined that any of them would be in Vale, and it was comical to watch them. They'd get excited over the smallest things, and she would have to explain what that thing was.


	33. Chapter 33

**I get to update on a Saturday! It's been awhile since I've been able to do that. I just wanted to get it out now before I ran out of time again. Enjoy!**

&&

When they got back to the inn, Kagome ran into the first reminder of what she had to do. Sango Hao was in the dining area. "I guess I'd better ask how Kohaku is doing," she murmured.

"Kohaku?" That got Sango's attention.

"You see her?" She pointed to Sango Hao, who was sitting a few tables over. "Her younger brother is Kohaku Hao. He's sick, and before we leave he has to recover."

"Amazing. She looks just like you, Sango," Miroku said, looking back and forth between the two. "She could be your reincarnation."

"I doubt it," Sango flared. "I'm all here, so I can't have a reincarnation. I'd know if I did have one."

Walking over to Kokoro's daughter, Kagome tapped her shoulder to get her attention. "Sango Hao?"

Sango's head turned, and when she saw Kagome, she smiled. "Oh, Kikyo, how is Kohaku?" she asked, then frowned. "I don't remember you wearing something like that before. Isn't it a bit indecent?"

_Why did they have to make this uniform so short, and why did the Wise One put me back into it?_ "I'm not Kikyo," she said, fighting back irritation that hadn't surfaced since her time in the Sengoku Jidai. "My friends and I have heard that a Kohaku Hao is sick, and someone pointed you out as his sister. I'm a healer, and I have come to offer my services to you."

"Oh, thank you, but I couldn't ask that of you."

"As a healer, I try not to let sick people remain in that condition."

"No, really, I appreciate you offer, but—"

"He's not gotten better, and it's been three weeks. He needs help."

"How did you know that?" Sango's eyes held hidden anger.

"The Healers in the area told me. They asked me to look at him since they can't heal him, and I might know of a different way to cure him."

Sango calmed down a little once she mentioned that the other Healers trusted her. It would be a bit hard to prove if she started asking around, but hopefully they wouldn't be around long enough for her to check her story. "No one knows what's wrong with him," she said, allowing worry to enter her voice. "Kikyo's aunt could've helped him, but she died, and no one else knows enough about medicine to help him."

"I'll see what I can do. Is someone with him right now?"

"Yes. Kikyo, Malek, and Mikealan, Malek's son, should be in our room. Did you want to see him right now?"

"That sounds like a good idea." She looked at Inuyasha. "I'll order our food, and when it comes, you bring it up to me, okay? Just take it from the person." Turning back to Sango, she said, "I'll show my friend where we're going, then they'll come up and bring me dinner."

"You haven't eaten yet? I couldn't ask you to look at him before eating."

"I'm not that hungry. I'll just order something since they can't speak this language. I'd rather not let your brother suffer any more than he has to."

She and Miroku followed Sango to her room, and after sending Miroku back downstairs braced herself for seeing three familiar faces that wouldn't recognize her. Kohaku lay on the couch in the corner, and the three healers clustered about him. They looked up when she and Sango entered the room. While Sango walked over to them, Kagome kept back, looking around the room in order to avoid looking at them. _Why are the windows closed? The weather is beautiful, and Kohaku doesn't have an illness that can be passed through the air or else everyone would be sick. Do Kikyo and Mike not remember the most basic things I taught them?_

"Who is that?" Kikyo asked, looking over at her and bringing her back to the present.

"Oh, I never did ask your name. What is your name?" Sango asked.

"Um," she stammered, thinking fast. _Do I use my real name? The Wise One didn't say not to._ "My name is Kagome. My parents were determined that I be a good healer, and since I was a girl, they named me for the healer Kagome who doesn't know how to die."

The atmosphere in the room grew decidedly cooler. "She learned three weeks ago," Kikyo murmured, turning her face down. "She was my aunt, and we're all still distraught about it."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's all right." She shook herself. "Anyway, you said you know how to heal Kohaku? We've tried everything, but nothing works."

"Well, for starters, you can back away from him." They immediately withdrew a few feet. "Now, next we'll open these windows. Is something wrong?" she asked when it looked like Sango was going to protest.

"Won't that let other bad spirits inside and make him worse?" she asked.

"No, it'll let the fresh air in and make him feel better. I'm surprised that those three didn't know that."

They had the grace to look ashamed of themselves.

She moved towards the couch, but a knock on the door made her pause. "That must be the food. Do you mind if they stay with me?"

"Of course not," Sango replied, opening the door for them.

"Um, what's going on, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm going to try to heal Kohaku. You guys just sit over there and don't destroy anything."

The other people in the room watched as the new ones sat down on one side of the room. "Hey, doesn't that girl look like Sango?" Mike asked.

"She does," his father agreed. "Excuse me, but who are your friends?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. The one dressed in red is Inuyasha, Miroku is wearing the dark robes, Shippo is the small one, and Sango is the girl."

"Hey, maybe we're related," Sango Hao said. "We look exactly alike, and we have the same name."

The other Sango was looking at the couch. "Is that Kohaku?" she asked.

"Yes," answered Kagome.

"He's older. He and the other girl are closer in age than my brother and I were."

"You're right. There's only two years between these two, and you and Kohaku were five years apart."

"What about Kohaku?" Sango Hao asked. She didn't know what they were saying, but she recognized her brother's name.

"Oh, nothing," Kagome assured her. "Now where was I? He doesn't have a fever. Is it just that he won't wake up?"

"Basically. He hasn't been able to eat, and we have no way of waking him. The Jupiter Adepts can't reach him, and we don't know what else to do."

She looked with the miko sight and saw the darkness almost encompassing all of his soul. _Kikyo, you could have done this,_ she sighed. _Do you really need me hovering over your shoulder all the time in order for you to do your job correctly?_ She held her hand over his heart, where most of the darkness was concentrated, and blasted it with pure energy. Over on her right, she saw Kikyo's eyes widen. "Well, he should be waking up any minute now," she said when she finished.

"How did you do that?" Kikyo demanded, grabbing her arm and spinning her around.

Her friends didn't like that, and Inuyasha was on his feet and had one hand on the Tetsusaiga before Kagome was completely turned around. "Inuyasha, it's okay," she said, not looking at him. "She's not going to hurt me. What's wrong?" she asked, switching to Valean.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?" She was aware that the others in the room were watching the two of them, and the tension was almost thick enough to swim in.

"No one else can see what I can. My aunt and I were the only ones who knew how to use the other sight. It died out except for us, and no one knew how to use it except my aunt."

"Well, if you know how to use it, then why couldn't someone else learn? Besides, how do you know I didn't learn from your aunt?"

"She would have told me if someone else had our talent."

"I had to teach myself. If you knew about this, then why didn't you use it to look for the illness in the boy? It won't lie to you, and it only took a few seconds and a bit of power."

She blushed. "It wasn't the first thing that occurred to me."

"I can see that."

Kikyo's eyes narrowed, and she opened her mouth to retort, but movement below them brought their attention downward. Below, Kohaku groaned and opened his eyes. His sleepy gaze met Kagome's, and the sleepiness was quickly replaced with confusion. He looked like he was trying to say something, but he couldn't form the right words. Sango Hao pushed past the two look-alikes and knelt by her brother. "Kohaku, you're awake," she cried.

The confusion cleared, and recognition and love showed on his face. "Sango," he said. "Why are all these people here?"

"They're healers, and they made you better."

"How long have we been here?"

She didn't answer him. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I must have worried you. We have to get back home. Did you talk with that healer woman?"

"She's dead," Sango said. "I don't know how we'll succeed without her, but her husband volunteered to go, and we need all the help we can get. As soon as you're better, we'll go back home."

"Uncle Felix is the only one that's going with you?" Kikyo asked.

Sango nodded. "Your aunt was going to go, but now she can't, and I don't know who else to ask."

"I'll go with you."

"Kikyo!" Malek stepped in. "What about your father, Lina, and your brothers and sisters?"

"Lina will take care of my dad, and only Kaede will care that I'm gone. These two need me more than my family does, and since my aunt can't go, I'll take her place."

"In that case I'll have to go, too," Mike said.

"Mikealan, you are still needed here," Kikyo said.

"So are you. I'm older than you are, and I have more experience with dealing with foreigners. I've traveled abroad with my father, and you've stayed here in Vale your entire life except for when you lived in the forest."

"Mike, it's dangerous," his father said. "If someone goes, then it should probably be me. I have even more experience than you, and this is a dangerous journey. I'd rather be the one in danger than you, my son, or Kikyo."

Someone knocked on the door, and Sango went to answer it. Malek continued to argue with Kikyo and Mike about who would be going and who would not, and Kohaku watched them. Kagome's friends talked among themselves but kept an eye on the other occupants of the room; Sango especially watched Kohaku and the door where her twin disappeared. The two voices of Sango Hao and whoever was at the door mingled with the other voices, and it all became one senseless background noise to Kagome. Even if she tried to sort out whose voice was saying what, it wouldn't have been possible. She saw Sango return with the person at the door, and her heart stopped. "Looks like you have quite the party in here," Felix said to the girl at his side.

"Yes, but that's okay. That person over there cured Kohaku, and now we're trying to decide who's going to come back with us to Yimbu."

"How did she cure him?" he asked, looking Kagome over. She noted a faint hint of disapproval in his eyes when he saw her in her school uniform.

"I don't know, but Kikyo seems to recognize it. They started arguing, but then Kohaku woke up, and you came in. That's where things stand right now."

"I see."

"Felix, I think you're the only one these two will listen to," Malek said. "Since you're the one heading this expedition, please tell these two that they are too young to go on such a dangerous journey."

A pained expression crossed his face. "I'm sorry Malek, but I was told that they will both be coming."

"Felix! You know what you'll be facing. They're too young. I can do their job, and I have more experience than they do."

"You're needed more here in Vale. Believe me, I would like to leave them in safety, but I was told they have to come."

"By who?"

"My wife before she died."

"I will honor my aunt's wishes," Kikyo declared.

"As will I," Mike said.

Malek shook his head. "I cannot go against the Lady's last wishes, but I wish I knew what she was thinking, sending children on such a mission."

"We're not children anymore," Kikyo protested. "I could be married right now with two children of my own."

"Who are they?" Felix asked, nodding at Kagome and her friends.

"This is Kagome." Sango pointed to her. "I don't remember the other names, but they don't speak our language."

"Kagome? That's my niece's name. I'm Felix, Kikyo's uncle."

"It's good to meet you. You know, you look really good for your age."

The corners of his mouth curved up for a split-second, then it settled back into its former, neutral position. "Thank you for helping them cure Kohaku. I was just coming to see if he had progressed any."

"He's fine now." She hesitated. "This mission you all keep talking about, what is it?"

"Demons have been attacking our village," Sango explained, "so my brother and I came here to ask for help. Felix's wife was going to come with us, but she's gone, so we need to find more people."

"Well, we'll go with you."

"Oh, it's too dangerous. We couldn't ask that of you."

"What's going on, Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"I offered to go along with them to their home, but they think that we can't handle the demons there."

"Hah! Well, we'll just show them how wrong they are!" Inuyasha shouted, punching his fist up.

"What's got him so excited?" Mike asked.

"Oh, he gets like that whenever there's a good demon around. He's all for fighting demons, as are the rest of us. That girl over there is a demon slayer, and since we've been together, we've slain our own share of demons. I doubt that the demons you speak of would be enough to defeat us."

"Who are you?" Kikyo asked. "How can you speak of demons so lightly?"

"We're wanderers. It's hard to wander and not run into demons, so we're pretty much well-seasoned fighters. We're up to the challenge if you're willing to have us tag along. Just think of us as replacements. Individually we probably aren't anywhere near your aunt, but all together we come pretty close."

When she said replacement, Felix's eyes widened momentarily. Her word choice had been on purpose. _I did tell him that some "replacements" would be coming with them._

"If you're willing, then you are welcome," said Felix.

"What?" everyone who understood what he said shouted. "You can't be serious," Kikyo exclaimed. "We don't even know these people."

"It's your aunt's will. She told me that replacements would be coming, and here they are."

"You don't even know them! How can you trust them?"

"I trust your aunt."

Kagome had enough of being ignored. "They may not be able to understand what you're saying, but I can."

"My apologies," said Felix. "If you ware willing to come, then it is the will of my late wife that you accompany us."

"Thank you." She focused on Sango Hao. "It's a good idea to give Kohaku a bit of soft food. He won't be able to chew very well, but he needs to be fed."

"Right." Sango ran out the door.

"I don't think we're needed anymore, so I'd better get them back to our room." She pointed to the four in the corner. "It was nice meeting all of you."

"I will let you know when we will leave," Felix told her.

Once they were back in their room, Kagome sat down on one of the beds and attacked her food. "She is just like her mother," she said between bites. "So distrusting."

"Who?" Shippo asked, jumping onto her bed.

"Kikyo. Her mother didn't trust Felix or any of my other friends, and her daughter doesn't trust us. Not that I did anything to gain her trust, but still. And I can't believe she didn't use her miko sight to look for the illness. She's gotten so lazy in the past three weeks."

"She really does look like Kikyo," Inuyasha murmured.

"She looks like me. People still confused us, but it didn't bother me until today. Maybe it has something to do with being near you guys, or maybe just you, Inuyasha."

"Keh."


	34. Chapter 34

**This is a semi-short chapter, but it's out on a Friday, so lucky you. Enjoy!**

&&

Sango looked up from polishing Hiraikotsu and asked Kagome, "How is it you still have Miroku's staff and my Hiraikotsu? I would've thought that they'd have been decayed by now, or broken."

"Yes, why did you have them?" Miroku echoed Sango.

Kagome looked down. "I couldn't leave them. They were all I had left of you guys, so I learned to use them. It took a long time, but I did it in the end. Why, is that a bad thing? I didn't know that you guys had something against someone else handling your weapons."

"I don't," they both answered. "I was just surprised," Sango continued. "It took me a long time to learn to properly use Hiraikotsu, so it just took me by surprise."

"I've been here for a long time, longer than you were alive, so I had time to learn to use it and build up the muscle strength required to use it."

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. Kagome answered it and was surprised to see the innkeeper. "Yes?" she asked.

"You are a Healer, correct?" the innkeeper asked.

"Yes, I am. Is there something you needed from me as a Healer?"

The innkeeper nodded. "It's my son," she said. "I am afraid that he has contracted a disease I am unfamiliar with, and the Healers in the Sanctum are all exhausted. Would it be too much for you to look at him?"

"Of course not."

Miroku stopped her. "What?" she asked.

"I would like to go with you," he said. "I think I might be able to help you. After all, I have spiritual power too, and you already healed Kohaku earlier."

"Thank you," she smiled.

The innkeeper took them to a room separate from the rest of the inn. Inside lay a small boy on a couch, tossing around and sweating feverishly. "He's been like this for almost an entire day," she said. "My husband hasn't been able to get him to eat, and he doesn't respond to us at all."

Stepping forward, Miroku examined his face, frowning. "I think a demon is trying to possess your son," he addressed the innkeeper, which Kagome translated. "I can take care of this, Kagome. You don't need to expend yourself anymore today." He placed his cursed right hand on the boy's forehead, a sutra held in his other hand. With closed eyes, he remained still, then said, "Evil spirit, begone!" His left hand with the sutra replaced his right hand, and the sutra began to glow. From the middle of the glow, a dark shape writhed and pushed its way out of it. Miroku's right hand sliced through it, and the demon hissed and disappeared.

The boy stopped tossing and lay quietly on the couch. "Your son will be fine now," Kagome assured the innkeeper. "My friend has exorcised the demon from your son."

The innkeeper thanked them, exempting them from rent for the rest of their stay, and the two returned to the room. "Did you really get rid of the demon?" she asked the monk.

He nodded. "It was a weak demon, so it didn't take a lot of spiritual energy to draw it out." He sighed. "If only things were that easy when I was still alive, but I guess better late than never."

"Did you heal the boy?" Sango asked when they returned.

"Miroku did," said Kagome. "It was a low-class demon, but it's gone now."

Shippo yawned, and when Kagome looked out the window, she noticed that it was dark. "I didn't realize it was so late. I guess I just thought it was from healing Kohaku."

"I'm not tired," Shippo protested when she told him to go to bed. "I can stay up as late as you."

"I'm sure you can, but I'm tired, too. What about you guys?"

Everyone made signs of being tired except Inuyasha, who ignored them. After that display, Shippo agreed to go to bed and was out like a light as soon as his head touched the pillow. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I really am tired," Kagome confessed. "I guess my body still isn't back to where it used to be."

"Then sleep," said Sango. "We won't be moving out tomorrow if Kohaku just woke up today. He'll need time to recover, just like you did."

"Thanks."

Something woke her close to two in the morning. She woke up, and the entire room felt stifling. In hopes of cooling off she threw off her covers, but the dead air held in the heat. Her clothes clung to her sweaty body, as did her hair. She pushed open a window, and the cool breeze felt good, but it wasn't enough to move the stagnant air. Putting on a bathrobe she found in the closet, she slipped through the balcony door and sighed with relief as the cool air flowed past and through the robe. She could see the torches and the figures of the tired men guarding the village. _I wonder if the lights over at the edges of town are bright enough for me to see._ Resting her elbows on the railing, she leaned over, but she couldn't see the dark street below.

"Tryin' to fly?" a deep voice asked behind her.

Immediately she straightened. "Inuyasha, what are you still doing up?"

"I heard you come out, so I followed you."

"Do you really think that a demon will come out here and attack me?"

He huffed. "You may be used to this place, but I'm not. I'd rather not take any chances. So, why are you out here at this time of night?"

"It was hot, so I needed to cool down. Inuyasha, something's been bothering me."

"Tell me about it." He joined her at the railing and mimicked her position, elbows resting on the pole.

"It's you guys. Are you here for good, or are you just figments of my imagination, or what are you?"

He sighed. "I wish we were here for good. The others may not remember, but I do. That thing you keep calling the Wise One told us that we'd be helping you, but our time would be only temporary. Right now we're just spirits living in borrowed bodies. These bodies were made for us, and they'll disappear once you've done what you need to do."

"You're not staying?" Somewhere in the back of her heart, she had hoped that they would be able to stay.

He saw her disappointment, and his ears flattened. "I'm sorry. I wish we could stay, but in a way, I'm also glad that we can't."

"What do you mean? Do you really hate being around me?"

"No, that's not it at all!" He looked down at his hands. "I remember more than the others. I remember when you were sad, and alone. You wanted to be with someone, but you didn't want to betray me. I remember telling you to be with that guy, and it looks like you followed my orders. But I also said that if I was still alive I'd want to be with you, so it's better this way. My feelings haven't changed, even if yours have, and I wouldn't want to make you choose between me and that other guy. It's hard being around you and knowing that you're someone else's to protect now."

"But he doesn't know I'm still alive. To him and everyone else, I'm buried under the Goshinboku with all of you. While I'm with you guys, we can just pretend that we're looking for the Jewel shards again. We won't be as close as we were, but we don't have to let the fact that I have a husband stand between us."

"That's not the only thing," he said.

"What else is there? I don't see why we can't be like we used to be."

"You'll have to be more careful. I can't let you be as reckless as you used to be, jumping in front of arrows or attacks for me."

"Why not? You still haven't answered my question."

"You're carrying a pup."

Kagome felt like a bucket of ice-water had just been dumped on her head. "What?"

"You're carrying your mate's pup. I know what you're like, and you can't be taking as many risks as you used to."

"We've been married for so long, and I've never had a child. That's impossible. I can't have a child."

"My nose doesn't lie. Besides, you still get sick every morning. Isn't that one of the symptoms for you humans?"

"It might be a mistake. I can't afford to have a baby right now. I've always wanted one, but I've taken care of everyone else's because I've never been able to have one of my own. Inuyasha, I can't have a baby." She grabbed the sleeves of his haori and shook him.

"Kagome, calm down." He held her still and looked into her panic-stricken eyes. "You can have this baby. Just breathe. If we aren't done by the time it's due, then we'll help you."

"There's no way we'll be done in time. Can you tell how far along I am?"

He shook his head. "I only know you have one."

The strength left her arms, and she collapsed against him. "How could this happen?" she moaned. "I can't do this. I'm not strong enough."

"Yes, you can." The rest of the night Inuyasha held her, lending her his strength.


	35. Chapter 35

**After who knows how long (I can't remember), I've updated. My AP exams are over, so I only have my final exams to look forward to. I'm hoping to update again sometime next week if I have time to write something new. I've been bad, but I'm asking forgiveness. I'm doing my best to get some more stuff on paper. Just bear with me.**

&&

The days waiting for Kohaku to recover enough to travel weighed on Kagome. Now that she knew she was pregnant, she wanted to get it done as quickly as possible, even more so than before. There was no way she could finish in nine months; she didn't know how she was going to seal the demons away, and she had to revisit all four Lighthouses on the way, too. While they sat around in their room, Kagome said, "Maybe we should just go see the Lighthouses and catch up to them first."

"If that's what you want," Miroku answered, studying a charm he had found at the Sanctum. "Though they might need to go to those places, too."

"I doubt it. But you know, I should ask them anyway."

"I'll go with you," Shippo volunteered, bouncing up and down. "Where are we going?"

"If he's still in Vale, I'd like to find Felix."

"I think you'd have better luck with Sango and Kohaku."

"You're right. It's just a desire to see him on my part. Still, he's the person running this thing, and going to the top usually prevents a ton of miscommunication."

"Hey, Kagome? What am I to you guys?"

"What do you mean?" _That's kinda out of the blue._

"Well, I'm a bit young to be traveling with you because we're friends."

"Oh, I see. Well, you could always be my younger brother."

"Big Sister Kagome." He grinned. "I like that."

"Okay, even though you're a carrot-top and my hair is black, we will be siblings."

They arrived at their destination, and Kagome knocked on the door. A few seconds later, Sango answered the door. "Kagome," she exclaimed. "I didn't know you'd be coming by at this time."

"I just had something I needed to talk with you or Felix about."

"Is it about our mission?" she asked as they walked through the door.

Kagome nodded. "My friends and I were just talking, and I realized that before we go to your home, we need to see the Lighthouses. Do you think we have enough time to go to at least Mercury Lighthouse before you leave?"

"I doubt it, and even if we did, we wouldn't let you go alone. The Lighthouses are dangerous, and there's safety in numbers."

"Is that okay? I know it would inconvenience you, but it's something we were told to do."

"I see. Well, we will all go with you, or at least I will."

"Thank you. You don't know what this means to us."

"You're helping us, so why shouldn't we help you? Besides, if more of us go, the faster whatever it is that needs to be done will get finished, and we can go home that much faster."

"So, they're coming?" Shippo asked once they left.

"Yes, they are. I'm glad they're coming."

"Because Felix'll be coming, too?"

"I am happy about that. He may not remember me, but I remember him."

"That must be hard."

"It is." _Goodness knows it's hard, but I have to do this._

Shippo crossed his arms and frowned. "It'll be hard on Inuyasha, too."

"I forgot about that." She shrugged. "He'll get over it. We need Felix in order to complete what has to be done, so it's not like he has a choice."

"So, what's the verdict?" Sango asked when Kagome and Shippo returned to the room.

"They're coming with us to the Lighthouses. It shouldn't take all that long if we go to Imil before it's cold enough to keep the snow frozen. It's almost always winterlocked except for a certain time, and if we hurry we can make it. If we just miss it, then it won't be too bad, but it'll make things slightly more difficult."

"Well, if you take Kirara, then it shouldn't be all that long. When will Kohaku be well enough to travel?"

"I don't know. Soon, I think. Sango said there wasn't time to go and come back, so I guess it'll be just a few days. I'm glad; I'm getting tired of this place."

"This is so confusing," Sango sighed. "There's going to be two people named Sango in our group, and if someone calls my name, I won't be sure if they're talking to me or the other one."

"How about I call you Sango-chan? Would that work? And then I could call her Sango Hao."

"I think that would work. These people don't understand Japanese, do they?"

"No. They don't know about the extra suffixes attached to the end of our names."

"Then that'll work if no one calls her 'Sango-chan'. But what about Inuyasha and the others?"

"They won't talk to the other Sango, so if they call your name, they're talking to you. If they have something to say to Sango Hao, they can call her Sango Hao. You got that, boys?" she called over to the other side of the room where the men were looking at the two of them.

"Indeed we do," Miroku called back.

"You know, you don't have to talk like we weren't even in the room," Inuyasha said, annoyance coloring his voice. "We could hear everything you said."

"Good, then I don't have to repeat myself."

"Keh."

Sango Hao had Kagome and her Japanese friends help her pick out supplies that would last through Imil and back to Vault, where they would stock up for the trip to Kalay. Since only Kagome understood what Sango Hao said, the others were only there to carry the purchases, which annoyed Inuyasha to no end because he could carry more than any of them put together. "I don't see why I have to carry more than anyone else," he grumbled under six bags containing weapons and ten more with supplies.

"Well, you're always bragging about how strong you are, so we're testing your claims," Kagome responded from her position next to Sango Hao. "If you're really as strong as you say you are, then you shouldn't have a problem with what you're carrying."

"She does have a point," Miroku pointed out, who was carrying much less than Inuyasha.

"Just shut up," he snapped, shifting the weights in his left arm.

Once Kohaku was able to walk around on his own, Sango Hao announced it was time to leave. "It's about time!" Inuyasha shouted when Kagome translated the news. "I've been ready to go since we first came here."

"Not everyone is like you," said Miroku. "We humans need to rest more often then demons like yourself, and we take longer to regain our strength."

Sango Hao waited for their exchange to end and said to Kagome, "We'll have to go get Felix, but after that, we'll be ready to leave. Let's go get Kikyo, and she'll be able to lead us to Felix. She's the only one who knows how to get to where he lives."

"Really?"

"There's supposed to be some sort of spell on the forest so only a few people know how to get to where the residents live."

"What kind of spell could do that?"

Sango Hao shrugged. "Not any that I know of, but this happened before I was born. I think it happened over two thousand years ago, back when the Lighthouses were first lit."

They found Kikyo waiting for them at the gate with Mike and Malek. "Be safe, all of you," Malek said. Kagome noticed that he had more lines on his face than he had a few weeks ago, and dark circles lay under his eyes.

"We will try," Kikyo said. "I'll miss you, Malek. You've really looked out for me."

"You are like my own daughter. I know you and Mikealan will look after yourselves and each other as well as the others."

Kikyo led them through the forest to the house that Kagome knew very well. Felix was waiting for them at the path, but he wasn't alone. "This is quite the crowd," Sango Hao said, looking at the other Adepts that lived in the forest. "Are you here to see us off?"

Isaac answered her. "Ivan had a premonition two nights ago that showed you all leaving like you were planning and failing. No, we're not here to stop you," he assured her when she started to protest respond. "He also had another premonition. The other time the demons were too many, and you were too few. In the second one, we went with you, and you lived. It didn't show the mission succeeding, but you didn't die on the mountainside."

"What about my cousins?" Kikyo asked. "If you're all going, then who will watch them?"

"I will," Hamma said. "In the vision, my brother did not see me, so I will look after the children. I won't jeopardize the task because of my selfishness, and if I stay behind, that frees up everyone else to go. If you are to make it to Imil before the snow sets in, you must hurry."

They quickly said their good-byes and left, Piers taking more time, but he assured them that he could catch up, so they went on ahead. "I can't believe Piers is leaving to go with us and Hamma is staying here," Sango Hao whispered to Kikyo. Kagome overheard the comment because she was a few steps behind them, but she doubted that anyone else did.

"I think the same thing happened a long time ago, only it was Aunt Kagome that stayed behind, and she didn't know Hamma at the time," Kikyo whispered back.

Kagome drew closer to listen more, but Inuyasha called her back. "How long is it to this Imil place?" he asked.

"It shouldn't take more than a few weeks. There's a few mountains separating us, but we can go through the caves to get there."

"Why not just straight over the mountains like we used to?"

"Look at who we're traveling with, Inuyasha. They aren't up to that sort of hike. Besides, I don't think I'm up to it anymore. Just be patient."

"Keh."

It took more than Kagome's predicted few weeks. She had overestimated Kohaku's health, and Sango Hao refused to push him to the point where he could potentially have a relapse. Since all the healers in the party agreed with her, they overruled those who wanted to keep going, a.k.a. Inuyasha and Garet. Sango offered to let Kohaku ride Kirara, but Kagome convinced her that the rest of them might take seeing a demonic cat the wrong way, so they endured the complaints and slow pace until they reached Bilibin. "Kohaku needs rest," Sango Hao declared when they sat around the table in the dining hall of the inn. "As long as he's not fully recovered, we'll keep dragging, and the snows will catch us. I'll stay here with him and wait while you guys keep going."

"I'm fine," Kohaku protested. Kagome had to stifle a chuckle; teen boys tended to think they were invincible and thought they could do the impossible.

"You'll slow them down if you keep going," his sister admonished him. "They'll have to come by here anyway when they come back, so we aren't inconveniencing them by staying here."

"We won't make you stay by yourself," Felix said. Even though he'd known them for nearly a month, he still hadn't warmed up to Kagome or her friends from the Feudal Era. "I will stay with you. Isaac, do you still know the way to the Lighthouse Aerie?"

Isaac nodded. "We don't need everyone going," he said. "I can take them along with Mia and whoever else wants to go. We'll make faster time with less people."

In the end, they decided that Isaac, Garet, Mia, and Ivan would accompany Kagome and her company to the Lighthouse while the rest would stay in Bilibin and plan out what to do next. They waited one night so those going on could enjoy the benefit of sleeping in actual beds before going back to the hard ground with sharp rocks digging their way into the backs of unsuspecting people. The good-byes were quick since the ones going on wanted to reach Imil as soon as possible. Kagome felt a wrench somewhere from her heart region as she watched Felix grow smaller and the mountains separating them from Imil loom larger in front.

Without the other people, the pace was noticeably faster, and they reached the snowy country of Imil in two days. Inuyasha chafed at their pace, claiming that it was too slow, but Miroku reminded him each time that the rest of them were human, and they didn't have a chance at matching him for stamina or speed. Whenever his complaints grinded Kagome's nerves down to their limit, she would jus SIT him. To her delight, his beads still had their subjugation powers, and he kissed the ground with a satisfying _smack!_, leaving the Weyard people to wonder what happened.

"What did she do?" Mia asked Garet, who shrugged.

"I don't know, but I don't want her doing that to me, so I'm not going to ask," he replied.

Upon reaching Imil, Mia ran ahead of everyone else and tried to take in everything at the same time. "This is Mia's hometown," Isaac told Kagome. "It's been a long time since we've been here, so she's just a little excited to see it again."

Mia's face was happy, yet puzzled too. "Where is everyone?" she asked aloud. "There should be more people about at this time of day."

One of the inhabitants answered her. "This place still hasn't recovered from the plague forty-two years ago. It takes decades, even centuries, for the world to recover from a blow like that one. The only reason we weren't wiped out was because of the Water of Hermes at the base of the Lighthouse. But even with the Water of Hermes, many of us died." He shook his balding head. "The cold and the plague were too much for us to handle."

"I see. I'm sorry to hear that," Isaac said, putting an arm around his shocked wife's shoulder. The man left, and the blond Venus Adept looked over his shoulder at Kagome. "Are we going to the Lighthouse today, or are we waiting for tomorrow?"

"I can do it today," she said. "Is your wife up for it, though? She looks pale."

"I am fine," Mia said, shaking herself out of whatever funk she had just been in. "Let's go."

As Kagome and her friends followed the Adepts, Sango drifted over to her. "So, what exactly are you supposed to do at the top of this thing?" she asked, pointing to the Lighthouse looming right ahead of them.

"I'm not exactly sure," Kagome admitted. "I think the bodies are getting some sort of power from it, so I guess I just have to cut off their link. How I'm going to do that, I have no idea."

"Just be careful. We don't want you to hurt yourself or your baby."

Kagome put a hand on her still flat stomach. It was still early, so her stomach had a little while before it started swelling. Her morning sickness hadn't gone away, so she always made sure to go to bed before the others and get up before anyone else did. The others in the traveling group questioned her decision to stop eating breakfast, but she assured them that she normally didn't eat breakfast. Her friends from the Sengoku Jidai knew the reason why she didn't eat, but there was no reason they could give the Adepts without making them suspicious. Only Jupiter Adepts could sense children when it was early, but this was too early for even a Jupiter Adept to tell.


	36. Chapter 36

**I have enough for an update! What an amazing thing. Hope y'all like it. Read and enjoy!**

&&

Mia unsealed the door, which impressed Miroku. "It takes spiritual energy to open this door," he murmured as they walked inside. "I wonder if it requires more spiritual energy inside."

"Possibly," Kagome said. "The Wise One took me directly to the top, so I've never been inside this thing."

"Do you think she would let me shoulder some of the burden from her?" he asked. "I can use spiritual energy myself, and if we meet with monsters in there, we'll both have more energy to fight with."

"Good thinking, but I don't know if it'll work. This place needs a certain type of energy, and as far as I know, only Mia can use it."

"I'd like to try anyway."

"I'll ask, then. Hey, Mia?"

The blue-haired girl turned around. "Miroku says that he wants to try opening some of those things that need Psynergy so you don't waste all yours."

"As long as I'm in the Lighthouse, my Psynergy will replenish itself, but he is welcome to try anyway," she said. "The next one won't be for awhile."

Kagome and her friends trailed behind the Adepts as they wound their way through the Lighthouse. They ran into lower-class demons, which were dispatched with quickly, so Inuyasha refused to do anything about them, leaving Miroku, Sango, and the Adepts to deal with them. Kagome tried to help, but Inuyasha held her back. "What's your problem?" she asked, glaring at the owner of the hand attached to her arm.

"It's dangerous," he answered. "Let them take care of it. You have a job to do up top, and you have to think of your own safety and that of the baby from now on, remember?"

"Oh, that's right." After that, she let the others take care of the demons, but it grated on her nerves that she couldn't at least do something. She did have arrows, after all, and her miko energy was more potent against demons than their Psynergy.

Mia and Miroku took turns using their spiritual energy, and soon Isaac announced that they were near the top. "So, now what?" he asked. "We're almost to the Aerie."

"I'll go up alone," answered Kagome. "It's just up these steps, right?"

"Yes, but there may be more demons waiting. Shouldn't one of us go with you?"

She shook her head. "I will be fine."

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now stay." She started up the steps, but turned around when she heard footsteps following her. "Inuyasha, I said I'd be fine," she said, glaring at the hanyou.

"Do you honestly think that I'd let you put yourself in potential danger?"

She sighed. "Sit boy!"

Immediately he slammed into the ground. From the gasps heard from the Adepts, they weren't expecting that, but those from the Sengoku Jidai knew it was only going to be a matter of time. Since she didn't feel like wasting any more time, she continued climbing the stairs and resolved to explain things later if someone reminded her. Following the corridor, she saw a waterfall, only it was unlike any other waterfall she had seen. It was flowing up instead of down. "Interesting," she murmured. "I think this might have something to do with getting to the top."

Taking a deep breath, she ran forward, through the waterfall, forgot to stop, and ran right into the wall on the opposite side of the room. "Itai," she moaned, rubbing her shoulder where it had impacted the wall. She staggered away from the wall and, still holding her injured shoulder, glanced back at the waterfall. "Is this my way up?" she asked aloud, not seeing anything else in the room that resembled a doorway. Cautiously stepping into the waterfall, she felt herself being lifted up by the force of the water. She lost her balance and fell completely into the waterfall, which still continued to carry her upwards.

When she regained her sense of up and down, she realized that she was no longer in the waterfall. Instead, she lay upon one of the floating platforms of the four Lighthouses. _I remember this place,_ she thought, staggering to her feet. Looking across the platforms joining this one to the main Aerie, she saw the giant blue planet still spinning over the open hole where the Mercury Star resided. _So that's where I need to go._

She eyed the floating platforms warily. _Will they hold me up? Will I even be able to jump to them? So much for being careful._ Backing up a couple steps, she leaped over the edge and landed on the first platform. "Whew," she sighed with relief. _Now I just have to make it to the next ones._

The next few minutes seemed to crawl. Every time she leaped, she felt certain that she wouldn't make it. However, she did, and it only took seven minutes to clear the platforms, though it felt like eternity to her. On shaky legs she approached the blue sphere. _What do I do now?_ she wondered, examining the planet.

"Touch it," the Wise One's voice said behind her.

"Yah!" she yelped, spinning around and almost falling over the edge. "Don't scare me like that." She tried to will her racing heart to slow down. "What do you mean, touch it? I can't reach it. I'll fall."

"Touch it with your mind. It will guide you to the link with the undead."

"Okay." Kagome knew she didn't sound convinced, but she didn't see how joining her mind with a big blue ball of something would help. She sat facing the ball, closed her eye, and sent her thoughts toward it. _Is it even able to receive psychic messages?_

Her mind encountered something it didn't expect. Sentience. It didn't have thoughts, exactly, but it possessed feelings like curiosity and pain. What was strange to Kagome was that it had no anger. The whirling planet wasn't capable of fury or anything related to it. It did have memory, and Kagome witnessed when the Adepts put it to sleep, then its reawakening. She saw how Saturos bated Isaac and his new friends, and how he met defeat on the Aerie, and was whisked away by that blue-haired Adept who strongly resembled Mia. Not much happened since then; the demons kept the curious at a distance. The Lighthouse sealed the demons inside so they couldn't escape and destroy Imil, but they also kept the demons alive to prevent people from wandering through.

_Show me the link,_ she thought to the planet. _Where are they getting their power?_

The planet's mind flickered with what Kagome thought of as recognition of the query, and she felt herself pulled along to a spot that was brighter than the surrounding area. Her mind could see the power flowing out of the spot to several different directions. _So this is it,_ she said to herself. _Now how do I stop it from sending power to the undead?_

The planet pulsed as her thoughts reached it, and Kagome watched as the bright spot dimmed. Once the spot had almost completely vanished, the planet showed her what to do to keep the link severed. _So I form a block with my mind? That's not that difficult._ She imagined that a wall stopped the power of Mercury from leaving, and as soon as she felt it become solid, the planet pulsed once more, sending a blast of energy toward her and throwing her out of her mind-sync with it.

"Itai," she moaned, opening her physical eyes and rubbing the forming bruise on her right shoulder where it had connected with the ground when she fell from the shock of the abrupt link separation. As she tried to catch her breath, she wondered how she was going to get down. _I came up a waterfall, and I don't think I can swim down a waterfall that flows up. How will they know that I won't be coming back the way I went? Maybe I can find them once I get down._

Once she felt well enough to stand, she staggered down the steps and stepped onto the platform on the opposite side of the Aerie. The platform gently descended to the ground level, and when she got off, it rose once again up to the Aerie. Making her way down the stairs at a pace much slower than she was used to, she stumbled off the last step and into Inuyasha's waiting arms. "I-Inuyasha?"

"I had a premonition that she would come down this way and need some assistance on the way back," she overheard Ivan's voice say. "I'm glad I was right again."

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked, supporting her.

"Yes, I'm alright. I'm just tired, that's all. Are we going back to Imil?"

"Dunno. You should probably ask one of them?"

Looking around Inuyasha's arm, she called to Isaac, "Are we going back to Imil or straight back to Bilibin?"

"Imil," Mia announced before Isaac could even open his mouth. "You're completely drained, and you have to recover before we go through the caves again."

Kagome tried to step away from Inuyasha so she could walk down the rest of the stairs, but the world decided to start playing games and tilted sideways, making her lose her balance. Before she could touch the ground, Inuyasha caught her. "Clumsy," he admonished her. "Whatever you did, it took too much of your energy. You won't make it to that village."

He swept her off her feet and started walking after everyone else. "Inuyasha, put me down," she demanded. "I can walk on my own, thank you very much!"

"Hah, like you did on the stairs? I don't think so. Just stop fussing and let me help you."

As they walked, a feeling of nostalgia washed over her. _I feel like we're back to being like we used to. Almost, anyway._

They got separate rooms at Imil, one for the Adepts, and one for the Japanese. Inuyasha insisted on carrying Kagome all the way up the steps to the room and deposited her right on the bed. "Stay there," he ordered.

"I would, but I need something to eat," complained Kagome. "I haven't had anything since…I don't remember, but I need food!"

"Then Miroku will go get some."

"What?" Kagome and Miroku exclaimed. "Since when did I volunteer to be a servant?" Miroku continued.

"Since you decided to help me and Kagome look for the Shikon Jewel shards, now go get her food."

"Fine," the monk sighed, getting off his cushioned chair and heading towards the door.

"I'll go with him," volunteered Sango. She followed Miroku out the door, and not two seconds later a yelp followed by a loud slap reached the ears of those remaining in the room.

"I could just see that one coming," Kagome sighed. The effort of severing the link didn't seem like much at the time, but now the fatigue was catching up to her. At least, that's the only thing she could think of that would cause her to be this tired. "Why was I the one that the Wise One chose to do this?" she asked aloud as she lay back against the pillows.

"Who know?" Inuyasha shrugged. "What happened up there?"

She told him what happened, and some time in the middle, Sango and Miroku came back with food for everyone. How they came by it was a mystery since they couldn't understand the Imil language, and vice versa. However, they succeeded in bringing the food, so no one questioned them, and they listened as Kagome wrapped up her tale. "Be on guard next time," Sango warned her when she finished. "Those things weren't expecting you to do that this time, but next time you may not be so lucky. Expect to have some sort of lash back, and be prepared to redirect it."

"I don't understand."

"This is the first link you've cut, so they weren't expecting it. Next time, though, they might have something prepared to defend that link. It might be dangerous, so think of a way to disarm whatever they have coming at you. For instance, before you join with the power, put up a shield. Understand?"

"I think I do. Sure, I'll do that."

"I'll go with you to make sure you're safe," Shippo volunteered as he bounced up and down on her bed. He was still small, so Kagome couldn't even feel him impact the mattress, though there was only two feet between her side and his feet.

"I don't think you'd be able to come with me," she said. "I wish you all could come with me, but I think I have to go by myself for this to work."

Shippo's demon eyes grew sad. "Then be extra-careful. We don't want you to get hurt."

"I know." She looked out the window at the bright moon. _I wonder what Felix is doing right now. Is he looking up at the moon, too? If only we could be together._

&&


	37. Chapter 37

**Since I'm on the computer, I'll just post it. Hopefully I won't fail my physics exam tomorrow. This is my last week of school! Then I'll have more time to write!**

&&

"Kikyo, you should go to bed."

Kikyo looked up from the book she was reading. "I'll be fine, Aunt Jenna," she assured the older woman. "I just haven't seen these before, and they're interesting."

"It's late," Aunt Jenna said. "We don't know when Isaac and the others will come back, so we need to get what rest we can."

Kikyo noted the anxiety in her aunt's eyes. "I'm sure they'll be fine. Uncle Garet and everyone else will be back before we know it, and then we'll help Sango and Kohaku and go home."

Aunt Jenna smiled. "Don't stay up too much later."

"Yes, Aunt Jenna." Kikyo turned back to her book while her aunt went into the bedroom. It didn't take long to finish, and she put it back on the shelf. _Maybe I should go to bed,_ she thought, standing up and stretching. She glanced out the window, and she caught a glimpse of someone familiar walk into the darker shadows of Bilibin. _What is Mike doing outside so late at night?_ Curious, she grabbed her cloak and slipped out the door.

It wasn't difficult to follow him. He didn't bother hiding, which told her he wasn't doing anything suspicious, except for that he was out here when no sane person would be. He mounted the steps that led to the Sanctum, but before he reached the door, he turned and walked along the top of the wall that surrounded Bilibin. _What is he doing?_ Kikyo wondered, still following at a fair distance.

When he came to the section on the opposite side of the town, he stopped. "What are you doing out here so late?" he asked. Kikyo bit her lip to keep from answering him. Then, she heard someone else.

"I was just getting some fresh air," another familiar voice said.

_Sango? What is she doing out here?_

Mike sat down next to her, and Kikyo saw Sango leaning back on her hands, her legs dangling over the edge, her face gazing upwards at the moon. "Is something troubling you?" asked Mike.

"We're wasting so much time here," she sighed, and her head lowered to her chest. "The demons could have destroyed my entire village by now, and I have no way of knowing."

"Your village wouldn't be completely destroyed."

"How do you know?"

_How **does** he know?_

"Kohaku is still alive, and so are you. Therefore, your village can't be destroyed. As long as at least one person survives, it won't be erased from the earth."

"I see." She smiled. "You know, you always know what to say to make me feel better." She leaned against his shoulder, making Kikyo's eyebrows raise, and they rose even more when Mike's arm wrapped around Sango's shoulders. "Ever since we came to Vale, you've looked after us," Sango continued, the moon reflecting off her eyes, which appeared to be watching Mike's face with adoration. "You all have."

"It's my duty as a healer to look after those in need," Mike replied. "It's in the others' personalities to want to help others, even though they aren't healers like I am."

"Still, this is above and beyond what a normal healer is called to do. Why did you want to come and help us?"

"I felt a bond with you when we first met, and since then it's grown. At the time, I didn't know what kind of bond it was, but I think we both know now."

"Possibly. Why don't you tell me?"

He pulled away from her slightly, and his arm left her shoulder, but his hand came up to stroke her cheek. "Love. I love you, Sango Hao. It started in Vale, and since then it has grown."

"I feel the same way," Sango murmured, half-closing her eyes and bringing her own hand up to cover his.

Kikyo felt it prudent to leave at this point. She had a feeling that they wouldn't want prying eyes watching them in their private moment. Besides, her curiosity was satisfied enough that she could leave, and they weren't in any danger, which was why she followed Mike in the first place. She retraced her steps and went back to the room that she shared with the rest of the group. To her surprise, Uncle Felix was at the window, gazing up at the unusually bright moon. "Uncle Felix, what are you doing up so late?" she asked.

He didn't turn around. "I couldn't sleep. It isn't polite to follow other people and spy on them."

She started. _How did he know? Did he see me?_ "I was just making sure that he wasn't going to get attacked, that's all. I didn't stay very long." She hesitated, then asked, "Did you know about them? That they were seeing each other?"

"Yes."

"What! How long has this been going on?"

"Almost since before we left Vale. Why?"

"Have I been that clueless?" That was addressed more to herself, and Uncle Felix didn't answer. "Anyway, Aunt Jenna says not to stay up too late. Good night."

"Good night."

Throughout the entire exchange, he hadn't moved from his position at the window.

During breakfast Aunt Sheba announced that the party who went to Imil was returning. "Ivan just contacted me, and he said that they're on their way back. They should be here by nightfall." She paused. "We'll need an extra room since we all can't fit in just ours."

"I'll take care of it," Uncle Piers volunteered and stepped away from the table. "You eat."

"But what about you?"

"I'm already finished."

"We'll need to get more supplies before we try to head off to Kalay," Aunt Sheba mused as she sat down in Uncle Piers' vacated spot. "Kikyo, would you and Mike go buy them? That will save some time, and we'll take care of washing and packing."

"Sure," said Kikyo, then looked around. "Um, do you know where he is?"

"He already ate," Aunt Jenna answered. "I think he's at the Sanctum."

Sure enough, he was, talking to the other healers and comparing techniques for certain illnesses or whatever it was that healers did when they got together. "Mike," she called.

The healer finished his conversation and walked over. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No. The aunts just want us to buy supplies. I could have done it myself, but you have to have certain things for medicinal uses, so I thought I'd just come to get you."

The two walked out of the Sanctum and almost reached the item shop when they ran into Sango and Kohaku. Now that she knew about the two, Kikyo noted how Mike and Sango's eyes lit up when they caught sight of each other, how Sango blushed slightly, how Mike straightened more and picked up the pace. Mike started initiated the conversation. "Good morning. Did the aunts send you out, too?"

"They told us where you were, so we decided to join you," Sango answered. Kikyo drifted backwards, feeling like she would be quickly forgotten, and when she looked at Kohaku, she saw that he felt the same.

"Well, we don't all need to buy supplies." Mike looked at Kikyo, which surprised her since she thought that she had disappeared from his mind when Sango showed up. "Sango and I can buy the supplies. Why don't you and Kohaku see if the weapons they have are good? You need more arrows, don't you?"

"Huh? Oh, that's right." She had used almost all her arrows in eradicating the demons and undead bodies around the area. "Are you sure?"

"We'll be fine," Sango assured her. "Just leave it to us." They left, leaving Kikyo and Kohaku to stare after them.

"Well, it looks like it's just you and me," Kikyo said, walking away.

Kohaku followed. "I hate it when she does that," he said.

"Does what?"

"What she just did. What if you didn't want company, and what if you wanted to buy the food?"

"Oh, I don't mind, and if she feels like doing the shopping, that just means I don't have to. Mike knows what to get, and I'm pretty sure Sango does, too, so we won't be in any danger of dying of starvation or because something went bad."

He sighed. "If you say so."

They entered the shop, and Kikyo started looking around for arrows. "How are you feeling?" she asked while examining one of the arrows on display. "Are you feeling normal again?"

"I suppose so. Nothing hurts, and the healers said I was fine." He sighed again.

"What's with the sighs? Are you down about something?"

"It's Sango."

"Oh?" This conversation was starting to look much more interesting than the arrow. She put it down and gave Kohaku her full attention.

"She's never been in love before, and I'm not used to seeing her like this." He picked up one of the rapiers. "We've always been together and looked out for each other, but ever since we went to Vale, she's hardly left his side and ignores me or leaves me with complete strangers." He smiled ruefully at the rapier. "I guess this is what people call jealousy."

"I understand how you feel," Kikyo said. "Mike's been with me since I moved to Vale. We weren't as close as you and Sango are; he hardly had any free time because of his healer training. But when he did find free time, like once his training was over for the day, he would spend that time with me and my younger sister, Kaede. You say that they've been together since they met in Vale?"

He nodded. "Pretty much. Sango said that he stayed with me and tried to heal me, and she didn't leave my side, either. But I don't think what they have now started until after I regained consciousness."

"So it was obvious then, too?"

"Fairly obvious. They weren't exactly trying to hide it."

Kikyo wanted to slam her head into the wall. _Maybe that would knock some sense into me. Why didn't I see it?_ Instead of knocking herself senseless, she said, "Looks like we both lost someone. I know I'm a poor substitute for Sango, but I'll stay with you. I promise I don't bite unless provoked."

"Are you sure?"

"I don't mind. This way, we might be sick of each other by the time we're done, but we won't be lonely. Do you want to?" She stuck out her right hand. "Friends?"

He smiled, took her hand, and shook it. "Friends."

They bought some weapons both needed and extra and returned to the inn. Mike and Sango hadn't returned yet, but no one worried about it. The aunts giggled and said things like "young love", and the uncles just ignored it. They helped finish up the packing so they would be ready to leave in the morning and waited for the other half of the group to come back to Bilibin. No one mentioned how Kikyo and Kohaku seemed closer. Of course, it could have been because their closeness had only increased by a small amount, hardly worth noting.

Just as Aunt Sheba predicted, they arrived a few minutes before the sun completely disappeared. As glad as Kikyo was to see the rest of her family, she was less happy about that foreign girl, Kagome. They hadn't started off on the right foot, and nothing had happened to change their opinions of each other. Luckily, she didn't get a chance to speak to her because it appeared that one of the boys traveling with her, one they call Inuyasha, was carrying her and wasn't letting anyone else near her. No one could understand what he was growling at them, but Uncle Ivan had a good guess, probably because he was a Jupiter Adept and could read minds fairly well even at a distance. "She's just tired," he said. "Whatever she did on top of the Lighthouse wore her out, and she needs to sleep."

"Your rooms are this way," Uncle Piers said. He led them away, but Uncle Isaac stayed behind to talk quietly with Uncle Felix. Kikyo drifted back out into the quiet town where she could feel the cool breeze.

The moon was beginning to wane, but it didn't matter. Its light still allowed her to see the large trees of Kolima Forest and the small, scattered forests between them. There wasn't a lot of movement, but that didn't mean that all was well. The bodies were hard to see and were easily mistaken for ordinary animals. Still, all seemed calm, and the soft wind carried no hint of malice.

"Is something wrong?"

She turned around. "Kohaku, what are you doing here?"

"I saw you come out, so I followed. Is everything okay?"

"I suppose. I just have a hard time getting along with Kagome."

"Why is that?"

He now stood next to her. "We just struck each other the wrong way. That's all. She knew what was wrong with you at a glance, and then she said that I should've been able to do that myself and insinuated that I wasn't doing my job properly."

"Is it true?"

Kikyo sighed. "Yes. I hate saying it, but yes, it's true. It didn't occur to me to use my other sight, and you were in a lot of pain because of it. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I'm healed right now, right? So it doesn't matter."

"You know, right now, it seems a bit foolish to hate her. All she did was point out the obvious. My aunt, Uncle Felix's wife, would have done the same thing. The way she said it could've been nicer, though."

"This is true," Kohaku agreed. "Still, I think it could all be fixed if you talk to her."

"Hah! I'd have to get past her guard dogs. Those friends of hers don't like to let any of us near her."

"That is strange."

"Kikyo! Kohaku! Come inside," Uncle Garet called. "We have a long way to go tomorrow, so we'll need all the sleep we can get."

"Okay," Kikyo answered. "Let's go."

&&


	38. Chapter 38

**Yes, I know I was supposed to update over the weekend and I didn't. I apologize for my procrastination. Sayaka loves her procrastination, so it isn't too surprising. But, to make up for it, I made this chapter somewhat longer than the other ones. Also, I found some mistakes in chapters 36 and 37, so I corrected the ones I found. If there are any more mistakes in any chapter, please let me know and I'll get on fixing them. Thanks.**

&&

The ceiling above Kagome when she awoke wasn't familiar. _That's not from the Imil inn_, she thought. Sitting up and looking around only furthered her confusion. _This isn't the Imil inn. Where am I?_

She glanced down at her side where Shippo slept. His fox form didn't seem to fit in with his surroundings. In her opinion, he was more suited to the futons of the Sengoku Jidai. However, he was so cute as a fox, and during the day he had to put an illusion on himself and Inuyasha. As she watched, he stirred and opened his eyes. "Are you feeling better?" he asked, smiling up at her.

"I am," she assured him. "How are you? You have to keep up that illusion over you and Inuyasha. That must be exhausting."

"It is, but I can handle it. Don't worry about me; just focus on your task. Where are we headed today?"

"Kalay. That's a trading town, but then I think we're going to head towards Venus Lighthouse."

"Will you have to do the same thing?"

"Yes."

"Be careful, okay? Remember what Sango said."

"I will." She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood. "We need to get a move on or we'll be stuck traveling at night, and it's not safe to do that anymore." She got the others up and once everyone else was ready to go, they were on their way. They decided to stop by Vault to restock and rest before moving on. Ivan contacted Hamma with his mind while they were close, but she didn't come to visit. She knew how hard it would be to let them leave again if she saw them.

They continued on to Kalay, where they boarded the ship that carried them across the Karagol Sea to Tolbi. They were attacked by monsters from the sea, but the Adepts seemed to expect them, so Kagome didn't worry too much about it. Inuyasha took care of any that he could get his hands on, but he kept trying to use Tetsusaiga, which the captain wouldn't have appreciated because it would have destroyed his ship, so Kagome had to keep reminding him to just use his fists.

Once they arrived in Tolbi, they found rooms at the inn. After she dropped her belongings onto her bed, Kagome turned to Inuyasha and said, "I want to look around a bit. Do you want to come with me?"

"Sure, why not. It'll be something to do."

"Great! I'll go let one of the others know where we are." She skipped out the room and knocked on the door next to hers. To her surprise, Felix answered. "Oh, um, I didn't know you were next to us," she stammered, trying to recover from the unexpected surprise.

He didn't say anything, just looked at her and waited for her to say what she wanted. "M-my friend and I want to look around this place for a bit. Is that okay?"

He nodded. "Don't stay out too late," he said, then turned and closed the door behind him.

"He's about as talkative as when I first met him," she muttered under her breath. "Okay, Inuyasha, let's go," she said when she got back to the room.

They walked around and stopped at the lucky pool, where some people were throwing coins and making wishes. Inuyasha couldn't understand why they were wasting all their money on something like that, but it did startle him when the dragonhead shot forward and gave something to one lucky person. "What was that?" he asked, one hand on the Tetsusaiga.

"He was just luckier than the others," Kagome explained. "Depending on where your coin lands, and what kind of coin you throw in, you'll get a prize."

"Huh. Still seems like a waste of time to me."

After Inuyasha got bored of making fun of the stupid humans wasting their money on a fountain, Kagome took him to see the Colosso. She explained what happened here during the Colosso season, then regretted it when he wanted to join. "Inuyasha, you're a half-demon. None of the warriors would be able to stand up to you."

"So? If they're really all that great, then they should be at least a bit of a challenge. Besides, some of them are bound to need their egos flattened. Let's get started!"

_I feel a headache coming on._ "It's not the right time. Colosso isn't going to be for another few months."

She could almost see his ears flatten through the illusion. "Can't they just start early this year?"

"I don't think so. Come on, let's see what else this place has."

As it turned out, those two spots were the only interesting ones. Everything else could be found in the other towns. "Maybe I should go on to Lalivero by myself to seal Venus Lighthouse, then meet up with everyone else later," she mused while they walked back to the inn.

"I won't leave you," answered Inuyasha even though she wasn't talking to him. "Besides, they said they'd stay with you."

"Yes, but I know Sango Hao and Kohaku are anxious about their family and village. If we split, then we should be able to go faster."

"But they still need you to help them, so it wouldn't do any good for them to get there ahead of you and then have to wait."

"Good point. I don't know what to do then. I know we have to hurry, but I also have to seal off the Lighthouses."

Shippo pounced on them when they walked back in. "Where have you two been?" he demanded.

"We told you we were going out to see the town," Kagome said, stepping in between the fox and the dog before the dog could sink his teeth into the smaller demon.

"The day's almost over!"

"It took a while to get through Colosso."

"Leave them alone, Shippo," Miroku said. "It isn't often that the two of them get a chance alone."

They sat down for dinner. Kagome noticed that it was getting more and more uncomfortable for her to sit or even move. Her stomach had started expanding, and it was noticeable if one knew what to look for. No one had commented on it, but she doubted that they even knew that she was pregnant.

At dinner she got her usual entertainment of watching Mikealan and Sango Hao try to be discreet about their relationship and failing. She doubted that Inuyasha noticed, but even if he did, he wouldn't care, so he didn't count. For everyone else, they were amused at the young love. The ones she worried about were Kikyo and Kohaku. Sango Hao was Kohaku's only family present, and they appeared to be very close. When Sango Hao left him for Mike, he seemed to be lost. Kikyo was pretty much the same way; she was close to Mike for a long time, and then the demon slayer took her place. However, the two lost children seemed to have clung to each other, and Kagome could see the beginnings of love forming between those two as well. Of course, it was still very early, and those beginnings could just stop at friendship.

"Are we headed to Lalivero?" Sheba asked. Her violet eyes shone with anticipation.

Felix nodded. "We'll stop there, but I don't know how we'll get to the Lighthouse."

"Why?" Piers asked.

Jenna answered him. "When Isaac beat Saturos and Menardi, the base of the Lighthouse collapsed. I don't know how we'll be able to enter the Lighthouse because the entrance is gone, too."

_I forgot about that._ Leaning over, Kagome whispered to Shippo, "When we get close, do you think you could get me up there?"

"Sure," the fox said. "I'll transform and fly us both up there. Is this after we get to that place or before?"

"After we get there."

They only stayed in Tolbi for one night and continued on towards Lalivero. Since Kagome had flown to Venus Lighthouse courtesy of Wise One Air, she was dismayed to find that the only way to get to Lalivero from Tolbi was through the Suhalla Desert. Her pregnancy had made her body start to have heat flashes, and trying to travel through a desert without an air conditioning was just asking for trouble. However, when she went to Felix to see if there was another way, he shook his head with a negative. "What am I going to do?" she asked herself while she paced in her room in Suhalla before they entered the desert. Even though the outside was green, the arid wind blew out of the desert and made the town feel like it was part of it.

"You could ask to look for a different way with me," Sango suggested. "Then we could ride Kirara to wherever this place of yours is."

"If I thought I could get away with that, then I would be all over it," she said. "Unfortunately, Felix would never let the two of us go to look for something he doesn't believe exists, and then even if he did, he would wait for us because we'd have to follow after them otherwise, and apparently the more people in the group, the more likely it is to get out alive."

"What kind of desert is it?" Miroku asked, looking out the window facing the desert. "I could understand that sentiment if demons lived in there, but it appears to have only small animals inside."

"Felix said that there are demons there, but the more powerful ones that summon windstorms live under the sand, and we'll have to defeat them if we want to pass."

"Keh. I could get rid of them with one swing of my Tetsusaiga," said Inuyasha, patting the sword at his side.

"I doubt that they're anything close to Naraku, so I think if we just let you at them, we'll be fine," Miroku said. His face had a pensive look, but Kagome couldn't guess at what was on his mind.

"Well, I think that Felix wants to travel at sundown tomorrow," she said. "It's too hot during the day, but he wants light to see by because we'll have to kill the demons that try to attack us while we try to cross. Remind me to pack lots of water; I'll need it."

"Lady Kagome, would you care to take a walk with me?" Miroku asked.

"What do you have planned?" Sango asked, looking at him suspiciously.

"Fear not, dear Sango, I do not have the slightest lecherous idea in my mind," he assured her. "After all, she is pregnant, and that wouldn't be right."

"It's never right," the demon slayer muttered as Miroku pushed Kagome out the door in front of him.

The monk walked to the edge of town and followed the lit border that kept out the demons. "When is it due?" he asked.

"What?" She followed his gaze down to her stomach. "Oh, this little one. I'm not sure. I think I might be four or five months along. I mean, I can feel it moving, and sometimes it kicks me."

"So we possibly have four months left before it is born. I think our other companions might want to know about this. It might be an unpleasant surprise if they find out when it is born, don't you think?"

"You're right, but why do you want me to tell them now?"

"I am not instructed in the art of childcare, but I do know that if something happens to you, it might affect the child. Our companions have four well-trained healers, and I think that they could help you. And this way, they will be prepared to help you with the delivery."

"Why, Miroku, I do believe you're worried about me. I am right, aren't I?" she prodded when he looked away.

"Yes, I am worried about you. This heat might cause you to collapse, and that will probably hurt the baby. I know how much this baby means to you, so I'm helping in my own way." He grinned. "I know nothing of midwifery, so this is the best I can do."

"I've been trying to think of a way to tell them, but there doesn't seem to be a good way of doing it."

"Now would be as good a time as any. I will be your moral support."

"If you say so. Thank you to talking to me, Miroku. It doesn't happen all that often, mostly because of your lecherous ways, but this was nice."

"Hey, I have not touched you in a way that could be construed as anything but friendly," he yelped.

"I know. You're just a little too friendly, if you know what I mean."

"Lady Kagome, I have to touched you like that since the first time we met."

"Because Inuyasha would cut you into pieces if you tried."

He laughed. "This is true. However, I think I have behaved admirably since traveling with you."

"Yes, you've shown an amazing amount of restraint." They stopped at the inn's door. "I guess I should go tell them now," she said to her rounded stomach.

"You should," agreed Miroku. "I wish you luck."

"And where are you going?" she asked as he went up the stairs, which wasn't where the others were.

"I hear my dear Sango calling my name. She is very lonely right now and wishes for me to be with her. Good luck." He ran up the stairs, leaving her with the afterimage of him in her mind's eye.

"So much for moral support," she muttered, walking into the inn's dining room. Her stomach made walking normally awkward, and it wouldn't be long until all she would be able to do to get around would be waddle at various paces.

It was dark outside, but since they didn't have to get up early the next morning, some of her group was still awake. Sheba, Ivan, Felix, Isaac, and Mia were all seated at a table, and she felt certain that others were still awake, but they weren't in the dining room. She meandered over to their table and awkwardly sat down in a vacant seat. When she looked up at them, she saw Mia watching her movements. "Yes?" she said while still trying to find a comfortable position.

"How long have you been like this?" she asked. The men and Sheba were still talking to each other.

Kagome knew right off what she meant. "Five months, I think. I was just trying to figure out how to tell you, but you just saved me the trouble." _I didn't know how much this was bothering me, but I feel so relieved that I don't have to be the one who announces it._

"It's due before we're finished, then." The healer's face was serious. "Why did you come if you knew that you were pregnant? This is dangerous, and you'll be putting not only yourself, but your baby in danger as well."

"When I first met you, I didn't know I was pregnant. I know that it's dangerous, but this is something I don't have a choice in. I have to complete this, with or without the baby."

"It won't be easy."

"What won't be easy?" Sheba asked, tuning in to their conversation. The others at the table also stopped talking to hear Mia, which caused Kagome to turn as red as Inuyasha's haori. Mia explained Kagome's condition to them, and to say they were upset would be an understatement. Her safety was their main concern, but she told them that she didn't have a choice, and in the end it was only Felix's command that stopped them from taking her back to Vale. He knew that she was essential for this to work, and while he was no happier about this than the others, he kept her. However, he did extract a promise form her that she would be more careful, and the healers would have to check her every day to make sure she stayed healthy. She had a job to do, and she had to be able to perform that job or else there was no reason to keep her there.

"Yes, I'll be careful," she said. "And I'll let them give me a check-up whenever they feel it's necessary. However, I'm not an invalid, so we need to keep pushing on. If we fall behind even more, then we may be too late to help Sango and Kohaku."

Once the topic of Kagome's condition became exhausted, they moved on to other ones, like how to pass through the desert as quickly as possible so they would still have daylight to see by, but not have to deal with the heat. Mia brought up that Kagome would have to keep at least one Mercury Adept by her side the entire time because if she became overheated, it would hurt the baby.

Felix glanced at the clock hanging on the far wall and stood up. "I've stayed up for as long as I can," he said. "Good night; I'll see you in the morning."

He left, and the rest of the table followed suit. Mia walked with Kagome to her room, telling her to be careful and giving her all sorts of precautionary warnings. "You're so young," she said, "so I presume that you're a first-time mother. Am I right?"

Kagome nodded, then regretted it when Mia launched into another tirade of warnings and telling her that she had to be more careful than ever. When they reached her door, she felt relief that she wasn't being barraged with words anymore. It was unkind of her to feel that way; after all, the healer only wanted to help her, but she knew all that already. She'd been present at enough births to know what not to do. Right before she closed the door, Shippo came bouncing out of one of the rooms in his fox form. She caught a glimpse of Mia's face, then the wooden door shut.

"Kagome?" Mia knocked on the door.

"Shippo, the illusion," she hissed. The fox demon nodded and poofed into a human boy. "Yes?" Kagome said, reopening the door.

Mia looked around the room, a confused look on her face. "I could've sworn I just saw someone familiar," she murmured. Then she addressed Shippo. "For a second, you looked a lot like you had pointy ears and cat-eyes."

"Me?" Shippo put on his innocent face. "I'm just a regular person."

"And you." She turned back to Kagome. "You looked like someone I knew a long time ago." Mia gave a small laugh. "I must be imagining things. This is what happens when I don't get enough sleep. Sorry to bother you."

"Shippo, don't come out here without the illusion," Kagome berated Shippo once she shut the door again. "We can't let them know you and Inuyasha are demons."

Shippo's mournful eyes gazed at her. "I didn't know," he said. "I didn't mean to. Honest."

She couldn't stay mad at those eyes. "I know," she sighed. "Just be more careful. I'm not expecting anymore guests, so go ahead and change if you want."

He shed it without a moment's hesitation. "It takes a lot of work keeping that thing up on both of us for days at a time," he said.

"Go to bed, Shippo. Rest now so you'll be strong enough to keep up the illusion even during the night."

"Good night, Kagome."

"Good night, Shippo."

In her dreams, Kagome saw the Wise One, and it wasn't happy with her. "They must never see the demons in their true forms," it said, somehow making its voice echo to show its fury.

"Why? They won't hurt anyone, and Shippo's being exhausted."

"If they see the demons, the memory block will break. The healer woman remembered in the instant that she saw the fox kit. If you are to succeed, then they must not remember until the very end."

As usual, it disappeared without explaining everything, which meant Kagome had to come up with an explanation on her own. Unfortunately, she had no way of knowing if her hypothesis was anywhere close to being accurate. "The day that Eye gives a straight answer is the day the world will stop turning and all life will cease to exist," she muttered before switching to a different dream.


	39. Chapter 39

**On Monday, Sayaka is going to California to hopefully get over her writer's block. Well, she'll be visiting family also, but she probably won't be able to update while over there. Yes, I like talking in the third person. Why? I don't know. Anyway, with some of my other stories, I've said that if I get a review before 9:00 tomorrow night I'll update, but I don't have enough story to do that. Sorry guys, but this is all that I'll probably be able to put up until I come back sometime close to the end of June. Don't cry; I'll look for more ideas so I can post something when I come back. If I'm lucky, I'll write some more in California and post it there, but I have a feeling that's wishful thinking.**

&&

The day was spent in preparations for the desert crossing, which meant that they relaxed and stayed off their feet until it was time to head out. Piers and Mia walked right next to Kagome so they could keep some of the heat from affecting her. Inuyasha wasn't happy about that, but the threat of the "S" word was enough to make him hold his tongue.

When they reached the first of the sandstorms, Kagome was surprised that a visible whirlwind spun in the center of each path. "Are those the demons?" she asked Piers.

He nodded. "Mia or I will use Douse on it, then the rest will fight it. If we don't hurry, though, we'll run out of sunlight, and we won't be able to see what we're fighting."

Piers walked up to the whirlwind and cast Douse. The whirlwind disappeared, and a giant lizard burst out of the ground, hissing at the Mercury Adept. Said Adept stepped into the background, and the other Adepts took the front. With six of them fighting, the lizard didn't last long, and they continued on their way. As they walked, Kagome felt the remains of the sun's heat congregating around her. Only a few minutes of walking and she was already covered in a thin sheet of sweat. Mia and Piers tried to alleviate some of her discomfort, but they also had to Douse the whirlwinds, and they grew tired. By now the others knew of her condition, so when Mia looked like she would fall over on the next strong breeze, Mike took her place at Kagome's side. He couldn't keep her cool, but he could help if she started to become overheated.

The entire journey was a nightmare. In Kagome's opinion, this was the Hades on Weyard, even though the others told her that the Lamakan Desert was much, much hotter than this desert even when the sun was at its zenith. It didn't matter to her; she was in this desert, and this was the desert that she was going to die of heatstroke in. Sometime in the middle of the desert, her mind wandered, seeking a much cooler place, like Prox. She was completely focused on finding that snowy place where she and Felix had lived with Saturos and Menardi that she failed to register that someone was trying to get her attention.

"Kagome!"

"Huh? What?"

"Are you okay?" Jenna's friendly face swam into view.

"Yeah, why?"

"We're out of the desert, but you've been zoning out."

_So that's why I don't feel like I'm dying._ "We actually made it through?"

Jenna nodded. "We're staying at the Suhalla Gate since it's too late to travel anymore. Besides, we're all too tired to go on, and the healers are worried about you."

"What do you mean? Is something wrong with the baby?" Panic seized her, but it dissipated when Jenna shook her head.

"The baby's fine as far as Ivan and Sheba can tell. What worried them was you. They couldn't reach you, not the healers and not Ivan or Sheba. You kept walking, though, so they just hustled you along as fast as they could."

"Why did Ivan and Sheba try to reach me?" Her mind was still muzzy, so it couldn't grasp why in the world two Jupiter Adepts would try to find her mind.

"They used Mind Read to check on the baby, but they didn't find anything wrong. Then they tried to find you, but they said all they could find was snow, ice, and wind."

"I was trying to imagine a cooler place so I could fool my body into thinking that it was cooler than it actually was. I guess it worked to some degree since I don't remember feeling warm."

"Just get some rest and expect to have the healers checking in on you at random hours for the rest of the night."

"But I'm fine. Really, I am."

"They don't want to take any chances, so they'll keep an eye on you."

For the first time Kagome noticed that she was laying on a couch, and Shippo, with the illusion still in place, was fast asleep by her side. Also, Piers and Mia were out cold on makeshift beds on the floor. "They must be exhausted," she murmured.

Jenna nodded. "As soon as we walked in the door, the guard took us to this room and those two collapsed. We had to set up the beds and then put them in them. The others are talking to the guards still, but I think they'll come in soon. We all need to rest, then try to get to Lalivero as soon as possible. Do you know how we're supposed to get into Venus Lighthouse since the entrance is gone?"

"Not right now," she answered, feeling waves of sleepiness hit her. "But it's hard to think right now. I'm so tired."

"Then sleep. They can check you even if you're not awake."

"Thanks." And she slept.

&&

"We're all staying together?" Kikyo asked, not believing her ears.

Uncle Felix nodded. "This gate doesn't have to hold many people, so they don't have the room to give each of us separate rooms, or even rooms to split like we usually do. We're only staying one night, so you'll live, as will the rest of us."

"And it is convenient for us," Mike chimed in. "We have to keep an eye on Kagome so she doesn't slip farther from us than she already is. I can't figure out where her mind went in the desert. Ivan and Sheba said they couldn't find it, but haven't they broken through all sorts of memory blocks?"

"Yes, but they couldn't break hers," Kikyo mused. "I knew there was something strange about her."

"Leave it alone," Uncle Felix said. "They'll try to reach her before they go to sleep tonight. Anyway, we need to rest ourselves. The sun won't be as hard on us since we're out of the desert, so we can travel at first light."

"Not again," she moaned as Uncle Felix left. "Why is he so focused on traveling at unholy hours?"

"It might be pain," Sango said quietly. "It has been only a matter of months since his wife died, and it takes years to overcome that sort of loss. This might be his way of pushing away his sorrow, by burying himself in work."

"I see. I don't like getting up at that time, but I'm also worried about him. He's the one who keeps everything running, and if he works himself into exhaustion, then we don't have another person who can do this. Uncle Isaac possibly could, but I'm not certain. And I'm not the only one who's worried. I overheard Aunt Jenna talking with Aunt Mia and Uncle Piers about keeping an eye on him."

"Whether he works himself to death or not isn't going to affect tomorrow," Mike said, rising from his chair. "He'll still get us up bright and early tomorrow morning, so I want to get what sleep I can."

He and Sango both left, which left Kikyo by herself. Unwilling to stay in the room with the guards but not ready to sleep, she stepped out into the arid night. The breeze still carried the feel of the desert, though at night the temperature took a turn to the opposite extreme. The sandy walls didn't have the homey feel she was used to in Vale, and she didn't see any greenery except for the rare cactus in the moonlight. Because of the torches, she couldn't see any stars, but the moon still showed her face. Off to her left, she noticed something moving, and when she turned her head, she saw a shadow leaving the safety of the torchlight. Curious, she followed it, making sure to stay a little ways behind.

A glint of moonlight on metal, and the gargle of blood erupting out of a body reached her ears. Similar sounds continued to come, and still she couldn't see what was doing that. Kikyo could tell it was someone from the camp, but she didn't know who. Something rolled onto her foot, and to her horror, she saw the head of a jackal demon right before it disintegrated into dust. Whoever was out there was killing off most of the demons in the area.

After some time, the sounds of carnage ceased. Looking towards the shadows, Kikyo saw Kohaku emerge, covered in blood of varying color. "Kohaku!" she hissed. "Are you hurt? What possessed you to come out alone and fight demons?" Even while she berated him she ran to his side to check for wounds.

"I'm clearing the way for tomorrow," he responded.

"The others could have done that," she snapped, locating a long gash from his shoulder to his wrist. "Now you're hurt." Summoning her miko energy, she focused on healing the wound before it became infected. "You shouldn't worry people like this."

"No one else knows, so you're the only worried one."

"You idiot! If they knew then they'd be worried."

"I'm just doing my job. As a demon slayer, it's up to me and Sango to eradicate demons so they don't hurt humans, and with Sango as tired as she is, I'm the only one who can reliably take down demons with little damage to myself."

"Kohaku, next time you feel like you have to do something like this, let me know. I'll come with you."

"You aren't a demon slayer."

"No, but I can cure you if you get injured like tonight. And I can help. I know how to use a bow, and I can purify them somehow. My aunt could do it, and she taught me how."

"If you insist," he said, throwing his hands up in defeat. "Now let's go back."

Even though she had just checked him and only found that one cut, Kikyo's heart still hammered at the thought of what might have happened. "Kohaku?"

"Yes?" He paused.

"Never mind."

"Um, okay."

_Why did I just call his name?_ she asked herself furiously. _What was I going to tell him? That when I saw it was him out there that my heart skipped a beat? I was so worried when I saw all that blood. It was so stupid of him to try to take out all those demons by himself. Does he have a death wish?_

A horrible thought occurred to her. _Is this his way of coping with Sango's abandonment? I knew he'd been acting distant, but I didn't think it was this bad. I really can't leave him by himself. I have to help him._

Catching up with him, they walked back together. A gust of cold wind blew right through her bones, making her shudder. The boy next to her noticed, and his uninjured arm hesitatingly made its way around her waist, bringing her closer. "Body heat," he said to her questioning glance. "We'll be a little warmer until we get inside."

The guardhouse came closer, but their feet started dragging. The wind was still blowing, but for some reason, neither one wanted to go inside and leave the other one. By the time the entrance was within five yards, they had stopped altogether. Kikyo was so cold she had wrapped her arms around herself, and she felt his arms cover her own and wrap her in his warmth. "We should go inside," he mumbled, but he made no move to start towards the door.

"Perhaps," she agreed, though she didn't move either. "Uncle Felix did say he wanted to get a move on once the sun comes up tomorrow."

He made to move away, but she squeaked out a protest and put her arms around him, keeping him where he was. "Don't leave," she pleaded in a soft voice. "Not yet."

"If that's what makes you happy," he said. She could hear the smile in his voice, and it felt like he opened his heart to her as he held her closer, covering her in what warmth he could give. "I've never seen you like this," he breathed into her ear. "You're usually so calm, and you look out for everyone else before yourself."

"The dark brings out a different side of people that they hide during the day. Right now, I even feel different than I do in the sunlight."

"I think I like seeing this side of you."

"If you just be careful, I think I'll let you see this side more often."

The wind died, and it took the chill away for a few blessed minutes. "What made you choose me?" he mumbled into her now unbound hair. "You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen. You could have your pick of anyone, yet you chose me. Why?"

"I guess my answer is the same as Mike's to Sango. In Vale, we formed a bond through healing. Then it grew when we stuck to each other when Sango and Mike left us. Besides that, you're not bad-looking yourself, and we've been traveling together for a while now."

He chuckled. "You Valeans and your bonds."

"But it's true."

"Of course." The wind picked up again, causing to Kikyo to shake. "Have we stayed out long enough?"

With chattering teeth, she nodded. "Okay, I can go in. Thanks for staying with me."

"I'll stay with you anytime you like. Now let's get you inside before you freeze."

&&


	40. Chapter 40

**I'm back from vacation! Unfortunately, it's to jump right into band camp I, so I won't be able to write much for the rest of the week. Don't worry, I'll use what time I have to get stuff done.**

&&

As usual, Felix woke up while it was still dark. It was a few minutes until the first rays of light would appear, which meant that no one else would be awake yet. He rolled onto his other side, but his wife didn't sleep next to him. Even after all this time, he still looked for her when he woke up. She used to be an early riser, too, sometimes even earlier than himself. At home, when he didn't have a reason to get up early, he liked to stay in bed, but it wasn't hard to force himself back into the habit of rising with the sun. Other people couldn't believe how easy it was for him, but he never had to work at it.

_Might as well get up,_ he sighed. Sitting up, he pushed the blankets off his legs and stood up. Some people love listening to how people get trapped in haunted houses and have to sleep on the floor, but Felix could do without the experience. Now he had a bone-deep ache in his back, and he knew with absolute certainty that the journey today to Venus Lighthouse was going to be hard going.

He glanced around the room to see if anyone was missing, but his eyes stopped at an unusual though somewhat expected sight. Kikyo, his niece, was sleeping in the arms of the demon slayer, Kohaku. While he knew they had shown signs of something more than friendship, he thought they were both too shy to act on them. Apparently, last night they proved him wrong. _We'll need to keep a closer eye on them than I thought. We don't need another pregnancy among us before we finish._

That made him turn his gaze to Kagome, asleep on the couch. Her redhead younger brother lay beside her. Now that he knew of her condition, he could quite clearly see how her stomach was expanded too much for a normal person her size. For some reason, yesterday he had the strangest feeling that he knew her from somewhere. He had been sitting in his room, looking at a map, when her face suddenly came to mind and he knew her. But then the moment passed, and he couldn't recall why he had thought of her. Still, he couldn't shake the feeling that she was near and dear to his heart.

Dwelling on his feelings wasn't going to get any work done, however, so he went to the main room where the on-duty guards resided and talked with them as he ate. They told him that the path behind Venus Lighthouse still existed, but the Sea had risen up a few weeks ago, and it formed quicksand pits in the path, so they would have to watch their steps or they'll be sucked under.

"We'll be fine," Felix assured the guard who warned him.

The guard took a pencil and made markings on Felix's map. "These are where the known quicksand pits are," he said. "While you travel, fill bags with rocks and throw them in front of you. If they don't sink, then it's safe to keep going for another five yards."

"But then we won't be able to even make it past the Lighthouse today. We can't afford to waste that much time."

The guard shrugged. "It's your life, and theirs. Those pits could be anywhere, and you wouldn't know if you found one until you stepped in it. Some of the lighter animals can run right across the surface, but a heavier animal will sink, so don't watch the wildlife for help."

"We will remember that."

Once the guards felt that they had given Felix the info he needed, the Venus Adept roused the rest of his party and got them moving. As usual, only he was alert enough to watch the road; the others were still trying to focus on moving. Now, that overprotective guy of Kagome's, the one who dressed in red, was also awake enough to keep an eye out for danger, but he couldn't understand anything Felix tried to say, so in the end he gave up. They walked in relative silence until the rest of them woke up enough to talk. Then it was so noisy that Felix could hardly hear himself think.

Because of the slow pace, they reached Venus Lighthouse with only a few hours of daylight left. "We're stopping here," he announced.

"What?" No one else had heard the guards' warnings, so this was out of character for Felix to want to stop early.

"We're staying here tonight. We won't be able to make it to Lalivero if we keep going, and I don't want to be caught out there tonight." He explained about the quicksand, then sent some people to get firewood while the rest set up camp close to the Lighthouse. "There are still demons in the area, so we have to be careful," he warned the people setting up. "We'll have to set up a watch."

"I'll clear some of them from the area," Sango volunteered.

"I'll go with you," three other voices cried. Felix wasn't surprised to find that Mikealan, Kohaku, and Kikyo all volunteered to go with her, though each one had a different reason.

"Okay, all four of you can go. Make sure to watch out for quicksand." He watched them leave and went back to studying how to get into the inner chambers of Venus Lighthouse.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Garet asked, walking up behind him.

"Two of them are demon slayers. I'm sure they've trained for this sort of thing. I'm more worried about this." He nodded to the Lighthouse. "As far as I know, there's only one entrance, and it's now under the sea. If we could find a window, then we could just crawl in, but there aren't any near the ground."

"Why not just have Jenna use Burst and make our own window?"

"I wish we could, but if we do that and Burst into a staircase, we'll not only have to dig through even more brick, but we'll have weakened the stairs, and they'll collapse if we try to climb up to the aerie."

"The Wise One wouldn't have given Kagome an impossible task. Why don't we ask her? The Wise One might have given her some clue as to how to get in."

"Good point."

He approached the raven-haired girl who was talking in that strange language with the boy in red. "Daijoubu ka, Kagome?" the boy said.

"Hai, genki," she answered, then saw Felix approach. "Felix, what can I do for you?"

"Garet just reminded me of something. Has the Wise One told you how to get to the top?"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, but no, he hasn't. I'll look into it tonight since we're already here, though. Usually he talks to me while I'm asleep, so I'll let you know if something happens tonight."

"It would be much appreciated. Thank you."

&&

Kagome stared up at the giant Lighthouse. "Shippo," she whispered to the young demon at her feet. "We'll go up tonight."

He looked up at her. "Just us?"

"Just us. We'll have to be quick, and we need to make sure that we're silent. I have a feeling that if someone catches us, Felix won't be happy."

"What about Inuyasha?"

"He knows or guesses already. He won't stop us, but that doesn't mean the others won't." She noticed how pale his face was. "Shippo, are you okay? Have you been getting enough rest?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine." He flashed his teeth at her. "The illusions are just taking their toll on me. They don't require a lot of magic, but anything kept up for days on end will start to wear down the user."

"I didn't know."

"Don't worry about it. I'm strong enough to keep this up for a lot longer." He thumped his small fist against his chest. "Just worry about Inuyasha doing something stupid and blowing our cover."

"Okay, I'll do that."

It took everyone forever to fall asleep. Felix kept watch for demons or bandits, but Kagome knew he wouldn't be a problem. When the last person fell asleep, she waited a few minutes, then she and Shippo got up and walked to Felix. "We're going to examine the Lighthouse again," she said.

"Don't you think it's too dark?" he asked.

"We'll take a torch. I don't know how long we'll be there, but don't worry about it if we don't come back in a few minutes."

"Would you like me to join you?"

"Oh, no, we'll be fine," she said while her heart screamed _Yes! Come with us!_ "You need to keep the rest of them safe."

"If you run into trouble, call for me."

"We'll do that."

Shippo lit the torch, and the two of them walked to the base of the Lighthouse. "Let's go to the other side," said Kagome. "I don't want to take a chance that he'll see what we're doing."

"I don't see how he could," Shippo pointed out as they walked anyway. "He doesn't know I'm not human, and I won't be taking you up in this form."

"Still, I'd rather not chance it."

The torch didn't light up very much, but they weren't there to see anything. Kagome took the torch and climbed on Shippo's back once he transformed into that pink balloon form he was so fond of. As they went up, the torch showed windows that she could have jumped through, but she couldn't see anything inside the window. For all she knew, if she tried, she'd fall a couple stories before she hit a floor. She loved her limbs whole, so she discarded the idea. Besides, she needed Shippo to get down.

They floated up to the Lighthouse Aerie. Once her feet were on the floor, she approached the brown planet, Shippo a few steps behind. Sitting a few feet away from the edge, she closed her eyes and tried to feel its sentience.

The planet reacted much like a puppy would to seeing a master for the first time in a long time. It showered her with joy and made her feel loved and needed. However, she had a job to do and couldn't play with it. The planet felt her determination and showed her when Isaac and his group fought for the last time with Saturos and Menardi. She saw how the two Proxians goaded Felix into leaving with Sheba, and how much it killed them to do it. Felix had been too hurt to see it, but as a bystander, she saw exactly how much pain they were in, how much they didn't want to hurt their younger brother. After that, they fought Isaac and lost to him.

Then it switched to when she arrived. The planet showed how happy it felt when she was with it, and how much it wanted her to stay with it now, too. _I can't keep watching these scenes. Please show me where the link is._

The planet seemed to sigh, then led her along to the spot brighter than the other spots. She thought about putting a wall between it and the undead, but when she was almost finished, a beam shot out of the spot, destroying the almost-finished wall and sending a searing lance of pain into her right arm.

"That's right, Sango said they might have put safeguards around the rest of these," she murmured to herself.

Probing the spot, she looked for something that could be used as the safeguard. However, she found nothing except the spot itself. _I guess I'll just have to try again._

When she was close to finishing a second time, the beam shot out again, destroying her work and hurting her stomach. She felt her physical body double over, but she focused on the spot instead of her body. _I guess it's the spot itself that's the safeguard. But how do I destroy the spot?_

She examined it, but didn't see a way to get rid of it. The planet nudged her and showed her absorbing its power. "You want me to absorb it?" she asked.

The planet showed her again, but this time power seemed to be coming out of her. "Use the power I got from you?"

If it could have, the planet would have growled. _No, use another power_ it seemed to say.

"Another power, another power…miko power? Why not?"

She imagined her miko energy forming into a beam, then let the image shoot at the spot. It exploded and left a hole in that part of the planet until the planet filled it up. The planet itself seemed to be crying in pain, but it allowed Kagome to soothe it until it was happy again. When she tried to withdraw to her body, it held her back, begging her to stay. It didn't understand that if she stayed here, her body would die, and then she would die, too. She showed it, and it understood. Sadly, it let her go.

"Kagome!"

Opening her eyes, she saw Shippo's worried, green, _demon_ eyes looking down at her. "I did it," she rasped. _Why is my throat all scratchy?_ "Let's go back down."

"Kagome, what happened? You're covered in cuts."

She looked down and, to her surprise, she saw cuts all over her body. _It's a wonder I haven't died of blood loss._ "I forgot to guard against attacks, that's all. Come on, we have to go now. I'm sure they're worried about us."

"They should be. It's well past sunrise."

"What!"

"Didn't you notice how light it is up here?"

"I didn't notice. Let's hurry back."

Once again, Shippo transformed into the giant pink balloon and floated them down. It was a miracle that no one saw them, but then they were all probably searching the base of the Lighthouse, and Shippo took them several hundred yards away.

Kagome's legs didn't seem like they wanted to obey her, so Shippo had to walk by her side the entire time, ready to catch her if she fell. She almost did a couple times, but the fox demon steadied her so she got her balance back, and they would continue their walk.

Not surprisingly, Inuyasha found them first. He leaped down from the trees and landed in front of them. "You idiot!" he yelled. "Why didn't you ask for one of us to go with you?"

"Shippo was all I needed," she answered, swaying like a sapling in a sea breeze.

"Inuyasha, don't raise you voice to her," Shippo shouted. "Look at her! It's all she can do to stand, and you're not helping!"

The hanyou opened his mouth to retort, but then his eyes took in Kagome appearance. "Kagome, what did you do?"

Before she could say anything, he swung her up into his arms and started running in the direction of last night's camp. "Inuyasha, I'm fine. Really, I'm fine."

"How could you let this happen?" he murmured, though Kagome could tell it was more directed at himself than at her.

"Inuyasha, I'm fine. I'm just a little tired, and I acquired a few new scratches. It's not a big deal."

He hugged her tighter to himself. "If you'd died, I'd never have forgiven myself."

"I won't leave you. I still have a job to finish."

With Inuyasha's demonic speed, they arrived back at the campsite in five minutes. Even though he couldn't speak Valean, his roaring brought the rest of the group running. As soon as the Mercury Adepts saw Kagome, they ran to her and started healing her lacerations. Felix's face was a neutral mask. She knew him well enough to know that he was furious, but to others, he probably looked like he didn't care. "When you said not to worry if you didn't come back in a few minutes, I didn't think that you meant you were going to spend the rest of the night and all morning examining the Lighthouse."

Another indicator that he was beyond mad; his voice was carefully controlled, but he bit off his words. "We found the way up," she explained. "We got to the Aerie, and I sealed it. This time they had something waiting for me, which is why I look like this."

"So it's sealed?"

Kagome nodded. "It's sealed."

"Then let's get going. I want to make it to Lalivero before night falls."

"Felix!" Mia cried. "She can't travel like this."

"What's going on?" Inuyasha asked.

"Felix wants to go to Lalivero before night comes, but Mia said I can't travel the way I am."

"I'll carry you."

"Inuyasha can carry me," Kagome told Mia. "We have to get going."

"I hope they have ships for sale," Sheba said. "Otherwise we're in trouble."

Piers looked like he wanted to say something. "Piers? Have something to share?" Jenna asked.

He nodded. "But it can wait until we get to Lalivero."

"If you say so."

&&


	41. Chapter 41

**A New Chapter! It took awhile since my sisters wouldn't let me on the computer, but here it is! Have fun and let me know what you think!**

&&

The trip to Lalivero didn't take long. They arrived at the gates right before the sun set over the mountain range.

Kikyo marveled at how big the city was. It seemed similar to Tolbi or Kalay, slightly more rustic, but much larger than her hometown or Vault. As a desert town, no grass lay on the ground, only sand and broken bits of brick and sandstone that made up the buildings. The entire town would have been dreary with colors only the color of sand and desert palms, but some people had painted their walls different colors so it was more pleasing to the eye. However, upon closer inspection, the paint had begun to peel due to the constant dry wind that blew by every day.

Before she had time to ask if she could explore before the sun hid itself behind the mountains for the day, Uncle Felix had already found the inn and put everyone inside one of the rooms he requested. Once everyone had settled, he looked at Piers. "Is now a good time to tell us what you were going to say?" he asked.

The mariner nodded. "If we rent a ship, then we can go to Champa and pick up my ship. There's a password, so there won't be any trouble getting to it."

"And we'll be able to travel faster," Isaac added. "With the Wings of Anemos attached to his ship, we'll be able to keep going even if the wind and the tide are against us."

"That'll be worth the time it takes to go back to Angara for the other ship." Felix nodded. "Does anyone object to the plan?"

No one did, so they decided to go ship-hunting tomorrow for something that will get them to the Champa in one piece and one that the Champa would want. Even after all these years, they were still pirates, and if they wanted to trade ships there, they'd better bring one they could sell because the Champa weren't going to give back a ship that was rented.

"I want to get an early start tomorrow, so don't stay up late," Uncle Felix instructed.

They all went to their respective rooms, but Kikyo didn't sleep for a long time. For some reason, she kept thinking about her father and younger sister, Kaede. Strange images kept filling her mind, and she felt that they were in danger, but from what, she didn't know or couldn't see.

The next morning found Kikyo with little sleep and dark circles under her eyes. Aunt Mia asked about it, but she assured her that she was fine, she just couldn't sleep last night. However, even though her family accepted that she was okay, her body didn't. It wanted sleep, but they still had to buy more weapons. The sharpening stone they brought with them was almost as thin as paper, so it was time to buy a new one, or possibly more than one.

She glanced over at Kagome while they walked to the weapons shop. She was pale from bloodloss, but the scars from the Lighthouse had all disappeared thanks to the work of the Mercury Adepts. Her stomach was definitely rounder than when they had started out. The Jupiter Adepts had said no damage had been done to the baby, which was a miracle. The trauma could have killed the baby.

The boy in red, Inuyasha, still hovered over like a mother hen. By this time everyone knew that those two were married, but what puzzled Kikyo was that he let his wife get into those dangerous situations without him or someone to protect her. Yes, she said she had to go alone, but she would've thought that he would put up more of a fight.

She absently picked up an arrow and went through the motions of checking it, her mind still on Kagome. On one hand, she was a complete stranger that just happened to wander into town on the right day, rarely participated in any demon-fighting, and then made them take a major detour to all the Lighthouses to do something that no one else knew about. On the other hand, Uncle Felix had said that she was essential for them to succeed in fighting back the demons in Kohaku's home. So for that reason only she was still with them. She disliked her, and her opinion lowered when she found out that she was pregnant and still traveling, but there wasn't much she could do. At most, she could watch from a distance and make sure she didn't hurt her baby more than she already had.

"Has that arrow past your examination yet?" asked Kohaku from behind her.

"I think so," she replied though she hadn't paid any attention to the arrow in her hand. "I'll pick up a few more, then go to the item shop. My aunt used to make something called oden, and I feel like having it tonight. No one can make it like she used to, but I know how it's done, so I'd like to try."

"I'd like to try it, too, if you think so highly of it."

"Then I'll make some for you. I always welcome company when I eat, and I enjoy it even more when the company eats some of my cooking."

"Did you want any help making it? I'm not a good cook, but I can chop things and pass you what you need."

She picked up the quiver of arrows and flashed him a smile as she walked on to look at the lines for the bow. "I'd love to have some help. Did you see anything you wanted to buy while we're here?"

He held up a sharpening stone. "My sickle is getting too dull for my taste, so I'll fix that later tonight. After helping you, of course."

"Of course."

They walked to the cashier and paid for their weapons. Chatting about random things they had seen or heard while traveling, they bought the food Kikyo said was necessary for oden and trotted back to the inn. Kohaku would have been fine walking, but Kikyo didn't want to take a chance that the meat would spoil. The day was ghastly hot, and that spelled disaster for any raw meat left in the heat or wind.

"Okay, let's get started," said Kikyo, setting her new weapons on the bed and jumping right into action in the kitchen. "If you'll cut the meat, then I'll take care of the rest."

It took longer than she thought, but her aunt didn't have someone asking her questions about how big or small to cut the meat, or had someone knock a set of knives onto the floor so that they clattered so loud it startled the other occupant in the room and made her sink her own knife into the wooden counter. The knife ended up being stuck inside the counter, and neither she nor Kohaku could get it out.

Still, the oden was made and eaten. Much to Kikyo's delight, Kohaku ate everything on his plate and got seconds. Between the two of them, the oden was finished, though Kohaku probably could have eaten it all by himself. Kikyo could only wonder where he put all that food; he remained as slender as ever, but when she thought about the quantity of food he consumed, her mind couldn't accept it.

"That was great!" he said, leaning back in his chair. "You could make a lot of money as a cook in our village."

"You really think so?"

He nodded, then switched topics. "So, have you accepted Kagome yet?"

She felt her eyes harden. "I can tolerate her," she said. "I'd rather not be near her, but I won't go out of my way to make things difficult for her. I don't know why I'm like this. It's like whenever she looks at me, she's judging me and I always fail her test. What has she done that gives her the right to judge me? I've proved myself a number of times, helping wanderers that came to me when I lived with my aunt and making them well again. As far as I've seen, she hasn't done anything except on top of the Lighthouses, and we can't even go with her, so I don't even know if she's doing anything up there."

"She's separating the link the undead have to the Lighthouse."

"So she says. How do we know what she's really doing?"

"Felix trusts her, so I think we should."

"That's what gets me. Uncle Felix wouldn't have let her come with us if he didn't think what she was doing was important." She sighed. "I guess it's just hard for me to accept her with her judging."

"She shouldn't judge you, but even if she does, then it shouldn't matter to you. You've proved yourself to your village, like you said, you've proven yourself to this group, and for what it's worth, you've proven yourself to me. I don't care if you're below failing by her standards; I love you, and that's what counts."

Kikyo's eyes widened. "Say that again."

"I don't care if you're below failing by her standards?"

She shook her head. "No, the part after that."

"I love you?"

"You've never said that to me before."

"Really?" He looked confused. "I thought you knew."

"Sometimes girls need to hear those exact words. I know you love me, but it's nice to hear you come out and say it."

"If it makes you happy, then I'll say it more often. Every day if you like."

"We'll see. I don't think that would be too overboard."

They both started leaning in, but leaped back when the door opened. By the time the other inhabitants of the room entered, the two were already up and by the sink, washing the dishes they had used. "It smells like oden in here," Aunt Sheba commented. "Kikyo, I didn't know you knew how to make oden."

"Well, I felt like having oden, so I thought I'd try."

"You'd never made it before?" Kohaku asked, looking at her while he scrubbed the plates.

"Nope," she answered cheerfully. "I'd seen my aunt make it and helped her, but this is my first solo attempt."

"It smells like you succeeded," said Aunt Jenna. "If I'd known you were making oden, I would've eaten in here with you."

"As would the rest of us," Uncle Garet said. "We wondered where the two of you went off to."

"We were just in here. I should have let someone know, though. I'm sorry." She bowed to them. "I'll try to remember next time."

Aunt Jenna made shooing motions to Kohaku. "Felix found a boat, so we're leaving tomorrow. And you already know that we're going to be leaving early, so we need to get to bed."

"Yes, ma'am," he replied. He bid them goodnight and left.

Kikyo watched the door close and turned around. "Don't look at me like that," she told her aunts and uncles and walked to the couch that she would sleep on.

The sea didn't agree with Kikyo at all. The minute she stepped onto the rolling planks of the ship Uncle Felix had bought, she started feeling queasy. What made her feel worse was that the feeling intensified as the ship pulled away from the Lalivero port. Just looking out at the waves made her feel sick.

Aunt Sheba joined Kikyo at the rail, only her expression was radiant, not one of sickness. "I love the sea," the small blonde exclaimed. "And it's so calm today. No large waves, and the current and wind are with us. We'll make good time if this keeps up."

_This is the sea when it's calm? I'm not going to survive this trip._ Her stomach lurched, and she lost her breakfast over the edge.

Aunt Sheba held her hair back until she was finished, but instead of sympathizing with her, she laughed. "So you're one of those, huh? I'll warn Piers not to make any sudden turns this time."

Not looking at her aunt, Kikyo mumbled, "I want to die. Is this what it's going to be like for the entire time we're on the water?"

"Who knows?" Her aunt laughed again.

_I can't believe she's laughing at me when I feel sicker than a hung-over monkey._ The waves made her stomach turn again, but she made the contents remaining in there stay. _I will not be sick the entire trip,_ she vowed.

To her chagrin, Kohaku came to stand beside her. "Don't you love the sea?" he asked, letting the breeze blow his hair back. "It reminds me of home."

Kikyo didn't trust herself to answer, and when she tried to shake her head negatively, her stomach responded to her in the same way.

"Are you okay?" asked Kohaku, leaning over the rail so he could see her face. "You're looking pale. Maybe you should go inside."

"I'm fine," she gasped after swallowing a few times.

The young demon slayer looked closer at her, then laughed. "So you're one of those."

_He said the exact same words that Aunt Sheba said. What is "one of those"? Are they making fun of me because I'm seasick?_

"Don't worry." He patted her arm in sympathy. "I was like that on my first extended ocean trip. It just comes and goes for some people. I got better after a while, so you might, too."

"I hope so." This time she couldn't hold back her nausea, and once she was done, Kohaku helped her down below so she could sleep.

According to what Kohaku told her later, they made it to Champa close to nightfall. Uncle Piers got his ship without a hitch, and Kohaku had carried her to the other ship. "Why didn't I wake up?" she asked.

"You did for a little bit," he said, "but you weren't completely awake. You looked around, but you didn't fight me when I carried you over here. When I put you in the hammock, you fell asleep again."

"I see." She sat up in the hammock and hugged him. "Thank you for doing that."

"You feel like trying out your sea legs?"

She hesitated. "Um, I'll try."

He held out a hand, and she used it to pull herself up and out of the hammock. The ship rocked, and she almost fell over, but Kohaku pulled her against him to support her. "You'll get used to it," he assured her. "You just need to keep walking."

As usual, he was right. The more she walked, the less the rocking bothered her. Soon she could walk without hanging onto him for dear life. They made their way to Aunt Mia, who was enjoying the ocean spray and breeze while the hot sun beat down on them. _Wait, hot sun? Isn't it winter?_

"Hey, Kohaku, I thought it was nearly wintertime," she said.

"It is wintertime," he said. "but we're close to the equator, where it rarely get cold. Wana is close to the equator, so we don't get much cold weather. In fact, I've never seen snow before."

"Never?"

He shook his head. "Never."

"I will show you one day. We'll even go to Imil if we have to. It always snows there except for two months in summer."

"I would like that."

Kikyo's look-alike, Kagome, joined them with Inuyasha close behind. "Kikyo!" she called. "You're up! I'm glad you're okay."

"What do you mean?"

"You've been asleep for a few days. Mike and I thought you may have come down with something, but Mia said all you needed was sleep. Feeling better?"

"I-I guess I am," Kikyo responded. "I don't feel nauseas at all."

"But she does need something to eat," stated Kohaku right before Kikyo's stomach growled. "Let's go, Kikyo."

&&

Kagome watched Kikyo and Kohaku leave. "She still doesn't like you," Inuyasha commented from behind her.

"No, but I won't complain. At least we can talk. We're only a few days away from Atteka, which is where Jupiter Lighthouse is. After that, it's just Mars and Wana Island. We're almost done."

"That's right." Miroku, Sango, and Shippo joined them. "Our task is almost complete," Miroku continued. "We won't be needed anymore."

"No! I'll always need you!"

"If we're here, then your friends won't remember you," said Sango. "And we don't fit in here anymore."

"They will remember! All Shippo has to do is drop the illusion, and they'll remember."

"Kagome." Inuyasha shook her slightly by her arms. "We don't have bodies. We won't be able to stay here without them. It's only through the strength of the Wise One that we can stay. Once our jobs are done, it'll have no reason to keep us here."

"I know, but I don't want you to leave again."

"We'll miss you, too," Sango said. "But even ghosts need to rest. I think we earned our rest, and our kind isn't needed anymore. There are plenty of demons slayers around, along with monks and priests. Not many priestesses are left, but I have a feeling that when more come around, you'll be allowed to join us."

"Let's just enjoy what time we have left," Miroku said. "Then we can laugh about this later when all of us are together again."

Before Kagome could say anything, Shippo cut in. "Just worry about the Lighthouses. I heard those healers of yours mention your name, and they sounded worried. You have to keep yourself and the baby safe."

"Yes, I'll try. The baby seems to be fine. It's as feisty as ever." To prove her point, the child gave the inside of her stomach a powerful kick. She winced and, rubbing the spot, said, "Its kicks are as strong as ever."

"I didn't know having a child could be so hard on the mother," murmured Shippo. "I hope I didn't give my mother that much trouble."

"You probably gave her a lot worse," Inuyasha said.

"What was that!" the little demon shouted.

"You heard me."

The two glared at each other, just as they had so many centuries ago. The Japanese watchers laughed at the familiar sight. "Don't fight, you two," Kagome warned them. "I don't want to have to explain why there are scratch marks all over the deck when you're done."

"That's right, Inuyasha!" Shippo quickly backed her up. "If you blow our cover, then Kagome will sit you to the bottom of the ocean."

"Keh." Still, he didn't attack the fox, much to everyone's relief.


	42. Chapter 42

**Surprise, surprise. I finally have enough for a short chapter. I'm still working on the next section, but I figured y'all would want something. Read and enjoy!**

&&

Soon, and not soon enough from the look on Kikyo's face, they landed on Atteka and started not for Contigo, but Jupiter Lighthouse. It was relatively close to Contigo, so they decided to go to the town after they had seen to the Lighthouse. Fortunately, the dock was relatively close to Contigo, so when Ivan saw the gigantic crater it resided next to, he pointed it out and said they were halfway there.

"Is it that much farther?" panted Shippo.

Looking at the mountains, Kagome shook her head. "It's just on the other side of these mountains," she assured him. "We're almost there."

Her eyes took in how pale her friend looked. _He doesn't look good. I'd better keep a closer eye on him or he'll burn out and drop the illusion. Once we're back on the ship he'll be able to rest more._

The sun had just passed its zenith when they stood in front of Jupiter Lighthouse. "We won't get to the Aerie any faster by just standing here," Sheba said, striding into the entrance. The rest followed in her wake.

Memories came to Kagome while she looked at the markings on the walls and the statues. _Saturos would have loved to see this,_ she thought. _First and foremost, he was a scholar. If only he could have made the Valeans understand the danger. Then he wouldn't have died before his time._

Going through the Cyclone marks wasn't pleasant for her. She didn't like the disoriented feeling she got when she landed, and the more she saw, the more resentment she felt towards the people who built this place. After all, it was their fault for putting in so many when stairs would have done just as well. However, they were all dead by now, so her resentment had nowhere to go.

When they passed the area where Garet had fallen while trying to stop Felix, Kagome looked down to the ledge where she had hidden from them and saw Felix for the first time in three years. This Lighthouse brought back more memories than the other ones, but that was due to this was the first Lighthouse where she had seen all her old Valean friends and the people who became her friends. Fighting back the wash of nostalgia, she continued to follow after Sheba with the rest.

"This is it," said Felix after they came out into open air.

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked.

"Go up the steps and see for yourself."

She did just that, and sure enough, the two statues that once covered the opening floated over it with the planet just above it. "Okay, I'll cut the link and join you guys later." She said it again in Japanese so her friends could understand as well.

"I don't think so," Inuyasha snorted. "After you came back from that last one looking like the sharpening tool for a mantis demon, I'm not leaving." To prove his point, he sat, crossed his legs and arms, and glared at her.

"I take it he's not moving," said Sango Hao. "Because of what happened last time, I'd like to stay, too. We'll make sure you're safe."

"You don't understand, I got those cuts from the guards they left behind. You can't protect me from them," she protested.

"I think we'll stay anyway," Felix cut in. "This way Mia and Piers can get to you faster if you need help."

She continued to argue with them for a few minutes more, but gave up in the end. They were too many, and they were united while she was just one person. "Have it your way," she said, throwing up her hands in defeat. Turning her back on them, she sat down and let her mind find the planet.

It took much longer for her to settle down enough to send her mind out. She could feel their eyes on her the entire time, which made her very self-conscious. This time she erected a soft barrier between her body and her mind. While it would deflect attacks, if it attacked her mind, her body wouldn't be affected. It wasn't a complete barrier since she needed to return to her body sometime, so attacks could still make it through and hurt her.

A cool wind caressed her, gently blowing her hair to the side. She felt her mind leave with the wind and join with the planet. This one wasn't like Venus; it felt more aloof. It knew she was there, but it ignored her; however, she needed it to take her to the link, not pretend she wasn't even there!

"Hey! Hey, listen to me! I need you to take me to the link."

The planet's presence acknowledged her once she nearly shouted herself hoarse and took her to the link. She got the distinct feeling that it felt it was doing her a favor and wouldn't have done it if she hadn't said anything. "Thank you," she said, and the presence left her to do with the link as she wished.

Wary from her last experience, she sent a feather-light probe to the link. As she expected, it lashed out at her and cut a long line down from her right shoulder to her left hip. With the barrier in place, though, her physical body was kept safe. That didn't bring much comfort to her spirit, though, since it felt like it was on fire. Spirits couldn't bleed, which was a good thing because if they could, she would have been bleeding to death. The lash was deep, almost to where her backbone should have been.

It kept attacking her, but then stopped and started attacking something else. With a sinking feeling, she realized that this wasn't a passive safeguard, meant only to attack what threatened it. No, this thing learned, and it learned that it could cut her as much as it wanted, but she wasn't going to go away. Instead, it followed her link back to her body and was attacking it in place of her spirit.

Now her spirit felt weaker. It was fine as long as her body remained unharmed, but under this constant barrage, she wasn't going to last. With an effort she gathered her miko energy and blasted it at the spot where the link anchored. It melted away, and her body stopped coming under attack. Her spirit ceased feeling like it was on fire, and she pulled down the barrier to rejoin her body.

Wave upon wave of pain hit her almost before she came to herself again. A whimper escaped her lips as she fell and would've hit the ground if Inuyasha hadn't been there to catch her. She felt hands place themselves on her, and it eased some of the pain, just taking the edge off.

"It's worse than last time," she heard someone. "It's a good thing we stayed, or I don't know how she would have made it back down. I doubt she'd have been able to get to the elevator."

"Let's get her to Contigo. Quickly!"

"Be careful! Don't jostle her."

"Is the baby all right? What if it hurt the baby?"

"The baby's fine. He's uncomfortable, but he'll be fine."

_So many voices,_ she thought fuzzily. Then the pain made her faint.

Kagome woke to the sound of voices. "I don't know why she's still not woken up yet," she heard Kikyo say. "It shouldn't be too much longer, though."

"That's good to know," said Miroku. "She's usually fast to recover, but I think the strain of whatever she's doing is making her heal much slower."

"The Mercury Adepts have been spending as much time as they can with her, but they need to rest, too. Oh, it's time to eat. Would any of you like something?"

More voices answered, and the door opening and closing signaled that she had left. By this time she felt that she had enough energy to at least open her eyes. Shippo's worried face floated into her vision. "Kagome!" he cried, bringing the rest of the people in the room running to her side. "You're awake! Are you okay? Does anything hurt?"

"I'm fine. Was Kikyo just in here?"

She struggled to sit up, but she only succeeded when Sango helped up. Miroku answered her question. "Yes, she was. I wasn't aware that she could understand us."

Kagome's eyes widened. "That's right, I forgot. I taught her because her father, Jeremy, wanted her to learn. I can't believe I forgot that. Glory, I've just been so busy lately that I'm forgetting so many things."

"Don't worry about it," said Inuyasha. His ears were swiveling all over the place. While they were in the room, she guessed that Shippo had temporarily dropped the illusions. Judging from how pale he was earlier, she didn't blame him.

"Inuyasha, is something bothering you?"

His golden eyes told her nothing. "If that girl can understand us, we'll have to watch what we say more than ever."

"She startled him," Miroku informed her, earning himself a glare from the hanyou. "He wouldn't have anything to do with her when she came in here to relieve the healers. Her miko energy is enormous, but it doesn't even come close to your own, Kagome."

"Inuyasha's right to be wary of her, though," Sango interjected. "She can learn what the Wise One hid from them and possibly remember without any help. If we talk about the past or what comes after the job is finished, then it'll have to be where they can't hear, like in our room."

"Where are we?" asked Kagome as she noticed the area around her.

"Contigo. The leader of the group said we should wait here until you get better, but that was a couple days ago. I think he'll want to move soon now that you're awake."

"We do have to hurry. We have to get to Wana Island soon."

Inuyasha stiffened, then said, "That reminds me. Why would they name a place Trap Island? I don't understand that."

She shrugged. "You'd have to ask the people that named it."

A knock on the door silenced them. Shippo popped the illusions back on, and Miroku got up and opened the door to admit Kikyo back into the room. "I have your food," she announced, then noticed they were all crowded around the bed. "I see you are awake," she said and set down the food. "Are you in any pain?"

Kagome shook her head. "None, thanks. I didn't know you could speak Japanese."

"My aunt taught me. My mother spoke it, so I do as well."

"Does Felix know I'm conscious?"

Her niece nodded. "He said that we're going to leave if you feel up to it today."

"Yes. We've wasted enough time here, and we have to get to Mars so we can go on to Wana."

Kikyo left, and her friends ate. She didn't feel hungry and would've not eaten at all except Miroku reminded her that while she may not feel hungry, her body needed it, and so did the child. "I hate it when you're right," she muttered as she picked at her food.

"You need you strength, Kagome." He didn't look at all sorry as he calmly ate his noodles and greens.

Before they finished, Felix came in to check on Kagome and to inform them that when they were done, they were heading back to the ship. His brown eyes held concern for her, but nothing beyond that. Still no recognition, which was what the Wise One wanted. _The Wise One loves to mess with my feelings. It must, or else why would it always, ALWAYS choose me to do its work? It's not fair._


	43. Chapter 43

**My summer unofficially ended yesterday, so in memory of a fun summer of doing practically nothing, I will put up another chapter. Enjoy!**

&&

After being on a ship a few days, Kagome had to insist they stop on the eastern beach of Hesperia, or rather, the two Mercury Adepts insisted. Her health wasn't agreeing with her this time, and her head pounded in time with the waves against the ship. She knew they had to hurry, but Felix was just going to put an anchor down just off the coast, so Piers convinced him to pull in and let them sleep on dry land.

Much to Kagome's amazement, she recovered a couple of minutes after coming back on solid land. She even felt well enough to help with setting up camp. While the camp came together, she felt a tugging feeling that seemed to come from somewhere near the mountains. Even after everything was settled, it kept pulling her. _I can't take this anymore,_ she thought, irritated at the constant pulling.

"Felix, is it all right if I go look about for a few minutes?" she asked.

He looked up from his map and nodded. "Don't go alone," he ordered. "We don't want you to collapse and be by yourself."

"Got it." She wandered about the area until she spotted Shippo sitting beside the fire, watching the fish. "Shippo, would you come with me for a while?"

"Sure, but who will watch the fish?"

"Hm…" She thought about it, and a solution came to mind. She walked over the Sango Hao and said, "Hey, could you and Mike watch the fish for us? Shippo and I need to check something out, but we'll be back soon."

"Go ahead," she answered, shooing them away. "I'll go get Mike and get on it. Take your time coming back."

"Thanks." She waved and walked to the forest with Shippo in tow. "I can't believe how easy that was."

"You did give them an excuse to be together, so why would they complain? Honestly, I know more about this than any of you do, and I'm a lot younger." His look was one of resignation.

"Where is it coming from?" she asked aloud. "I know it's close, but I can't pinpoint it."

"Hey, look, a waterfall!" Shippo cried and pointed to her left.

Sure enough, a waterfall cascaded down the side of the mountain. "How could I have missed knowing it was there? Waterfalls are so loud, and yet I completely missed it."

"It's probably the ocean. Your ears are used to the sound of waves, and the transition from wave to waterfall didn't sound any different to your human ears. Only Inuyasha, Kirara and I can tell the difference."

"You know, humans aren't as deaf as you demons seem to think we are."

"Sure, sure. I'll believe it when I see it."

They walked towards the waterfall, arguing about why humans did and didn't have just as good senses as demons. "You humans have a hard time hearing a mosquito if it's right next to your ear!" Shippo exclaimed. "A demon can hear a mosquito several miles away."

"I'm not saying our hearing is a good as yours," argued Kagome, "but we can hear a mosquito fine if there's no other noises around."

Shippo opened his mouth to say something to that, but then shut it. A faraway look came into his eyes, and he took a few steps forward. "What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"Something's crying," he murmured. "A baby. It's coming from somewhere over there." He started running, leaving Kagome to follow.

She followed him, crawling over fallen logs and falling over roots that had made their way to the surface. "Shippo, not so fast," she called. "The baby and I can't take much more of this."

"It's not far," he shouted. To her surprise, he only ran a few more feet and stopped. "It's here," he whispered.

"What's here?" She walked over to him and looked. "All I see is more trees."

"Look down."

She obeyed and saw red on some of the lower bushes. Going lower, she saw feet and legs. "It's a person!" she cried, falling to her knees and checking over the back of the injured person lying facedown in the dirt. "Hey, can you hear me?"

The person tensed under her hands, and Kagome pushed her over so she could see who she was taking care of. The woman tried to look at her through squinted eyes while Kagome checked her front. One look and Kagome had to keep back a gasp. She had deep scratches that made her clothes look like ribbons that only decorated her front. A closer inspection revealed that she didn't have anything in her stomach section anymore; her stomach, intestines, everything had been ripped out by something.

The woman weakly tapped her arm. "Please, take her," she pleaded, pushing something she had been holding to her chest toward Kagome. "I know I don't have much longer. Please, take care of her."

"I will." She took the bundle of cloth from the lady.

"Thank you." The woman smiled, then the light faded from her eyes, and her hand collapsed onto the ground.

"She needs to be buried," she murmured, passing the bundle to Shippo.

"Why don't we get Miroku to do that?" Shippo said. His shaking voice sounded nervous, and his feet started dancing like they were impatient to get away. "I mean, he knows all the incantations to put the spirit on the right path so it doesn't wander the earth."

"Good idea. You take that, and I'll carry her."

"You shouldn't do any lifting in your condition! Wait here, and I'll go get him. Don't move." He pushed the bundle of cloth back into her arms and darted off.

Her kneeling position felt very uncomfortable, so she let herself fall back onto the ground and crossed her legs the best she could. This position wasn't comfortable either, but it was easier on her legs, if not her overly large stomach. The bundle started moving in her arms, and she nearly dropped it from surprise. Moving slowly, her free hand pulled back the top flap to reveal a pink-faced infant, who looked like she was about to start squalling. "Oh, no," Kagome whispered as her arms started rocking the baby from habit. "Oh, no."

Sure enough, the baby blinked a few times, realized the person holding her wasn't her mother, and screwed up her face to start wailing. Kagome flinched, ready for the sound to start, but the baby only sounded like it was wheezing. Surprised, she looked down; the baby looked like it should be screaming loud enough to break glass, but the only sound coming out sounded like wheezing. Switching to miko sight, she saw that the baby was injured, both on the outside and inside. Whatever had gotten the mother had also gotten the baby to a certain degree.

"Hurry, Shippo," she murmured, healing the baby. Babies were tricky; they knew when this sort of healing happened, unlike adults, and they didn't react well to the treatment. This baby was no exception; her wheezing increased in volume, and she moved her legs and arms in protest. Her little face grew redder, and Kagome worried that if she kept this up, she might pop.

She waited not too patiently for Shippo to return with the monk and almost gave up and started digging the grave herself except she heard Miroku's voice as she got her feet under herself. "Over here," she shouted, standing up.

One look at the body and Miroku bowed his head. "I will get to work," he said. "Let's go."

At first, Kagome thought he was talking to her, but then Inuyasha jumped down from the trees and handed him a shovel. The two of them worked in silence while Kagome and Shippo watched. With Inuyasha's demonic strength, they finished in a short amount of time, and Miroku said the prayers while Inuyasha put the body in the hole and started covering her up again. At this time, the baby started wailing again, and the half-demon winced as he worked.

"Hush, baby," Kagome cooed while bouncing her in her arms to keep her quiet. Her efforts, unfortunately, were in vain.

Inuyasha's illusion was gone, and Kagome could clearly see his ears flattened against his skull. "Make it stop," he muttered as he shoveled in another load of dirt.

"I'm trying," Kagome snapped. _I just saw a woman die in front of me, I'm tired, and now he expects me to stop a squalling baby. I'm too old for this._

Inuyasha finished covering the body. Miroku said one last prayer and looked at the miko. "Is that her child?" he asked.

She nodded. "I took it from her right before she died. What do you think killed her?"

"Demon wolves," Inuyasha answered. "They tore out her stomach. She didn't have a chance, so she fled to save her baby."

"We don't even have a name to put on a grave," she whispered.

"It's not like we have a stone to put a name on. What is with that baby? Will it not shut up?"

"No, Inuyasha!" cried Kagome when the half-demon took the screaming baby from her arms. "You'll hurt her!"

"If she doesn't shut up then I'll--" His ears twitched while on his skull, and he lowered his fist. "What the heck?"

The baby looked at him while he ranted on and stopped crying. Her small eyes latched onto his ears, and she giggled. Inuyasha and the other three present looked down at her in confusion. "What just happened?" Shippo asked. He had to hop up and down in order to see the baby at all.

"Why did she stop crying?" asked Inuyasha.

"I think I might know," Kagome replied. "Give her to me."

He did, and the baby's eyes watched him the entire time. "Okay, now bend down and pull your hair back," the miko instructed.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?" he asked, but complied. The baby cooed and reached up towards his head. When she could reach, her small fists latched onto his left ear. She pulled, and the hanyou yelped and brought his head closer so she wouldn't yank off his ear. "Is this what you were thinking?" he asked.

Kagome could hear his annoyance. "Yeah, it was. Now we can leave." Sparing one last glance at the mound that covered the baby's mother, she turned around. The baby couldn't hold onto Inuyasha's ears, but she watched them move the entire way back to camp. She was still trying to figure out how to explain the presence of a strange baby girl when they arrived. Sango was the first one to see them and ran over. "What happened?" she asked. "You all go wandering off and leave me here by myself." Then she noticed the baby in Kagome's arms. "Did it happen?" she asked, looking at Kagome's still swollen belly.

The miko shook her head. "My child isn't born yet. Her mother gave her to me before she died. Miroku just got done with the burial prayers."

"So she's an orphan." Sango stroked the baby's forehead. The baby's eyes transferred from Inuyasha's ears to Sango's face. She smiled and reached for her.

"Do you want to hold her?" Kagome asked. "She didn't mind when Inuyasha held her." She deliberately omitted that Inuyasha had grabbed her.

The demon-slayer nodded and looked at the baby in her arms. The child grabbed her sleeves and fell asleep. "What is her name?" Sango asked.

"I don't know," Kagome answered. "Her mother didn't tell me. She died before I knew there was a baby in the cloth."

"So she'll need a new name." She smiled. "That's fitting, since she'll be starting a new life with you now."

"How am I going to explain this to Felix?"

"There's no need."

"What do you mean?"

Sango nodded toward the fire, where Kikyo was talking to the Venus Adept. "She overheard and walked over to him after you passed her to me. I think she'll explain it to him. What are you going to do with her?"

"What do you mean?"

They all chose a small area on the opposite side of the fire from Kikyo and Felix and sat down. "We're going into a battlefield," Sango continued. "That's no place for a child."

"What else can I do with her? I'm going to have my own baby before we're done, and what'll I do with him? I won't leave him on the boat or in a city with strangers."

"She has a point," Shippo pointed out. "And I'm still a child, but I contribute to the group."

"Hah! More like you're the one who needs protection when we're fighting," sniffed Inuyasha.

"I do too contribute!"

"You do not."

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

As expected, Inuyasha's fist came crashing down on the fox demon's head. "We're always the ones who end up protecting you."

"Inuyasha sit."

He slammed into the ground, and Shippo ran to his savior. "You two shouldn't fight all the time," Kagome reprimanded them. "And Inuyasha, he's still smaller than you are. Leave him alone."

"You always take his side," the half-demon muttered from the ground.

"That's because he needs someone to look out for him, or you'd walk all over him." She turned to the little fox at her side. "You shouldn't provoke him so much," she said.

"I was just telling the truth," he protested.

"But sometimes it's just better to let things like that go. It won't hurt anyone, and it'll save us from having to watch the two of you fight."

"It's useless to try to stop them fighting," Miroku said. "If Inuyasha is one of the fighters, then there's no stopping it from happening. Except when you cut it short, Kagome."

"Excuse me."

They looked up to see Jenna looking at Kagome. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure." Kagome got to her feet with assistance from Sango and followed the Mars Adept. Once they had walked for a bit, Jenna turned around to face her. "What did you want to talk about that we had to come over here to talk about it?" asked Kagome.

"We could've talked about it over there, but it would be rude to talk in front of your friends when they can't understand me. I overheard Kikyo talking to my brother."

Kagome knew where this was going. "I won't leave her in the next village we come across. I promised her mother that I would care for her, and I will. I'll do the same for my baby."

"No, no, that's not what I'm saying. My brother will probably try to make you leave them. I mean, it's dangerous out where we're going, so it's understandable. What I'm trying to say is if he does try to do that, let me know and I'll talk to him for you."

"What? Why would you do that?"

Jenna sighed. "It's not very motherly of me, but I know what it's like to leave a child behind and never see them again. I'll help you look out for the little ones because I don't want that to happen again while I can prevent it."

"Thank you."

Kagome could see Jenna's sadness. _She hid it so well when she came back, but she lost five children to time. Longevity is not worth that pain. I guess I've been lucky so far to not experience my own children dying; losing theirs was more pain than I could endure at times._

"Anyway, that's what I wanted to say. You have my support, along with Mia's and Sheba's."

"It means a lot to hear you say that."

The conversation ended, and the two women went back to their areas. When Kagome sat down, Sango handed the baby back to her. "What will you name her?" she asked.

She was about to reply that she didn't know, but a single name shot through her mind. "Kokoro," she said. "Yes, Kokoro."

To the right, Kohaku's head swiveled in their direction. "What was that?"

"We decided to name the baby Kokoro."

The firelight reflecting from his eyes made them appear overbright. "That was my mother's name," he said. "A good name."

"Yes, it is," she agreed and looked down at the sleeping Kokoro. "A good name it is."


	44. Chapter 44

**Finally, an update! It's taken a while, and I've been super-busy with Band Camp II and then my first week of school. I had to drop AP Spanish the third day; I was so stressed out, and I don't have the time that I need to devote to Spanish. I really didn't want to give it up, but without it I still have 4 AP classes, so it's not like I'm just a slacker. I've still got Calc, Stats, Physics, and Lit. Yeah, I've got my work cut out for me, which is why I can't update as often as I'd like.**

&&

Felix only let them stay for that one night. The next day he was all ready to head out again, so they packed up and got back on with their new addition. Kagome's stomach rolled with the waves, and she found she couldn't sleep in the cabin anymore. Instead, she slept out on the deck, where the sea was closer to hand in case she needed it. The solitude was nice, but after the first night, Inuyasha refused to leave her there alone. She couldn't budge him, and after the second night, her other friends stayed, too.

The trip was horrible. Kikyo was sick the entire way, too, and after several days of moving from the sea to the cabin and back again, she moved out with them, only on the other side of the deck. It seemed that in their shared misery, Kikyo was more willing to bond than before. They sympathized with each other since they were the only ones who became seasick, and after a few weeks, she joined Kagome and her group on their side of the deck. Inuyasha didn't like it since he couldn't talk freely in front of her, but no one else minded.

At night, Kikyo loved to listen to them tell of some of their adventures as demon slayers. They had to edit some things out, like the search for the Shikon no Tama and Naraku, but they told of the various demons they had found. As this was the first time she had ever left the area around Vale, she ate it all up. "There was really a demon that was posing as a princess?" she asked. She looked like a small child, with her eyes wide open and her body leaning toward Miroku, who was telling the tale.

The monk nodded. "Yes, a demon head had taken the souls of the lord of the castle and the princess. It took quite a while for us to exterminate that demon."

"It took longer than it should have because the demon had taken Miroku away, and Sango wouldn't go after them because she thought Miroku was doing something lecherous," Shippo said.

"I did not!" Sango cried, blushing. "The fake exorcist held me back with her questions. That's it!"

"Sure, sure," the fox replied while the rest of the group laughed, making Sango blush even more. "Whatever you say. I was there, and I know what I saw."

"I wish I could do something like you do," said Kikyo. "I've been in Vale all my life, except for when I lived with my aunt and Uncle Felix in the forest. My life seems so boring compared to yours."

"Exciting doesn't always mean fun," said Sango, sobering. "We've all had our share of hard times to go with the good, and for some of us the hard times outweigh the good by so much there isn't any comparison."

The cabin door opened, saving them from having to go into any detail about the horrors that they had to endure from Naraku. Ivan, looking wide awake, came out and looked out over the rail at the dark sea. His normally serene face looked worried, and he appeared to be looking for something.

"Uncle Ivan, is something wrong?" Kikyo asked, going to him. "Did you have a vision?"

"No, no vision this time," he said, but his eyes kept scanning the distance where the dark water met the night sky.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm worried about Jeremy."

"My dad?"

"Why would Jeremy be here?" Kagome asked, entering the conversation.

"I saw him in Contigo right after we came back with Kagome from the Lighthouse. He said he was passing through, and he still had to go farther west, which is why he wouldn't come with us."

"Why didn't you tell me that my dad was there?" Kikyo demanded.

"You were tending Kagome, and he left just a few minutes after I saw him. I was there to see him off."

"Did he not want to see me?"

"Of course he would have wanted to see you," Kagome assured her. At the same time, she wondered, _Why didn't he stop by? He knows that Kikyo is traveling with Ivan, and he adores Kikyo. What would be so important that he wouldn't drop what he's doing to see her?_

"I'm not sure what he's doing out here," Ivan murmured. "Ever since he moved to Vale, he didn't go any farther than Vault or the forest. What I find interesting is that he was alone."

"What?" Kikyo and Kagome both cried.

"Lina and his other children weren't with him. All he had was himself and a small boat. If there's a storm, then that boat won't last."

"Why didn't you stop him?" Kikyo asked. "Did you want him to die?"

"That's harsh, Kikyo," he reprimanded her. "He said he had business in the west, and so I didn't stop him. I just hope that his business goes well."

"But you don't think it will," interjected Kagome. "If he's never left his home like you said, then why would he leave now?"

"I don't know, and that's what worries me. Ever since he lost his first wife, Kikyo's mother, he's not been the same. Felix's wife didn't think he'd ever recover, which leads me to wonder if he is looking for her somewhere out there."

"If we hurry, then we might be able to catch him," Kikyo said. "How far away is Mars Lighthouse?"

"Not far. We're almost to the Northern Wilds, and once we get to Prox we'll be able to see the Lighthouse."

"We won't have to stay in Prox very long," Kagome mused. "After we stop by the headman's house and explain that we're going to see the Lighthouse, we can go to the Aerie, I'll do what I have to, and then we can head to the west." Her eyes widened. "You don't think he's heading to Yimbu, do you?"

"Why would he?" Ivan shook his head. "He might be headed for Gaia Falls or one of the islands farther south." He turned away from the sea and looked at Kagome. "If you could say that the undead have minds, they will know that you're coming for their last link. You'll probably have a harder time with this one, and you're more likely to get seriously hurt. We'll go up with you again, and Piers and Mia will help keep them from hurting you."

"Thanks. It's a good idea, and I have a feeling that they'll put everything on the line to protect this last one. I hope it's not too much for me."

"We'll be there to help you," Kikyo said.

Giant icebergs floated past the boat, and a few days later the shore of the snowy Northern Wilds showed itself. The heavy furs that took up so much room in the cargo hold now made themselves useful, though to Kagome it was warmer than when she had lived here with Saturos. Not much warmer, but enough that none of them were in danger of falling over because of frostbite.

The baby in her stomach gave a hard kick, making her wince. _This little one is ready to come out now,_ she thought. Then she realized what that would mean. _Oh no. Please wait until I finish. Please, just a little longer._

Mike noticed her wince. "Are you all right?" he asked. "Is it the baby?"

She nodded. "Yes, it wants out."

"Let's hope it doesn't, though."

"I agree."

Kokoro, covered in layers of fur, let out a little wail. She didn't like the cold at all, and Kagome worried that it would weaken her lungs again. Even though Kagome had healed her, Kokoro's new lungs were more susceptible to catching another disease than the usual baby. The wailing didn't reach the point where it would hurt the demons' ears, but she made it known that she did not like this treatment and was going to let everyone around know about it.

"Is that Prox?" Kohaku asked, pointing ahead of them.

Lights gleamed in the distance, and Felix nodded. "Yes, that's Prox. We need to talk to the headman, and then we'll be able to move on."

Kagome hurried as best she could with her swollen belly, which wasn't very fast, and finally had to call Felix back to her. "I think some people should stay behind," she said when she didn't have to shout at him. "I don't want to take Kokoro with us, and we can't leave her here by herself."

"Good point. Who did you suggest? You can't stay, though you should."

"I know, I know. It's getting harder to move around with my stomach this big. I was thinking Kikyo and Kohaku. They're the youngest except for my brother Shippo, but my brother has to stay with me. I think it would be good for Kikyo and Kohaku. It'll let them get a small taste of parenting before they actually have to do it themselves."

"So you noticed, too?"

"It is fairly obvious. I also don't want them to get hurt. Ivan said a few days ago that this will be the most dangerous Lighthouse, and Kikyo has the least experience with this. If I could, I'd ask Mike to stay with them, too, but we need Sango Hao in case the demons are super strong."

"Your suggestion makes sense. I'll go tell them."

"Wait," she said when he moved away. "I'll ask Kikyo first. She might take it the wrong way if you just say that she has to stay."

"I'll leave it to you, then."

When they got to Prox, Felix went to talk with the chief, and Kagome sought out Kikyo. She relayed her concern about Kokoro, and while Kikyo didn't want to stay behind, she agreed. "It's too dangerous for an infant," she agreed and took her from Kagome.

When she asked Mike to stay, he was less willing than Kikyo. "If she's staying behind, then you'll need another healer," he protested. "You need me."

"We need you to stay with Kikyo," she replied. "What if something happens to the baby? You know more about healing common ailments than she does."

He looked like he was going to protest some more, but one look from Sango Hao and he gave in. "Return soon," he said. "If something happens to Sango--"

"Then Sango will pay the price," Sango cut him off. "I know the dangers. I've done this before. Do you have no faith in me?"

Kagome left at that point. No need to get involved in a lovers' quarrel, after all. Felix rented a room for the three of them, and the rest of the group dropped off any unnecessary equipment. Kagome showed Kikyo where the baby's bottles and food were and followed the rest of the team out the door.

Her legs could only take so much, and she collapsed not far from the village. Without a word, Inuyasha picked her up and carried her bridal-style the rest of the way. _I've been pushing myself for too long,_ she thought. _The Wise One chose the worst possible time for me to be doing this. If my baby gets hurt in any way because of this, I'll never forgive it._

Mars Lighthouse loomed ahead, a light beacon against the black of the edge of the world. The light display beyond Gaia Falls was beautiful, but it was like the sirens from legend. They called to the unwary; luring them away from safety with their alluring beauty, then led them to their doom. Back when she was still in school, there had been no end, but somehow it developed and threatened to eat the entire world. Then someone created the Lighthouses and saved the world from being eroded any more.

"Is this the edge of the world?" Inuyasha whispered into her ear.

She nodded. "This is called Gaia Falls. In my time, it didn't exist, but I guess something happened and it started eating at the world. These Lighthouses stopped it from eating anymore."

"Huh. Makes me glad that I didn't live long enough to see this."

They entered the Lighthouse, and Felix led them through the series of chambers that led to the Aerie. He paused before one of them, his eyes oddly bright in the light, then moved on. "That was where Karst and Agatio died," Kagome murmured, tears in her own eyes. "If they had only held on a little longer, they would have made it."

Inuyasha's ears swiveled from side to side, and through his arms she could feel how tense he was. "We're not alone," he said. "Those things are here."

"Demons?" Shippo asked.

"No. They smell like they're rotting. It's disgusting."

"Felix, the bodies are here, too," Kagome shouted.

They drew their weapons and moved on cautiously. A few steps later, the first wave fell upon them. Their stench almost drove Inuyasha to his knees, and the others in the group gagged as they sliced off the heads. "Get to the Aerie!" Felix shouted from behind the wall of undead that shielded him from view.

"Inuyasha, I need to get to the Aerie," she said.

His golden eyes were partly unfocused, but he nodded. Picking her up again, he started running over the bodies. "Miroku, use your Wind Tunnel," he yelled.

"But I'll suck up the others, too," he shouted back.

"We don't have a choice."

"Everyone, get down!" Kagome shouted.

They obeyed, not something she was expecting since she could hardly hear herself and didn't expect them to hear her, and Miroku opened up his deadly curse in his right hand.

"Wind Tunnel!"

The bodies couldn't resist the wind, and they flew into the void with screeches of anger. As they disappeared, so did the smell, and Inuyasha lost his dazed look. Some of the dust that had accumulated over the years went flying by, and they had to shield their eyes or else they would be blinded with loose flying objects.

When the roar of the wind died down, Kagome and Inuyasha looked out into the chamber. The room was a lot cleaner than when they first entered it; all the dust and ash that had collected there had gone straight into the Wind Tunnel. Miroku alone stood, his hand still outstretched in front of him, but covered with his prayer beads so that it wouldn't suck in anything else. Sango came to stand beside him, and he leaned against her; apparently his body wasn't up to doing that sort of thing without depleting his energy.

Slowly, the other stood up and looked at Miroku. An awkward silence descended upon the room until Sheba came out and asked, "What was that!"

Kagome explained an edited version of Miroku's Wind Tunnel as they moved along at a faster pace than they had before. She kept getting interrupted because the undead kept showing up to keep them away from the Aerie. They weren't hard to get rid of, but their numbers meant that they were tiring them, and they had more casualties with each run-in. Miroku used his Wind Tunnel again, but then Sango refused to let him open it a third time without rest; his body tired more quickly, and he seemed to be on the verge of collapse, but he refused to ride Kirara. The demon cat still appeared to be a normal one, and he didn't want that illusion shattered.

"Are we almost there?" Sango panted after their fifth encounter.

"I don't know," answered Kagome. "I've only been in the Aerie, not the inside. Hey Felix, are we almost to the top?"

"Yes," he replied. "It's just up these steps."

She relayed the news to Sango, and a new spring entered their strides. At the top, she saw the planet Mars still floating over the opening where the Mars Star resided. Inuyasha ran up the steps and stopped in front of the red planet. "Now what?" he asked.

"Now you put me down and I cut the link."

"Remember to put that guard around yourself," he reminded her as he set her down.

Her legs crossed by themselves, and she had to catch herself with her hands. Closing her eyes, she became aware of the others around her, but ignored them. _Put up the barrier first,_ she said to herself, forming the wall again. She felt Piers and Mia put their hands on her arms. _Ready to heal me if something gets through again._

The baby in her belly kicked again, harder this time. _Not yet,_ she begged. _Just wait a little longer._

The baby chose to ignore her and kicked. With her physical ears, she heard worried voices. "I think she's going into labor," she heard Mia say. "I hope she can hold on until this is over."

The Mercury Adept issued more orders, but Kagome didn't focus on it. Instead, she searched for the planet's conscious. Like the others, it wasn't angry that she was there. It had lots of energy, though, and when it greeted her, it felt like it was trying to bounce her up and down like a ball. _I need to find the link. Can you show me?_

It recognized her request and started spinning faster. It led her around itself several times before coming to the spot where it connected to the undead. Gathering her miko energy, she prepared to blast it, but before she could unleash her power, the spot pulsed and sent a blast of its own at her. Her spirit felt the pain, but her body felt nothing except what she now knew were labor contractions.

Most of her energy was going into the labor, and that weakened her spirit's energy. The link knew she was losing power, and it aimed for her wall. Without any support from her body, it shattered, and the blast continued barreling on until it hit her physical body. Both Kagome's spirit and body screamed.

The link shot again, and Kagome felt it hit her abdomen, where her baby was trying to make its way into the world. In her spirit form, she felt the contractions stop, and the baby inside her cried out where none but she could hear it. She felt her body stop trying to push it out; the child wouldn't be able to come out on its own. It would never leave her body unless something forced it.

Another blast hit her body, and her spirit, body and child all screamed, though her body was the only one that was heard. As fast as she was able, she gathered her miko energy and sent out a bolt to deflect the next one. Before it could send another one, she sent out all her power in a wave. The link disintegrated, and the planet spun her around itself again. _Okay, that's enough,_ she told it. _I need to get back to my body._

It reluctantly let her go, and she disengaged from it. Instead of joining her body, she entered only her abdomen. She couldn't see anything, but she felt the presence of the baby, and how afraid it was. Its home had just started trying to push it out, then it got attacked by something. It didn't want to move, and when it felt her nearby, its undeveloped consciousness flinched away from her.

_Shh,_ she soothed it. _You need to come out. You can't stay in here; you're too big._

The baby wouldn't listen. It didn't know what she was, and it was afraid. Through the link with her body, she felt how tired it was. But as soon as she touched the link with herself, her body started the contractions again. She felt someone pick her up heard Mia say that they would lose both her and the baby if this kept up. The dropping sensation indicated that they had just gone down the elevator, and now they were hurrying her back to Prox for her baby to be born. But the baby refused to cooperate.

The contractions continued to weaken her, but she didn't join her body. She touched the baby's mind and felt its fear. With the strength her spirit still had, she bathed it in love and assured it that the outside would be different, but not bad. It couldn't understand words, but she showed it through feelings, which it did understand.

Outside, she felt the temperature around her body change from cold to warm, which meant they made it to Prox. "She still hasn't woken up," Mia said. Her voice sounded worried. "She should have woken up by now."

Her contractions grew worse, but the baby was less fearful than before. Its fear was still there, but now her contractions moved it to where it was supposed to be. Feeling that it would be okay, she rejoined her body, and the pain she couldn't feel before now hit her like a sledgehammer. She would have sat straight up if Piers and Jenna hadn't been holding her down.

Her contractions lasted another seventeen hours. In between bouts, Kikyo forced her to eat something. Close to the end, they came faster and harder until Mia announced that she was done. Kagome could hear something happening down at her other end, but she was exhausted and couldn't work up the energy to look. Piers stayed with her, sending his Psynergy through her to replenish her somewhat.

Hushed whispers made her open her eyes again, and she noticed that Piers was the only man in the room. Looking over at her right hand, she saw that she had been squeezing Sango's hand, and released it. "Sorry about that," she said.

"Don't worry about it," the demon slayer replied, rubbing her sore hand. "You couldn't help it."

She still had yet to see her child. "Mia, where is my baby?" she asked. She could barely recognize her own voice; it sounded so hoarse and tired.

"You have a son," Mia said, but she still didn't come where Kagome could see her.

"What is it? Is something wrong with my son?"

Now Mia walked to her head with the others. All of them had worried faces. "When you were cutting the links, I think it affected your baby."

"What's wrong with him?"

The healer lowered the bundle in her arms, and Kagome took him. She saw four limbs and ten fingers and toes. Moving on to the head, she saw a red, wrinkled face with shut eyes. Her eyes moved up and stopped. He had the fine hair that babies have, black like hers. That was not what stopped her gaze, though. Two small triangles sat on his head. "He has dog ears," she whispered, touching one of them. It twitched away from her questioning finger and lay flat against his head. "How did this happen?"

Sheba cleared her throat. "We think that it may be from the undead. They attacked you, and it probably affected your son."

The miko looked at the demon child in her arms and hugged him. "My son," she murmured while thinking, _How am I going to explain this to Felix?_


	45. Chapter 45

**I have good news, and I have bad news. The good news is I'm updating! The bad news is this might be the last chapter in a while/ever. I doubt ever, but in case y'all don't know, Tropical storm Ermesto is coming my way tomorrow, and if it's like last time, we might get our power knocked out. If that's all that happens, then I'll update when I can. If the winds blow something through my house and kills me, then it's unlikely that I will rise from the dead and write more of this. I will try to stay safe and update, but if it's my time to go, then there isn't a whole lot I can do. But don't let that news bring you down; enjoy the chapter!**

&&

While she held her baby, Jenna said, "Piers, you know I love you. We need to get Kagome some new clothes, so could you step out for a sec?"

The Mercury Adept removed his hands from Kagome's shoulders and left. A bone-numbing weariness entered her when he took away his healing hands. Sango took her baby, and the other women dressed her in the warmest clothes they had and covered her in furs. When she was changed, they took the bloodied bedding out, and Mia and Sheba came back with a new one.

When all was ready, the men came in. Whoever told them to come had also told them about the "defects" of the baby because they didn't show surprise at the ears. Inuyasha showed a lot of interest in the baby. His illusion-violet eyes studied the baby as it moved its limbs. Shippo touched one of the ears and watched with fascination as it kept moving away from his fingers.

At length Felix asked, "How long will you need to rest?"

Kagome looked up from the baby. "What do you mean?"

"How much rest will you need before you can move again?"

She was about to answer, but Mia beat her to it. "She needs another two days. If she moves before that in this weather, she will collapse, and we can't move the baby either."

"We don't have two days to spare."

"Then you can go on without us."

"Us?"

"I'm not leaving her alone."

Sango Hao looked at her brother, then spoke up. "We can spare two days," she said. "My father and the other villagers can hold up until then."

"I can move tomorrow," Kagome protested. "I'll be fine."

"But the baby won't," said Mia.

"Yes he will."

Everyone looked at Inuyasha. "Kikyo told me what's going on," he said to Kagome. "That baby's part demon, so he'll be able to take it if you can."

"The baby will be fine," she told them. "We'll leave tomorrow."

Felix looked to Mia and Piers. Mia shook her head. "This goes against my better judgment, but we can't afford to wait."

Kagome made sure to cover the children in the warmest furs they could find and then draped her own over him and Kokoro, leaving a space for them to breathe. When they set out, Inuyasha wouldn't let her walk; he carried her, her son and Kokoro. On either side of them, Jenna and Garet stayed close by, ready to lend some heat if they were needed.

Since she didn't have to walk and Inuyasha was a half-demon, the trip back to the ship was shorter than the trip to Prox. While the ship set sail for Trap Island, she heard Garet and Isaac talking about how Inuyasha never seemed to tire and how strong he was. He almost seemed inhuman.

The babies needed warmth, so Kagome was forced to stay in the cabin this time. It didn't matter as much, though, since she wasn't seasick. With two babies that needed milk, she fed the two of them the same, and neither one seemed to go hungry. Caring for them was trying, but as one who had raised many babies in her time, it wasn't as hard as it would have been if she'd done this when she had first gotten married. Another factor that made this easier was that she had help from everyone aboard the ship. In earlier years, she'd had to raise the children by herself, but with sixteen other helpers, it was much easier.

Kikyo proved to be a big help. She had gotten over her prejudice on the way over, and now she learned from Kagome about infants. "What's wrong with her?" Kikyo cried when Kokoro started crying. "What did I do?"

"It's nothing you did," Kagome assured her. "Here, take him." She switched babies with her and started sliding the top of her robe off her shoulders. "She's hungry."

"It's strange to see this," said Kikyo while watching the hungry baby feed.

"It's something we all do. Once she finishes, we'll have to burp her, then she'll sleep."

"It must be hard. You had no children, and now you have two."

"I don't mind. I've raised children before, so this isn't new. Except one of them is my own now." She smiled at her son. "He hasn't opened his eyes yet, but I won't worry about it. If he's part demon like Inuyasha thinks, then this might be something that comes with that."

"Is that also why you haven't named him yet?"

She shook her head. "No, that's a different reason. I know what I want to name him, but his father might not agree. And I want his father here when he is named."

"Isn't he?"

"What?"

"Your husband. Isn't he Inuyasha?"

"Inuyasha?" She laughed. "No, he isn't. At one time he could have been, but no, he's not my husband."

"You two certainly act like you're married."

Kokoro finished, and Kagome gave her to her niece so she could practice burping her. She had just put her robes back in the right spot when Felix came through the door. "Can I do anything to help?" he asked.

"I think we have it covered," Kikyo answered.

Rising, Kagome offered her son to him. "Here, you should hold him," she said. _It's only right that his father hold him._

She had to position his arms so he would support the baby's head. The Venus Adept froze when the baby was put into his arms, so Kagome pushed him into her chair. "You don't have to be so stiff," she said, not sure if she wanted to laugh or cry. "He won't break if you relax."

"I haven't held a baby in a long time," he said, looking down at her son.

The baby squirmed, and Felix froze again. "It's in a baby's nature to move," said Kagome. "We don't like staying still for long periods of time, and neither do they. If you want, you can take him outside. They both could use some fresh air."

"Will it be okay?" he and Kikyo asked.

"It'll be fine as long as you don't drop them."

The breeze felt heavenly after being cooped up inside for the past few weeks. This was the first time she had taken her son out of the cabin since boarding the ship, and while she wanted to be the one who held him, she thought Felix would want a chance. Or he would if he knew that it was his son. The deck rolled with the waves, but it seemed normal to those with their sea legs. At the moment, no one was sick, and everyone was enjoying nature as best they could. Kohaku joined Kikyo and Kokoro, and the three of them went to talk to Sango Hao and Mike at the mast. Piers steered them to where Sango Hao claimed Yimbu was located. Kagome saw Miroku talking with Inuyasha, Shippo and Sango, and went to join them.

"Kagome, you're well enough to come outside," said Sango in greeting.

She nodded, keeping one eye on Felix and the baby. "I would've exploded if I'd stayed in there any longer. Besides, it's about time Kokoro came out again, and my baby needs to come outside sometime." She turned to Miroku. "How are you? The Wind Tunnel seemed to take a lot out of you."

"It appears that my body isn't up to the stress anymore, but I've had time to rest, and now I'm much better. Thank you for your concern. How is motherhood treating you?"

"It's hard to believe. I've raised lots of children, but this is my first. I hope I can do a good job."

"Of course you will," said Sango. "There's no way you can't do a good job."

"He'll have a hard time," Inuyasha said.

"What do you mean?" asked the miko, though she had a feeling that she knew where he was going with this.

"You saw him; he's a demon, or part demon. You don't have demons here anymore, but the humans won't accept him at first. He's different, and that will drive people away from him."

"We live in a forest, and few people know how to get to us."

"He'll eventually want to leave, and you won't be able to stop him. You can try to shelter him, but he's got a rough life ahead of him."

If Kagome didn't know him as well as she did, she would've missed the hints of bitterness in his eyes that meant he was speaking from experience. "I'll take care of him," she said. "I know normal humans won't be able to accept him at first, but there are others on Weyard that don't look like us. You saw the Proxians; they have multi-colored skins and pointed ears. I'm sure there's someone out there who will see him as a person and not a dangerous thing."

She could tell that Inuyasha wanted to say something to the contrary, but he held his tongue. That wasn't like him, and she would have questioned it except she saw Miroku subtly elbow his side to make him keep his opinion to himself. It didn't matter what Inuyasha thought; Kagome would stay by her son's side and make sure he didn't have to go through what Inuyasha did. She would make sure of that.

&&

The ship cut through the still surface of the glassy ocean. No wind blew, but Piers' Lemurian ship needed no wind; Psynergy was what kept it powered. It created its own wind, which Felix was grateful for because the sun would have been unbearable otherwise. Steering the ship would have been torture without that wind. Everyone except the two Mars Adepts had already gone back into the cabin, and they were almost ready to call the quits, too.

They had stopped back in Contigo to restock on supplies, then moved onward. That had been nearly a week ago, and Sango Hao had assured him that Wana was nearby. He could tell she was worried about her father and her village, and that was why he was still keeping the ship moving instead of anchoring and letting the group cool off in the water. It had been over a year since the two from Yimbu had come to seek their help, and he could see anxiety growing in both of them the longer they were away from their home. If what the Hao siblings said were true, the villagers should be able to hold out in relatively good condition, but not for much longer. The island had limited resources, and once the demons took over one water source, they didn't have a prayer.

Looking ahead, he noticed that the sun had started sinking below the waterline. Soon it would be dark, and they would have to stop or risk running into shoals. _We should be near Yimbu. Any day now we should be able to see it to starboard._

The sunlight only lasted for another half-hour. Once Felix deemed it too dark to keep going in safety, he lowered the anchor and sat down on top of the cabin, his legs dangling over the edge and his arms on the lower rail. A small wind now floated past, cooling his drenched body. _Piers would have stopped before this,_ he thought, resting his forehead on one of the rails. _He'd say I was reckless. He could be right, but he's so protective over this boat. This is more of a wife to him than Hamma is at times._

Below him, he heard the cabin door open and close, and Kagome and Inuyasha stepped out on deck. His eyes watched them as they walked to the edge of the deck. Kagome made sure to stay a little ways from the edge, keeping her unnamed baby safe from tumbling over. Those two, Kagome and Inuyasha, intrigued him. The entire group did, but those two more so than the rest, especially Kagome. When she felt that he wasn't watching her, he saw her eyes grow sad about something. Felix felt that he knew her from somewhere, but he couldn't quite place it, and it annoyed him to no end. However, she acted as though they hadn't met until a year ago, so he didn't have to remember where he had met her before, if they ever met at all.

Their words floated on the small breeze and carried up to him, though it did him no good because he couldn't understand what they were saying. At least he could recognize voices. "Daijoubu ka, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Hai," the man replied in his gruff voice. His unusually long hair blew back on the wind, making him appear from the back like one of the Jupiter maidens without wings.

Inuyasha growled and thumped a fist against the rail, and Felix's eyes widened when he saw the dent where the fist impacted the rail. _Piers is going to have a fit when he sees that._

"Wanajima doko?" Inuyasha said. He sounded impatient.

Kagome looked over the rail, leaned forward. "Wanajima wa soko desu!" she cried, one hand pointing out.

Both Felix and Inuyasha followed her finger, and Felix stood up once he saw what she was pointing at. _Lights. There are lights in that direction. It's faint, but that must be where Wana Island is._

&&

The cabin didn't keep out the heat very well, and Inuyasha didn't help anything, prowling around the edge and generally making himself a nuisance. When Kagome noticed the light growing dimmer, she decided to take Inuyasha out of the room before he tried to slice open the next person to talk to him. "Inuyasha, let's go out," she said.

He was more than willing to follow, and the two of them walked out into the cooling air. Inuyasha kept going to the rail, but Kagome made sure that she and her baby were a good distance away from the edge. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Felix sitting on top of the cabin and felt his eyes on her. However, Inuyasha brought her attention back forward.

"Are you okay?" she asked. _He was so restless inside, but he doesn't have anywhere to go out here, either._

"Yeah," he replied his hair swaying in the gentle wind. Growling, he slammed his fist into the railing, and Kagome winced. _Piers won't appreciate that._

"Where is Trap Island?" he asked.

She shrugged and looked out to sea. A small twinkle close to the edge of the sea caught her attention. It could have been a star, except no star had that color. _If it's not a star, but there aren't any towns in this part of the world, then it must be…Wana Island!_

"Trap Island is there!" she cried, pointing to the bright spot.

Behind her, she heard Felix jump down from the roof of the cabin and join them at the rail. "Finally," he said.

"We can see it! What are you waiting for?" she asked.

He gestured around them. "If we try to sail right now, we'll run into any shoals that are between us. We have to wait for morning."

As much as she wanted to get a move on, she could see his point. "Fine," she sighed. "If you're certain."

He didn't answer, but he continued to watch the dot where Wana lay.

When Kagome woke the next morning, Felix was already steering the ship towards Wana. She and Kikyo fed the two little ones, then went out to watch Wana grow larger. Sango Hao and Kohaku were on edge, one short step from flinging themselves into the ocean and swimming to the island. Mike and Kikyo's presences kept them from snapping, but just barely. Their knuckles were white from gripping the rails, and Kagome wouldn't be surprised if they left dents in the metal.

"What exactly are we going to do once we land?" Sango asked. "We don't know where the villagers have gone."

"I think Sango Hao and Kohaku know where they are," the miko responded. "We'll just have to trust them and bring as much water and food as we can. We don't know how much of either they have left."

"Of course. I hope we make it before everyone is gone."

Felix dropped the anchor, and the two siblings from the island bolted off and onto land. The others threw supplies down to them and carried what they could on their own backs. Inuyasha carried more than usual, but by this time they didn't comment on his unusual strength.

"Shippo, are you okay?" asked Kagome, looking at the small fox. His tan face was pale, and he had bags under his eyes. His feet dragged, and he moved slowly, as if to conserve energy in every movement. When he looked at her, even his green eyes were dull. Still, he found the energy to smile at her.

"I'm fine," he said. "I'm just tired."

"When this is over, you can rest, okay?"

He smiled faintly and turned his attention to putting one foot in front of the other.

Sango Hao and Kohaku kept up a brisk pace, but they could only go so fast without leaving the rest of them behind. Kagome was still recovering from her son's birth, and Shippo's short legs, coupled with his exhaustion, could only move at a snail's pace compared to what he used to do. Even Miroku and Sango seemed to be dragging their feet.

Through a series of caves and plateaus they traveled, their journey split half in the dark of the caves and half in the blinding bright of the sun. Because Wana was surrounded by water, the humidity made sure that the temperature stayed at a constant, clothes-sticking-to-skin hot. The babies didn't like the oppressive heat and would have wailed except Mia and Piers used their Psynergy to make a cooling aura around them. Kagome felt the cool air because she held her son, and she was sure Kikyo felt it, too, from Kokoro.

In front, Sango Hao and Kohaku stopped without warning. "What is it?" Felix asked.

"We're here," Kohaku murmured. Raising his voice, he called, though still softly, "Father! Sango and I have returned."

"Kohaku?"

They turned towards the sound, and Kagome recognized Nicolas, though he had grown older. Age and the tension from the close proximity to the demons had added more lines to his face, but he looked years younger when he saw his children.

"We're back, Father," Sango Hao said.

The two young hunters ran to their father, but the Sango Kagome watched was her friend from the Sengoku Jidai. Her face was closed, but Kagome knew exactly what she was thinking. "Sango-chan," she murmured, using the endearing suffix from their homeland. _She's thinking about how she and Kohaku never had a happy reunion. Kohaku killed their father, and Naraku made sure that the rest of the demon slayers had been killed. Then Kohaku died with Naraku._

"It's all right," Sango assured her. "At least they can be with a loving family once this is all done."

Once the trio broke apart, Felix strode up to Nicolas. "Where are the demons?" he asked.

Nicolas's face grew grim. "They're everywhere, but they seem to be originating from the mountain where you said the demons were sealed."

"Something must have happened to affect it," he replied. "I'll go look into it." He gestured behind him. "We have food for you, and water. Please distribute it among you and the rest of your people; we will take care of the demons."

"You just got here. Don't you want to rest first?"

"Don't you think Shippo should stay here?" Miroku whispered. "Look at him; he won't last."

The poor fox looked even worse than he did when they first got off the boat. If she looked closely, Kagome could see his tail and pointed ears through the illusion. "Shippo, maybe you should stay here," she said.

He looked at her and shook his head. "I have to go," he said. "I won't be left behind like before. I can fight, too."

"Are you sure?"

"Just leave him alone," Inuyasha said. "He'll only follow."

Felix told Nicolas that no, they were all going to move on and take care of the demon. He would have tried harder, but Felix gave him the food, and he hurried back through the entrance of the humans' haven to give the rest of the survivors much-needed sustenance. In that time, Felix gave the order to move out, and they all followed.

"Father will be upset with us for leaving again," Kohaku remarked to his older sister.

She nodded as they scaled the rocky face of the cliff. "Yes, but he will understand once we get rid of the demons."


	46. Chapter 46

**I've been suffering from a severe case of writer's block, but since it's been so long I relented and decided to post this chapter. This may be the second-to-last chapter, but I'm not positive yet. Sorry to keep y'all waiting.**

&&

Kagome's miko senses were going haywire; she sensed demons everywhere, and she could tell Kikyo could feel them, too. Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga and held it ready to blast any demon that came his way. The others similarly got ready to defend against any attackers. They were all wary, and because their goal was so close their senses sharpened to the point of almost demonic quality. Even the babies, normally loud and demanding, felt the tension and were silent.

Beneath the illusion, Inuyasha's ears twitched. "Here they come," he said, and a moment later chaos washed over them. The demons and undead mixed together, which swelled the ranks of the attackers. However, the Adepts' ability to hit more than one target at a time evened the odds, and with Inuyasha's Wind Scars blowing away large chunks out of the ranks gave them a slight advantage. Miroku did what he could, but he tired too easily and relied instead on his sutras to keep them at bay.

Kikyo had given Kokoro to Kagome at the start of the fighting, so Kagome had no hands with which to defend herself or anyone else. She couldn't use her miko powers because she might hurt her son, who most likely had demon blood in him. Sango stayed at her side, and Kirara had chosen to fight for her mistress rather than remain a small kitten. Kagome doubted that the other Adepts noticed, but if they did she hoped they would see that she was defending her and wouldn't try to attack the poor fire cat.

The screams of the hurt demons and undead upset the two babies, and they started wailing so loud Kagome was afraid they would burst. Unfortunately, that brought more attention to her and the defenseless babies. Her feet took command of the situation and started beating a path upward, away from the fighting. However, the fight seemed to take on a life of its own, and she could see it always on her heels, her friends keeping the demons at bay, but forced to give ground due to sheer numbers. Glancing down, she saw Shippo running at her side. His illusion was definitely transparent, and his breathing sounded labored. "Shippo, are you okay?" she asked.

He looked up and smiled, about to reassure her, but then his eyes widened and his smile vanished. "I can't keep it up," he gasped, and his illusion shattered. On the battlefield, she could see Inuyasha's silver hair and dog ears. "I'm sorry," the fox cub whispered.

"It's not your fault," she said. "Here, get on my back. I can handle your weight and theirs. You can't walk right now or defend yourself," she pointed out when he protested. "Hurry."

Once his arms were securely around her shoulders, she took off again. Now she started recognizing some of the scenery. _This is the path up the mountain to Kokoro. If I can wake her up, maybe she'll be able to stop all this._ With renewed vigor, she ran with the still squalling babies in her arms and Shippo on her back. Sparing a glance backward to see how close the fighting was, her heart stopped. Felix blasted another demon with Ragnarok, but his eyes were on her. Horror and despair warred on his face, and beneath that she could see small hints of anger rising to the surface. Unable to look at him any longer, she fled upward.

She struggled up the path, her nerves tingling from the close proximity of the demons. Because of the babies in her arms, each foot had to be placed carefully or risk stepping in a hole and twisting an ankle. The path was steep in some places, but she had an easier time than the last because Shippo had regained some of his strength; since he wasn't sustaining any illusions, he rested enough to transform into the pink balloon. "Where are we going?" he asked.

The miko looked up and saw what looked like part of a claw several yards above them. "I think we're close," she said. "Keep going up."

The fox-turned-balloon obediently floated higher. Kagome's eyes stayed on the claw and traveled upwards when she could see more. The claw led to a scaly leg, which led to a gigantic body, and the neck led to a reptilian head. "Here," Kagome said, and Shippo let them down.

"Is this Kokoro?" he asked when he turned back into his fox form.

She nodded. "We have to wake her up, though I'm not sure how to go about it."

Hitting the side of her head didn't make a difference, and shouting at her had the same result. Shippo even tried throwing foxfire at her, but it didn't even burn her scales. "I don't know what will wake her up if fire won't do anything," panted Shippo. "Maybe I should go get Inuyasha and have him wake her up, or even Sango or Miroku."

"I don't think that's a good idea," she replied, looking up at the reptilian body of her friend. The fading light reflected off her scales, making her look like a large pile of jewels glowing in a soft light. "Inuyasha would try to destroy her, and I doubt Miroku's sutras would work on her. She isn't a demon, after all, and that's why Sango wouldn't know what to do, either."

Her son started wailing, and Kokoro joined in. Abandoning her attempts to wake dragon Kokoro, she sat down and tried to quiet the two little ones. The noise was so loud she couldn't hear the demon gryphons hissing down at them. While she was busy with the children, they swooped down, talons extended, and she didn't hear a thing. Shippo wasn't so impaired.

"Kagome, look out!" he cried, pointing and putting a wall of foxfire between them and the demons.

The gryphons tore through the firewall like it didn't even exist and continued on with their speed undiminished. Kagome could see the blood already on their claws and beaks, and their green feathers looked like they had rust on some of the lower feathers. In their eyes she could see her own terrified reflection, and that scared her more than the talons because they were too close if she could see herself. Paralyzed, she watched as they shot forward. Just before they made the final descent and ripped them apart, her eyes shut on their own accord.

When she opened them a split-second later, all that was left of the gryphons were a few small feathers floating on the air. She blinked again to see if her eyesight was failing, but the gryphons didn't reappear even after several blinks. Her ears told her that the babies had stopped crying, but another sound took its place, and it originated from above her head. Looking up, she saw a head chewing something, and she assumed the gryphons had ended up as her lunch because feathers continued to float down from her mouth.

"I guess she's awake now," Shippo murmured, craning his neck so he could see her. "How do we get her attention?"

Before Kagome could respond, Kokoro's head sank down until she was eye-level with the two of them. Kokoro's golden eyes were big enough that Kagome could see her whole torso in them. The miko waited for the dragon, to do something, but she just looked at her as if asking what she was doing here.

"Kokoro, we need your help," she said. "The demons have found another route to this world, and they attacked the villagers. We need to get by and try to find out where they're coming from."

The dragon drew back, and Kagome was afraid that she didn't understand what was happening or was going to ignore it. A second later, though, the claws receded from their places on the mountain, and a human Kokoro stood in front of them. "Where are the villagers?" she asked. Her voice sounded husky, but she hadn't used it for ten years, so that was understandable.

"They're in hiding, but I need to find that other entrance and stop the demons from coming out."

"I know where it is."

"What? Why didn't you stop them if you knew?"

"They weakened me, so I could block the main entrance, but I couldn't block the second one. It's close." She stopped. "We won't be going alone."

As one, Kagome and Shippo turned to see Kikyo running towards them. "I'm going with you," she panted, her black hair sticking to the sides of her sweaty face.

"Very well," said Kokoro before Kagome could say anything. "We'll need you where we're going. She's just like you and your special powers. I can smell it in her," she added to Kagome. "You can only do so much with two infants; let her carry part of your burden. At least until we find a way to stop them."

She started walking, and her body language told Kagome what she didn't say aloud. _She's willing to help us, but right now more than anything she wants to go down to her family. I wonder if the Wise One told her about this, too; she seems to be taking all of this in stride._

The next entrance was not far from the main one; in fact, it was only a few yards away from where her right claw had been stationed. "I don't see how you couldn't have just reached down and covered this one, too," she commented.

"I told you, the demons weakened me. I could stay in the position I was in originally, but I couldn't move." She stopped and sniffed at the entrance. "Something is forcing them out, and it's in here."

"How do you know that?" Kikyo asked.

Kokoro smiled at her. "I'm a dragon; I was born to smell out demons."

The dragon and Shippo went on, and Kagome and Kikyo stayed a few feet behind. Kagome would have liked to walk with Kokoro, but Kikyo held her back. "Why did you lie to us?" she asked. "Do you have any idea what you did to Uncle Felix? To the rest of them?"

"Of course I do," Kagome whispered back. "But the Wise One said I couldn't say anything, and it was right. Felix wouldn't have let me seal the Lighthouses if he knew who I was. If I'd had a choice, I would've let you know, but I wasn't, so I didn't. Let's talk about this later. Right now we have to stop this demon problem."

Inside the cave, Shippo had to conjure a light so they could see, but even then the darkness seemed to swallow the feeble light, and beyond the border of the light the company could hear growls and hisses from the demons. "Why won't they attack us?" Kikyo whispered.

Kokoro answered her. "They haven't prepared themselves for the sunlight above, so they're still here. As you can see, there isn't any light down here, and the fire hurts their eyes."

Looking down at Shippo, Kikyo asked, "Can't you make a bigger fire?"

"I'm doing the best I can," he muttered.

"He's kept up the illusions on himself and Inuyasha for too long," said Kagome. "He doesn't have the strength to make anything bigger. We'll have to make do with what we have."

As they continued on, Kagome noticed a green tinge just beyond the light of Shippo's foxfire. "Is something glowing?" she whispered.

"I think so," said Kokoro, squinting her eyes to see beyond the fire. "I know a special kind of fungus glows in caves and other dark, damp places. This could be where demons come to prepare for the outside world. It's much softer, but I think it's all they have in the form of light." Her eyes narrowed. "Demons aren't the only things down here anymore."

"What do you mean?" They stopped.

"I smell a human, and it isn't any of us. It's a man."

"Where?" asked Kikyo.

Twisting her head in different directions, Kokoro decided to head to the right. "It smells like it's coming this way."

Several feet into the new tunnel, Shippo's light stuttered and died. From the glow of the fungi Kagome could see his surprised face as he stared, dumbfounded, at his hand. Closing his fist, he reopened it and seemed surprised when his fire didn't reappear. He repeated the action, but achieved the same result. "I'm not too tired for this," he muttered, trying again.

"Don't worry about it," said Kagome. "It's not worth burning yourself out."

"Aunt Kagome, I'll take an infant," Kikyo said.

"What?" _Where did that come from?_

"We'll need your spiritual power, and yours is greater than mine. If you give me a baby, then you can use your power, right?"

"Yes," she replied slowly. _If I'm careful._ She handed Kokoro to her niece. _If we have to use our miko power, she may not know to direct it away from the baby she's holding, but it won't affect Kokoro since she doesn't have demon blood in her._

They followed dragon Kokoro's nose through the passages of green light. Kagome stayed in the rear, but something called for her to go right instead of straight. She remained aware of the feeling, but she trusted Kokoro's sense of smell more than the pull. At length, Kokoro stopped. "There are demons ahead of us," she whispered. Turning to Kagome, she said, "I can take care of some of them, but you need to go ahead and get rid of the cause. Once that's gone, they'll stop going to the surface. Ready?"

"Right now?"

"They're around the next corner. From the scent, it's a big cavern, and there are a lot of demons in it. Are you ready?"

"Where am I going?"

"It's to the right."

"Okay, I'm ready."

"Let's go!"

Kokoro and Kikyo ran in first, Kokoro with her wings extended to lift her into flight and Kikyo with her miko energy ready to blast. Giving them five seconds, Kagome ran right. In the cavern, she saw Kokoro and Kikyo, two small humans, fighting against more demons than Naraku could ever call. As soon as she saw the number of demons, her first instinct was to stop and zap the demons into oblivion. The only things keeping her from doing just that was her son and Kokoro's direction that she had to go right. The best way to help them was to go right, so she would go right.

Her son tightly clutched to her chest, she darted in the direction pulling her. Out of the corner of her eye she could see demons coming for her, but either Kokoro or Kikyo would blast them before they were close enough to attack. One did get past them, but Shippo's foxfire took care of it. "Oh, I didn't know you were with me," she said when the demon turned to ash.

"Someone has to keep you safe," he said, even though he was shaking from exhaustion. Using his demon magic drained him more than usual, but he wouldn't stop even if she asked him.

A separate corridor with more green light appeared, and Kagome sped into it. The atmosphere took on an eerie quality, but she kept going. _What is this feeling? It's like something is telling me something bad is going to happen. What is so terrible that it's forcing the demons out and making me feel this way? What if it hurts my baby?_ Her arms brought her baby closer to herself, making him squeak in protest.

Shippo stopped. His small nose quivered, sniffing something she couldn't. "I can smell it," he said. "There's a human at the end of this tunnel."

_Could it be…_She didn't allow herself to finish that thought. "How far until the end?"

"Just a few more feet."


	47. Chapter 47

**Oh, no! We've come to the end! Yes, it's a long one, but I figured you'd want it now, and I don't feel like splitting it up. It's been fun working on it, but unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. There won't be anymore tags to this story. Possibly an epilogue, but no sequel. (I might change my mind later, but I seriously doubt it.) So, thanks for staying with me this far. If you want an epilogue, let me know. Otherwise, this is the end. I love you all!**

&&

The fungi inside the cavern that the tunnel led into was much brighter than the ones in the tunnel, and Kagome had to blink a few times to clear her eyes from the spots dancing in front of them. When she could focus them again, she continued blinking, expecting to see the sight in front of her yet unable to believe it. Kikyo's father, Jeremy, stood in the center of the room with his back turned to them. In his arms was Kikyo. Kagome frowned. _That's impossible. Kikyo is in the other room with Kokoro, fighting the demons. She can't be here._

Her miko senses tested this false Kikyo in front of her. This Kikyo wasn't a fake, her senses said. She was the real Kikyo, the dead mother of the other one. For a dead person, she looked remarkably healthy. Her pale hands stood out against the brown of Jeremy's shirt. Her hair had a healthy sheen in the green light of the fungus. The clothes, the miko uniform she was buried in, looked to be in good order. Kagome couldn't see her face, but she assumed it looked as healthy as the rest of her.

"Is that the cause?" Shippo whispered.

His voice was only meant to reach her ears, but both Jeremy and his wife turned to look at them. Yes, she did look the same, except her eyes had lost their shine. Now they were as dead as she would find on a fish in the market. Her grip on Jeremy's arm tightened, and he moved to stand in front of her. "I know why you're here," he said. "But I won't let you kill her."

"I guess that's our answer," replied Kagome to Shippo. "Jeremy, your wife is dead. She left this place a long time ago."

"No," he argued. "She's back here, with me, and I won't let you take her from me. I will never leave her again."

"Jeremy, you don't have a choice."

"He won't listen to you, Kagome," Shippo said. "He's caught in her spell."

"Spell?"

He nodded. "Demons can smell human spells."

"But she's dead."

The look he gave her told her that he thought this a simple matter, and she was a dunce for not understanding. "Just because she's dead doesn't mean that she changed into something other than a human. Even zombies were human at one time."

Turning back to the two in front of them, Kagome addressed Kikyo. "Let him go," she said. "You loved Jeremy; I know you don't want him to die here."

She didn't expect an answer because most of the undead lost the ability to speak once they died, but Kikyo surprised her. Opening her mouth with perfect teeth, she replied, "He is my husband, and his place is by my side. With his help we can go back to the surface and live in the sun and fresh air again."

"What do you mean?" With horrified eyes, Kagome took in how sickly and emaciated Jeremy looked, while Kikyo looked more alive than he did.

"He can talk with the living still, and through me he can understand the dead as well. Because he is still alive, he can give us the ability to endure the light and the heat of day, and as a reward, he will never have to leave me again."

"You're killing him!"

Kikyo shook her head. "No, he is not allowed to die. We need him alive if he is to help us."

The live miko almost responded, but Shippo tugged on her pants to get her attention. "There's someone controlling her," he whispered. "She's not what we're looking for. I can see a thread connecting her to something else deeper in the mountain."

"Can you follow it?"

He shook his head. "Those two are blocking the way. It's right behind them." He looked up at her, his green eyes appearing neon in the fungal light. "I'll distract them, then you go and kill the thing that's controlling the demons."

She nodded, and Shippo charged them. He called up his illusory magic for them to fight, and she ran past and into the hole behind them. The fungus lined all sides of the tunnel, so she had no problems seeing where she was going. Against her chest, her small son whimpered. "Ssh," she soothed him. "I'm surprised you've stayed quiet this long."

Ahead, she could sense a demonic aura, a powerful one. Not as powerful as Naraku's or Sesshoumaru's, but enough that she stopped and looked around for a place to leave her son for safety. Unfortunately, no such place existed in her line of vision. _I don't have a choice except to put my son in danger with me. Fate must truly hate me to give a son and keep putting us in all sorts of danger._

"Please enter, Miko," said a voice at the end of the tunnel.

Not having anything else she could do, Kagome did as the voice bid. Her heart pounded in her chest. The fungus was not as numerous when the tunnel opened up, so the darkness hid some of the outer parts and the middle of the cavern. However, the person who addressed her stood right where she could see him. His cold, cerulean eyes gazed at her, and she felt that she was looking at a male Mia. To her miko senses, he reeked of a demonic aura. "Who are you?" she asked. _He looks familiar; where have I seen him before?_

The man smiled without any warmth. "So we meet again," he said. "Though last time we hardly had time to be introduced. I am Alex, formerly of Imil."

She frowned, then the memory of him healing Karst and Agatio on Jupiter Lighthouse came to her. "You were the one who was after the Golden Sun."

"Yes, that was my desire. You see, before I became the man I was then, I was part of someone you knew very well. I still have his memories of you and the frustration he felt every time you thwarted him."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Perhaps these will help you to remember."

A buzzing sound filled her ears, and behind the man she saw swarms of the Saimyoushou, the poisonous insects that caused Miroku to seal his Wind Tunnel. "It can't be," she murmured. "We killed him." Her horrified eyes turned back to him. "You should be dead."

The incarnation of Naraku chuckled. "Not so," he said. "He cast me out before you defeated him, but I could still feel everything that happened to him. When he died, I was able to retain some of his power before it all disappeared. The body I had withered away, but I remained. I had to wait centuries before I was able to possess another body. It was human, but with my extra power it became one that almost equaled my last. Ever since then I have been trying to regain my power. When I found out that I could control the dead, I knew that the time had come for me to regain my former glory. Now, dear Miko, it is time for me to remove my last obstacle and for you to die."

That was all the warning she had before a wave of Saimyoushou came at her, followed by a blast of Mercury Psynergy. She dodged, but one of the Saimyoushou nicked her arm. The cut stung like fire, then her whole arm became numb. Moving quickly, she shifted her son to her other arm while her right arm dangled against her side, useless. The man in front of her laughed. "How will you escape now that you don't even have an arm to use your miko power?"

Her eyes narrowed. "I will not let you kill everyone."

"Of course," he agreed. "I believe your nephew is in the other room with his wife. He will be allowed to live as he is no threat to me."

The Saimyoushou attacked again, and she lost sight of Alex. Her son started crying from being jostled around so much, but she couldn't change anything without putting them both in more danger. Unfortunately, she could feel her legs trembling from the strain of walking up the mountain and dodging the demons. After another round of dodging the Saimyoushou, she felt one of her ankles wobble, and she found herself on the ground and unable to move her legs. As soon as she discovered she couldn't move, Alex materialized in front of her. "And so, I will do what Naraku failed to do," he gloated. "I still cannot see how Naraku couldn't finish you off."

He sent a spray of icicles at them, and Kagome instinctively curled around her baby to shield him. When the icicles hit her back, she cried out. Her miko power had protected her to some extent, but it wasn't strong enough to block out all of his Psynergy. Warm drops ran down her back in sharp contrast to the icicles that caused them. Behind her, she heard Alex sigh. "I had forgotten about your shielding," he muttered. "Don't worry, it won't happen again."

She braced herself for a stronger attack, but before the pain hit she felt something lift her up and carry her away. It was so fast she only had time to register that she was in the air before she was back on the ground in a new location, and she had not been hurt. Sparing a glance behind her, she saw deep red. Looking up, she saw silver hair and a half-demon with a drawn Tetsusaiga ready to defend her. _He protected me. But how did he get down here so fast? Where's everyone else?_

"So, you're one of Naraku's escaped incarnations," Inuyasha snarled.

"I must admit, I am surprised to see you here," said Alex, keeping the same facial expression. "I assumed that you had died."

"Well, guess again." He swung the Tetsusaiga at him, but the Water Adept disappeared and reappeared several yards away. The blue rings surrounded him, signaling that he was preparing to send another blast at them.

"Hiraikotsu!"

A giant boomerang flew right through the space where Alex's middle had been moments before. "So, you finally made it," Inuyasha called to Sango, but it was Miroku who answered.

"Yes, we left the rest of the demons to the others. We figured that you would need more help in here."

"You're right. It's one of Naraku's incarnations that didn't die with him."

A shower of ice darts rained down on them, and that started the chase. No one could see where Alex's exact location was, but all the attacks came from his general area. They got in a few good hits from the muffled hisses of pain that came from the darkness. However, they were the ones who were being beaten back. One particular shower caught them off-guard, and they all were hit. The force of the blows caused Kagome to fall and lose her grip on her baby, and she rolled away from him. Immediately Alex appeared and picked him up. Kagome already knew what he planned to do with him. "Don't hurt my baby," she screamed.

The blue-haired Adept only smirked at her. "So this is your heart," he said. His grip on her son tightened, making him squeak in protest. "If I crush this child, you will never recover." The baby began to wail, and Kagome's heart did the same as Alex started to squeeze her son's neck.

Abruptly the Adept let go of the baby's throat. He made as if to drop the infant, but he kept it to him. The baby's volume continued to increase. Kagome heard Inuyasha hiss somewhere to her left; his ears were more sensitive than hers, so he was affected more than the humans. However, it soon didn't matter because the sound went up in frequency, and only Alex had his ears uncovered. His cerulean eyes narrowed, and his hand moved back to the baby's neck, though it moved like it was in molasses. "I will kill you," Alex snarled, his fingers closing around the infant's throat.

From her vantage point, Kagome could see her son and his pain. More than anything, she wanted to take him from Alex to a place where he wouldn't be hurt, but she couldn't find the strength to even move. Before Alex's fingers could close around his neck again, she saw his eyes open for the first time. In those eyes were feelings that would be expected in an adult, but not a child. Intense pain and anger. But those feeling only caught her attention momentarily, as she was distracted by something else. Her baby's eyes were golden.

_Just like Inuyasha's._ So many things pointed to Inuyasha. Why?

It didn't matter. Alex was going to hurt her baby, and she had to stop him! Focusing more than she ever had, she sent a bolt of purifying energy toward the demonic Adept. It hit him squarely in the chest, missing her son by inches. This time he did drop her baby. He leaped back, hissing in pain and anger.

Kirara sprang forward, grabbed her son, and darted back. Sango took him from the firecat. "Got him!"

"Thanks, Sango, Kirara," Kagome called, struggling to her feet.

Alex glared daggers at them, but he made no move towards them. "You will pay for that," he snarled, but he addressed Kagome.

Like before, he disappeared into the shadows, but his attacks seemed to come from all over. He wasn't as careful, but it didn't matter; his attacks came too fast for them to pinpoint his location. However, Kagome began to see a pattern of the attacks and gathered her miko energy. _Come on, keep to the schedule,_ she prayed, staring at the spot she hoped the next attack would come from.

He didn't disappoint her. She felt the attack start before she saw it, and she released her purifying energy. The entire room lit up, and she could see Alex, his body arched in agony as the purifying energy erased him. His eyes locked with hers; the hatred had not diminished in the least. "I will get my revenge," his eyes seemed to say before even those disappeared.

The light from the pure energy disappeared with him, but the fungi gave off enough light to see by. Kagome fell to her knees, her strength gone with Alex. From a distance, she could feel Inuyasha shaking her, but it seemed to be someone else he was shaking. _Is it over?_ she wondered. _Will the dead stop roaming the earth now?_

"I think she's in shock," she heard Sango say. "Maybe we should slap her?"

While they debated that, she struggled to recall herself to the present. She was concerned about her son, not to mention the hand that would connect with her face if she didn't show signs of improvement. Her hand twitched, and she heard something come closer. "I think she's waking up," said Shippo. "Come on, Kagome."

She focused her eyes on Shippo's worried green ones. "I'm okay," she assured him. Her voice shook, but only slightly. "Where's my son?"

Sango handed him back to her, and the miko looked down at him. His golden orbs had lost their pain and anger. He blinked as she ran a finger across his soft cheek. "My son," she murmured.

At the sound of her voice, his too-intelligent eyes brightened with recognition and love. He cooed, grabbed her finger, and proceeded to try to stick it in his mouth. "How is he?" asked Miroku.

"He seems to be fine," Kagome answered. "He doesn't seem scarred at all by this." She looked up at her friends and was surprised by their expressions. "What's wrong? Miroku, Sango? Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha knelt and, completely out of his usual character, hugged her. "It's time," he whispered in her ear. "We've done our task."

The blood drained from her face. "S-so soon? But we just finished."

Sango nodded. "We came to protect you, and now that particular danger is gone. The Wise One is calling us back now."

"No, that can't be right."

"You knew this was going to happen," said Miroku. "We told you." Even as he spoke, he started to become transparent.

"No! Don't go!" she cried, lunging forward. She went right through Inuyasha. "Not yet."

"It won't get any easier," Inuyasha replied. "Good-bye. Be happy, and be safe."

They disappeared. Inuyasha's small, sad smile was the last thing she could clearly see before all of her friends from the past were gone. _They're gone,_ she thought, numb. _They're already gone._

She would have stayed in a state of shock except her son started crying. He was tired of being ignored, and he wouldn't have anymore of that! She drew him closer, and he stopped wailing. "We need to go see what's happened," she murmured. "Did Shippo take care of Kikyo and Jeremy in the other room?"

Swaying to her feet, she staggered across the room to the tunnel that led to her family. She still couldn't use her right arm, but it didn't matter so much now. Without Alex, the dead couldn't move. That thought caused her to pick up the pace. _If Kikyo died again in front of Jeremy, I don't know what he'd do if no one else were there._

Her ears heard sobbing before her eyes saw who it was, but only by a few seconds. She entered the other room and saw Jeremy, holding Kikyo to him and crying like when she died the first time. The only difference in this was the setting and Kikyo, now grown, holding onto him and her mother and crying with him. She didn't think they'd notice her, but Kikyo looked up, and Kagome saw she was crying from relief, not sadness. "He's staying," Kikyo said softly, though Jeremy seemed unable to see outside his own grief. "He won't follow my mother."

The miko knelt by her family. "I didn't think he'd survive seeing her die again."

"He almost didn't. I thought he would go, but I pleaded with him, and he seemed to hear me." Kikyo nodded toward the body. "She told him to stay with me and take care of me, and he wouldn't disobey her."

"No, he never could deny her anything." From this position, he looked exactly the same as he did seventeen years ago. _Looks like we just came to a full circle._

She waited with them until Jeremy regained control of himself. He quieted, then spoke; his voice was harsh from the time he spent mourning his wife. "We can't leave her here," he muttered.

"She won't last," said Kagome.

He didn't seem surprised to hear her voice and didn't turn around. "We have to lay her to rest."

"Her body's still where we left it. This simulation body will crumble if we take it out. Look, it's already disintegrating."

As she spoke, the body of her niece, like a killed demon, turned to dust. Kagome expected Jeremy to break down again, but he surprised her and stood up. His daughter moved to support him, and he leaned on her. "It's time we left," he said. For the first time, he looked over his shoulder at Kagome. "Don't you think?"

She followed them back through the tunnels to the outside. Kikyo told her that as soon as Alex died, the undead stopped moving, and Kokoro had taken care of the rest of the demons. The dragon told Kikyo to help Kagome, and then she went back the way they came, presumably to help the rest of the group. With each step, Kagome felt her heart sinking. _The rest of them. They know. They must be angry with me; I know Felix will be. I promised this would never happen again. How can I face them again? What am I going to do? What is he going to do?_

Without realizing it, her feet started dragging of their own accord. Soon, Kikyo and Jeremy were out of easy talking range. Neither of them were talking, so she didn't think they'd notice. Ahead, she could hear voices, and she knew they were close. _The moment of truth._

They saw Kikyo and Jeremy first. The entire group converged on them, hugging them and crying tears of relief; at least, the women were. Now she was glad that she stayed behind, out of sight. She wasn't sure how they'd react to her after thinking she had died. She had betrayed their trust again, and she didn't know if she could gain it back this time.

Even from this distance, she could see Kikyo's gestures, and from the occasional nods and words Jeremy spoke, she guessed that she was telling them about Kikyo. _Kikyo was different from the rest. She wasn't decayed, and she looked like a normal person. It must be because she was a miko, and that might also be the reason she didn't die immediately when Alex did. That explains a lot._ She wanted to join them, but fear kept her frozen.

It was Ivan who first noticed her. He pointed at her and shouted something; she was still too far away to hear what they were saying. She saw Felix nod and walk toward her; everyone else stayed behind and continued to welcome Jeremy and Kikyo, though Kagome sensed they all had one eye in her direction.

The Venus Adept continued to walk forward. The tears he didn't shed earlier now flowed, but she couldn't figure out why. He didn't look happy or relieved to see her; his face had something that looked like building sorrow, and yes, she could see the anger, but it didn't appear directed at her. She stayed rooted to the spot, unable to move towards him and unable to back away. After months of his indifference, she could hardly bear to be this close to him.

He stopped a few feet away, and she noticed that even though all the enemies had been vanquished, he hadn't put it away. "Kagome," he whispered, his voice breaking.

She couldn't speak.

A battle to control his emotions caused Felix to pause. Drawing a shuddering breath, he looked at her, his tears still falling for an unknown reason. "Kagome," he tried again. "I love you."

_What an odd thing to say at a time like this._

In one swift motion, he brought up his sword and slashed at her.

For an instant, she thought that the hit connected, but her legs had reflexively fell backwards at the hint of aggression, and her miko energy put a shield around her. Unfortunately, after the fight earlier and the shock of seeing her friends disappear had zapped her strength, and the shield could be paper for all the good that it would do if he chose to cut through it. Which of course he chose to do, but his movements were that of an already defeated man.

"I know you wouldn't want to live like this," he said, making another pass at her. She barely turned in time to avoid the hit. "I will not let you suffer any more."

In the distance, she could hear more shouting, but she still couldn't make out recognizable words. _Why are you doing this?_ she wanted to say, but her throat closed around the words. _I knew he would be angry, but I wasn't expecting this reaction._

The next blow came perilously close to connecting with her son's arm, and he protested violently. Still Felix did not stop. Now Kagome found her voice. "Felix, stop! This isn't what you think?"

He didn't say anything, but he did stop mid-swing.

"I'm not dead. I never died."

He didn't look convinced. "I'm sure Kikyo said the same thing to Jeremy."

"Alex is dead; I shouldn't be moving if I'm one of the undead."

"Kikyo did; you have more pure energy than she did, so it would make sense that you would keep moving even longer."

"Felix, please don't do this," she pleaded as her legs finally gave out, and she sank down. It looked like she was begging for her life, but she couldn't do anything else; now her legs were as useless as her right arm.

Another battle took place inside him, and it appeared that she won him over because he threw down his blade point-first into the ground, where it sank a good ten centimeters, and threw up his hands. "Gods take it, I can't deny you anything," he growled. "I know you wouldn't want this, but I can't kill you like that."

Drawing her son closer to her, Kagome said, "Thank you. I'm not dead. The Wise One–"

Before she could finish, Felix stiffened at the Wise One's name, and the rest of the team came running up. Kikyo barreled right into Felix in her haste to get to him. "Don't do it!" she cried. "She's not one of them."

The Venus Adept caught his niece before she fell and held her at arm's length. "What?"

"She didn't die! Don't kill her; she's still alive."

He didn't look like he understood. "I'll take care of him," said Piers.

While the mariner led his friend away, Mia and Jenna rushed to her side and used their healing Psynergy to give her and her son a little more strength. Still, she felt their betrayal, and she knew it wouldn't go away until she explained herself. Again.

"It was the Wise One again," she muttered.

"What was that?" Mia asked politely. Jenna didn't say anything.

"The Wise One. It told me my job wasn't done when Felix and I went to help Kokoro the first time." Her words started slurring from fatigue, but she forced her mouth to form the words she wanted. "It said that he couldn't know because I was the only one who could do the job, and if he knew how dangerous it was, then he wouldn't have let me go."

"She's right," said Sheba. The petite Jupiter Adept had come up sometime while Kagome was talking. "There's no way he would have let her go after the Venus Lighthouse. He didn't want to let her do it when she was a stranger, so he would have prevented her any way he knew how if he knew she was his wife."

"My son only complicated matters. I didn't know I had a child when the Wise One came for me." Her vision started swimming. _I can't faint; not yet._

"What happened to the others?" asked Jenna for the first time. She didn't sound angry.

"They left. The Wise One only had them come here to erase Alex's hold on the Lighthouses, but they were allowed to stay until the end to protect me." It was no use; her eyes were sliding closed.

"She can't even stay awake anymore," she heard someone say. "We need to let her rest. Let's go see if we can find Kokoro."

She felt someone try to take her son, but she clung to him. The person gave up, and instead opted to lift her up. That was all she could remember before black waves rose over her and crashed down.

When she came to, the first thing she noticed was the smell of a fire. It was fairly close, and through her closed eyelids she could see the lighter spots where it shone on her face. It was sunset when she blacked out, so she assumed it hadn't been that long since she fainted. Then she felt something tugging at her shirt, and she realized that her son had woken her up. Through slitted eyes, she could see his face screwing up in misery. _That's right, he wants dinner. It's been too long since I fed him._

Slowly opening her eyes, she sat up and held him to her, looking for a blanket to cover her so she could feed him. Then she realized that someone had already covered her with a blanket earlier, so she pulled it up and fed him.

While her baby drank, she looked around and wondered why she was the only one here. An open fire blazed a few feet from her, and no one else was here. Either someone had been careless and forgot or someone was watching. However, she couldn't feel any eyes on her. That did nothing to dispel her sense of unease. _Something's not right._

Her son finished and went back to sleep. Unwilling to leave him alone for any reason, she wrapped him in more blankets and stood up. From her vantage point, she could only see trees and other plants, no humans. _Where is everyone else? This doesn't make sense._

A flash of light flared up to her left. She still couldn't use her right arm and her legs were still shaky, so she made her way over to the light with more care than usual. If she fell, she didn't know if she would be able to save her son. She didn't bother being quiet; too many leaves littered the ground, and her mind was still tired from earlier that day.

Someone she didn't recognize materialized in front of her and helped her keep walking. On a regular day she would have called that strange and been suspicious. However, she was too tired to argue or think what would happen if he were a bandit. After all, her friends would come get her if she got into trouble, wouldn't they?

The man took her to another campfire, put her down, and left in the direction they had just come from. _Probably to put out that other fire._ She turned her attention to the other people at this fire.

The first thing she noticed was most of her friends were here. Mia came and put an arm around her. "You're not rested yet," she scolded her.

"I couldn't help it." She nodded to her son. "He needed to be fed."

"Try to sleep."

She shook her head. "I'm fine."

"You're a Healer! You know better!" Now Jenna joined the conversation.

"Has someone explained things to Felix?" She wanted to change this topic before they won. Besides, she wanted to know.

"Piers has tried, but he's in shock. First, you're not dead when for almost a year you've been alive. Second, you've been traveling with us and he didn't even know."

"None of us knew," said Ivan from somewhere beyond the light of the fire.

Jenna continued. "And third, he almost killed you. He would have felt terrible if you had been one of the undead, but you were alive. He's horrified at what he almost did, and I think that's the biggest thing."

"I'll talk to him. Where is he?" Her legs were still shaky, but they held her up.

"I'll take you there. He's with Piers still." Jenna put an arm around Kagome's back and the other helped support her son, and the two of them walked where Jenna said Felix was beating himself up.

They heard Piers shouting at Felix, but they never heard Felix answer. The two men were at yet another campfire. Piers was pacing in front of Felix like a caged lion, gesturing with his hands to emphasize his point. Felix sat on a log, his head in his hands, and it looked like he was shaking. The shadows cast by the fire made both their features demonic, Piers a Demon lord who was displeased with Felix the servant Demon who had failed at some task.

"He's been like that ever since we brought you back," Jenna whispered. "Nothing's been able to shake him out of this funk he's gotten into."

"I'll see what I can do, but don't get your hopes up. He's probably still mad at me."

Piers saw them and stopped mid-rant. Exchanging a look with Jenna, he nodded and waited for the two women to join them. Jenna put Kagome next to Felix on the log, then she and Piers left.

Unsure of what to say, Kagome stayed silent, rocking her sleeping son in her arms. Beside her, Felix continued to shake. He probably didn't even know she was there. Hesitatingly, she scooted closer until her leg nearly touched his. The arm closest to him was still numb, so she couldn't reach out to him. Instead, she leaned over until her head rested against his bowed shoulder. "Felix," she said.

He froze. As he slowly straightened, she sat up straight again. With robotic movements, his head turned to face her. "Felix," she repeated, "I came to apologize."

Still he remained silent. "I know I promised it wouldn't happen again. I didn't think it would happen again. But the Wise One told me I was the only one who could do it and still have a chance of living once I was done, so what choice did I have? It was either me or Kikyo. If you'd known, you never would have let me go. Please, please forgive me." She sank to her knees on the ground and bowed, her face almost on top of his boots. "Please forgive me."

"How am I supposed to react?" she heard him ask, though it sounded like he was talking to himself.

She sat up. "What do you mean?"

"I know you had no choice." Now he was talking to her. "You did what you had to do. Then you went to Inuyasha."

"Felix, they're dead. The only reason the Wise One allowed them to come here was to help me with the Lighthouses. That's it. They're gone now."

"Tell me, Kagome, and don't lie to me. Did you ever forget your love for Inuyasha?"

She hadn't been expecting that question. "No," she answered. "I don't see how that matters."

He nodded to her arms; it looked like it pained him to do it. "I can see that you didn't."

"Oh." Now she realized what he meant. "Felix, this isn't his son."

"You could have fooled me."

"Do you honestly think I would betray you like that?"

"I don't know anymore." He wouldn't look at her.

Now Kagome was hurt. "I would've thought you'd have a little more faith in me." In the back of her mind, a conversation with Jenna from long ago came to mind. _I'm sure he remembers this, too. He thinks I love Inuyasha, and when he came back, I went with him. I'm right back at square one._ "Felix, I told you a long time ago that even if Inuyasha came back, I'm married to you. Nothing will change that."

She tried to stand, but her legs had had it; they weren't going to handle it. After watching her struggle, Felix came and helped her. One arm around her waist held her to him, though she had a feeling that had been unintentional, and the other arm helped support the baby. Leaning against him, she craned her neck to look up at him with love. _He's not mad; he just needs to be reminded that I still love him._ "Look at your son, Felix."

Her husband's head bent closer to look at the baby; his head was level with Kagome's. Turning her head, she whispered in his ear. "I said I didn't want to name him until his father was there. Now is a good time."

As she watched, his eyes filled with wonder, and she smiled. _He finally believes me._ "I know he's been affected by the demonic energies in the Lighthouses, but I couldn't do anything to stop them. I'm sorry."

"No, you have nothing to be sorry about." His eyes were normal again, filled with love. "I didn't know anything. I should have been there with you."

Now his beautiful eyes were self-loathing, and she didn't like it. "Stop that. You know why you weren't there. We can make up for that later. What should we name him?"

"You have a name already."

"It's not just my decision."

He hugged her closer, and she welcomed the extra support; her legs were shaking even more. A slow half-smile crept across Felix's face. "Inuyasha. His name is Inuyasha."

They both gazed down at baby Inuyasha. "Are you sure?"

The Venus Adept nodded. "I never could deny you anything." Then he frowned. "You need to lie back down. You're shaking like a leaf in a gale."

"I needed to talk to you."

"You can't walk like this," he muttered. Coming to a decision, he bent down and picked her up, bridal-style. He ignored her protests and took her back to the other campfire. Behind them, Kagome saw the ground shake and bury the fire in dirt.

Everyone looked relieved to see Felix out of his depression. No one said anything, but Kagome could see it in the looks they exchanged and the gratitude when they looked at her. Kikyo and Kohaku came over to them, and Kagome saw with relief that baby Kokoro was still a happy baby, just like baby Inuyasha.

Kagome sat down and leaned against Felix, grateful for the support. He wouldn't let her go for even a second, but she didn't mind. He loved her and wasn't mad; he forgave her, and that's all that mattered. As long as he stayed by her, it didn't matter what came.

A shooting star passed overhead, and Kagome silently said good-bye to her past friends. She would miss them always, but as long as she had Felix, she could survive.

&&

**Yes, very long. If you want something else to tie it up, let me know!**

**Sayaka M**


	48. Chapter 48

**Well, look at this. An epilogue! Writer's block and no free time made it hard to work on this, and it's short, but at least it's something. No more chapters after this; I loved working on it, but no more. I might write another Inuyasha/Golden Sun story later, but I have to finish my other stories first, so wish me luck. Thanks, everyone, for reading this; it means a lot to me. If I ever get around to writing another crossover, I hope I'll hear from some of you again! So until then, this is good-bye from Sayaka M.**

&&

Sunlight shining through the emerald leaves of home played on the children's hair. They romped around, laughing as they ran under the watchful eyes of their mother. Black hair turned dark blue in the brief instances where the light struck it. Their small feet wove a pattern, both visual and audible, around the area deemed safe for play. One of the children turned and waved to his mother. "Mommy," he called. "Can we go see if Alyssala can play?"

Kagome smiled and waved back. "Go ahead," she called. "Make sure you stay on the path."

Inuyasha and Kokoro took off down the path to see their cousin, and Kagome closed her eyes. Six years had passed since they returned home, yet she could still recall with perfect clarity the events that led up to the defeat of Alex and what came after it. The villagers had gone into hiding, but they knew just as well as the Adepts when the danger had passed. Kokoro and Nicolas led them out into the open, and they set up all those campfires that night Inuyasha and her friends went back to the land of the dead.

Shaking her head, Kagome smiled at the memory. She'd been confused about those fires, and no one thought to explain it to her until she asked, and that was after they had already returned to Angara.

Of course, Nicolas and Kokoro wanted Sango and Kohaku Hao to stay with them, and it seemed natural that they would want to; they had been away from home for close to a year and a half. However, the siblings surprised them; they had found mates in Mikealan and Kikyo, who were returning to Angara, and the demon slayers were going to go with them. Another tearful farewell and promises to visit, and they returned home. Kikyo, Kohaku, Sango, and Mikealan now lived in Vale with their growing families, but at times Kagome wondered why they didn't just move into the forest. They spent more time there than in Vale!

"Kagome."

She opened her eyes to see Felix sit down next to her on the grass. "Thinking about the past again?" he asked.

"Yeah. I don't mean to dwell on the past; I just do it without even realizing it."

"You need to start living more in the present."

Smiling at him, she said, "And why would I do that? Then I wouldn't be me."

He knew better than to take her seriously. "It's amazing how fast time has gone by," he murmured. "Sometimes I wake up thinking that I still have to go to another Lighthouse."

"Those were exciting times."

They stayed silent for a while, listening to the wind in the trees, and Kagome strayed back into the past. When they had come home and Inuyasha's ears and Kokoro's wings became more noticeable, they villagers had been wary of the children. It took years before Kagome could convince them that her children were not monsters. As far as she could tell, Inuyasha and Kokoro never knew any tension of the sort existed. Even if they did, they wouldn't remember it in a few years.

"Do you think the Wise One is done with us?" she asked.

"I don't know," replied her husband. "I hope so, but I won't count on it. We've done enough to help Weyard; it's time someone else saved it."

"I just hope no one will ever need to save it again."

From down the path, Garet walked into view and waved at them. "Felix, can I borrow you for a bit?" he shouted.

Sighing, Felix stood up. "I'm coming," he answered, then looked down at Kagome. "I guess I'll see you later."

She smiled and waved him away. "Go. You need more exercise; you're restless at night, and it keeps me and the kids up."

As Felix walked away, she returned to her earlier musings. _I don't know what will happen once Inuyasha and Kokoro grow up and want to start families of their own. They get along with the children right now, but later…I don't know._

Kagome took great pains to keep her children out of sight of outsiders. The Valeans were familiar with her children's peculiarities, and even the citizens of Vault were accepting to a certain degree, but it took a long time to build that trust, and strangers would either panic at the sight of them or try to capture them for studying purposes. Neither reason was a good one in Kagome's eyes. Her children didn't know cities existed outside Vale and Vault, so she had some time to come up with an explanation when they did see someone from the outside.

A different, depressing matter Kagome also had to consider. A good possibility existed that she would outlive Inuyasha and Kokoro. None of the other children had long life spans, so the chance was very likely. However, because Inuyasha had demon blood and Kokoro was a dragon, they might live longer. This was not a subject Kagome liked contemplating, but her thoughts invariably drew her toward it.

Getting up, she ambled over to the Goshinboku and knelt beside the graves of her friends. _I still miss you, but I am glad that we had more time to spend together. When you were alive, you taught me so much, and even after death, I still learned. Now I know that I was frozen in time, unable to move on, alone, until you came and told me I had to keep going. Because of you, I can continue living and enjoy life. So, my friends, thank you._

"Aunt Kagome!"

Kagome stood and turned to see Kikyo and Kohaku walking toward her, their four children in tow. "Welcome back," she called. "Felix is helping Garet right now, but he should be back before night falls." Addressing the eldest two, she said, "Inuyasha and Kokoro went to see if Alyssala could play."

The two twins looked at Kikyo. "Can we go, too, Mommy?" they begged.

"Yes, yes, go." She shooed them down the path and turned to Kagome. "Mind if we come bother you today?"

"You know you're always welcome." She stepped aside and motioned the two to precede her. As they passed, Kagome noted that six years changed Kikyo's appearance. She looked like Kagome's older sister, or how Kagome would look if she ever aged to twenty-four.

As she watched her niece and her family enter, a throat cleared behind her. Kagome turned and saw a younger girl standing uneasily. Her weight switched from one foot to the other, and she stared at the ground. When Kagome turned around, she glanced up then returned her gaze to her feet. "Aunt Kagome?"

Six years had passed since Kagome had seen this girl. When they returned to Angara, she had not come to the forest until now. "Kaede, it's been a long time."

"I-I'm sorry," she stuttered. "I don't have an excuse for staying away."

"I know why. You were afraid." Kaede winced. "I understand. I don't hate you for it."

"Please forgive me." Kaede fell on her hands and knees in a stance Kagome recognized as dogeza, complete submission.

"You don't have to do that." She pulled up the young girl. "Where did you learn that?"

"Kikyo taught me. She's shown me so many things, but I want to know more." She lowered her gaze again. "Could you teach me? Please, I beg of you."

Something sparked against Kagome's miko sight, and when she switched over, she saw Kaede glowing with miko energy. "So, another one," she murmured. "What does Lina have to say about this?" Lina was yet another person who refused to come into the Forest and had kept her other children from entering as well.

Now Kaede raised her head, and her eyes held defiance. "I am old enough to make my own decisions, and I wanted to see you again…" her voice trailed off.

_Only fourteen years old and thinks she is an adult. But she does have potential. I'll still have to tell Jeremy._ "Very well. If you father says I can train you, I will. But that means you will be staying here." _I know Felix won't mind._

Kaede's face lit up. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She hugged Kagome's waist, and Kagome's smile matched Kaede's. "I should tell him right away!"

"Why don't you visit since you're already here?" Kagome suggested. "Kikyo and her family are inside."

Kaede skipped up the steps and went in, but Kagome paused outside the door, listening to the happy sounds coming from inside. "No, I'm not alone anymore," she murmured, then looked up at the sky. "I hope you guys are happy where you are. You've looked out for me all this time; you deserve to rest."

The wind whispered in the trees, and she could almost hear their voices on it. Listening until the breeze died and voices drifted up to the sky, she opened the door to join her family. No, she wasn't alone. She would never be alone again; she had her family, she had her friends from when she first came to Weyard, and she had Felix. None of them would ever let her be alone again.

&&

The End


End file.
